Bad Boy! Good Girl?
by Sweeteana
Summary: Wakahisa Michiko is transferred to Class E but she doesn't really hate it. Now, school life is not only about studying. It's now about killing her teacher and saving the world but also... A certain bad boy. She's a good girl but is she really a good girl? ***There might be changes in rating and bad words*** Cover by Author***TRIGGERING SUBJECTS***
1. C1: The Beginning of Things

**A/N: I make multiple chapters in a single day so some chapters might be a little too fast paced. (I know that's bad)**

 **English is not my native language, there might be some errors**

"Wakahisa-san."

She sighs and looks at the owner of the voice that has called her. Another one... again. That girl is holding out a paper, it's clean and white except for some questions and equations. "Please answer them for me! It's due today." Her black eyes stare at the paper and then at the girl, she's not in the mood to do other people's assignment but...

"Don't forcefully push it to me..." she grumbles at the girl who already scrambles out without a care and waving at her friends and probably didn't get the chance to hear her.

"Wakahisa Michiko-san."

Michiko looks up and sees the annoying yet charming smile owned by Asano Gakushuu. "What?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Why don't you come and hang out with us?"

"Don't you dare touch my hair." Michiko slaps Sakakibara's hand and took out her stationery to do the assignment that was forced upon her. "Feisty as always." Sakakibara smirked as Michiko does her work.

"I don't like boys nor do I like girls. I don't like neither. Also, I hate your hairstyle."

She as you have already known is Wakahisa Michiko, a feisty girl with her own ways of working and does things in her own pace which means if you force her to do something; she will either force it down your throat or actually do it out of pure boredom. She gets extremely grumpy if her schedule is interrupted by something sudden so you might not want to try to bother her while she's clearly busy.

Michiko is both intelligent and beautiful even though her height is a forbidden discussion in front of her. Her hair is silky and pitch black and her eyes are just as dark as the midnight sky, her skin is pale white, she knows how to dress up nicely, she also knows many things outside of school subject.

But most noticeable of her is... her usual expressionless face and monotone remarks, really few people was able to amuse her. To be honest, she's not really that much of an expressionless boring girl. She's humorous and cheerful but this class just kills it even at the first step of entering the class.

"You are one of the top ten in Class A and school,"

She stares at Teppei, asking him to make his point quickly.

"Your grades are dropping." Asano took a seat in front of Michiko and she just sighs and put down her mechanical pencil. "Your point is that I might get dropped to Class E, isn't that right?"

This is what Asano like of her; she understands things by a few seconds of thinking and able to point the actual problem.

Silence engulfs them as Asano and Michiko stare at each other, one is smiling and one is showing an expressionless face.

"Kekekeke... you're not scared? By far, I know that your memory is one of the strongest among Class A after me." Seriously... Natsuhiko gives her the creeps.

"Even your English is quite good." Tomoya said after that.

"Well, I don't use American English but I rather like British English. But I'll use it when I feel like it." She's sarcastic is what I tell you...

"When is that?"

"When I don't need 'u' in my life." Love puns and being sarcastic, that's Michiko.

"Eh?" Michiko can only show a displeased face when Tomoya did not get what she was talking about. So... she opens her notebook and start drawing a table of the difference in American and British English.

"You see? Now get out of my life."

Well, she put that bluntly but they're still in the same class.

Asano did not order them to be dismissed but he stands up in front of her, only the table is separating them. "You have a lot of talents and it would be such a waste if you are to be dropped to Class E." Asano said in a serious tone, Michiko glance at the whole class, some students are looking at them. "So? I can't go to a good school and such is what you are trying to say? Forget it; I'm not even planning on attending the usual high school."

They all look shocked until... Tomoya just seriously need to ruin her mood farther, "So you want to go into a zoo for monkeys?"

Oh, you did not just do that...You simply not...

"Primates DNA is closely related to humans, they are more agile than humans, not as smart as humans but tolerable, they also have a heart which can feel emotions just like humans do... You're saying that I'm just like a monkey, aren't you? Doesn't that mean that the evolution does apply to my ancestors? So, what is your origin? Simple meat that doesn't have a brain? Fair and legit by the sounds of it."

Tomoya's face is red, red from anger, it's what he deserves. You do not simply, I repeat.. You DO NOT simple annoy Michiko because she knows facts and much information which is enough to blackmail or humiliate you.

"Y-you..."

Before Tomoya can say more, Asano taps his shoulder and smiled at Michiko, not a very friendly one at that too. "I do like your remarks and ways to belittle someone but you might not want to use that anymore."

"You're an enemy..."

The other three muttered but Michiko doesn't care much.

It's been her habit... to ignore the world and what people said to her... she just gives witty remarks for her own amusement...

Or so she thought...

The whole week of the first semester midterms test, she fallen into a high fever to the point that she can't even lift a hand. The doctor said it was stress that affecting her immune system.

Michiko's parents are nice and kind, too much... yeah, just a little... They're not pushy nor do they force their oldest daughter with responsibilities as by far she's the most successful one among her siblings but... without any praises nor critics of how she does well or bad at school has made her weary and bored to do her best... she just doesn't try anything anymore.

'I'll make it somehow.'

'Dad and mama wouldn't mind my grades anyway.'

'They'll still see me as their precious daughter even if I fail.'

'They'll still praise me anyway even if I did not achieve their expectations.'

It's eating on her... she wants affection and attention but all of that is reserved for her younger siblings that fail from time to time, she who have always meet success and brilliant grades was seen to be strong enough to be on her own...

"...-san."

"...kahisa-san..."

"Wakahisa-san!"

It's been a week since midterm test, the teachers have been talking about it and she was officially...

Dropped to Class E as in 'End Class' ...

She stared at the official paper that doesn't seem that important to her, just like the other announcement papers that she just stuff in her bag and throw into a dustbin. But it actually is important for it became something that decides her fate.

"Hey, Wakahisa-san is dropped to Class E."

"The one who always just a step closer into defeating the big five?"

"That's what you get for acting all arrogant and haughty. "

Even as those people said things about her, one thing was in Michiko's mind.

'I hope Class E is different. At least I'll be able to smile a bit there.'


	2. C2: Old Friends and a Weird Teacher

**The chapters are actually a lot more than this at my** **Wattpad** **account, one chapter usually has more than 3k words. Just bear with it until we get to the chapters where I write more diligently. (Not really XD)**

"Nurufufufu~"

"That's all that I can say."

Michiko stares blankly at the teacher whom she supposed to kill before graduation. Oh, that's what the principal was hinting about. 'Kill your stress with something slimy and yellow.' Michiko giggled after understanding what the principal told her. She thought she was meant to kill a fish and cook it and also serve it at the new teacher but she never expect that she is expected to ACTUALLY KILL her new teacher.

"Oh my, is there something funny about my appearance?" the octopus-like-alien whatsoever said and looks at a mirror. "No, I'm as handsome as ever."

"I think my last year at school will be fun."

"That's good to hear." Karasuma stood up and let the two talk for a few more minutes.

Korosensei as he was named so, look at Michiko. "I'm glad that you are smiling even though a bit. I was planning to have you get used to smiling every day." Michiko glances at Korosensei. "Class A was too dull and the teacher is way too serious so I can't really have any reason to smile."

"Reasonable enough. Also, I was informed that you are able to talk in more than two language, that is more than English and Japanese."

Michiko smiled, she loves to brag and boast but she knows her limits, she's just a little way too prideful sometime. "Yeah, I self-study new languages for my own amusement."

"You have high understanding and from what I've known, you are able to read other peoples thoughts and feelings from observing them for a long time."

Michiko was taken aback, how did this octopus get this much information?!

"Nurufufu~ Don't underestimate my ability to collect information. Just like you, I like juicy materials and information. Especially gossips~!"

This class will be fun, very fun...

"Class, your attention please! Today we have a new student that transferred from the main building and into our beloved Class E, would you please come in?"

Michiko steps in with her heads up high and a rare smile that she haven't shown much at the main building, "My name is Wakahisa Michiko. Nice to meet all of you."

The class was bright, not literally but bright with smiles and eyes full of curiosity. Not dead serious eyes that chases for success and avoiding their 'worst nightmare' which is being dropped into Class E. It's different in a whole new level, from their expressions and smiles; Michiko is able to know that these people are not the same like her old classmates.

"Now, Wakahis-"

She knows it's rude to cut an older man's (octopus'?) line but she can't bother to care, "Michiko is fine."

"Yes, Michiko-san would you please sit at the back?"

She scan the class for only a few seconds and smiled as she walk to her seat. She hanged her bag beside the desk and sit properly on the seat.

Again, she LOVES the class.

Korosensei's way of teaching is straight to the point without missing anything important and it's interesting with the few doodles and drawings he used to symbolized some materials, not like the teachers at Class A that make them take notes and the students has to hurry up before the teacher erase the blackboard. Sometime, the chalk screech to loud that it makes her stop in her motions before realizing that the chalkboard is clean again and being filled again with long agonizing words that torture her fingers and hand.

Korosensei is patient while teaching his students and will explain the things that they don't understand. He's quite fun too...

"Korosensei! I don't understand this one."

"Karma-kun, how rare of you to ask for my help."

Wait, Karma? Akabane Karma... how did she not see the boy who was sitting two rows next to her, Karma was... one of her rivals that actually gives interest in battling her in grades. She knows that he was dropped here but for her to not notice his obvious red hair was... Michiko already decided, she needs to have a check up on her eyes.

She chuckle at how Karma tried to hit Korosensei but failed and the octopus lectured him about interrupting class. Korosensei retreat to his place behind the teacher's desk.

Before she averts her eyes, she sees Karma jeer at her and with his hand, he made symbols. Ah... okay.

Class ended quickly than she expected, probably because it's fun rather than boring. But she have another business to attend...

"I know you would never break a promise." The boy smile teasingly.

"Was it a promise?" Michiko asked with the same tone as the latter.

"Wakahisa-san, long times no see." Michiko walks up to Nagisa and pats the boy's back, "Didn't I tell you not to be so formal?" Nagisa smiled sheepishly and laugh it out. "It's been a while since I last seen you so it doesn't feel appropriate to call you by your first name."

Michiko giggles and told Nagisa to drop off the honorifics after the latter called her by her last name again. "So, how was Class A?" Karma slip into the conversation. Her black eyes stare at him wearily, "Boring is what I define it. Boring and also pushy."

Karma laughs at her answer, "You're the same as always. Though I thought you would look like a corpse upon your arrival but what I see was a smiling person who was revived from the grave."

"Shall we get back then?"

Karma and Michiko agreed with Nagisa and walk down the mountain together.

They've known each other for quite long, Nagisa since elementary school and Karma since first year in middle school. They always hang out, that is until the two was transferred to Class E while she stayed. Nagisa and Karma never really cared about the discrimination to Class E while they were in the main building but soon Nagisa grades dropped and he was moved to Class E while Karma got into a fight with a senior and was also moved into the 'End Class'.

The other students only knew how to discriminate and just chase and chase success and cram up their studies everywhere, Karma was different. He's exceptionally smart and much to Michiko's interest, have a different kind of impression to him and so is Nagisa.

They talk and recap what happen while they were separated and eventually need to stop because they finally reach the train station but each of them have separate destination so they need to call it off for the day.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Nagisa waved at them before getting inside the train. Karma waved lazily while Michiko smiled softly.

"Hey, Michiko."

Her black eyes met his golden ones, "What is that Asano like?" Michiko's ears perked up at Karma's question and a devious smirk crept up on her face. "Stop that, I'm straight. I would rather date you than that brat."

Michiko's cheeks heat up and she quickly rebuke, "Is that an insult or what?!" she grumpily but playfully tried to hit Karma which to no avail. "He's a jerk and annoying. That's the answer, satisfied?" Karma laugh and pat her head and messes with her hair.

"Karma... You were in the top 50, why didn't you go back to the main building?" it was a stupid question but Karma haven't told her yet. "It's more fun and interesting at Class E, isn't it?" it was more like a question to her rather than an answer.

"Yeah... the true hell of our mental is probably that principal and the main building with its people."

"Michiko."

"Yeah?"

Karma point at the train in front of them and give a teasing pinch on the cheek.

"Oh! That's my train! See you!" Michiko quickly gets out of Karma's grip and high five the latter's hand that is still hanging idly.


	3. C3: School Trip

"Michiko-san! The school trip is approaching and you haven't chosen which group you want to go with!"

Michiko would rather hear Korosensei's ranting than gives him an answer.

"Michiko-san!"

She slouch her back to the chair more and more until her face can be barely seen from where Korosensei is standing. "Don't tell me~"

"Shut up, Karma."

"Oho~"

"I told you to shut up!"

"You're still uncomfortable with big gatherings and such that stays for a long time."

Well, even though Nagisa is her friend and Karma is a friend's friend, he sure have a lot of things that he knew about the girl.

"Fuck you."

"Ahahahaha! You still have your sharp tongue, good to know." Karma's teasing is making Michiko's face heat up, she's embarrassed. She just cussed because of pure anger and annoyance.

Korosensei stare at the two of them with disbelief. "Why would you hate it?" Korosensei ask with curiosity. Even though she tried to avoid the whole class eyes, she can't tolerate the awkwardness she feels.

"My parents are higher ups at a university... they have many students that like them and they usually like to gather up at my house to eat up together..."

Michiko bit her lips; she doesn't like people getting close to her personal space. "I don't like it when I can't get out of my room even for a second without proper and polite clothes."

Korosensei is still processing the new information and then he gets the point, "You don't like other people judging how you look and wants to freely do what you want without a sure plan... Is that right?" Michiko just nodded, she likes to be free, and she's addicted to freedom...

Michiko bit her lips harder at the thought of wanting to tease a certain American friend of hers, 'Freedom addicted eagle...' that was totally random and she already know what her friend's reaction will be. An emoticon that throws stars everywhere will be the reaction of that certain American friend.

She was too deep in her own thought that she didn't sense Korosensei approaching her. "Michiko-san. We need social interaction in life. You need friends because life will be boring and dull without a friend."

Wait, what?!

"It seems that your mother's words and quotes have become something you hold onto as a daily motto. Were you able to do every one of it, Michiko-san?" Korosensei hold out a notebook and it's open to a page where a few quotes and words are written onto it.

"Ugh... I guess I have no other choice... whose group want to recruit me?" Michiko asked with a smile, maybe a little change won't be much of harm.

-Michiko's P.O.V-

Honestly, it's fun...

I stared at the scenery outside of the express train, its fun to just look at the moving scenery outside of windows if you're traveling.

"Liking the scenery, Michiko-chan?" Kanzaki-san asked with a gentle smile on her face. I nod with a smile. "It's fun, especially when you're on an airplane. While still close to the ground, you can see the town and people like a mini town in a game or a little girl's playset. While already above the clouds, you can see the many difference in clouds and their resistance also shape."

"Nurufufu~"

I quickly jump out of surprise and see that Korosensei was hearing to our conversation from behind. "You hold a lot of information. I see why you don't have interest in things that includes physical abilities." Korosensei sure does know a bunch of things; he's a teacher after all.

Karma that has been spacing out to look at the scenery also joins the conversation with his usual smile, "Michiko has been better in doing handicrafts and using her head than physical activities."

Nagisa smile and nod with approval. I was weak since childhood because my immune system kind of drop from my constant isolation in my own house and my heart will pound irregularly hard and hurts my chest with a stabbing pain if I act physically too much.

"Karasuma-sensei also have gathered your abilities. You're physically weak but very athletic."

I sweatdropped and smile an awkward smile, this octopus is scary. "Karma-kun, you might want to train your friend." What...?

"Eh~ this weakling is not easy to train." Now I just want to sew that teasing lips of his.

"Start from a training that would raise her stamina and the rest will be easy." Korosensei ended his appearance by slowly lowering his face from on top of the seat behind me and it was accompanied with his trademark laugh.

Oh yeah... "Weakling you said..." Karma sticks out his tongue at me as I stare at him with annoyance clear on my face, "I'll never give you anymore juicy information. Even about that octopus."

"There's Nagisa for that."

"I'm sorry Nagisa but I think I can read that octopus better if you give me one month."

Nagisa can only laugh at our bickering, he seems to want to stop us but probably held out for now to enjoy watching at our shenanigans for a few more seconds before stopping us.

"I'm going to buy some juice." Kanzaki-san announced and Kayano-chan also Manami-san decided to tag along. "Do you want to join us too, Michiko-san?"

I politely refused and shook my head.

When they leave, I put my backpack on the window and lean my head onto the backpack. I'll get bored fast and might feel like the clock is ticking very slowly or actually completely stopping if I'm this eager and just want to quickly reach Kyoto.

I can hear Karma snickering and I open my right eye to see what he's laughing at. "You're still such a sleepy-head. I don't get how you were able to chase after my grades." Oh, he's laughing at me.

"At least I'm not a devil like you."

Karma fake a pout and rebuked, "Hey, I have good morale too~"

"Michiko-san, Karma-kun... please stop fighting." The blue-haired boy sighed and smiles a little, "If he stops teasing me!" I point at Karma accusingly while the red-haired boy only laughs it off.

Now, I will need to browse my brain about ways to ignore a tease from a devil like the one in front of me right now. The options are to curse him to just back away, ignore him, or just pretend that he doesn't exist.

Option one would only make him more aggressive in teasing me. Option two will make him tease me until I give him the attention he want, option three is no different than option two... Ah, I know the sure answer!

"Nagisa-kun." Nagisa turn his attention towards me, abandoning his card game with Sugino-kun to hear me. "Would you protect me even when I'm dead?"

Nagisa turn pale and thought that I totally lost it, he quickly hold my hand and said things that I don't even bother to take into my mind, in through the right ear and out through the left ear. I need to fix the misunderstanding quickly before he have a panic attack, "Nagisa-kun, I'm not that desperate yet. I just wanted to ask you to stop whatever Karma will plan to do if I go to sleep or take a short nap."

After that Nagisa smile a bright smile and sigh in relieve. I laugh and pat his head softly, how cute of him. Nagisa who have calmed down finally nod at me.

I'll be able to sleep peacefully now.

"Michiko-chan?"

Michiko finally opens her eye after Kayano called out her name, she blink a few times and look out and notice that the train has stopped.

"Let's go!"


	4. C4: Problems During a Trip

English is not my native language, there might be some errors

School Trip Time

A/N: The author was very bored at this time but tried her best. Sorry!

* * *

They rested at a traditional inn while the A to D students have theirs at a hotel. Actually that's pretty unfair but you can see why people wants to stay in the main building. They also find out that Korosensei is a spoiled big man because he can't even sleep without his own pillow also that this fast octopus gets motion-sickness. Tomorrow is the day they will tour around Kyoto while today they rest from the trip.

The next day,it all started pretty good as they joke around and chat while they walk their route through Kyoto. It's not their turn yet to be accompanied by Korosensei but they still plan out and check their assassination plan as they know more and more about Kyoto.

Kyoto was once the capital of the Great Empire of Japan before the capital changed to Edo, Tokyo's name at that time. It is a given that the capital has many assassination spots where many important person or powerful warrior meet their end from assassination. When you think of Kyoto, you might think about the tradition of Japan and such but that is not wrong either.

But... You might not want to choose a deserted place to walk in because even if you are in Tokyo, that is not wise and here where many tourists are enjoying themselves, that too is not wise because you don't know what kind of things will happen...

From the point they walk through that place, Michiko instincts already perk up, her ears in attention while her eyes are looking around for anything suspicious because this girl doesn't just let danger walk into her without notice.

"It's ideal for an assassination." Kanzaki smile as she ends her explanation.

"As expected of Kanzaki-san." They praised and Kanzaki can only giggle sheepishly.

Even through Kanzaki's explanation, Michiko's ears still can hear a few shuffling behind them.

Her ears picked up a soft yet rough sound of clothes meeting each other and some footsteps from afar as it comes closer and dangerously closer... "Kar-"

Maybe walking at the far behind of the group is not wise enough for her, a big and strong hand grab her hands so that it is pinned to her back while the other hand is covering her lips as to avoid her making warning sounds but this girl has already played too much with her cousins, especially Matsuoka Akio who is the same age as her. She twists her body quickly and swing her right feet along with her body as she kick the seemingly older teenager's body.

But this is not a playful play with her male cousins and not a combat game in her cousins' and her little brother's action games.

This is an actual fight.

As Akio has teach her how to escape a kidnapper when he comes to visit, she continues to kick the other incoming attacker with her left foot and then make a fast cut from under the arm of the other attacker that has a weapon in his hand and quickly kick his abdomen. Michiko did not need to look back because it's pretty clear that she hear Karma's trademark snicker.

"Michiko-san!"

She ignored that while she gives an upper cut on the next older teenager that launch at her.

"Pretty strong for a girl~!"

No way...

Karma was defeated?

"You'll be a pain in the ass if we let you go."

Pain...

Stinging pain that makes her ears ring painfully and eyes blurry while her knees touch the dirtied earth.

She smirk upon a funny and rather interesting idea, the black-belted Akio will kill this boy if he know that his closest and same aged cousin is hurt. But that doesn't matter now...

The world swirls around as she lost her consciousness and a pair of strong hands catches her.

(A/N: That was fast but yes Michiko can fight and have a black belted cousin named Akio.)

* * *

"Oh, that feisty bitch is waking up."

Irritation in her eyes that makes it hard to fully open them and this is why Michiko doesn't sleep again after a nap, soreness and a stinging pain is creeping up from her neck which proofs that she's been stiff silent for quite long while being tied up. "Once we look closer, you're actually quite eye-catching." Also bubbling anger, an anger that she can turn into hatred if these guys do more than this.

Also...

People like these that blabber out other people embarrassing past and such are just the worse in her judgmental eyes.

Michiko stare at the phone and the picture it is displaying, she is disgusted... Not Kanzaki but these people infront of them, cowards who can't pick a fight with people their size, people who drag other people down with them, people who have fallen into a dump.

By the time they leave them, Kayano started a conversation which triggers Kanzaki to explain why she wanted to play around, it's all because of her strict father who expect too much from her. Sometime Michiko feel blessed to be born as her parents' daughter.

"Why don't you join us then~?" it was useless to explain why they must go to the 'dark side'which somehow Michiko block with a music in her head but she did pick up what Kayano mumbled.

What Kayano said irritated the high-schooler and his hands pull on her collar as he raise her up high enough to make her unable to touch the ground with her feet. He dropped her on the dirty sofa and at that time Michiko's midnight blue eyes scream bloody murder.

'How dare they?' repeated continuously in her head while she think of something which leads her to the image to a tall man with gentle eyes.

"One of my family members is a lawyer... I shall write a complain to him~"

Yes, that reaction, surprised and taken aback, also maybe she did deserve that punch for losing control of that other side of hers, the beast inside of hers that just crave for blood and victory,

"Michiko-san!"

"Just because you guys are elites doesn't mean you can make fun of us! I'll beat you up!"

Empty threats are all they need, only a few have the guts to do what exactly they say, even most of Karma's threats are just playful teases.

"You can do it and... I shan't stop thee."

The older boy clicked his tongue and stood up, the same time when the door behind them rattles. "Oh~"

"It seems that our photographers have arrived~!"

But who appear was not what all of them expect, a high schooler with ginger hair that are styled with pomade but he is beaten up pretty badly. In Michiko's eyes, he is ugly... Now the next one to appear is totally an eye candy, even though his face is still hidden by the darkness of the place, Michiko can trace out Karma's smirk and red strands of hair and two other boys stepping out along with him, Nagisa calmly reading the thick itinerary Korosensei made. Sugino and Karma already ready to battle while Okuda is behind them.

Nagisa shows them the thematic map in the book while being vague about their teacher's identity. They react quite well to the ridiculously thick book but what comes next is a pure threat rather than a tease that the redhead usually said.

His mercury-gold eyes are glowing dangerously while his grin is not something to make fun of, he is serious...

Tak... Tak...

Heavy steps come closer and closer while the leader of those older boys picked up his courage back.

Michiko laughs loudly when she sees the four beaten up so called strongest and most fearsome. What's so scary about them? She doesn't know.

Korosensei's tentacles are holding them up, but... "Korosensei, what's with the veil?"

Korosensei sheepishly and softly laugh, "I don't want my face to be associated with violence."

"Nagisa-kun, you had the guidebook, so I could be alerted right away." He said as he gives Sugino, Karma and Okuda the guidebook.

Korosensei then gets back to business as he beat up those guys while lecturing them, what are worse than getting beaten up? Being lectured while the person is at it and probably to be beaten up in Mach 20 to feel the pain a few seconds after all the attacks already hit them in the speed of sound.

They end it by hitting those bastards with the thick guidebook and making them fall into a deep slumber.

They walk out of the place while being accompanied by Korosensei, even during the walk, Karma did not stop trying to stab Korosensei.

"Michiko-san... are you okay?" she truly is sweet, those words are poured out with kindness and her caring eyes doesn't seem to stray away from the blood that starts to ooze out of the cut on her lip. "Nah, it's okay. How about you Yukkin?" Kanzaki smile a worry free smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Michiko-chan, is it true...?" Kayano ask curiously.

She considered it for a moment before sighing, a smirk on her face "I might actually do more than that... I can ask my grandpa but he's too gentle of a man to ask about this kind of thing... But even my grandpa can be terrifying." Michiko answered Kayano's question with ease. She looks at Kanzaki and lick her injured lip.

"Yukiko-chan... Maybe I've never felt how it feels to be pressed by my parents about studies since they pretty much gives me all the freedom I want, but I can say this much at least, you don't need to worry about it too much... As my grandpa once asks me, what is the key of being a better person?"

Korosensei look at them with curiosity, "Mr. Wakahisa must be a very wise man so I expect that he have a nice answer to that."

Michiko glances at Korosensei and gives him a wide smile. "Learning from your experiences, you will not make the same mistake twice and you can grow from what you experience. When you make a mistake, you will learn to not do it in the future, when you missed something, you will learn to take quick action. In your case, Yukiko-chan... I might sound bossy but it probably would be better if you organize your time. I sometime make mistakes too and I learn from them. Also, I probably shouldn't have acted so arrogant and egoistic... a long time ago..."

"Michiko-chan, what do you mean?" Kayano asked with curiosity evident in her eyes. "I used to be like those jerks in the main building, years ago... I don't know exactly what have changed me. Kayano-chan, what about you?"

Kayano shuffle around in her place, she laugh sheepishly. "Ahaha, I would rather not say it. Sorry..." Michiko leans her head on Kayano's shoulder and jeers at her, "No fair~!" Kayano giggled at Michiko's cute way of complaining.

"Now then, let's return and continue our school trip tomorrow."

* * *

It's late in the night and everyone is exhausted from the ordeal of hunting their own teacher as to make him erase the information he got and make him talk about his love live.

It's late...

"Karma-kun?"

I look up to the space between the slightly opened sliding door; I blink my eyes a few times to adjust to the sudden change of light. "What is it, Korosensei?" I asked groggily, the octopus point to another person beside him and she peek inside with a smile. "Can you please accompany Michiko-san somewhere?" I let out a sigh before rolling on the futon I am sleeping on, "Wait, I'll change into my uniform." Korosensei nod and closes the door, he left but Michiko did not, the lights showing me where she is sitting.

I took my uniform from inside my bag and change into it. When I was done, I look at the shadow of Michiko. What in the world does she want to do this late at night?

I make my way through carefully as to try not to disturb my classmates slumber, "Michiko." I call softly as I open the sliding door. "What do you want?" maybe my eyes were glaring but I kind of don't even know anymore. She flinch upon looking at me and with apologetic eyes, she muttered a simple apology.

"Yuzuki-kun who also had a school trip, he got into a fight. He was tired and his sickness relapsed." She answered my question as she stood up; she glances at me to makes sure that I am ready.

"I wanted to go by myself but Korosensei wouldn't let me." I nod, that octopus probably told her many possible threats that might befallen on her.

It was awkward but none of us has anything to talk about as we walk, Wakahisa Yuzuki is at their grandfather's house. The big traditional Japanese house is near, maybe around 10 minutes' walk or more or Michiko doesn't know what a short walk is and what a long walk is.

But... I don't want to keep up this awkward silence for the next 10 or more minutes. "Yuzuki-kun... it's that little brother of yours, isn't he?" Michiko nodded with a prideful smile. I knew the young boy from when I was still at the main building; all of Michiko's siblings are in the main building except their oldest sister.

That was all the oh-so-annoying silence came back, I'm sleepy and grumpy because my sleep was interrupted but then... the girl beside me now is an old friend that have helped Nagisa and I even after we were transferred into Class E, but as I remember...

Michiko got into a fight with the principal; they said that she run off of the office with tears streaming down her eyes and that she was gritting her teeth so strong that they swore they heard one of her teeth crack.

We have something common... we both hate people who calls themselves teachers but never really actually love and care for the students they are teaching.

"Karma-kun..." she called and I had to look down because of the twenty centimeters height difference between us. "Hmm?" I hummed to respond and she bit her lips, her eyes show her guilt for probably bothering me this late at night. My hands rest itself on her head and stroke her soft black hair; a reassuring smile crept onto my face. "It's okay. If I have a little brother, I will probably also be worried about him."

Her eyes shine its usual light but... It would be unfair if she were to be the only one satisfied and happy wouldn't it?

"I will wait for my prize~" I whisper near her ear which makes her shiver and abruptly look at me and even jump away a few steps from me. "Ahahaha, of course you didn't think I would help for free, did you~?"

"Meany..."

I chuckle darkly while she walk beside me again but still with a gap between us. "I was thinking of giving you something anyway..." she mumbled but I was able to pick that.

Well, that's not surprising, for a moment there, I forgot that she always gives something as a sign of gratitude.

I face forward and I can already see the Japanese house that is kept secure by a guarding dog in front of the entrance. We walk nearer and Michiko steps closer to the dog which I guess as a Shiba Inu, she patted it and the dog shows its happiness from its waging tail.

"Chi-chan!"

A male voice called out from inside the house and the owner of the voice appear from the darkness that surround the house at night, 'Chi-chan?' I ask in my mind but then I see that Michiko reacted to the call and ran forward towards the boy, that's her? Such a cute nickname for a girl like her, I laugh loud enough for the both of them to hear me. "Cut it out, Karma!" she blushed and glare at the boy in front of her.

"What's wrong with calling you that?"

She jeers at the boy before going inside; I followed her even if the boy looks at me suspiciously. The house is quite big for a single old man to live in but then I think he considered it and expect it to be big enough for his big family to stay when they come to visit.

Michiko steps are fast but I think I can keep up because I fear that I'll probably be lost in this big house if I lost sight her, I stepped up my speed as to not lost her. She took a sharp turn and keeps on walking until she thinks that she have reach her destination. Michiko opened the sliding door... "Ahahahaha! Do you even know where you are walking~?"

Dark red hue crept onto her face as she the closes the sliding door that leads to the empty room. I glances back to see the boy following us and sighed after Michiko's mistake. "Chi-chan, why don't you just follow me?" Michiko stop in her tracks and look back, sighing in defeat and let the boy lead the way.

Actually, the room her brother is in is actually not that far from the room she opened but she didn't seem to care as of now, what she cared for is her brother and how he is doing. Anyway, I was wondering why she cared so much, it's just a fight with someone, typical boy thing.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, the boy look at my eyes for a moment and turn back to exit the room. We sit in front of the sliding door and as I stare at the moon, I find something obscuring my vision and leaves. "Where are you going?" the boy ask Michiko but Michiko is already far so she probably didn't hear him.

The sliding door behind us is opened slightly and from the dim light I can still see Michiko's little brother, Wakahisa Yuzuki's face.

* * *

Wakahisa Yuzuki is kind of different from his sisters, he has grown so much and this boy has turned down many girls' confessions. He inherits his father's handsome looks and his mother's adventurous spirit. Yuzuki has messy black hair and his eyelashes are kind of feminine. His skin is slightly tanned from playing outside frequently.

Yuzuki is a caring and diligent boy but he is very loud and rowdy when he wants to. He is calm like his father and oldest sister, energetic and chirpy like his third older sister and hardworking like his second older sister. He inherit most of his mother's looks and attitude since the two are very close and because he is the youngest among four siblings with the majority of girls, it is a given that he understands a girl's heart and can be very understanding.

But, he is very sickly... which is why Michiko is worried about him. He has a reoccurring sickness that can only be prevented from relapsing, he can't be too cold, too tired and also there's another sickness that can be passed down from his mother which is why he controls the amount of sweets he eats. Yuzuki also cannot eat too much spicy and sour food because it would make his gastric to relapse, he also must not skip breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Who Karma didn't know is the boy sitting beside him. His mercury-gold eyes would stare at the boy from time to time and the boy probably notices this.

"Wondering who I am?"

"Hmm..."

The boy reaches out a hand to shake and Karma accept it. "I'm Matsuoka Akio, son to Matsuoka Youta and Chi-chan's same aged cousin. By the way, I'm already at black belt."

Matsuoka? Why not Wakahisa, Akio might have read his face as he laugh softly. "Chi-chan's mother, Aunt Aimi is the only girl in the Matsuoka family. Now, I haven't got your name yet." So, Wakahisa is her father's surname... Karma thinks about it for a second before giving out his name.

"Akabane Karma, her classmates and friends since seventh grade." Akio look surprised and sighed in disappointment. "And here I thought that she finally got herself a boyfriend."

We heard a soft laughter from inside and we both look inside to see Yuzuki's blue eyes looking at us. "That will be fine by me but grandpa would probably reject it." He said and Akio laughed at his statement.

"Now, I will never date a devil." Michiko who already sat back beside her little brother's futon, said harshly. "Aww, after I helped you a lot today~?" Karma said teasingly but only receives a firm glare from Michiko. "Ouch, I'm hurt~" Akio patted Karma's back as he laugh more.

"You're seriously going to be locked inside the house if you keep this on." Michiko said to Yuzuki.

She was serious but Yuzuki did not take her threat seriously. "Aww, but I love sports~!"

"Fighting is not a sport." She pinched her little brother's cheek which made the boy flinched.

"Yes, it is." Karma interrupted.

"The two of you is going to be the end of me..." she stared, not to Karma or Yuzuki, she is staring at Akio. "And here I thought that you were a good influence to my little brother." Akio smirk and stick his tongue at her, "I fight to stand my ground and you know that Yui-neechan is the bad influence to both of us."

"Anyway, you are not attending school until you are better."

"Yes~!"

Michiko sighed again, Yuzuki is going to disobey her, isn't he? She look at Karma, a pause for a few seconds before she said what she wanted to say. "You can go no-"

"You can stay here~!" Karma will seriously go along with Akio...

" You see, our grandpa is very rich but never bother to use the bank to store his money. Robbers who want to rob this place usually needs to be in a group because they believe that grandpa let spirits live here in exchange that they would protect his money that are hidden somewhere in the house. I don't re-"

"Shush." Michiko stopped him quietly but dominantly, "And that girl there gets the shivers if we talk about it. Stay here, there's no wrong in it if the house gets another guard other than me and that old dog, Yuu. I'm going back to Tokyo too anyway." Karma seems to consider it and Michiko does not like it.

"Okay~"

"Damn you, Akio."

 **Michiko P.O.V**

"Karma-kun, Michiko-san! And... Who?!" Sugino greeted us but stopped in his tracks to fetch us once he sees the boy beside Karma, Akio-kun who is assisting Yuzuki-kun to walk.

Oh yeah...

"Akio-kun! Where have you been? And.. Why are you with them?!"

Akio is a student from the main building but he turns a blind eye towards the discrimination to Class E. My little brother Yuzuki too but he receive acceleration so he is just two class below us. "Just, escorting my cousin~!" he said in a chirpy tone. I shouldn't have... we should have parted ways from the time we exit the house...

"Bye, sis." Yuzuki gently pat my head as he and Akio walk to the first class train.

"Sis...?"

" Sugino-kun, all of my siblings are in the main building and that's one of them..." Sugino-kun nod and came back to the usual smiling him. Behind him, a disguised unidentified slimy octopus comes closer to us, Korosensei approach us with his wide smile, "Well, well, it seems that your cousin and sibling doesn't care that you are in Class E~" I smile at him and nod. "Now, don't worry about them too much. They won't be treated badly for treating you equally as long as they stay in the main building. Let's go."

There's a point in what Korosensei said but I'm still worried that they will be frowned upon for treating someone from the 'End Class' equally.

* * *

A/N: I just think that the first and second years will be joining too... Ve~


	5. C5: AI and Free Will

As always, Michiko is early and kind of ready for class but she is not ready for that...

"What is that?" Michiko ask to herself and put down her bag before looking at the black thing with curiosity. "Something modern and probably pricey." she said to herself again and sit on her seat, Michiko's seat is nearer to the machine with unknown functions but it is probably something to kill their teacher.

She texted Karasuma to ask about it and what she receive is a picture and a few words, she giggle.

"New transfer student. She will be a student here from now on. Cool~" it is the photo of the transfer student... well the others ought to think that it is a human. But it is something to kill their teacher

Or rather 'someone' to kill their teacher.

Nagisa, Sugino and Okajima enters the classroom after a long wait.

"Good morning, I am Automatically Fixed Artillery. I will be attending this class from now on." it finally turn on after a few seconds of tuning up and scanning with its data.

Okajima look disappointed while Nagisa and Sugino are too surprised to even comment at what is happening right now. They look at Michiko who is very amused with their reactions

Shortly the class began filling up with many students that also has either a confused face, a surprised one or curiosity filled eyes or combined together. Karasuma also enter the class to explain everything to them.

"She is Automatically Fixed Artillery-san. She is the new transfer student and will be joining our assassination."

"Please treat me nicely." the AI said monotonously.

Well... they will treat her nicely if only she stops shooting! Michiko did wonder where the guns are because the AI's full name is Automatically Fixed Artillery.

But when it all came at once and start shooting without stop except when she is calculating, Michiko actually feel lucky that she is sitting at the back but she also feels bad because while she is sitting and watch, her friends need to duck their head to avoid any possible, totally possible stray Anti-Sensei BBs.

Sometimes, some bullets actually come flying at Michiko's way because Korosensei dodge the bullets or change position all the way near the sliding door.

Until school ends, the AI stills try to assassinate Korosensei. But what annoy them more is the fact that it was them who needs to clean up the mess. Muramatsu tried to talk to 'her' but was not responded.

This is such a pain...

Michiko thought of something epic or awesome when she knows that it is an AI that learns from experience but she never thought that it will be a bother. She touch a little blue part on her hand, an Anti-Sensei BB hit her while she was trying to take notes.

"Michiko-chan~!"

The black haired girl look back and see a certain cheerful classmates of hers, Kayano along with some of the other girls are approaching her who is currently descending the mountain. Michiko stop and smile at them. "What is wrong?"

Kayano is still catching up her breath because she has been chasing Michiko who actually has a very fast paced walk. "Can we borrow your notebooks?" Michiko nod with a smile and pull out the notebooks. "Here."

"Thanks~! You're a really sweet girl, ya know~?" Nakamura slung over a hand over the other girl's shoulder. "Don't mention it." is the only respond Michiko gave her.

This girl doesn't really like too much attention but she does likes to help people and it is also a given that her friends was not able to keep their attention and focus during classes since they need to avoid the attack that were actually aimed at their teacher.

"Ah... my neck hurts..." Okano move her neck around, a hand behind her neck.

 **Michiko's P.O.V**

Oh... I stare at the once clean and black technology from Norway, actually it is still clean, so clean that it is shining with its black color but there is an addition.

I kind of feel bad for her, I know she is annoying when she keeps on shooting without any consent but this AI do have feelings, don't it?

Terasaka has taped it up with a transparent orange-brown duct tape. She starts to boot and turn or maybe 'wake up' from sleep but when she wanted to take out her guns, the tape stopped that action. It also surprises me how well the tape does its work.

"Korosensei, I cannot deploy my guns like this. Please remove these restraints."

Umm... How about no? Korosensei can only reject it since it is not his doings but the AI thinks that it is his doings.

"These restraints were your doing, weren't it? This clearly violate your contract so I repeat, please remove these restraints."

I look to the side where Terasaka is and as Karma lean back on his seat, I see the brawny boy twirling the duct tape around his fingers. "You've got it wrong. I did it. This'll probably interfere with whatever you were planning, but come kill him when you've gotten some common sense, you piece of junk."

The two person in front of the transfer student look at her, one gives a kind of mean remark while the other talk to her is a sweet tone.

"Well, a machine wouldn't know anything about common sense." Sugaya said, it might be right though... "We'll remove those when class is over, okay?" and Hara-san makes remind me of my mother, a little more kinder and tender. I can't even call her with nicknames because of her motherly aura.

Well, I do hope that this will make her learn her lessons.

I did hoped for that yesterday...

Can the surprises tone down by a notch?

Seeing an unknown thing two days ago that turns to be a transfer student who is an AI coming all the way from Northern Europe and then today...

Korosensei has tinkered around and modified, also upgraded her that she now has a full body instead of only the face and now she can shows lots of emotions. She smiled and cry... do I need to get mad at Terasaka for this? Nah, not worth my time, I'll just talk to her when class is done.

It's actually nice to have

"Seems like Korosensei has made some interesting upgrades on you." she look at me with a smile and also an apologetic face after that. "I think I hit your hand yesterday, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for interrupting classes." I wave my hand in front of my face with a simple smile.

It's hard to kill your teacher when he is so perfect... except for his personality that is so comical that it sometimes makes me a bit annoyed but happy at the same time.

Class as always, ends fast because it is fun, but yesterday feels a bit slower maybe because I can't focus much with the sounds of shooting and our teacher flashing around dodging the Anti-Sensei BBs.

"It's okay, I just needed to compress it a bit." Hara look at me with worry, she probably know that it's my right hand that got hit because I lend my notebooks with my left hand, which I rarely use when my right hand is free.

The transfer student become famous rather quickly. Chiba is a bit depressed from losing three times in a row against her. The girls are amazed by her function to create many things inside her body.

The AI really is great but... why am I agreeing with Terasaka?

"We're the same character."

Now, what is my teacher talking about? "Hey! Sensei can have a face like a human too by changing my skin!" I do not know how to react.

What has been seen cannot be unseen...

Megu smiles and went to the point of what a pain it is if we need to call her full name all the time. "Have we think of a nickname for her yet? Calling her 'Autonomously Fixed Artillery' all the time would be a pain." I agree with that.

A tap on my shoulder and I avert my attention from my classmates , I look at Karma who made a gesture with his hand to follow him. 'Oh yeah, lunch...' I thought to myself as I stand up from my own chair and pick up our lunch.

Someone approach me before Nagisa, Karma and I was able to exit the classroom, I look up and see Nakamura with my English notebook in hand. "You know what, your notebooks are written very nicely but also very colorful."

This attract Fuwa and she smiles at us, "Michiko-chan's notebooks are very colorful~! But it hurt my eyes at some point..." I give her an apologetic look accompanied by a sheepish laugh. "It's okay~!"

"I'm hungry~!" yup, go back to lunch.

We were not that far away off yet when they finally decide a nickname for the girl, Ritsu. Not bad.

Nagisa has picked the cliff where I was told Karma jumped from but Korosensei saved him before he fallen into his incoming death.

Looking down and throwing a pebble down, I can't even hear it fall on the earth. Maybe too small? Maybe a little bigger pebble would do, a rock?

Laughter, Karma laugh at my curiosity of how deep it actually is. "What? I just want to know how long down it is." I frowned.

Meanwhile, Nagisa is staring at the lunch box on Karma's lap. "Since when were you guys so close?" Karma and I look at each other and then at what Nagisa is staring.

Pointing at Karma who just stick out his tongue, I told our blue haired friend the reason as to why he have a lunch that I made. "He doesn't have anything to eat so I just gave him that. Don't you dare it everything."

Karma ate another sauteed octopus and munch it, it's like a bubblegum when you eat it. "It's pretty good but mine is better~" prideful as he is I see.

"By the way, don't you think Korosensei is pretty awesome?"" and... Karma and I almost choke from our own food. "Oh... sorry." I glare at Nagisa who ask for our apologies while Karma is already pushing aside the sauteed octopus.

"You eat them later..." how about no?

Then I remember what I was thinking about. "Don't you think that Terasaka has a point? To be honest, I do think that Ritsu doesn't have free will."

Now Karma is munching at a chicken nugget, and also thinking of something. "Terasaka is right... That AI just moves as Korosensei wants her to, that machine doesn't actually has a free will of its own."

That bothers me...

"She is back to her old self..." Michiko mumble to herself as she stares at he machine.

They are forbidden from tying her up and if they damage her, they will need to pay for reparations. Korosensei is also forbidden in modifying her because it will be considered as a violation to his contract.

"Commencing attack preparations. Please go ahead and start the lesson, Korosensei."

'Will a wall of textbook keep me safe if she is shooting in my way? Maybe...' Michiko pull out some textbooks and wanted to make a protection wall made out of textbooks.

Her having been downgraded means that the constant and annoying day long barrage will begin again.

Here it comes!

Wait... what? Flower petals...

Michiko look to her left side, the source of the petals are the flowers that 'she' produce. Roses, lilies and daisies in beautiful variation of colors. "I promised to make some flowers."

She has rebelled against her 'parents' on her own will, an AI who has her own free will, not from a program of how they are supposed to act.

The transfer student who is an AI really does deserve to get a name of her own, Ritsu.


	6. C6: Training Begins

"Now begin."

Michiko came sprinting at the taller boy with her feet that is wearing a pair of black stokings and shoes long gone and is now resting near her under the shady tree. A clenched fist came targeting at his face but he catches it before it made contact but she swing one of her foot to kick at his side but also catch that while still gripping her fist, she twist her body and attack him with her other foot, he releases the other two limbs and jump away from her.

Michiko probably knew better than to taunt him because it will only dry her faster, so she keep on launching attacks at Karma but the boy would only dodge or step away from her or even turn to another direction abruptly. She was told to fight him but he continues on to dodge her attacks while sometimes teasing or taunting her to mess with her mind more.

As he thought, Michiko is fast on her feet and also fast to take decisions, she can quickly adapt to sudden changes and this is proven by the way she is quick to catch up to him even when he changes direction and even when he is faking the way is going to go.

But then there's the problem...

The shorter girl's attacks began to lose its power and usual vigor, her concentration began to waver and the area around her ankle starts to feel a bit numb but she kept on your going. Karma see this from her expression and before the girl trip on her own two feet, he order her to stop but seeing the opening he gave her, Michiko tried to headbutt him but she actually tripped, it's a good thing that Karma is fast on his two feet too so he catches Michiko fall face first.

"T-thanks... "

Karma sigh, her stubbornness and the fact that she knows and even feel it in her guts that she is reaching her limit but keeps on pushing through it somehow amaze the red haired boy.

Michiko lie on the green grass, sucking in air to fill her lungs with air again. Karma stare at the girl with his hands in his pocket.

The black eyes owned by the girl stare at him and made contact with his mercury-gold eyes, "Why... did you... keep on... dodging?"

"Hmm? Korosensei always dodges us or prevent our attacks. He'll tease us and even 'polish' us during our assaults at him too, I just tried to imitate him but I won't be able to do the polishing like him." Karma explain to her and she closes her eyes, sleepy and exhausted.

She look at him again and stare for a few seconds. "I want to go home." she whined and he chuckle.

Karma walk to the tree and take his bag and also Michiko's bag and her shoes. Also, it's kind of funny how Michiko acts like a drunk when she's sleepy or exhausted and when it's both...

"Karma~! Where's my bag?" she ask in a tone similar to whining, and she's just grumpy and annoyed at how Karma has been teasing and taunting her during the fight. "What are you? A kid?" He drop her shiny black leather shoes and bright yellow strap bag beside her head.

The black eyed girl flip and lie down on her front and groans, her hand is under her face while she rub her face on her hands like a cat and continue on to mumble nonsense, even screams but it is muffled.

This intrigues the boy and crouches beside her, staring at the girl for a while before asking her. "What are you doing?"

"You know how accurately annoying your taunts are? I'm just relieving stress before I punch the back of your head or kicking your ass when we descend the mountain... " Karma pinch her cheeks which made Michiko sits up abruptly and almost hitting Karma jaws.

"That's my specialty, girl~" but there's also something missing from that. "You're attacking me to relieve stress too, aren't you?" Michiko flinch at his guess and scoot away from him.

Michiko probably got into a fight with her own family, one fact about her family; all of them are perfectionists that hides what they think from others. She shuffled in her position and play around with her fingers, "I got scolded by Ayumu-nii... Though grandma also almost scolded him..."

Ah, her oldest male cousin scolded her, from the way Michiko praises him about how kind and funny it is, you can say that she feared her angry cousin because he rarely shows it but that is probably just shows how Ayumu cares for his cousin.

Well, Ayumu lives far in the countryside with his grandmother so it's kind of a given that he doesn't know what actually happened. The only one in the house that contacts Michiko's grandmother in a daily basis is her sister but usually it's their grandmother that ask questions.

"What kind of girl are you to him?" maybe Ayumu's impression on her is what made him speculate that she failed in her grades. "I... showed a bad side of me when he last visited... I tried to skip school and reluctant to study."

Michiko somehow always get high scores even when he doesn't study but her depression kind of plummeted her memory power down by a notch and it also made her more sleepy.

"Ugh..." she groan again and began to roll on the grass until she reach her bag and shoes, sitting back up and puts on her shoes and carry her bag. "It's past my nap time. "

A laughter almost came out of Karma but got stuck in his throat because he forced it down. "You are a kid~"

"Heh..." she stare at him with an expressionless face.

* * *

Karma taps his mechanical pencil on the blank page rhythmically while putting on a thoughtful look on his attractive face and back slouching on his chair in front of his study.

Do you know that feeling? When you are trying to think but your hands can't stop moving and making you feel numb in the head or mind probably because you're doing two things at the same time. Karma felt that and he knows that he need to stop moving his hand continuously.

Probably some music will help. "Where is my earphones again?" Karma wondered to himself as he try to remember where he put his earphones. One of those first world problems when you forgot you put something you really need at the time but frustratingly, you forgot where it is.

The redhead search his study first but did not find it so he search his bed next because as he remember, he used it last night.

"Found it! " but then... It's tangled up, the white earphones is tangled. Somehow it remind him about what Michiko told him that there's a mathematical theory of how earphones get tangled.

Seriously, why do earphones get tangled when it's not disturbed?

Karma sits back down on the chair in front of his study, untangling the earphones with some but not much difficulty. He connected the earphones to his smartphone and play the list of music in his black smartphone in random. His hand took a hold of the mechanical pencil again and start to draw a time table.

"I should try to start from simple and easy basics before I give her heavy trainings. " Karma said to himself as he try to decide what kind of exercise would be good.

Maybe fetching her early in the morning, jogging with her to school would be good but that alone but that alone won't be enough if Karma want to have her stamina and durability up enough to add the exercises and train her more by the end of the month.

Karma think about it and decided to make Michiko run around the field with him after lunch. Since first year, Nagisa and Karma knew that Michiko eat less during breakfast so she eats a lot during lunch so she doesn't always accomplish her goal to save money.

It'll help her to diet too... the boy chuckled upon the idea of helping her diet even though the girl herself don't have any complain about her weight. Karma remembered how Okajima praise that Michiko's body curves is just right even though her chest is not in the big chest class.

"If it is the same routine every day, she might get bored and I would too... I'll just make up something every day."

His mercury-gold eyes look at the ticking clock, its arm shows 10:15 and he yawned, stretching his back and standing up from the chair. It won't be good if he sleeps so late while he need to wake up early and fetch the girl.

* * *

 **Michiko's P.O.V**

My smartphone alarm with a sweet and relaxing piano ringtone to wake me up play, I stretch my body on the bed and tangling the warm purple blanket around my feet. Rubbing my face on the pillow and then blink my eyes a few times.

The way I wake up after a sleep probably is a result from one of my daily routine, watching my cat and her kittens while they sleep to make sure that they are still alive. Sometimes they scare me because they sleep a lot and it makes me think if they are sleeping or dead so I would just stare at them until they move or there is signs that they are breathing.

I'm just paranoid and they are my pets who I love like a family. "Actually... Matilda is a lot like Ayumu-nii's mom... Both of them really like to groom themselves and always clean things up, her kittens and her fur for Matilda." I said to myself.

I sit up on my bed and rub my eyes, looking around my room. I narrow my eyes to focus on the clock while my vision is still a little blurry, it's 5 am.

My feet is still a little weak from the long sleep, I stand up and walk towards the mirror.

My hair length is not the same on purpose, the shorter strands of hairs are sticking out in many random directions. My dress is slightly tight around my waist because of the ribbon that is tied at the back and the strap that keeps it from falling down my thin body. The dress shows a bit too much and even my chest but it's slightly hidden by a few group of long stands of hair that is sticking around in front. The dress is long but only reach until my knees.

"Should I change? Nah, even if someone wakes up, it would be a confused Yuki that set the wrong time for her alarm."

Mama is looking out for Grandpa at Kyoto and daddy has business outside of town so I need to cook and clean the house just like how mama always do every morning.

"What should I cook for today~?" I ask myself as I descend the stairs to the first floor. I open the door by the end of the stairs, the door is all white like the rest of the wall in the house and decorated with a height meter so nobody can think that there is something there.

My room used to be filled with Grandpa's old memories and treasures that are very expensive, it's reasonable why the door is hidden very well but the height meter was not there before, the thing that used to be the distraction is a short shelf. There's a little long opening near the edge which is just like a doorknob but you press the inside of the opening which will make a click that means the door is opened.

I turn on the light switch, "Okay, let's start to cook~!"

Ding dong~

"Who? Mama?" mama did say that she will be back today and she does like to get back home early in the morning but also likes to get back home when it's almost midnight but it might be her.

I walk to the living room and peek through the big window behind the old purple sofa.

My black eyes widen as I see the red haired boy waving at me with his usual smile. Why... is... he here?

At 5 in the morning at that too!

Wait... if I stand this close to the window... oh no...

With a blush on my face, I run into my room to get my peach colored and bunny eared hoodie. I zip the zipper all the way up and hides my messed up hair with the hoodie.

Once I came back down, I can see Karma lounging on the chair outside of the house while probably humming to the music he is hearing through his white earphones, eyes closed. I open the door with my copy of the house key.

"Karma?"

"Yo!" Karma casually greet me and stand up, taking off his earphones and start pointing at me. "You wouldn't want to wear that to jog to school. By the way, you really do have fair skin like what Akio said~" Michiko tried to punch him but Karma held her fist and laugh. "C'mon, we don't have much time."

"I need to cook breakfast because Yuki would burn the kitchen to the ground and mama nor I have yet teach Akiko and Yuzuki to cook."

Karma smile widely and look at me until I get it. "You want to cook too, don't you?" he nod with a prideful smile. "They will taste what true gourmet is~"

To be totally honest, I can't deny that the way Karma cooks shows his talent in it but I really do want to know how will his cooking taste like so I just let him do what he want while I change into my PE uniform and pack up my usual uniform in a small pink bag.

When I came back down, he starts to order me around to help him cook, I obediently help him until it's done.

"Michiko, try it. You don't need to tell me how delicious it is though~" Karma turned off the stove and scoop up the hot soup inside the pot with a spoon and taste it.

I also take a spoon to taste the soup, blowing it a few times first so that I won't burn my tongue. It actually... taste good. You know that thing people always said about how a mother's cooking is the best, well for sure the soup Karma make is better than the usual soup mama usually made. That is probably because mama usually use instant powders or seasoning when she cooks while Karma only use a bit of those or because Karma's cooking is new to my tongue.

The prideful redhead male steps back a few steps from the stove and throw the blue and white apron he used at me. Karma walk out of the kitchen area probably to the living room but before he leaves, I ask him something that maybe has an obvious answer.

"Karma, what is your favorite food?" he look at me with a cocky grin. "My own cooking~!" guess so...

I pack up lunch but that is not all, I also make some sandwiches to eat after we jog to school. "Karma-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your lunch or something to eat after we jog?"

Silence... he probably think too much to plan my training and even forgot to pack up his own lunch or a food to eat for breakfast. And he probably also forgot that this time in the morning is too early.

Sighing, I take out another lunch box. We can share the sandwich too because I made quite a lot. "Michiko!"

I rush to the living room and he is pointing at the clock on the wall.

Oh well, let's start.

Korosensei stare with a questioning look, two of his students are very early and they are wearing PE uniform even though PE is not the first period.

"Karma-kun? Michiko-san?"

The two look at him, both of them are tired but one look refreshed while the other is plain tired. "Good morning, Korosensei." Michiko and Karma's tone is not very synchronized even though they greet him at the same time.

"Good morning~!"

Oh well then, his students are here so whatever.

Michiko stand up and grab a small bag, "I'll change up first." Karma hummed and the girl exit the class.

"Karma-kun, what are you guys doing?" the big yellow octopus ask his student anyway because his curiosity is killing him, there might be some juicy things~

"Nothing really, I'm just training her with exercises because she won't be able to catch up to you, even if she does... she will be between dream world and reality."

Oh, that stamina problem that the black haired girl have. "I didn't know you would take it seriously~"

Karma twirl an Anti-Sensei knife around and throw it up and catch it again. "She can be a good advantage to the team~"

"Hohoho, I would like to see the fruit of your training~"


	7. C7: A Rival is What Makes it Exciting

I do get how Isogai vs Karma love rivalry is interesting... *shiver* Bad boy vs Good boy... Ah~ I'll try to find a new rival as time goes on.

Michiko's POV

The new transfer student is scheduled to come today, Ritsu told us that they were initially planned to start together but the other transfer need a bit more of tweaking. Ritsu was to handle long-range attack while he handles short-ranged ones.

But then, we probably don't need to wait anymore for that transfer student.

A guy who doesn't seem to be too old for a middle school student opens the sliding door. Sure there's nothing suspicious about a guy coming in without a word, face totally covered and only leaving space to show his pair of eyes. Wearing an all white clothe that looks like someone from a shrine.

The man raise his hand and...

A dove...?

But where is Korosensei- Nah, don't need to ask anymore, I was able to see him on the corner of the ceiling. He is a monster that have destroyed 70% of the moon and yet he is scared by a simple rumor.

"I did not mean to startle you but I am not the transfer student, I am simply his guardian. You can call me Shiro."

"You all seem to be good children. Thus, it appears that you will have an easy time befriending the boy. That seat over there is fine, right, Korosensei?"

Korosensei seems a bit reluctant when he answered...

"Then I shall introduce him. Hey~! Come here, Itona~!" this guardian seems to be quite cheerful.

...

A crash resounded in the classroom and the wall behind the class is destroyed big enough to let a boy enter with an expressionless face.

I was frozen on my seat as I look at the hole on the wall, a boy without any single sign of the rain touching him. How did was he able to keep dry out there when it is raining heavily?

This guy, Itona just appear and sitting next to me. "I am victorious. I have proven myself stronger than the classroom wall... that alone is enough... that alone is enough..." he kept on muttering as he sit there.

I just stare at him and my senses just tingle in caution, this guy is too creepy.

Who in the world is this arrogant boy? Yes I know that his name is Itona and his guardian is Shiro who is standing there in front of the classroom but there's something fishy about them.

Then, how did Korosensei react...? I look at the front of the class and look at that octopus expression... What in the world? Does that face even have a name?!

"This is Horibe Itona, please call him by name." Shiro introduced the boy and look at Korosensei. "I've spoiled him a bit, so I will be watching over him for a while."

Karma actually ask the question that was itching on my curiosity which gives my attention back to that matter.

"Hey, Itona-kun~! I'm just wondering but... It's raining buckets outside, you came in without an umbrella but there's not a single droplet on your body."

Itona stood up and walk towards Karma, saying something like Karma is the strongest one in the class but he won't kill the redhead because he is still stronger than Karma.

"I only want to kill someone stronger than me. In this class, that means only you Korosensei." he is now in front of Korosensei and pointing at him.

"Does this 'weak' and 'strong' refer to fighting, Itona-kun? In a contest of strength you wouldn't even be able to stand a dimension as me, though." Korosensei said cockily.

"I can. Because we are brothers related by blood."

What... What?! That unidentified slimy octopus monster has a brother we don't know?! Even Korosensei looks taken aback...

"I'll kill you today to prove that I am stronger than you. Today after class."

And... he just left?

Everyone began attacking Korosensei questions about what Itona just said. But Korosensei just deny his relatioship with Itona and just said that he is an only child and that he have parents.

During recess, both of them are eating a lot of sweets and snacks while both of them are also... reading that kind of magazine. What is this uncanny similarities?

Even siblings has differences, between one being an octopus and the other a human, that is too wide of a difference!

Ah... Fuwa-san is making some kind of backstory for them...

Once school is done, they make a ring out of all the tables. All the students are watching from behind the tables.

The fight is intense but what surprises us the most is that Itona also has tentacles. Korosensei became extremely mad from this and angrily ask Itona where he got the tentacles.

But you know what, we can't just let our target slip by our hands... we need to stop Itona.

By using Korosensei's weakness against Itona, we were able to stop him but he went berserk, we're lucky that Shiro stopped him.

But he will make a comeback sooner or later...

Isogai's POV (This is kinda way back from the current timeline but slowly move forward)

Michiko-san is very nice.

She approached me when I was trying to hold all the books at once, Michiko-san took some of them into her hands and smile at me. "A job is more difficult when you do it alone." she smiled at me with a sweet smile.

Michiko-san always help without complain and I can trust her with almost any task.

Sometime, I just think that she's... sweet. I mean she's not only beautiful but also kind, she might look hard to approach at first but she talks a lot when you really talk to her.

She attracts people like honey.

I might actually have... fallen to her sweet trap.

Even though I don't really talk to her much, her charms are something that attacks in a single blow or something like that. Or is this just puberty?

Whenever it is recess, I would sneak some glances at her. She always look lonely but then Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun approach her with their own lunch. Is she that kind of girl that can't be dragged out of her comfort zone? This might be difficult to do.

I once ask Nagisa about something. "Nagisa-kun, what kind of girl is Michiko-san?" the blue haired male look at me and think for a while before coming up with an answer.

"She might sound rude or overly too prideful at first glance but to be honest, she's really cheerful and mischievous. Like Karma in a sense but she knows how to limit herself in that part. Sometime, I think she is too kind and naive." Nagisa-kun has been a long time friend of hers, this information can be trusted.

Any information from Nagisa-kun can be trusted.

Before I leave him after I get my answer, Nagisa-kun stopped me. "Also, she can be attracted to a person by only the first impression. The second one won't do much. One wrong step over the line and there's no second chance."

Umm... what was her first impression of me?

I wondered as I secretly watch the girl who is moving her mechanical pencil on a blank paper. She likes to draw, doesn't she?

What should I do? When will be a good chance?

Yesterday was a big surprise but today Michiko might actually get more surprises.

"Michiko-san, would you like to have a meal at the cafe I am working?" free meal from a friend is always nice and Michiko can't refuse the offer Isogai gave her. "Of course!" Isogai seems to be delighted that Michiko accepted his offer.

After school is the time for that appointment and the girl need to ask for permission to skip training for today. "Karma-kun~!"

The redhead stood up and approach the girl calling him. "Can I skip training for today? Isogai invited me for a meal at his part-time job."

"Eh?" the boy is still processing the information but when he was trying to give permission to let his trainee go was kind of hard to do, "Ah... yeah, sure."

When Michiko turn around and trying to leave him, Karma's hand reach out and accidentally or purposely pull on her colorful hair tie.

"Karma-kun?" her hair is soft and silky because she always takes care of it, it look wavy because of the the difference of length of her hair even though her hair is actually very straight just like the girl.

The long strands of hair began to spread and her bangs that was braided to the back of her head is now hiding her left eye while she is holding the right side so that she can still look at the boy in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Michiko tilt her head to look at Karma's expression because the boy is bowing his head a little. "Nothing..." he needs to find a reasonable reason fast.

"The braid was a mess. It's better if you just let it go." Karma hand her the hair tie. "But I won't be able to see clearly, these hairs are just too rebellious if I don't tie them up."

Michiko's bangs are long enough to cover her whole face after all. She ties the bangs to the right so that she'll be able to see. "Oh well, I'll go now!"

Karma is deep in his thought as he look at the pair that is leaving the old school building. What was that? Why did he do that? His hands was moving on its own.

While Isogai seems to already notice what the mercury-gold eyed boy is feeling. It seems that he has a rival.

Isogai's part-time job is in a cafe, his colleagues are very kind even though some of them are kind of a jerk sometime but they are okay. Somehow they are not alone anymore as Nakamura and the gang she dragged along with her entered the cafe and sit with them.

Nagisa seems to know what is happening and just nervously fidget on his spot as Michiko talk chirpily with him since the two of them are long time friends. His blue eyes look at the class rep and notice that he is looking at them sharply.

The sleazebag of a girl, Nakamura is regretting her decision to follow the two as she watch the tension growing.

"Isogai-kun!" one of Isogai's work friend called him and the handsome boy smile at the man. "We're kind of short on hands, can you help us? Sorry to bother you when you have the day off..." the man scratch the back of his head.

"No, it's okay. Guys, please excuse me."

Michiko's attention to the exchange was short before she talk with Nagisa again.

"Michiko-chan, can you tell me about your feeling to Nagisa?"

Flinching and staring at Nakamura with his blue eyes, Nagisa seems to be a bit too surprised by Nakamura's question.

"What~? Na-kun has been my close friend since six years ago~!"

"Nakamura-san, please don't speculate such things." one is uncomfortable while the other is laughing while pinching the boy's cheek. Michiko might not be much of a tease, but she does love to tease Nagisa.

"Why don't you call me 'Chi-chan' anymore~?"

"This is why I never buy you ice cream. " Michiko giggled and scoop another spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

Attracting Sugino into the conversation was the subject about how Nagisa used to call Michiko. "That's cute, Nagisa-kun!" a blush crept onto Nagisa's cheeks . Megu just giggle at their shenanigans

At that time when all of them laugh together, Michiko's phone vibrated in her pockets and she pull it out to look at the text message, it's from Isogai.

[Can you wait until closing time? Sorry for the bother.]

The girl giggle and replied to assure the boy that she doesn't really have anything to do so waiting a little longer won't be bad.

Waiting until closing time is exactly what Michiko did, the other workers already left and leaving the two of them to walk home. They stopped at a playground where Michiko quickly ask Isogai if they can swing on the swing for a while.

Isogai let her do what she want, cheerfully swinging on the swing is the girl that he liked...

He needs to tell her now... Now that he knew how other boys like Nagisa and Karma has more chances with her and that Karma is still in denial about his own feelings.

"Michiko-chan..."

Michiko stopped, looking at the black haired boy. "Is that okay?" a smile and a nod was his answer. "Also... I just wanted to ask this. What was your first impression of me? "

" Hmm... I think you're a nice guy with good looks but also good in the heart. You're reliable and kind. I like that ~! "

That's good, isn't it?

Isogai try to look at the girl in the eyes, "Michiko-chan..." a deep breath and exhale. "I like you." it was still a simple like at first but it will grow into a blooming love.

The girl she confessed to frozen, cheeks becoming red, her eyes began to waver and glancing at many direction. She never handled a confession since she mostly just reject people straight out because they are meanies and hypocrites.

But Isogai is a nice guy with good looks and kind personality, totally different than the boys she ever met, except for Nagisa and her other friends in elementary school but they are just friends.

"U-umm..." Isogai is still standing beside her and looking at her straight in the eyes. She can't escape this situation... "If you were wondering, I used to drag Nagisa here and just cry my feelings out at him while he pat my back... But he is still a friend that I love equally like a brother. So you don't need to worry about that."

That is one information about her and a relieve for Isogai, Nagisa is out of the list but there's still Karma and her other male friends that Nagisa did said a few days ago when he asked if they are good or bad, Nagisa answered that they are pretty good looking and smart.

Also, one of those guys' father is Michiko's father's friend and they once jokingly said that they might pair the two up and that joke made the two very awkward for a few days.

"I might need to think about it... I'll answer to that when I'm ready." Isogai look relieved but still tense, there are still chances that he will get rejected.

The walk home was awkward but they still give each other a "See you soon!"

Karma's POV

"Ne, Karma-kun... Don't you think that Yuma-kun is nice?"

We are taking a break from the usual training, and she just ask me that out of the blue. Yes, I do think that Isogai is nice, exactly the opposite of my personality.

"So what?"

"I think I'm attracted to him... He confessed to me two days ago. I'm still thinking about it."

What? I should be teasing her now but what she said somehow prick my heart and it felt like my heart just stop beating for a second. What is this feeling?

The girl is blushing and her arm is on her face, but I can still see her pink cheeks. Why does this annoy me so much? "What? I thought you would tease me..." I snap out of it after she said that.

"So you told me that to make me tease you?" Why do I hope that it is the situation but... she shook her head and roll the other way so that her back is facing me.

Since when did she even call Isogai by his first name...

"I think that's about time we have for today..."

Why am I feeling like this? Annoyed, irritated and this pain like a needle stabbing my heart.

"You know what, you really do need a boy like him." I said that but I'm feeling like a there is a storm in my heart that makes it feel like it is being pressed down. Breathing is hard to do right now but I bear with it.

Michiko is a weak girl. Not only physically... Nagisa-kun already told me some parts of what happened when they were classmates even though he was being vague.

She has both talents and kindness that makes people attracted to her charms.

Which made people easily took advantage of her kindness. Nagisa-kun told me this clearly that I won't want to touch that bad side of her is all that Nagisa advised me.

A kind guy like Isogai is just right for her... right?

"You really think so, Karma-kun? Because I'm thinking about accepting him soon... I'm just not sure as of yet."

A week.. Yes, a week to confirm this feeling.

"Wait until it's a week since he confessed, then you will be sure."

I need to make sure of what I am feeling right now.

"I did ask for time from him... But he is just too nice of a chance to miss."

At least he has assured his trainee to wait another few days.

"I need to check on Nagisa-kun. Don't follow me. " my glare stopped her from following me. " Just go home, I'm gonna talk to that friend of ours is all. " she pout but obeyed anyway.

We still walk together but part ways soon enough, I didn't felt time go by as I walk to Nagisa-kun's house. I just hope that his mother won't be there and busy working.

" Karma-kun? "

"Hey, can I come in?"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»


	8. C8: Falling for You

"Karma-kun..."

"Hmm?"

Nagisa stare at his friend's mercury-gold eyes while the other is just smiling. They are studying math together since Nagisa know that Math is his best subject. And they don't have anything to do either since Karma just came in into his house without any apparent reason.

He needs to make sure of this because Nagisa just needs to know. "Do you..." and Karma already sensed it. "...still like her?" Karma froze from the point he knows what his friend was about to ask him.

It was a feeling that was long suspended because for half a semester they were apart probably because that Asano's influence and also probably because she actually is scared of getting bullied. Actually, Karma doesn't notice this feeling at first but Nagisa was the one who observe him, kept silent and see everything slowly evolves.

"Well... I don't know." but Nagisa know better. "It's growing again." the blue haired boy smiles. It is probably either nice or bad that Karma has a friend who has great observation skills.

Spending time with Michiko again and having seen her innocent kindness again has made the feeling grow back inside him and Nagisa just made him realize it, plus the jealousy he felt. He lean on the edge of Nagisa's bed and cover his face with his hand, all this feelings coming at once is kinda making him feel suffocated.

Also the fact that Isogai is after her too made it all clearer. Karma inhale deeply and then exhale rhythmically. "How did you know?"

"Since the few months before new school year, you already show signs. It's kind of obvious how you are reluctant to go any closer to her and how you keep her gifts. Key-chains, muffler and even that jacket she brought you for last Christmas while we were in eight grade."

Nagisa was spot on, he still has that jacket and muffler, even those key-chains. "Nagisa-kun, I would like you to keep that shut~" his friend only chuckle and nod.

Sipping on the hot chocolate on the coffee table, Karma regain his composure and put the white ceramic glass down.

Well, that's out...

"Nagisa-kun... we know that her interest change very frequently except if she likes it very much." Nagisa nod in agreement but he need to make a point too. "But Michiko's feelings and impression towards someone would never change." this time it is Karma who nods in agreement.

The redhead is bad in observing people's behaviours and he need his friend's help. "Tell me what she likes. I don't want it to be the usual dramatic thing." Nagisa gets what he means.

Michiko loves things that are interesting and doesn't like drama.

"I'll do what I can." and Nagisa will love to help his friend.

Karma's P.O.V

Michiko's strength and stamina has become better and she can still stand up when the usual fight to check her progress ends.

"You're still dodging and always in defense!" Michiko point at me with an accusing finger, I only smirk and look down at her who is sitting on the field. "You're still not in the level of having me attacking you yet~"

"Michiko-san, you're next." Karasuma-sensei called Michiko, she stood up and pulls out her knife from the case it is kept.

Her pattern is quite obvious after training with her every time school ends. Michiko usually attack with her hands and then attacks with a kick and if it's not like that, she will use her hands constantly but then suddenly try to trip her opponent or try to kick them, if it is her feet that she use for kicking for a long time, she will suddenly try to stab or punch.

The older girl is all about offense than defense but even if she go into defense, she will give a surprise attacks or she will just switch between defense and offense.

Next is Nagisa but what made me surprised along with Michiko startled was Karasuma-sensei's sudden move. Yes, there was a certain feeling that makes me feel goosebumps.

There's also this ominous feeling, incoming... I tap Michiko's shoulder and gesture her to follow me.

We walk to the class and when we were still quite near to the field Michiko smelt something, "Sweets... strawberries and chocolate. Baked goods for certain." a laughter almost pass my lips but I kept it in. "Pfft, what was that~?"

No matter how sweet the smell is, the more reasons to change our PE into our usual uniform so that we can just ditch this.

Once we enter the class we can see that someone is there, he is walking towards the little stairs to descend. Big and probably both chubby and muscular. There's many bags from known bakeries in his hand. I do not feel anything good from that man. I cannot see his face since he is looking the opposite direction of where we are.

"Hurry, change your clothes." Michiko just stare at me with questioning look. "That guy is clearly ominous." I point out and Michiko frown. She feels it too, after all her instincts is always good . "We can't skip cl-" I push her clothes to her.

"Don't deny it, you know he oozes with a bad vibe." the girl in front of me gulped and look at the man who is still on his way.

She knows it even though she is denying it. Michiko nods and exits the classroom to change clothes. I should too.

She is a fast changer, she was done before me. Well, she's not the usual boring girl who likes to gossip about other people and locking herself for a long time to wear makeup.

Walking through the mountain's thick forest, we stroll around without any actual destination. We joke around and play trick on each other from time to time.

"Karma-kun..." I look at her who is following me close behind. "Karasuma-sensei's colleague... That Takaoka man... what do you think he will do? He makes me think of a brawn."

I chuckle and stop in my tracks to look at her. "Not much of a brawn, have both a brain and power?" Michiko nods weakly.

But I can see that she is still hesitating a bit, what is it?

Michiko would constantly fidget and has the look of someone thinking deeply. "Karma-kun..."

"Yeah?"

I can feel her hand on my shoulder and when I turn around, a phone strap is dangling in front of me. Michiko is reluctant to look at me in the eyes, the thing is made out of rubber bands, little rubber bands and colorful ones at that too.

It is a skull and the thing that is usually made from a silky fabric is also made from rubber bands, it is lined with the colors red, blue, and black. I look at her while questioning silently.

"Rainbow looms... I got myself some and thought that I should make something for you as a way to say... thanks." she is blushing while still a bit reluctant to look at me.

What is she? A tsundere? She's pretty bold for a long time. It's probably just her problem with expressing her feelings. Her pride just won't make her say thanks or sorry, or it's just her problem with rarely being talked to a long time ago.

"Sure, I'll take this." I took it from her hands and the next thing I did was not a part in my plan.

Hands on moving her bangs from blocking my lips to kiss her forehead. Michiko's cheeks become redder and her eyes shows how much she wants to know why I did that. Even I don't know why I did...

"This will be a good thing for my payment~! I'll wait for better things~" I said as I turn around.

Why is she so cute...? I do hope Nagisa already has something to report.

When I turn my head again to look at her, she has the sweetest smile on her face. "I'm glad you like it!"

It's unfair how she makes me feels like this while she is just uninterested in the subjects of liking someone. "Eh, I haven't told you that I like it~"

Punching on my hand, it was a bit weak but it still hurts even though I only felt it for a while. "You'll pay for that if you keep on teasing me."

I know she wouldn't do that. "That wouldn't be called a gift anymore and it's bad manner. You do know that, don't you, young lady~?"

Nagisa's P.O.V

As Karma-kun requested, I note anything I can find.

I would see her feet moving under the desk, she would cross her legs and change the leg on top from time to time, or she would stretch her her feet along with her hands.

Michiko reminds me of a cat. I remember that she would do that every time she wakes up from a nap in class back in sixth grade.

"I'll rather go than stay here. Send me home, Na-kun." it's a good thing that she can smile that widely now...

I might need to tell Karma-kun about how moody she is... Aha, I don't know how she can hide it so well. I really want to call her 'Mi-chan' it sound nostalgic.

Whenever I was done noting down what Korosensei wrote on the blackboard, I will try to look at her secretly. She always change the color of her pen when she writes her notes.

'Michiko likes colorful things and not simple black and white even though she like them too.'

I also notice how she enjoys to look at a jewellery box when she have the time, it seems to be made out of wood which has beautiful carvings on it. She just loves them so much, whatever is inside of it I wonder.

But I did see the inside glow when the sun touches it, a mirror? Nah, Michiko is not a narcissist and the shine is too little for a mirror.

Ah... the bell. School ends for today.

I see Karma-kun approach her and I can hear them a bit. Not training today? Those mercury-gold orbs owned by my friend look at me. I should get my notebook ready but I think I should hide it for now since Nakamura is dangerously close...

We walk out together and say our farewell to Michiko. Karma pinch my hand a bit but not too hard. He is impatient sometime too... He's rather cute sometime but I still value my life than telling him that but then, Karma-kun would never hurt me.

""Yo, guys! What are you guys planning~?"

Nakamura-san...

"Non of your business for sure~!" my friend said with a sing - song tone, his head resting on top of mine while his hands are on my shoulder.

Nakamura-san smile mischievously and put a hand on her chin. "Nagisa-chan, what is your deal with looking at Michiko-chan~?" eh, she noticed? Well she does sit next to me so of course it is possible that she notice it.

"You are starting to like that girl, aren't you~?" umm, no? Yes, I like her as a friend, why would I don't? She's been nice to me, but she only see me like a brother or some sort.

Karma is glaring at her, and I should find an excuse. "No, I just need to see if there are any changes in my friend." Nakamura-san doesn't seem to accept that though.

"I'll be watching, Nagisa-chan~"

Oh, no...

Once Nakamura-san leaves us, Karma-kun warp his hands around my neck. "I'll make your tongue roll out if you don't tell me now~" I sigh and gave him my notebook.

Reading through the notes about Michiko, he ask me something rather interesting. "Do you think she would like a kaleidoscope?" I think about it before answering him.

"Maybe, it is colorful and always has a different pattern to it so she won't get bored." another problem about Michiko, if it is out of no importance she will quickly forget about something.

Also... "Karma-kun, if she holds your presents dear. That means you have a special place in her place." Karma-kun's cheeks became slightly pink. "A friend or that kind of special person?"

I don't know that but I do remember this... "She used to have a crush..." my friend's eyes became sharper when I said that, I pause and he told me to continue. "There's a present that he gave her and as I remember, it is kept very nicely but then after we were in seventh grade... It was dusty and when her mother told her to clean her shelf, she throw it away."

"A present from me is still on the shelf even though it became dusty from time to time but it seems to be still taken care of. There's also two jewelries from her old friends in the countryside, they are still shining brilliantly." I look at Karma who is nodding.

"I think she would love the thing given by someone she likes with equal love and keep it clean and nice, except if her feelings fade away. Maybe we can see how she take care of your gift."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Karma-kun nods again as a sign that he understood.

"It will be good if she does loves it~"

The slight glare disappears and his usual grin and gleaming eyes are back. "Should we go back home now~? I want to play at your house again."

"Karma-kun.. today my mom will be at home." it's better to not let my friends come to my house when my mom is not at home. "Your mom gives me the creeps."

"Eh, not training today?" I look at where Karma is looking after he told me that, no way... the two of them are going to have some fun while I'm bored all alone. Fine by me.

I descend the mountain while feeling grumpy, just a bit... yes, just a bit grumpy.

"Michiko-chan!"

That's Yuma-kun's voice, I calm myself down because I don't want him to see that I look mad. I won't want him to think that I'm feeling angry at him.

"Yes, Yuma-kun?" trying to show my sweetest smile, I responded to him.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?" well, my parents won't question it much. "Sure~! When will we go?"

Sheepishly, Yuma-kun shows the tickets. "How about at 6? Where should we meet up?"

"How about at the entrance to the amusement park?"

That is the time and place we decided on. But... it's almost 6 PM but I still haven't decide what to wear. Again I stare at my opened wardrobe, I have many dresses but I just don't know what to wear.

Umm, I did decide to wear a pair of jeans but what to wear for the top is what I'm still thinking about. I took a peek at the clock again and see that 6 PM is becoming closer and closer.

The blue sundress and a green blazer would be okay. I change into them and take my white strap handbag that contains my phone, wallet and some other things that I would usually bring with me.

By the time I reached the entrance of the amusement park, I sighed in relieve that Yuma-kun is still not there yet which means I am not too late.

"Michiko-chan?"

Oh, we arrived at the same time. "Have you been waiting long?" I shook my head as a no. He offered his hand to me and smile. "Should we go?"

Accepting his hand, we enter the amusement park to have some fun.

Nagisa stare at his phone, looking through the list of contacts that he have. "As I remember, I have her number but where is it?"

But then he found a certain boy's number. "But I have his number... Should I ask him? Umm...For Karma-kun!"

And so he ask what he wanted and sent it to Karma.

[Karma-kun, this might help you. I know she would be a better adviser than me.]

While on the other line, Karma opened the text message and read it. He smirked and type a reply to Nagisa.

{Thanks Nagisa-kun~! I'll use it with care~]

This girl will be a better adviser and she will have more information than those that Karma has already know. Even though Nagisa doesn't know her much but he knows that she will give Karma more information than himself.


	9. C9: Attempt

**Along with this chapter, I must tell you that I am in a trip and in a very rural place with limited Internet.**

 **I will not update for a few day or week after July 17 so please wait a little. **

Karma did as Nagisa had told him to. The one person who knows Michiko since she is little, other than Akio and her siblings, other than Nagisa.

Nagisa gave Karma the number that Akio sent to the blue-haired male. If only they know, Akio was giggling like a mad man when he sent the number to Nagisa and an addition to the number is;

[Ask anything out of her~! Exhaust her! That will be a good favor to do for me!]

So, Karma texted that girl and she gave him her social media account so that they can chat with internet.

But instead of a chat, it turned into a video chat because she wants to know what Karma looks like.

"So, you are Akabane Karma~? My lil' sis sure attract such good looking guys~!"

A teenager girl with short chestnut hair, a confident smile decorate her face, a pair of eyes that are shining like amber and Karma can see Akio laughing behind her from time to time.

"Hey, sis~! You should sing!"

"Fucking hell! Akio leave me alone!"

"You sure loves filling up the swear jar!"

Akio ran in a mad dash but added with a laughter that echoes for a long time. "Akio-nii! Yui-nee! I'm trying to study!" a boy's voice can be heard from afar and Yui huffed, to be more precise, Matsuoka Yui huffed.

Matsuoka Yui is the third oldest among Matsuoka Daichi's grandchildren. A teenager who is as tall as Karma, soft and high pitched voice that sounds sweet when she sings, she plays the guitar and sings whenever she wants.

The so called bad influence to Michiko and Akio.

"So, you want my advice~?"

Not really, Nagisa just suggested him to ask her. "Nagisa just told me to ask you, Yui." Yui chuckle and grin. "Just like Nagisa-kun said, you don't have any respect to older people."

"No, no, I will respect you if you give me a nice advice~" the girl probably know that it is just his sarcasm. "Now, let's see... where should I start?"

"Every part."

"Here the first thing you need to know; she likes people with their own opinion as long as that person respect hers. She will suspect something if you know too much." so, don't dig too much and guess the rest on your own.

Being the closest female friend and family, Michiko always trusted and loved Yui , so much that she even like to call Yui as her older sister.

"Hmm, should I say this~? Michiko is a hybrid of a crow, an owl, a fox and a deer. Guess that for me~!"

Karma think about it for a while until there's a vibration from his phone, he turned it on and look at the text message.

[You might never know what she is saying, you might never know what the fox is planning. You might think that the deer is weak and easy to trick but you will never know how she will trick you. As much as the owl sleep, that is how wise she is. Like a sunflower, the crow is attracted to your shine.

~Akio]

Well, that's a fine clue. "Who's that from?" Yui ask him with suspicion in her eyes.

"Na-kun~" it sounds funny how he calls Nagisa that, should stop that. "She is wise and sly even though she seems innocent, you will never know what kind of tricks are in her mind. Like a sunflower that is attracted to the sun, she will follow what attracts her interest until she gets it in her hands."

"Hoho~! You must be the chosen one, young lad!" and... suddenly Yui is talking like a pirate that is trying to mess with his head.

They talk and talk, Karma know more about Michiko but Yui still gives him holes and sometime vague with her hints. "Playing with Michiko is a game of mind; as Yui told me. At least she told me what kind of places the usual Michiko who locks herself in her own room likes."

The aquarium, mall, amusement park, and Karma must avoid being near places that holds bad memories from the past. Even if they bump into someone that caused something bad to Michiko, either go away or stand up with her.

Karma look over at the clock and it is quite late but then there's a text message sent to his phone.

[Hey, Michiko is watching Adventure Time. She is watching a channel for children.]

Karma clutched his stomach and laugh silently at the text message Akio sent him, Michiko sure is childish behind that mature and polite mask of hers. "How cute~" he look at his phone again and there's another text message.

[She's been to an amusement park. Without me! How do I know? There's merchandises that didn't formerly belong to her room.]

Wait... with who? How does Akio even know?

Karma texted Akio back and the other boy answered him.

[I'm hanging out at her house. Playing some games in her room before the owner came in with a teddy bear. With this Isogai guy sending her home. Her parents aren't at home~]

So, Akio is guarding the house along with Yuzuki. But, amusement park with Isogai. Karma is seriously not okay with this. "Seems like Isogai got the first move... Tch."

The redhead lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling. Isogai got the first move while he is still collecting information about the girl but he does intend to take action soon enough but he just wants to plan it out first before going into action.

"Ah, I should do that on purpose~"

"So... you're trying to say that you who likes to cook has forgot your own lunch?"

Karma grin as he watch Michiko pack up a lunch and breakfast for him. "You see, I went to bed late so I was in a rush."

If only Michiko would look up from the box of lunch, she would see that grin on Karma's face. "You know what?"

"What?" it's too early to play guess, Michiko's mind is still hovering between reality and dreamland if only Karma didn't call her continuously with his phone.

"You actually look like a nice wife with that apron~" this taken Michiko by surprise and the girl just froze where she is standing and staring at Karma.

"What?!"

Karma's laughter sounded like the cries of a devil in Michiko's ears even though she never hear the cries of a devil. "I'm not even married!"

"Your parents always joke around about how we should just get married and stop bickering~" that's true, Michiko's parents really like to joke around about that since Nagisa is seen more like a son.

"It was a joke!"

"It _was_ a joke~" Karma found a nice comeback for that. "You... I... Ugh! Don't talk to me!"

The red-haired boy snickered once he had his fun and start to walk around the house when...

"Who?"

Messy black hair, black t-shirt that is raised up slightly showing his belly, a hand behind his head while his other one is on his chest. "Akio?" Michiko came closer with two lunch boxes and her strap bag.

"What...?" groggily Akio woke up while blinking a few times. "Did you sleepwalk again?" Akio look around him and give a simple nod.

"Maybe... I was in grandpa's empty room, wasn't I?"

Akio is like a man who just woke up from a night of drinking but without a hangover.

"I already made breakfast. You can go and sleep again since it's still very early."

Karma has already put the puzzle pieces together. Akio was hanging out here, it's clear that he spent the night here.

"Come on now." Michiko hand Karma his lunch box.

They jog to school again today, just like the previous other days except the days Karma is ditching school.

As much as Michiko wants to sleep again, the more Karma wants to mess with her. "Michiko~! Have you done your homework~?" and she haven't done them not even a little bit.

"No..." and Karma force her to do them before she rush to do them right before the time it is going to be collected.

Math early in the morning when you just want to sleep is pure torture. "Geez, how many times are you going to do this wrong?" Karma finally show her the right and sure way to solve the problem after countless mistakes.

"Why do you find Math fun?" actually Michiko really likes Math too but that was a story from back then.

"There's only one real answer to them. Not like Japanese that can possibly have more than one possible answer."

That's true, actually Michiko also shamefully likes English more than Japanese. While she can easily ace in English, she will rarely get even an 80 for Japanese.

"Actually, I think you'll do better being an artist."

Michiko stare wide eyed at the book Karma is holding, it's her sketch book. "You make such good... Oh, is this me~?"

A focused red hair boy with mercury-gold orbs just like the one who is looking at the drawing, the boy in the drawing is writing on a book which seems to be a Math book.

"I've never known that you will be so attracted to me~" Michiko stood up and try to take the book but Karma hold it farther. His other hand holding Michiko back.

... Oh ~!

He found the words that are written rather messily though he can still read them. "Don't read those!" now, Michiko dear, you just gave the more reason to read it.

"Karma looks like different person when he is so serious. I find that charming but I like his usual devilish smile better. "of course be would read them out loud.

Michiko is blushing darkly and her cheeks are painted with deep red, embarrassed while Karma continues to tease her. " I'm done here. I'm going to dreamland. "the entrance to that peaceful land is right in front of her but Karma shook her to wake up.

"Nope, we are finishing this and you can sleep after that."

But Michiko didn't last long as her vision began to get blurry and her head began to act like a bobble head. She lean her head to the side and fell asleep. Karma smile and look at the cute girl who usually is not this vulnerable.

Then he remembered what Yui said to him. "If she can be comfortable around me, that means she is starting to open up." he stroke her silky hair that today is tied up more simple than usual.

"Yes, Korosensei."

And it is on the right time.

Karma look at his rival with a triumphant look. The two engaged in a staring contest before Isogai sighed and put down his bag. "I knew that you liked her too." Isogai confirmed.

"Ehe~? She's just my disciple~"

"She's your crush and currently your friend." Isogai is surprisingly calm while handling this, but this is Isogai who we are talking about.

"Maybe~"

Standing up and walking to Karma, Isogai look at him straight in the eyes. "Well, I hope we will have a fair competition." the other boy felt a smirk creeping on his face. "Sure~"

Let's see the daily life of the Wakahisa family children plus a Matsuoka son that is calm, and probably simply start with tea and breakfast.

"Akio... can you just eat homemade cooking and stop eating those instant noodles?"

It is a Sunday morning and Yuki is seriously displeased of how Akio is eating instant noodles rather than eating her sister's cooking. "You know what Akio-nii~? It's good that Yuki-nee is not the one who cooked~!"

Akio almost choked on his noodles at Akiko's statement while Michiko who is pacing around the house with many chores just need to stop and comment. "Her cooking is not as bad as Vincent Phantomhive's tho but it's good that she won't burn the kitchen down like Arthur Kirkland."

And Akio just laugh more and more at the Black Butler and Hetalia reference, Michiko goes back to her work and leave the rest eating their breakfast.

Breakfast is peaceful but the afternoon is simple siblings fight.

"Akiko-nee! Why did you blow up my basketball ball?!" Yuzuki chase Akiko who had the other half of the basketball while snickering.

Yuzuki was almost crying when he reported to Michiko who just sighed and took Akiko's monthly pocket money enough to buy a new basketball ball. The second oldest is just lounging around in front of the television while reading a book with her phone. Akio already went back to his own home.

By evening, Michiko had enough. Yuki just accidentally thrown away one of her sketches and Michiko is done with her siblings' shenanigans.

Yuzuki and Akiko bickering and fighting but then founding peace again before fighting with each other again? How fun~! Yuki igniting the flames of the war between the two? How fun~!

The girl lay down on her bed while burying her face in her pillow, groaning in frustration and annoyance.

That is when her phone ringed clearly with a really dark music playing as the ringtone. Rolling around her bed first and blinking a few times, Michiko finally answer Karma's call with a harsh and rather rude greeting.

"Shopping...? What do you want to buy?"

Karma is inviting her to go shopping at a mall which she actually really like. "Umm... when?"

"Michiko~!"

Oh, he's right in front of the house...Now, this is why her parents always told her to lock the entrance to the residence, starting from the tall wooden fence outside.

"Sis, Mister Akabane is here." that was Yuki's voice added with a sarcastic tone. Michiko can faintly here the sound of the front door opening, possibly letting the redhead enter her house. "Wait there!"

Lazily she gets off her bed and walk to the wardrobe which contains all of her clothes. Opening the wardrobe, she looks through all of her clothes. Even if she doesn't want to go out, Michiko will still pick the clothes she wears carefully.

She chose a pink ruffles dress and of course she doesn't forget about her strap purse. Michiko took her ankle strap sandals flat from its box.

"Ready?"

Karma is wearing a denim shirt with a pair of jeans, and of course also his maybe surprisingly attractive smile. Seeing Karma mostly at school with uniforms, this Karma that is wearing casual clothes looks more charming. Michiko has one thing in mind. 'Karma is surprisingly stylish.'

"Yeah."

They actually just look around, what makes Michiko pretty much ashamed is that... Karma just seems to want to use his money instead to buy things for her. Why is she ashamed? She doesn't accept free things from someone when she feels like she doesn't deserve them.

"Karma-kun..."

"That looks good on you~"

Michiko has many shoes and less heels but she rarely have dresses, usually shirts or blouses. Karma knew this from the infromation given by Yuki, and both Yuki and Karma thinks that the girl needs more dresses.

"It's too short!" but Michiko doesn't like to show much of her legs which is why she usually wear long stockings with her uniform. "It's as short as your skirt. You can wear stocking or...not~"

"Miss, it is now the season for this dress~!" and the clerk is just doing her work. "I... can I just choose for myself?" thinking for a while, Karma thinks it might be better that way.

In the end Karma bought her only one dress because she stubbornly said that she won't accept more. At least they bought one. She also choose a cap for Karma even though she thinks that the boy look fine the way he is.

The next stop is the food court, since Michiko haven't eaten dinner yet and Karma too. From this dinner together, Karma sees that Michiko just really like ices and sugar. "What's wrong~?" giggling at the girl's cute face when drinking the float made Michiko ask what made him giggle.

"Nothing~" he sipped on his cappuccino again as he continues to watch Michiko.

After they filled up their stomach, Michiko asked Karma to go to a store that especially sells material for her supplies to make more handicrafts and also some interesting merchandise.

While Karma is looking around, he didn't notice that Michiko had gone off to another part of the store. Another addition to the information about Michiko, don't let go of her in a mall or market, even more at a crowded place because she will always lost her way.

First thing that Karma do is search around the store carefully, he was relieved that he found Michiko staring at something, crouching down and looking at it. He moved closer and see that it is a kaleidoscope.

Is it really just a coincident that she actually wanted one? Maybe~

"What are you looking at, Michiko?"

The black-haired girl flinched and look behind her, averting her attention from the beautiful kaleidoscope to the red-haired male. "Ah... sorry. I just wanted to see if this thing is still here."

Karma's attention change to the price tag, oh that's why she hasn't been eating junk foods. Michiko is saving money to buy it. "Hey, want some ice cream?"

"Yeah! I'll buy it this time! Look after that for me." and Michiko walk away without him.

A smirk crept onto Karma's face and his mercury-gold orbs laid its attention to the kaleidoscope. He took it and brought it to the cashier.

What will Michiko's reaction be when he just tell her that another child bought it before her?

Karma hid it in the bag where the dress that they bought is in. Michiko came up to him shortly after he exited the store and he tried to show his most apologetic face on. "Ah, Michiko."

"What?"

"A little girl bought it."

Michiko didn't react, she just smile at him while blinking a few times, ice cream in both of her hands. "Eh?" and the tone she used might actually defeat the sad cries of a baby.

Her eyes became glassy and her lips are tightly shut to keep herself from crying out. "I wanted it... Hehehe, I just hope that the girl will take care of it. " The last part sounds really insincere.

Now, Karma really is feeling apologetic. He pat the girl's back and let her lick her ice cream, Karma might actually lost his appetite after seeing Michiko's disappointed and sad look.

"Let's go to the bookstore. Of course you like books~! I'll buy them for you." Michiko only nod weakly,she's not even complaining anymore.

So, she is silent when she is sad.

Even though she is not much in the mood, Michiko still looks very interested in the novels around her. "Romance~? I didn't know you like those stuff"

But she downright ignore him.

They went to the arcade next and of course... they would get a lot of tickets, so much that the people around them think that they are cheating.

With the games in the arcade, Karma also can find what part Michiko is better in, knife or guns.

"Karma-kun, wanna try that dancing machine?" she pointed the way the dancing machine is and Karma was forced to be the first to to try it.

Karma did better than average, thanks to their training to catch and hit Karasuma-sensei and chasing Korosensei.

They were able to collect a lot of tickets from that alone. Next is the shooting game in which Michiko did better than Karma. She might actually do better with guns.

"Hey, want to try that crank? Show me the doll you want." the girl's midnight blue eyes scan through the prize inside it and point at a hand-sized fox stuffed animal. "Let's do this!"

The game is addicting but they succeed anyway.

They went to take their prize, but without thinking about himself, "That sheep stuffed animal." Michiko stare at him with disbelief and the women behind the counter hands them the big stuffed animal.

It has pure white fur that is soft and smooth, it beautiful ocean blue eyes and cute horns, the sheep is as tall as Michiko's waist and has everything Michiko likes, cuteness and feels nice when she touch it. "How in the world we bring this home?"

Karma suggest that they take a taxi.

But before they go, they sit on a bench in the arcade. Drinking to fill up their need of water from all the fun that has been making them feel hoarse in the throat from all the laughing.

"Aren't they cute~?" Michiko heard someone said.

"The boy is such a cutie~! Why must all hot guys are either taken or gay?" if it's not about her and Karma, Michiko might laugh at that joke.

She hear Karma chuckle beside her and lean his head on hers. "So, we are cute together~? I'll say epic~" the girl just suddenly become more interested in her drink than her surrounding.

"Hey~!"

Shiny and sparkling, colored with colors like pink, blue and yellow. Long and shaped like a tube, Michiko can't avert her gaze from the kaleidoscope. "Karma-kun?"

"I'm the one who bought it. A gift for you, dear Michiko~" it has a teasing tone in it but Michiko doesn't care anymore. She's just happy that she can own it. "Really?!"

Karma nod with a closed eyed smile, she took the kaleidoscope and look through it to see the many different patterns in it. "I love it!"

She smiled with a cute and happy smile, Karma really wants to kiss her right now but doing that in public will only make her hate him.

They use a taxi as a mean of transportation and the more Karma use his money to pay and buy things , the more Michiko wonder how much money does Karma have.

Just like Michiko's family, the Akabane are richer than average but probably a little bit more richer than the Wakahisa family or Karma's parents just give him a lot of pocket money so that their child can have enough money when they are away.

Before Michiko went inside the residence of the Wakahisa family, Karma hold her wrist and pull her towards him. "See you tomorrow."

Karma cupped her cheek and kiss her forehead, he smirk at the girl's reaction and rush her inside the residence with a push.

"Love you!"

Michiko probably didn't think it through when she said that.

"Is she teasing me or what...?"

"Karasuma, is it really okay?" Irina might not like the idea but they can't do anything if the principal oh-so-want to do it.

"I'll tell the octopus."


	10. C10: Troubles Ahead

"Hey."

Karasuma called out to Korosensei who turned to the door to make eye contact with the one who called him, with an annoyingly cheerful tone asks,

"What's wrong Karasuma-sensei~?"

Karasuma shuffled a little from where he was standing and walk over to the where Korosensei is standing with a book and a chalk in his octopus hands. The stern man faces the students with his usual serious look. "I have an announcement to tell. A teacher from another school will come to visit and see this class. She is known to have raised many successful students. She will be here to see what she can help with this class' students. This is by her own will even though the principal refused at first."

Karma looks over to the girl beside him to see a disgusted look on her face when Karasuma told them the name of that teacher that will visit them.

"Her name is Akiyama Ayako-san."

KriiiIIINNNG

"Ah! Karasuma-sensei! You took my last second for this period~!"

With an annoyed swing of his sword, Karasuma exclaimed "Don't be such a spoiled octopus!"

"Nurufufufufu~! Anyway, remember to give hospitality to the guest~!"

But, Karasuma seems to want to hurt the slimy octopus with an order, "You will be forbidden to come anywhere near."

"Karasuma-sensei!" Korosensei exclaimed in a flurry and cling to Karasuma probably all the way to the staff room. Poor Karasuma who needed to put up with this kind of annoying octopus.

After the teachers went out and the bell rings, Isogai called out to everyone to have a brief meeting about how to welcome this guest-teacher.

"Should we show them each one of our talents?"

Nakamura sit on one of the desk and suggested, "I will blow her mind with my English skills!" and Isogai just smile it off and note it on a notebook.

"I want to show Akiyama-san some of my experiment... It might be boring though." Okuda said hesitantly. Megu tap Okuda's shoulder and a reassuring smile on her face to give Okuda confidence.

"How about I give her a serving perfect for a lady~?" Hinata hit the back of Maehara's head with an annoyed look on her face.

Kayano confidently stood up and made a fist pump, "Let's give her snacks!" with her eyes gleaming, Kayano suggested.

"How about we ask Karasuma-sensei to let us do some tricks?" a certain blue-haired boy step closer to Isogai. "Oh, sounds like a nice idea." Isogai continue on noting the others' ideas and suggestions. "Michiko-san?"

The handsome class rep look at Michiko, who is still sitting idly on her seat with her eyes hidden under her long bangs since she is turning sideways so the others can only see the right side of her face while she only put on a hairclip at the left side.

"Miss Perfect there seems to hate the whole idea~" the owner of a mop of red hair stood up in front of her , what Karma sees next is a terrifying glare of hatred and grudge on the usually cheerful or just plain witty girl. "I like the idea~" even her tone of talking shows how dangerously near the cliff her emotions are. "If we show that woman how we go for the actual kill."

The whole class turns quiet after her words that ooze with dangerous poison.

Realizing what she did, Michiko stood up, takes her bag with her and exits the class with a harsh bang of the sliding door. Some of her classmates that weren't ready for that loud bang flinched before they quickly avert their eyes from Isogai to the door and then to Isogai again.

"Ehe~"

Nagisa look at Karma who is smirking, "Karma-kun?" Karma took his bag and walks all the way from behind the class to in front of the class to exit through the door, but before he did, "Hey, Class Rep! Tell Korosensei that Michiko and I skip the next classes~!"

The clouds are dark and gloomy, ready to pour the world with tons of water but they are nice enough not to pour down now. It's a good thing that rain doesn't always attack the earth to make it wet everyday but only a few rare days during the time of changing season. But when it does, it rains heavily.

Michiko's plum lips might get injured by the way she's biting it and she might got a wrong step that will strain her foot, making that bad foot unable to help her down this mountain but know what? She doesn't care about it anymore; get herself injured, make herself hurt, get sick, as long as she doesn't attend school for the next few days.

"Miss Perfect~!"

She grit her teeth and force the 'sweetest' smile she can come out with.

"Yes, King of the Underworld~?"

Karma's eyes went wide and he quickly reaches out his hand.

"Eh?"

She's falling... oh, don't ever look behind when you are still walking on unsteady ground.

Michiko didn't scream nor does she shriek but she is silenced.

Processing the new information that she is falling... seems a bit too slow for her fast reflex.

It's like the time slowed down as she sees in her eyes that Karma run towards her and hurriedly encircle her petite body in a tight security hug but it was a little too late to stop not only Michiko but also Karma from falling down and because in a fast few seconds thinking, Karma twist his leg to make them roll on the grassy part of the mountain instead of the rocky road that they usually use to descend the mountain which made the injury lesser than it would be if they roll on the rocky road.

Michiko groan once they stopped rolling but Karma's hug hasn't loosen up yet, she haven't realize that Karma is holding her head to his chest with his right hand while his left hand is tightly hugging her around her waist.

She didn't mind it at first; actually it's pretty comfortable that she actually bury her face in Karma's chest. The scent of the fresh and slightly wet grass that her mother likes so much. She can hear his heartbeat fast beating and slow slightly ragged breath from the adrenaline rushing in his veins.

"Do you like my chest? Want to see more~?" Michiko finally realizes what she just did and pushes Karma away. Karma smirk upon seeing her bright red face, both of them sit up on the grass. Michiko sit curtly while Karma sit Indian style. "I asked you, did you not hear? Do you want to see more~?" Karma's smirk grows wider as he start unbuttoning his shirt, Michiko's blush become brighter and while hiding her face with her hands, "No!" she exclaimed.

Two to three hands reach at her hands, "You're still peeking through though~" with what Karma said teasingly, a foot tried to kick him but was caught with his fast reflex. "I can see your panties if I lift this a bit more." He rose Michiko's left foot and her hands quickly do their work to cover what Karma wants to see with her skirt before it is raised up along with her foot.

With one hand still pulling the end of her skirt down, the other hand hit Karma's shoulder.

"Ugh..."

Michiko's eyes slightly widen when she noticed it, Karma is hurting... "K-

Karma-kun?"

"Ah~! You noticed it." Michiko's eyes focused more if there are more injuries, and then her eyes notice the few scratches on his elbow. "Don't fret... Anyway, what can you do?"

Michiko suggested that they should go to the main building's infirmary but Karma turn it down flat since he doesn't want to be anywhere inside of the main building if it's not an official issue like that usual yearly thing or festivals.

The boy button up his shirt again before Michiko offer him up.

So... they are now walking down the mountain again while Michiko glance at Karma's face from time to time to make sure that the taller male is not in much pain. "Umm... between my house and yours, which one is farther?"

"Oho~? It seems that Wakahisa-san is blending in quite well in Class E!"

The black-haired girl turned her head abruptly to see who is addressing her. Oh... She just wanted to ask, why in the world does the Five Virtuoso always grouped up together. Do they have any other so called friends?

"Seems like you got beaten by her." Tomoya said with a smirk. "It seems that you are not only smart and beautiful but also very strong~." To be honest, Michiko is not amused even the slightest by Ren's flirt also his usual gesture to brush a few strands of a long haired girl's hair between his fingers.

Michiko gasps when suddenly a hand pulled her away from those boys whose face always decorated by a smug look. "Mine." Karma answered to Michiko's previous question but somehow that one word sounds like it means something else entirely, he sound possessive...

Karma leads her out of the school grounds by pulling on her hand. That is when Michiko can see more of Karma other than from when she is beside him or in front of him. His back is broad like how most boys change through puberty and he really is tall, there's no denying to that and he look stronger like this probably because she feel like she is being protected while he is confronting whatever is in front of them.

"But I'd rather go to your house..." he finally said something after the awkward silence that have been hanging between them.

"Eh..?"

"I don't want to have my parents see me like this and make them think that you are a bad influence on me or vice-versa. It'll be hard to explain and too much of a bother."

The girl behind him can only nod while trying to remember her parents' schedule. "As I remember, my parents won't be back until before dinner. My sisters will be spending the day at their friends and my little brother has practice at school."

The walk to the train station and even the wait was awkward, the walk towards Michiko's house is also awkward but once they were inside the Wakahisa family's residence, Karma whistled in quite awe.

Michiko's house looks like the average house but it is not Japanese, it's a Dutch styled house painted in white and a few other colorful color. The location of the attic can be seen easily since the place has stained glass which makes a picture of colorful flowers rather than the usual transparent window. Knowing Michiko since seventh grade, Karma guessed in his mind that Michiko might actually clean that place and turn it into her own bedroom.

The last time Nagisa and Karma visited, she was sharing her room with her sister.

The garden is wide and large, there's a florist shop connected to the house, probably her mother order an addition to the house herself, the garden has more colors than the house, giving more cheerful and bright impression to it.

There are an old cherry blossom tree and plum blossom tree near the entrance but they are not blossoming in this season sadly, there's also a part of the garden especially for chrysanthemum and other flowers like camellias, morning glories, magnolias and other colorful flowers. A road is paved as to not trample on the flowers. Most of the flowers are not in full bloom

Even the wooden door to enter the house is carved elegantly and painted in light gray. Michiko reach to the metal knob which is also carved but stop midway as the knob turn and the door opens to reveal a tall old man, taller than Karma himself.

"Oh, grandpa!" Michiko squeaked in surprise.

The tall old man in front of them is Matsuoka Daichi, a wise and great man with equally high intellect which he passed on to his grandchildren and of course to Michiko.

He is thin, too thin, his bones and veins might be clearly seen if he is not tanned enough to hide it, his hair is grayed but his appearance doesn't ruin the impression and vibe he gives.

He gives the vibe of someone superior, in higher nobler place than Karma and Michiko combined, someone who can decide something and nobody can interrupt, his wisdom and experience is uncountable, he's been alive even before the World War II started.

Matsuoka Daichi has gone through the time when the world is at its weakest and the time when it is recovering from its past mistakes. But this old man can still walk with his own feet, can feed himself with his own hands and can see clear enough and still sharp enough to remember those memories from decades ago.

He can still survive on his own even without his daughter occasional help but even this old man has his own limits. He is starting to get very forgetful about the present.

"Oh my, Yuki?"

Michiko broke out a forced smile, how many times has her own grandfather call her that, "Grandpa, I'm the oldest one, Michiko, not my little sister Yuki. Yuki is out with her friends."

Mr. Daichi chuckle huskily and said sorry to his granddaughter, "At least I remember which one is Yuzuki and which one is Akiko." Michiko laughs along and step back a bit to let the old man walk out of the house with his cane gripped in his weak yet strong hand.

"And who are you young man?" Karma was taken aback a little and with a little bow, introduced himself. "Akabane Karma, sir."

"Quite fitting with your appearance. You seem to be a strong boy. Do me a favor and protect this weak granddaughter of mine, can you~?" oh yeah, forgot to mention this but Mr. Daichi also has great humor so he is not that kind of strict and stern old man.

"That's what I struggle with everyday~" Michiko give Karma a harsh jab on his sides which made the latter hiss in pain. "Are you going back to your house?" Mr. Daichi nod with a gentle smile and tap his cane, "Well I should get going."

"See you soon!" Michiko said in a chirpy tone. "Now, let's go inside."

Michiko step inside the house but before she let Karma in, she turned her head for a second and said, "Also, I don't need your protection." Karma smirks just the right time when Michiko turned around, "Anyway, thanks."

The two steps inside and Michiko let Karma rest on the sofa. While the black haired girl leave him there to search a first aid kit.

Inside of the house, there are more classic things that decorate the house.

Most of them looks old, even this sofa that Karma is sitting on is old. The dark purple colored sofa has scratch marks on it which probably comes from a cat's claws.

Mark me wrong, not only one cat but four cats, to be more precise, it is three kittens and their mother.

The mother has pure white fur with some mix of black and light orange around her ears and eye but her tail is a mixed stripe of white, black and orange. The kittens inherit their mother's fur.

All of them have a white fur underneath but each one has different mix of furs, one has a light gray fur, the second one has light orange while the other one is fully black furred with white underneath.

Karma was able to see what their names are from their collars, the mother is Matilda, the light gray one is Frida whose locket had a star carved on it, orange light one is Anfisa and her locket is shaped like a flower, Shun is the black kitten and his locket has a carving of a lightning on it.

Frida's and Anfisa's fur has stripes like a tiger and these stripes are colored in a darker hue of their main color while Shun is just a normal black cat.

The feline family that relaxing in their cozy basket that fit all of them is now down three kittens since the kittens are looking at him. The basket is put near the short hallway to the kitchen and connected to a room and the family's usual gathering place. Karma might actually get a glimpse of that place if it's not for a tall shelf that contains thick albums and some other books. On top of the shelf are vases that are decorated in a colorful way.

The seats opposite of where the dark purple sofa looks a lot more like benches but if you don't know, Mr. Daichi and her daughter really likes meubels which is house interiors and furniture made out of strong woods and are polished until they shine and these furniture usually has carvings on them and usually they have them with carving of floras.

Furniture like these is painted but doesn't ruin the image and 'fingerprints' of the woods.

There are arts on the walls and a family picture is hanged on the wall by Karma's left side, from there he knows that has six children, five sons and one daughter. Michiko plus her cousins and siblings makes 18 grandchildren. Some of those arts have signing on them and one of them has Michiko's sign.

Karma knows this at least, judging from the lined trophies and achievements in a shelf at the short but wide hallway, has shared his intellect along to his children and grandchildren equally. Somehow, seeing how 'perfect' her family is making him wanting to find a soft spot and weak spot in the most talented one, Wakahisa Michiko.

Karma feels a light pressure on his thigh; he glances down to see Shun staring at him, slowly even Frida jump out of the basket to approach him.

"Cute." Karma gently stroke Shun's black fur.

A loud screech from Matilda makes her kittens flinches and quickly goes back to their mother's protection.

"Matilda, keep your kittens away from that redhead devil." Michiko's accent in calling her cat's name is surprisingly good. Matilda's response sounds like she is agreeing with her owner.

"Now, let's tend to those scratches. Remove that blazer." The girl point at his black blazer and Karma obeyed because what can he do against a girl that knows the basic of martial arts while he is injured even though it's just a little.

Michiko tends to his injuries with care. Even though Michiko looks like a girl who will tend to you with careless hands once you know her, her touches are actually gentle and with consideration and whenever Karma would hiss from stinging pain, she would stare at his mercury-gold eyes and stop before continuing.

"Done."

But... she did not stop there. The slap to his knees were not exactly harsh or rough but still quite gentle, he flinched and clench his teeth while his eyes narrowed. "Roll up your trousers." Michiko ordered, her eyes narrowed and she bit her lips. "Should I just remove them~?" it was not really the time to tease her but she did not react much, "Do it, as long as I can look at your knees." Michiko is serious.

Karma sighed and rolls his trousers up, there's a few scratches that ooze blood and shows pink meat because the skin was peeled off. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've help you walk..." her pale white hand clean the blood and dirt that have latch itself on the wounds with a wet cotton before she applied antiseptic as to prevent infection later on. She covered it with a Band-Aid.

"That's better. That's all, isn't it?" Michiko asked again to make sure and Karma nod as an answer. "Good."

She turn around to put the first aid kit back to its place, "Time to ea-" the cat and kittens entangle themselves around her feet which makes her kind of lost her footing and remember something... the stinging pain on her feet that was not caused by any injuries but maybe because she strained her ankle from the sudden fall but pushed herself.

Luckily she put her good leg to use to avoid falling on the ceramic floor.

Maybe they should agree that they are both very stubborn in rejecting to show weakness.

"It's blue..." the redhead point at a spot on her thigh, right above her socks and slightly below her skirt. That and also her ankle are strained...

"I'll just search for i-"

"My injury can heal themselves even if I move but yours needs to be rested and also its internal rather than external." Michiko is raised into the air as a pair of hands swept her up bridal-style. "W-what are you d-doing?!" Karma decided that a flustered Michiko is rather sweet and cute. "Returning a favor. Where's your room?" Michiko reluctantly point upwards, "Up..."

"I thought it was the attic."

"It was but I begged my mom to let me use it."

Karma chuckle and carried her upstairs using a hidden stair that needs to be revealed by opening a hidden door on the wall that separates Michiko's grandfather's room and the living room.

It's a pretty nice room which she herself decorated with paint and brushes. A self-made sofa out of a few piles of pillows covered with a colorful blanket is near the stained glass. Karma put her down on her bed and he himself plopped down on the piles of pillows that are supposed to be a sofa.

"I see why you want this place to be your room."

The lamp is in the middle of the roof. There are two long shelves, one is filled with Michiko's tools and materials to make handicrafts and the other one contained her collection of books and some are even rarer because of their old age.

A short small table is between those shelves, a study lamp is put on it and an ocean blue laptop resting near a monitor which it is connected to along with a pair of speakers and a keyboard and a mouse.

On top of the shelves are picture frames and dolls she hold dear also a beautiful jewelry box to put her beloved mementos or shiny jewelries.

A wooden wardrobe just like all the furniture in her house, it is carved and decorated.

"Karma, you can go now..."

But the boy has seen her collection of games.

"No way~"

Michiko sighed and just lie down on her bed. "What do you want?"

The boy point at the television on a modern shelf opposite of where he is sitting and in the shelf is few pair of controllers and a PlayStation along with a few other gaming equipment, "I want to play those."

Michiko smirked even though Karma might not see it. "I even have games installed in my computer."

Karma stood up and walks to the LCD television, he sits down Indian style in front of it and turned on the television. "What do you have~?"

The girl did not answer him so he just goes through the series of games. "Grand Theft Auto?" he smirked and Michiko giggled, "It might be perfect for you." She sits to the edge of the bed and look at him. "What if I go 'there'~?" upon his teasing question, Michiko's cheeks turn bright red. The black haired girl buries her face in her soft pillow while Karma is laughing mischievously.

"Ahaha~! Oh, you also have Alice Madness Returns. I never really finished this game." Michiko gets off her bed and slowly crawls to where Karma is sitting.

"Oh, look. A big baby." The so called 'big baby' pouts while Karma pats her head teasingly.

Karma continues on looking through the different games while Michiko connect the game equipment. "Wario Smooth Moves?" Karma asked and Michiko perked up, "Yes!"

Michiko gets the game ready but maybe their game will be postponed...

"I can't believe it... You haven't done your Math homework."

Michiko scoot away from Karma who is staring at a pile of papers doodled and scribbled. "I'm going to bring something to snack on..."

"Oh goodie~" the younger male look at a box filled with many snacks and there's also a whole packet of candies and lollipops. Now, where will she run to?

Michiko's Weakness #1

She hates Math

Michiko's Weakness #2

She likes sweets

On

"Let's finish our homework first and then we play."

Michiko gave up and let Karma rummage through her bag and also his own bag to search for their homework.

***********×*******XXX**********×********

"Gyah!"

The girl beside him shriek, the skull always scares her so much. It's just a chase, it is also clear as day that she is weak to horror themed games.

"Hey, why did you get mad there?"

"Class? Ah... Akiyama Ayako is not exactly my favorite teacher."

Karma just hummed, at least now he know why she got angry back at class

"Oh yeah, about that confession from Isogai. Have you think about it?" she is blushing now and fidget. "I'm thinking of accepting it..."

'Don't...' it echoes in his mind and his eyes became fixated to the girl's figure.

Another jumpscare that made her hide under his hand, bad move there Michiko dear. That hand that she is hiding under is now finding it's way to the back of her head and pulling her closer to him and he find himself staring at her, his other hand pushing her down with a push on her shoulder. The girl staring at her with a wide eyed stare and the idea of having the boy pinning her down made her blush.

With a blush on his cheeks and a redder hue of red on Michiko's cheeks, he stare back at her. Michiko's hair is scattered around the floor like black shiny ribbons, her eyes looking at him with surprise and confusion in them.

She already changed her clothes when he was bringing back more juice to drink. The white long sleeved t-shirt is tight around her body, the blue shirt with the pattern of green vines which three upper buttons are buttoned up is making it hard to look at the curves of her body. She is wearing denim shorts.

Karma inhale and exhale deeply before looking at the girl under him, dead in the eyes. A hand tracing her lips and he lower his face near to hers. Karma's nose and forehead touching Michiko's. The girl closed her eyes and... she felt his lips on her cheek before retreating back."What if I say don't?" Karma's eyes stares at her midnight blue orbs.

Michiko is dumbstruck, what in the world just happened?

"I'll go back now. Thanks for the treatment." he said as he move the strands of hair that are on her face.

Karma left shortly but Michiko is still in front of the television while sitting and thinking about what happened again and again.

***********×*******XXX**********×********

"Well, it seems that Akiyama-san has some business so her visit will be postponed."

Karma glance at Michiko, she is relaxing with a smile on her face. He also realize that Megu is approaching her.

Megu approach Michiko with a concerned look, she went to the point and ask her what has been bothering her since yesterday. "Michiko-chan, why did you say that yesterday?"

Michiko was fast to find a reason and laugh softly. "It was a joke, sorry~" Megu sigh and smile at her. "You should try to make better jokes next time."

The two girls laughed for a few seconds before Megu leaves Michiko to her own business. For now, Michiko is just happy that she won't be meeting that female teacher anytime sooner.

But, there's also a dead giveaway for Nagisa. Karma and Michiko found it awkward to talk to each other and when one of them look at the other, they would only quickly look away.

'I wish Karma-kun luck but then I want to cheer for Isogai , Karma is my friend since two years ago but Isogai is so nice... you guys are making me have a conflict with my own mind...' a civil war starts in Nagisa's brain as he sweat-dropped.

***********×*******XXX**********×********

4.723 words! YESH! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO CHECK THIS THING BECAUSE OF A CONFLICT IN MY OWN MIND ABOUT HOW THE STORY SHOULD GO!

Yes, I've calmed down... I hope you liked that~!


	11. Water is Evil

Michiko is a fast thinker, she can do it faster when she really put her mind into it. But, this matter is really making her head spinning in seven continuous circle of marathon.

Why did Karma do that? Why does he wants her to reject Isogai?!

"Isogai is nice and kind and... umgh... why am I even interested in accepting him? Why does Isogai likes a girl like me?" and even more questions creep into her brain and attaching itself to itch her curiosity.

Michiko is also still a bit scared also confused at the feeling she felt when Karma was pinning her down and she actually thought that Karma was going to kiss her.

I was like that time when she was too exhausted and her heartbeat went into and insane pumping that made her chest hurt. But this time it is different. Her heartbeat did accelerate and she can feel it pumping up and down, she can feel it pump when she put her hand on her chest. She can hear her heartbeat at that time.

But the feeling did not make her feel a stinging pain because her heart almost burst out of her chest. But it felt nice and fluffy... "What am I feeling...? I can't say that it's scary that I'm feeling like this."the feeling is new, a feeling of attraction to him.

"Ah..."she put a hand on her face and just think about it again.

The answer was slow to come to her and she needs confirmation.

"Na-kun..."

Nagisa greeted her back from the other line and she was quick to ask her question. "Does Karma like me?" and she can hear a soft beep, Nagisa ended the short call.

That confirms it... right?

"Ungh... he's making this harder to do."

Michiko's interest and attraction usually goes to someone she have known for long. Isogai might not have a chance with her but by now it's a matter of how accurate their actions to make her love them.

*************Michiko's POV**********

I was thinking so much that I forgot my own timing to sleep, Karma didn't come to pick me up so I can walk to school with my own pace. As always, I walk without a care when I pass the main building, not caring about their stares at me.

It was a long night which I spent with a lot of thinking so once the sun rises up, my mind was numbed with the instinct to sleep with droopy eyes that made me look like I'm frowning. Actually, I am grumpy.

They scoot away as soon as they see my glaring eyes, avoiding me as soon as possible probably because of my reputation of being easily irritated.

Climbing the mountain is tiring in this season, it's hot ad suffocating me. But I'm used to this since my parents never really bother putting a fan in my room except if I want to carry one upstairs.

Everything is the same but there's one thing...

Karma is still avoiding me and I'm still feeling very awkward with him. In class I would sometime think about why he said it again.

Do I find him attractive? Yes, I do find him eye-catching.

Karma is the most physically handsome guy in class if only he would act nicer maybe he would even get confessions from the female students from the main building.

Truthfully, I envy him. When I would look to the side at him, I envy his eyes. It's beautiful and rare, I love it and the way it matches his bright red hair is just adding to his charms.

From those times I know him, I do notice his taste in fashion is exceptionally great. His taste in music and fashion, both are exceptionally great. There's also this attraction and interest in me that pulls me to want to know him better.

I want to see different sides of him.

To uncover this boy whose pranks does annoy me but he never really hurt me from his pranks, I rather like them to be honest since it became something that decorates my usual achromatic life without any variation.

I find many parts in him that I love and his flaws and the parts in him that once made me angry; forgotten and only a story from yesterday. Those flaws also silently telling me that this seemingly perfect boy is not exactly perfect. I admire Karma in a way that I don't really understand.

"Hmm?"

I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks when his beautiful orbs met my usual and normal ones. In a split second, the both of us turned away as soon as our eyes met. Why am I feeling like this?!

It's annoying and scary at the same time! It is irritating me at how I can't seem to figure out why in the freaking world am I feeling like this?!There's this feeling that is pressing on my heart whenever I look at him and also...

I can't seem to forget his image and need to at least forget about it by distracting myself.

I also can't seem to forget about him whenever I want to draw.

Why is he always in my head...?

I put a hand on my chest that is starting to hurt a bit because of the pounding beat of my heart that I can hear like an echo in my ears. I glance to the side again and the one thing that came into my mind was...

What would his lips taste like?

I slap myself so loudly that Korosensei looked at me and drawing attention from the whole class. "Ah! Karma-kun!"

Not me?

I hear a thud and it came from the side, Karma has his face planted to the desk and hand dangling idly without any strength in it. "Terasaka! Bring him to the infirmary! Michiko-san, can you please do a quick check up?"

I nod and stood up along with Terasaka, Korosensei probably asked me since he thinks that I will have an experience looking after someone, after all I have three spoiled brats at my home to look after.

Terasaka quickly left us as soon as he put Karma on the bed. I touched my hand on Karma's forehead to check for his temperature but it's not high, he doesn't seem to have any symptoms of being sick.

Looking and scanning the younger boy's face again, I see it...

He has black circles under his eyes, so he was lacking sleep. My hand trace down to his stomach and tap it a few times, the sound that it made was a clear sign that he hasn't eaten yet.

Karma's face looks totally different when he is asleep; I pull a chair to his side and look for something to read; that is when I find a book on the low table next to the bed, I took it and read the tittle.

The Boy and His Horse which is still an original version, now this is what I call a rare book. I don't know for how long I was reading but I hear Karma slowly waking up.

"Where am I?"

"You fall asleep during class, with a loud thud on the desk."

He shook his head and tilt it a few times. "Umngh, who carried me here?"

"Terasaka." I answered as I close my book. "That explains about how my neck hurts."

"You don't have control of how you sleep."

"Nah, it's just not my bed."

I huffed and look at him blankly, "What are you? Such a spoiled kid you are." I feel his eyes seemingly focusing on something, I look to the thing that has captured his attention.

That stuffed animal that is resting in the pocket of my white uniform. "What?" he chuckle dryly. "Didn't expect you to keep it."

"Of course I keep her, Villia is from you after all. " I can hear Karma laughing even though slightly muffled by a pillow. "You named it?! You sure are cute, aren't you ~!"

I shouldn't have told him that.

After that I shared my lunch with him, though he never really stop teasing me. "Feed me, honey ~"

Now I'm playing the I role of his to wife, I don't really feel bothered about it but he kept on doing it even...

"Michiko-chan, how is— well I guess you are feeling better. "

Yuma came in the when Karma wouldn't release my chopsticks from between his feet teeth.

" I'll leave the two of you alone. "

With that he left infirmary. I see Karma smirking confidently when he glanced at me, releasing my chopsticks.

" What is the deal with you guys? " I wondered out loud but Karma just snickered.

***********×*******XXX**********×********

It is scorching hot and I can't help but sip on some water from time to time. The heat is killing me so for this season I don't really button up my shirt all the way, unbuttoning two buttons to let myself be able to breath free.

But for today Korosensei is leading us somewhere, he told us it is to cool ourselves down. Though the swimming pool and the main building supposed to be the opposite direction.

"Now, I introduce to you, our own private pool!"

Ah, this is exactly what makes our teacher just so hard to kill when he can do this kind of thing to help and entertain his students.

For your fact, I can't swim... I really do want to learn how to swim but my past experience with deep water just makes me feel scared to even dip inside. I almost drown two times but saved at both occasions.

I notice that Hazama-san is also not stepping down into the pool so I approach her. "Kirara-chan, if you're fine with me calling you that." sitting beside her who is reading a novel, I talk to her first.

Looking up from her novel, she responded. "I don't really mind. But that might not suit me." yes, that might be right but she deserve something cute too.

"Umm~! I want to call you that. By the way, what are you reading there?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo." she said with an expressionless face but her tone when telling me the tittle was a dead give away that she is pleased that I ask her.

There's splash of water coming nearer towards us. I avert my gaze and look at the pool and see Karma with a devious smile. "You're not swimming? Are you scared of water just like Korosensei, weakling~?" with my fist clenched, I stood up.

"I am not afraid of water! I'm not a cat!" the boy in the water splashed me with water and I tried to chase him but slipped inside the pool too.

Somewhere to step! The edge... I reach my hand to the edge of the pool and hold on, I'm lucky that the pool is still a bit shallow near the edge. I relaxed a bit and wait for my heartbeat to slow down. That was dangerous...

"You look like a cat that just got pulled into a pool of water~" Oh, quit your teasing Akabane Karma.

As prideful Karma is, I am prideful too, so prideful that I won't admit the fact that I can't swim to this devious devil. "Why are you clinging to that edge~?" he swim closer to me and I move while still clinging to the edge.

In the end we end up in the corner of the pool while he is still teasingly chuckle at me.

"You can't swim, can you~?"

Ugh.. I have enough!

"Yeah! So what?!" I exclaim at him which made the boy laugh more. Offering a hand at me, he smirk. "It won't do that my disciple can't swim." well, ain't he acting like a gentleman who secretly is a jerk.

"Kyaan!"

Did Korosensei just shriek like a chick?

"Wait here, I found a new victim to play with~"

Karma swim away to go to where Korosensei is, the octopus is in denial about his weakness and his acting is just utterly bad! He didn't notice that Karma is ready to shake the place he is sitting on.

"Aha, ahahahaha~"

Karma is a real demon if you ask about my impression about him.

After the boy had his fun, he swim towards me with a satisfiedsmile but he is not quite done.

"How about after school? Korosensei's biggest weakness yet is that he can't swim, you'll need to be able to swim."

That smile is never good... I sighed and let him hang around me. Honestly I'm still embarrassed and wondering about what happened. Why would he do that? What he did back then made my answer for Isogai harder to find.

I look around the pool to search for Isogai and see that the boy is having fun with his friends, good he won't notice that Karma is with me and that I am acting suspiciously fidgety.

"By the way, Karma-kun..." and I need to take out the subject out of my head. The redhead look at me with an actual normal smile. "Why did you..?" he know what I am asking about even if I don't say it.

His cheeks began to be dyed in light pink but still slightly hard to see, Karma is avoiding my eyes and I see that he is biting his lower lip.

"Was that a-"

"It was not."

Denial. I haven't even ask him in full length yet and he just said that.

A smile crept on my face as I think of a respond to that. I guess I have found my answer.

Michiko actually look scared whenever Karma tried to teasingly let go of her hands. She can actually swim, Karma believe that but her trauma is holding her down.

Like an anchor that is stopping a ship from moving, the trauma Michiko experienced is the anchor that is stopping her from swimming. She needs to learn to have fun without worrying about drowning ever again.

Now, Karma is keeping her safe by having a hand below her as she swim around.

Michiko is feeling secure but what makes her unable to swim is the fear of danger and losing her life. Losing herself and being dragged down into the depths of the water.

So, it might be a dumb but a great idea to... just let her swim around and have her own fun, making her realize that she can do it even without protection. The boy with wet red hair is now swimming away from her without her noticing it because she is too focused.

But once she notice that Karma is far away from her, she stare wide eyed before

.

.

.

.

.

She stopped her movements to keep on floating, a hand to reach out but quickly disappear underwater. Michiko was trying to call out to him before she get dragged down underwater. Her body weight drag her down deeper as she also try to stay afloat amidst the panic she is feeling.

The moment Michiko was reaching out with her hand, Karma already moved to catch her. By the time he reached her, her feet was already almost touching the pool's floor.

Hands holding her waist and raising her up first, he put a hand on the back and swim to the edge of the pool.

Not much water managed to get in but Michiko is completely reduced to tears, shivering from fear and still pumped up with adrenaline.

Michiko gagged out the water that managed to get in, coughing constantly and inhaling air whenever she can.

Putting a hand behind her and helping her sit up while leaning on the nearest tree, Karma look at her with worry.

Vision still hazy and ears lodged with water, body limp and she just doesn't have the energy to move her limbs but she did see the shine of worried mercury-gold eyes.

"Thank goodness..." Karma sighed in relieve. probably the scenario that just happened has made him realize that he has made a grave mistake.

"Ngghh..."

Karma move away the strands of hairs that was sticking on her wet face. "You okay?" she clearly isn't okay but it just felt necessary to ask.

"Karma-kun... trai...ning..umgnh..." she's still feeling too weak to even talk clearly. "We'll end it. Rest for now." Karma stood up and pick up his blazer, putting it on Michiko.

An awkward silence because Karma doesn't know what to say and Michiko just doesn't have the energy to talk with him.

This will make it harder for them to talk to each other.

Karma hear Michiko shuffle next to him, he look at the girl and met with her midnight blue orbs. "Thanks..." that released the tension between them a bit.

—

"Karma-kun?"

And she is the first one to talk to him after that incident. "I just wanted to say that... I know you did do that with a reason... And it was me who panicked."

"Wow cool!"

The two of them look at the commotion and see Korosensei with a motorcycle. "Ah, seems like they are having fun."

It is still awkward between them but the tension is lifting up around them and leaving them slowly.

And today, Terasaka is being a jerk.

Terasaka threaten Karma but even an idiot wouldn't even want to get into a fight with Karma. The redhead devil grab the brawny's jaws and his mercury-gold eyes gleams with danger in them. "You won't be able to bash my head even before you are able to kill our teacher~"

Maybe, Michiko should step in too? Meh,she unlike Karma is very selective of her victims.

"It's time for a pest control around here!"

Throwing a can into the class that broke and let out smokes, Korosensei is angry with Terasaka but Terasaka rudely slap his hand away. "Get away from me, monster!"

"Korosensei, it's okay~" Michiko poke Korosensei's cheek,(does he even have a cheek?) and the teacher hug her. "Terasaka is being a meany~!"

"Help..." this request for help is ignored as Karma laugh and Hara along with Megu and Kurahashi try to cheer Korosensei again.

Once Michiko is released from the hug, she move away and sit back on her seat to wait for class to begin. She never really complain about how this class doesn't have air conditioner and even at least a fan because the class is fun and as she always say, time flow without you feeling it goes by.

Isogai came near her when school was done, she is invited again to a carnival.

It is hard to attract Michiko except if you show her an impression that will make her remember you even after years pass by. She gives you many chances while you are trying to attract her but she will never forgive one utterly bad move so you won't get a second chance with her after that.

As they say; an elephant always remembers.

"Of course~! I don't have any plan after this."

She doesn't feel the presence of an Underworld King approaching her and his hands are on her shoulders and his chin on her head. "Sorry, but we have some training to do, you still can't swim right~"

Without waiting for either of their response, Karma pull her wrist hard as he drag her down to the pool to teach her how to swim.

Michiko has learned her lessons by now and she doesn't rely on Karma's protection anymore but this time it is Karma who is a bit paranoid about it.

"You okay?"

"I said I will be okay! As long as there is someone watching!"

But from time to time, Michiko would see Karma diving below her, smiling and waving at her. Michiko can dive, she can but she can't swim.

If she really do need to have some fun.

She dived down and catch Karma's hands, the boy is a bit taken aback but quickly responded by cupping her cheeks. Michiko swim away and went to the surface. "What was that?!"

"I want to eat you~! You're such a sweet human after all~" Karma had his hand cupping Michiko's cheeks again and he snap his jaws together."After all, this shark is hungry for some human meat~"

"No! I can't watch those movies! Not even piranhas!"

Karma cackle as Michiko ran away from him. They dived again and play around like two little kids. Without realizing it, the girl began to become a quite good swimmer.

They rest under the trees, panting and sucking in air, tired from playing around but the both of them are feeling light from all the games and pranks they did on each other.

"That was fun~" she lean her head on his shoulder and close her eyes, sleep became a nice option in her book.

"Hey, don't sleep." the redhead stood up and stretched his body. It is a sight to behold. Michiko might actually does stare at Akio when he is topless, but that was because she was aiming to attack the boy to leave a red mark.

Like, yes. Akio and Michiko gets into fencing fights with folded chair. That was the most ridiculous fight they ever get themselves into.

Karma being topless? It's...

Tempting?

Karma is not too muscular but not too thin, just fit and nice. He has quite a fair skin for a boy. Michiko find the combination of his hair and eye colors are combined nicely with his body that just seems to attract her eyes more to him.

The boy noticed the attention of the midnight blue orbs and smirked, "Liking what you see~?"

Michiko felt her blood rushing to her face and she quickly turn her head away. "Hey~!" his strong hand pin her hands to the ground and that devilish smirk of his began to grow again. "I ask you~"

Though he have not yet put it into account that she too...

is wearing a swimsuit and her hair is wet, sticking to her body sexily and there's actually a bit of cleavage to be seen because her feet are pressing to her chest.

Her skin is smooth in his hands but when he does put that fact into account, Karma blushed darkly and step away from her.

He hated this blush but isn't it a sign that he is a healthy boy? A sign that his hormones and puberty those has its effects on him, that he have this attraction to the girl he likes and that he actually have the temptation to do whatever he wants with her.

A sign that tells him that the chemistry in his hormones does works.

Love is like a drug, you become addicted to it once you feel it. What will happen if he actually does touch her body? Karma might or might not want to imagine that.

Both of them are silenced and blushing while puberty do their job.

"Karma-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should go home by now."

An idea popped up in Karma's head and he grinned. "Eh~? You want to go to my house~?

"No! You pervert!"

Two characters that have such similarities will go along well but once it begin and go on, till they come to the end; they stop. They will meet a wall that stops them. A flaw in their relationship.

Yui thinks like this, Karma would have more chances with Michiko than Isogai. Why? Michiko's kindness meeting Isogai's in a one on one will only make a dispute of kindness between them and Michiko might feel like a burden if Isogai being so kind and sweet to her. Michiko needs someone who can press her ego down, Yui think that Isogai won't be able to do it.

Karma? His way of caring and loving someone is indirect and Michiko might not sense it but when she does, her loyalty will increase. It's not clear whether he is teasing her or just cheering her up. Michiko loves mysteries and she loves to uncover the personality of such a prideful boy.

"Why do you think he fits Chi-chan?"

And she is dragging Akio with her in this new tasty gossip. "Hmm? Karma-kun seems to be more dominating than Michiko-chan. He can repress her ego and pride. Also, my lil' sis needs a playful boy to cheer her up~!"

Akio carefully pull out another block from the tower. "Actually, I think it will be easy for her. Karma-kun doesn't seem to be that famous, I mean he is famous but not much girl are brave enough."

It's Yui's turn now to pull out a block from the wobbly tower. "Shit!"

"Oh~! The swear jar will be full by the time we end this game!"Akio chirped as Yui try again with another block to pull.

"Fuck!"

"Yay! Yui-nee is bankrupted! And lose!"

"Aki! Choke him!"

Aki jump on his older brother and hold onto Akio with a hug around Akio's neck. "Gah!"

******************Michiko's POV *****************

I do sometime feel gross when I see Korosensei because I don't really like octopuses but this slime or maybe mucus coming out of his nostrils? No... I'm just done with everything.

It hardens too... I'm pretty lucky and fast to think sometime, I raised my legs on my seat and watch everything silently.

We are somehow forced to help Terasaka with his assassination plan, I didn't change my uniform into a swimwear but I followed them while Karma does not want to follow the rest down to the pool.

I just watch from the sides since I am still not confident with my swimming capabilities. "You go in!"

Death glares that are as sharp as daggers came flying at Terasaka as I just glare at him with hate and annoyance. "Just get in!" and he kicked me in? Well...

As I remember, nobody survive after earning my hate...

"Terasaka... one word before we start."

And I flipped the bird.

"Michiko-san!"

"Let me do what I want octopus!" I snapped, I actually don't like being talked back to when I'm grumpy.

I went back up and cross my leg while I sit on the edge of the pool, crossing my hands too in front of my chest. "You know what? I came here as moral support. I'm outta here." I stood up and left the pool, ignoring Korosensei's pleas from afar.

I stomp my way up back to the old building but before I reached my destination...

Screams and explosion?

Karma is running and came up to me. "What happened?" I shook my head and the both of us ran to the pool but once we arrived there, there's no water nor students. Only an empty space.

"I didn't do it... I swear it's not my fault."

I guessed it, Terasaka... "Eh, so it's not your plan but instead you got pulled by the strings." it sure is clearly written on his face, Karma's question was answered with the same kind of words he has been muttering.

Karma punched him in the face and ran to where the rest are, I just found the need to slap the brawny boy before I ran after Karma.

Everyone already got saved by Korosensei but some of them are still in a pinch. I'm more worried about Hara-san though...

I left Karma to plan out his strategy, I ran to the cliff to try to reach at Hara-san. Just the right time I reached the cliff, Karma already laid out his plan to action starting with distracting so that Korosensei be able to safe the rest.

I guess what I did was useless... but it's better than doing nothing.

We used Korosensei's weakness against Itona again.

Well, they do need to think some things again if they really do want to kill Korosensei while in our t watch.

I met a wet Karma with wet clothes and red hair, he is smiling widely until he look at me.

"Umm... you do realize that your uniform is white, don't you?"

Well, I do know that...

...

Oh...

"Turn away!"

He did not but instead he laugh as he took off his wet black blazer, Karma wrap the piece of clothing around me. "You should choose better ones."

Better ones...?

I blushed darkly as I try to punch him, Karma only laugh and block them. I guess he had fun today.

End of terms are nearing and Korosensei is still determined to make us have high scores but this time he promised that the student who aced in a subject, that student can shoot off a tentacle.

And Isogai have what I wanted... a ticket to the library.

"Michiko-chan, do you want to go?"

"Of course~!"

But I did not expect more than just a simple studying time in the air conditioned library...


	12. C12: Exams and Dropping Mood

Michiko loves the coolness of the AC, freshness that comes from the cool air and I just love it! Taking in a deep breath to savour the air that makes her feel as if she is eating a mint flavored candy.

She also likes this library, it has all the books she needs so now she is taking notes of the important parts in every subject for this semesters. There's also a book that contains the exam questions from the past few years so she can easily predict what will come out.

Michiko might still find some interest in studying if only...

"Look at these guys~! This is our spot, go away."

She hates cocky bastards like them. Yes, she is prideful and cocky sometime too... but not continuously so.

"Look here! It's Wakahisa and her friends from 3-E!" Seo snickered upon seeing the the black haired girl with midnight blue orbs. She groan internally and just wishes that those jerks would leave them alone.

"What a you, this library is like casting pearls before swine, isn't it?" yes, she admit that Araki is a good communicator but she hates how good he is that she just doesn't know how to beat him. Although Michiko does wins in an argument with him a few times.

They might actually have such bad luck, "Move it, squirts. Those are our seats, so go scoot on home." umm... Michiko is sitting between Kayano and Nagisa, Seo is talking to them... "Shut up." Michiko said that in English. Nobody call her 'squirt' because she can grow taller!

"We've made all the arrangements to deserve these seats." even though it's only a platinum ticket, we reserved these seats.

The AC is nice, the seats are comfy, the books are perfectly complete.

Okuda stood up and confronted them, Koyama probably did not consider his insult through and asking it to Araki who have the same glasses.

"But, even in this dunghill there's a pearl to be discovered." somehow, Kanzaki always has such a bad luck with men, the playboy Sakakibara out of all people.

"Wait... if my memory serves me right..."

And of course Koyama remembers the rankings in every subject including the main ranking.

"Gishishishi! Also, the person who got the last rank overall, Wakahisa Michiko!"

Tomoya lean a hand on Nagisa and start the war. The winner can do anything? Michiko is totally into this.

"We can even stake our own lives."

Wrong choice of words.

They feel the bloodlust of the Class E that have made them run away with a wager already on the go.

Michiko's POV

I lost my 'appetite' to study and I just want to leave as soon as possible.

"Michiko-chan, are you going already?" Yuma asked when I clean up and hold up my notebook and pencil case. "Yeah, I'm done here."

I walk out of the library and silently go on my own through the judgmental eyes of the hypocrites around me. But hey, I'm just the same at some parts.

I had to get through Class A's classroom and about time when the four little children is complaining and talking to their mother hen, Asano.

"Oh my, look at these cute children~"

"Wakahisa."

They chose the wrong person to agitated and the wrong class to mess with. "Hey, you might regret to annoy me there. I'll snatch your ranks when you are busy looking forward."

Asano smiled that twisted and deceiving smile of his and look at me with his eyes closed. "Wakahisa-san, how is life in Class E?"

"Better than being here and I like it there. And I can still get high ranks without any problem. I just wanted to see how you guys are faring."

They all glare at me, good, I don't care.

I walk away while giving them a wave of my hand while a smirk form on my face, good. I have my own goals now and I can possibly get the second rank if Karma doesn't get it.

I actually do hope Karma is one rank below me, the very least.

But Karma seems to be a little too carefree before the test, I know this scenario just like when I was in sixth grade when I took the finals easily but not seriously that I got lowered down to the fourth rank.

So I confront him.

"Karma-kun, don't take this easily."

"Even if the questions change, it doesn't matter. I just need to strike at them like I usually do." he doesn't get it, it is a given that it is because he haven't felt any loss yet.

Maybe the last exam when he climb up to be the second has numbed him with overwhelming pride. I know that feeling but it is dangerous to maintain it. It's good for your confidence but not for your will of winning.

I smack the back of his head and he look at me with confusion and slight anger. "Being prideful is dangerous. Don't let it swallow you." I have the feeling that Karma won't heed to my advice, "If you fail, it's not my fault."

Once exam comes by, even though I studied diligently, I'm still nervous. But anxiety will only disperse the memory of the things that I have remembered in my head which is why I play around with Akio before the day of the end of terms exam.

Exam day ends fast, just like always, I am eager to hear my scores. There's no way I missed now because I have quite the high goal but I might actually fail miserably again.

After Yukiko, it was my turn.

"And Michiko-san... Oh my. Maintaining her place within the top five in every subject and placed third in the main ranking! You almost took first place from Asano, missing only four more points." I smile widely as my pride grow higher and higher inside me as I hear the rest praising and congratulate me.

The next one is Yuma, he got first spot in social studies and his reaction to that achievement is so cute!

But what surprise me is that, Karma's score is not announced but it continues on to the rest of the students that have high scores in the tests.

I also expect the red-haired male to be first in Math or at least second or even third but his name never came out.

And... Karma is not even in the class, I went out to search for him shortly after the little celebration in class.

—-

"Karma-kun?"

I found him down sitting on the big branch that grows out of the edge of that cliff, biting his nails out of frustration and staring far away into the distance. As I walk closer to him, I can hear him muttering something like; "That damned octopus."

"What's wrong?"

Karma didn't show much reaction except flinching a bit and bowing his head down. I can see that the tip of his ears are red and he won't look at me. "Didn't I already warned you?"

He clicked his tongue and still refusing to look at me. So, this is what I do...

I sit behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of his face but fail to do so if I don't risk falling down.

Sighing, I reach a hand to the back of his black blazer and pulled him towards me. The redhead reached his hand out because I took him out of surprise and instincts kicked in because of the worst case scenario possibilities of happening becoming high.

Now I can see his face, red from anger and embarrassment. Karma head is on my lap and I look at him with an innocent smile but my tone betray that smile, "The more you become intoxicated by the pollen of the bright yellow rose, the more you forget about your own flaws. That's why I told you, don't be so prideful and egoistic."

He looked to the side but I cup his cheeks and force him to look at me in the eyes, mercury-gold orbs meeting midnight blue ones. "You didn't lost your goal but you lost your way in the maze of thorny roses."

"You can say that because you almost defeated Asano..."

No, or maybe yes.

"Karma-kun, I hope you learn from this. I've totally lost my way by now because I ignored it for years long. Don't forget about the people behind you and aim to defeat the one in front of you. I was lucky at that time when I was in this same situation, I only got lowered two ranks. You're now thirteenth. Overall that's good for someone who didn't studied at all but you contributed nothing to the class."

Karma is silent but he kept on trying to avoid my gaze. "I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are an idiot. An egoistic bastard that forgot about his surroundings because of pride and failed miserably because he succumbed to it."

"Are you here to comfort me or to rub it on my face?!" he sit up and glare daggers at me but those daggers seems to be rusty.

"Both. Want more?"

"No."

"The more reason to tease you."

Karma walk past me with the little space to walk on and I followed him while smirking. "Here I am following Akabane Karma who have failed in a test he ought to ace in."

"Shut up."

"But he underestimate the monsters that lives in those papers of exams and got trampled upon."

"Stop."

"Poor thing, where has his pride fly away? Is that smart brain of his still functioning? Oh, the questions!"

"You're pissing me off."

"Look at him blushing," I pulled out my smartphone and took a photo right on time when he faced me with red coloring his cheeks. "How cute~!"

"You-" Karma's face could have turned redder if it could but sadly it can't.

"I'm not erasing this if you don't defeat Asano in the next exam~!"

I skipped away from him who can't do anything while his brain is sizzling hot with embarrassment. "I also love this expression, so I might keep it as a keepsake."

I did not see Karma smirking behind me when a an came to mind, "If I defeat Asano in the next exam, would the prize come with a kiss and a date?"

"Yup~!"

"Promise~?"

"Yes!"

I've made a grave mistake.

By the time I realized what I have just signed myself into, it's not Karma who is blushing anymore, but me who is gaping like a fish out of water, trying to form any kind of intelligent word.

"I'll take that promise~"

"No!"

"The harm has been done, no turning back."

Why must I be so careless about my words? Why must I be so careless and overly too hyper after teasing and lecturing Karma that I did not register what he had said?

"I take it back!"

But Karma ignored me and keeps on walking back to the old building. I'm following him behind trying to end that deal. "If you kiss me now, yes."

"No!"

Ugh... My luck is draining out after the exam.

—-

I know my answer by now, it will only strain the boys' expectations if I drag it out for too long after all. I don't want that. So, I just arrange some fun time with the three of us but slowly it turned into a party of ten people in it.

Because it's summer, Rio-chan suggested that we go to the local water park and... so here we are.

I'm sitting under the shade of an umbrella and sitting on a poolside seat, the water is shallow but I just don't want to go in as of yet.

"Cat is afraid of water~?" Karma was behind me, wearing a simple jacket to hide that body of his before diving into the water.

"I'm simply not in the mood yet."

"Moody~"

"Lazybone who forgot his own place."

That pushed a button somewhere and Karma pinched my cheeks with a merciless grin. "Take that back." I try to shook myself free and at the same time shook as a sign for no. "Let go!"

And he actually pulled away his fingers that was pinching me forcefully that it stings. "Go in the water too." was the last thing he said to me before jumping into the pool with the rest of the group.

Maybe I really should go in too...

I don't really actually go straight into the big pool but instead I climb up the ladder to the yellow water slide that stops in the same pool where everyone is. I like water slides, I like playing with water in general so I don't really have any complain against Rio-chan's suggestion in the first place. After all, I'm able to play and slide down these water slides all I want!

"Woah! Slow down there girl!" Rio-chan splashes me with water as soon as I went into the pool with a splash.

Well, I guess my answer for the both of them can wait...

Or so I thought.

"Eh~? I want to go slide down with Michiko~"

"It's dangerous if you do so."

"The more fun in it~"

I need to break this up.

But, they are fighting about it by playing with a Korosensei-look-alike ball while half of their body in the water and betting who wins can go to the other attractions with me. Nagisa is in Karma's team while Maehara in Yuma's.

Sugino is busy trying to impress Yukiko-chan while Rio-chan is teasing me while Megu can only smile at their antics.

It's a long game but Yuma wins in the end.

"I don't expect you to wear something like that though."

I feel my cheeks becoming red though I can't see his cheeks also being dyed in light red.

Well, I did get this from my Aunt Bellinda from Australia. The top has the color blue, yellow, red and orange along with white in a series of stripes and it is not much like a bikini but like a cropped tankini swim top which string crossing at the back. The bottom is a swim skirt.

I don't buy new ones very often and the idea that I do not play around in the beach for the past years has made Aunt Bellinda buy these for me in hopes that I would go at least to a local pool.

This swimwear is showing a lot of skin but I thought that it would go to waste if I don't wear it.

We were told to hold onto each other when sliding through this water slide, but I'm just not comfortable with this...

And Yuma seems to maybe like it but still being shy, I'm between his leg and I can feel his chest pressing on my back, his hands awkwardly holding to my shoulders. "Yuma-kun, put your hands more comfortably." I told him because the awkwardness is suffocating me.

So he put his hands around my waist as we slide down the water slide.

We went to the Lazy River next, Yuma is swimming in the water while I sit on the float as he pull or push the float along with him. The wide and long pool that rounds around the whole water park gives us a good look around the water park as we relax.

"Can we rest here?" I smile and nod, Yuma pull the float to the edge and sit there as I sit next to him with the float still in the water and my feet in them.

"I'm sorry that you had to pull me around there."

Yuma only smile sweetly at me and shook his head, "It's nothing. Do you want some ice cream when we returned to where the rest are?"

I nod, of course I won't reject an invitation to eat ice cream!

The food court is near the entrance, for a long relaxing time during our swim in the Lazy River; we are already starving.

Swimming and having fun in the water have dried our energy away but all of us has our face decorated with a bright smile.

I also thought of this, maybe if I don't spend a lot of time with him then I would never reach to this conclusion. I can't talk to Yuma without ending it with an awkward silence.

—-

Isogai POV

I try to use the time I have during this summer break to spend some time with her.

Michiko always agree whenever I invite her so it is good, but she makes sure to refuse something politely when she doesn't like something.

Today I invite her to go the aquarium but what I don't understand is...

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

Karma's smirk irk me but I kept it in as I calmly ask him.

"We just met accidentally~"

We met Karma who was touring around the aquarium with a high school girl, actually it was me who met him and the girl just push him into Michiko when she arrived back with drinks.

"Isn't the more the merrier?"

And I suspect Michiko doesn't even know that this supposed to be a two person date... Or something like that.

"Hey, Michiko, let's go to the 'Deep Sea'!"

Isn't that kind of place would scare and creep a young girl? Even I can feel myself shiver a bit when Karma suggested that but then I look at Michiko.

"Yes!"

I guess she really is an information savvy that loves to learn more even if it scares her.

We haven't really entered the place but since we entered the elevator to go down, Karma already made his move. "Wanna hold on to me when you're scared~?"

"No, I can do it myself!"

The ones who seems to be scared or at least flinched when a fish suddenly light up beside us; is me while Karma would only ask if Korosensei are afraid of those fishes.

But I probably didn't realize it at first but she's pinching the end of my sleeve; whenever she got scared, she will pinch more.

I feel the pain and look down at where she is pinching, her face look stiff and she is biting her lower lip. I also feel Karma's gaze on us.

"You are scared~"

She shoot daggers from her eyes at Karma who just laugh at Michiko's embarrassment, I felt myself smiling; she chose to hold onto me than holding onto Karma.

I got the courage to hold her hand as we go through the 'Deep Sea' and she doesn't seem to be bothered by it but instead she holds on tighter.

Whenever I took a peek at Karma's expression, I see him glaring at me, or rather to Michiko's hand that is connected to mine. I smile brightly, it might actually defeated the light of the fishes around us.

Michiko was excited to exit this part of the aquarium as soon as soon as possible so she is practically skipping around. We were having so much fun that we forgot the time.

"Hey~! It's already late for some simple touring around~!"

Karma sound more like whining than reminding us, Michiko checked at her watch and nodded. "Umm, my parents would be mad if I play around more. Can we go home now, Yuma-kun?"

Even though I'm a bit reluctant, I nodded. I wouldn't want Michiko to get in trouble with her parents just because I wanted to spend more time with her.

—-

Michiko 's POV

I already have my decision but I just don't know how to do this... I always thought that talking with Yuma is hard to do since it's hard to make a conversation with him.

The suffocating awkwardness is too much for me to handle, I always have a hard time talking to people like Yuma; I mean I like them but it's hard to make a long conversation with them since it would stop somewhere.

I guess I was being nice to him when I was thinking about it.

"I'm horrible..."

I can only act around him but I can't talk, I've always tried to talk and hold it long but I need someone else entering the conversation.

Looking at the clock, I decided that I might actually attend the training. I was told to edit the movie with Mimura so I didn't do much training but then Karasuma-sensei suggested that I also join the others that would make the water wall since I have good balance according to him.

But I can choose if I want to use the rifle or be a sniper instead which I accepted.

Summer break is boring sometimes so training wouldn't be so bad.

When I arrived there, it is still early and I met that Lovro man when I wanted to exit the old school building. This is just one of the man that visited our class for only one day, I still remembered Takaoka. I just...

"You surprised me there."

Eh? Why?

"I've heard of you from Irina, Michiko was it." I nod softly and he continue to eye me. "I guess that aura will only come out at certain times of emotions."

What is he talking about?

"Don't sweat it too much but you might want to use that to kill that octopus."

And the man just walk on by me as I stare out in a daze. What?

"Oh, Michiko-chan you're early."

Yuma smiled at me and I smiled back at him, "I guess I forgot the actual time before being late." I sheepishly laugh. "Also... I wanted to tell you my answer soon if you don't mind coming with me after school."

An expression hanging between being anxious and happy appear on his face and he nodded.

The time to train was not that long of a wait, I showed my sniping skills which Lovro accurately point out the flaws in it which I corrected and reduce his critics.

What made me anxious is that time... The pressure and anxiety piling up in my chest, I might actually burst into an emotion breakout or some sort.

I'm fast to get attached to a person once I know them. That's why this is hard to do...

"I'm sorry. I just don't see how we'll go along."

I see the pain in that face, I see the way his eyes tries to avoid mine, I see every feelings that came out. Why must I be so good in reading people's mind and feeling?

I feel it and I can only lower my head, I can't keep up to see him in the eyes anymore.

"It's okay Michiko-chan." It's not me who needs to be comforted.

Maybe Yui was right, the more similarities we have the harder it gets for our relationship to go on. He is good as a friend but I might hurt him when my interest of being his girlfriend lowers down.

Yuma is so kind that I feel burdened and he makes me feel that I need to repay everything which leads to my loyalty as a friend to him but as someone more than that? I might actually feel pressured.

I'm not as the eyes meet.

I'm sinister. Full of hate. Locked up inside me is all my hate and anger. I can't effect Yuma with those feelings that should be left inside the dark corner of my heart. He had enough trouble.

What I'm most afraid of is, having him see that true self in me that is worse than even Akabane Karma himself.

"Yuma-kun..."

I feel him pat my head as tears threatened to fall out... I'm the one who's crying. I can't burden him more... I'm too bad of a girl for such a good boy.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Who said that I'm a good girl?

I even forsaken the relationship I once had with my friends from that cursed school. Nagisa and some other as an exception.

"I'm sorry... . I'm sorry, Yuma-kun... I wanted to accept your feeling but that would only be fake love. Sorry... I'm such a bad girl."

He was reluctant to hold my hands but he did anyway, Yuma look at me with a genuine smile this time. "It was first love, I'll get better chance next time. You're not a bad girl in any kind of way, Michiko-chan."

"I didn't want to let your hopes up... I don't want to be an addition to your burden... I like you more as if you're a brother to me than that kind of relationship..."

"I'm glad you do. Nagisa has told me, a person who received your love in any kind of relationship are special. So, I'm at least glad that you do care for me."

I try to stop the tears from dropping as I hiccuped. I've never talk to someone with such sweet and loving tone in his words, not as I remember.

And I need to reject such person... "Umm... you might get more chances with me in the future."

"I hope so."

(End of Michiko's POV)

—

Isogai told Karma that he was rejected which Karma took with a smile but slightly pity the boy. Michiko still can reject him if she wants to but for now...

she'll watch what the carefree boy is able to do.

Which; Karma was fast.

He called her to go to the amusement park the day after Michiko rejected Isogai because he think that; "Why not? It will be easier now that my rival is down."

—

 **That's kind of a rush but Michiko doesn't like to keep people waiting and this matter is important so there you go!**

 **Also, Michiko is just not able to talk properly with good boys, she can't even talk a proper conversation with her younger brother except for lecturing, advising or scolding him; or playing football with him.**


	13. C13: A Date?

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_ :

Didn't I say that this fic initially was planned to be limey? There will be more things as the story progress forward. Not exactly graphic but just a bit vague.

**************X X X *****************x

I ran as fast as I can to the Kunugigaoka Train Station, I forgot to set an alarm and I also almost forgot that I promised to meet up with Karma there. I also stubbornly choose my outfit before going out of there.

I wore an apricot strap spaghetti short-sleeved ruffle chiffon blouse and a denim shorts, black stockings and my favorite pair of blue flats with red straps like ribbon.

As I sprint to the Kunugigaoka Train Station, I would find many obstacles while still around my neighborhood that have the majorities of adults and elder.

"Michiko-chan! Where are you going?"

It's the grandma from next door, she looks like she just got back from the market. "I'm going to meet up with a friend." as my own politeness and keeping manners, I stopped and answer her while keeping eye contact.

"I see... here are some cookies to share with that friend." I do not get why she have to point out that word with her tone, she gave me a pack of cookies and out of curiosity I just asked her.

"My, Michiko-chan you never wear that blouse you bought with your own money. It must be a very special person~" she giggled when she sees the light pink hue on my cheeks.

"I'll be going then..."

and that's only the first obstacle, I ran again as I check my wristwatch from time to time to check if I am already awfully late that I might anger the redhead that I know will turn into a monster if he does get angry.

"Nee-chan!"

It's one of the Honda's children. The young boy with short black hair and brown eyes looking at me with tears almost falling down his rosy cheeks. "What's wrong Kiku?" I bow down a bit to be able to look at him in the eyes.

He point at a tree, I see a black and white cat looking down at us with terror. It's a good thing that I used to love climbing trees, it was not much of a problem to get the cat back down.

"Thanks!" I pat his head and smile sweetly at him which he repay with an equally sweet smile, no, sweeter.

I quickly get back to running to my destination, if only;

"Oh, look here~! It's that Wakahisa daughter!"

If only these delinquents are not in front of me. "Move!"

"No, you've always been the trouble for us when we want additional pocket money!" he grabbed me by my wrist, which made me be able to look at the wristwatch. I'm so fucked.

I feel my cheeks becoming wet, why am I crying? Oh yeah, I'm late for a promise, Karma might even have left because I was late.

"Crying won't do you any good!"

The older boy exclaimed as he get ready to hurt me, his friends hold on my hands already hurt me but what hurt me more right now is the fact that I'm late for a promise, this hurts my pride.

I close my eyes to get ready for the incoming attack, I shouldn't have acted like a heroine wearing a boy's clothing when I was still a little girl. Aren't I still a little girl right now?

But the pain of getting hit, the stinging pain that stays for a long time never came to me but a voice, mischievous voice owned by the person who I made a promise with.

"You shouldn't hurt such a weakling, it wouldn't do you any good."

"You don't know what this bitch is capable of!"

He wanted to punch Karma but the red-haired male continued on blocking or dodging his attacks, Karma also turned around quickly after grabbing the other boy by his jaws.

"Duck!" Karma ordered and I did as he told me to, I hear gasps from both of my ears, my hands are now free and a hand pulled me in. I see that I am pressed on Karma's chest and he throw the boy whose jaws was in his hand.

"I was wondering where my girl was, here you are fighting." he pulled me by my wrist, walking away from those delinquents and continue on walking to somewhere I guess as the Kunugigaoka Train Station.

I lowered my head, not brave enough to look at his eyes. "Sorry, I woke up late..." he didn't turn his head to look at me though, instead he put the hand that was holding on my wrist; around my shoulders and pull me closer to him.

I met his mercury-gold orbs that I envy so much, a hand came closer to wipe away the trace of my tears.

"I'd rather ask if I was the one who is late?" I shook my head, he doesn't seem to buy it. "No.. I'm just unhappy that I'm late..." Karma didn't respond but he stopped which made me stop.

The local playground it right beside us and Karma pull me in, stopping at a water fountain. "Clean up you face, I'm not mad... a bit." that did not assure me in any kind of way but work somehow.

I wipe my face and sighed. Looking at him with cautious, I see a slightly mad face which has been combined by worry. I sniffed and try to find my handkerchief, wiping my face with the piece of fabric and rubbing my eyes a few times.

I felt a hand lightly putting itself on my shoulder, "You look like a stray cat that just got into a fight~" I glare at him who is smirking, questioning his intention. "Do you want to cancel it? We can go on another day." I guess he can act cute too.

Karma is trying so hard to not show that he actually care, sometime I wonder if he is a tsundere or not. I shook my head again, "I want to go today." he grin and put a hand on my head.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, weakling." I wanted to jab him but he dodged with his grin becoming wider and wider, hand slowly holding my hand, lips closing in to the back of my hand.

With a wink he look at me, "I shall lead your way then, milady~" I smiled along with him as we walk. "If you become my servant after this I would call you milady all day long~"

Now I really want to kick him.

—-**************X X X *****************x

"How about we start fresh~?"

I look at where he is pointing, the roller coaster is high and sounds of screams of either excitement or pure terror. The car of the roller coaster is fast and whenever it comes down from a peak, it became faster and faster as it reaches the end.

The look of terror took form on my face, Karma chuckle beside me and pat my back. "You're scared of that~? I'm sure you'll get addicted~"

By the time we are all set to start, I tried to imagine and remember the speed when we were going to Hawaii with Korosensei. The adrenaline came pumping, my vision becoming slightly hazy and my ears becoming more keen. I hold on tight as the car beginning to move, slowly we approach and climb up to a peak.

"You're too tense. Lighten up a bi-hyaaahahha!"

And we start this ride that has many turn and twist, upside down and downhill with which made my heart beating faster and faster by the adrenaline that is pumping it.

I hear laughter, laughter much like a young child beside me; it came from Karma who has his hands up in the air. I took a deep breath and let my hands flail in the air.

I guess he was right, I shouldn't be so tense... and I would get addicted.

"One more time!"

I pout as Karma drag me away from the roller coaster before I projectile vomit and empty half of the insides of my stomach because of riding the roller coaster too much. "Now, we should go and find other rides, milady~"

"I'm not becoming your maid so stop calling me that." I can hear the redhead chuckling beside me as we walk to the next ride, the bumper car.

There I just want to have a relaxing ride but Karma just keeps on bumping to me as if he has some kind of grudge towards me. With enough of my patience dried out, I start to bump into him too with an evil cackle whenever I took him by surprise.

We might have broken the cars if we continued, we leave and exit the area. "Where should we go next?" I think it through and look at the map, where should we go to next?

I point at a picture on the map, the log flume. We were needed to wear a raincoat if we don't want to get wet.

Sitting at the front while Karma behind me and his hands around my waist, chin resting on my shoulder blades as he relax; his body weight pressed on my back. "That kinda hurts..." I try to move my shoulder but he nuzzle his nose on my neck, tickling me. "Hey!"

And that distracted me from the 'waterfall' that is in front of us, with a splash we reached the end of it; water that manage to wet my face is making my bangs sticking to my face annoyingly.

I reach for my handkerchief inside my purse, wiping my face dry with it. I look at Karma who is smiling widely, he didn't realize that my hand is in front of him until he feel the handkerchief touching his face.

I wipe his face while he is still suspiciously quiet. "Why are you so quiet?" I ask out of curiosity. He walks in front of me, not answering my question. Fine, have it your way.

Suddenly it came to me, the direction that he is walking to; the haunted house. I am frozen in my place, I'm never good with horror because I always know what will come but never know what exactly will come after me.

"Karma-kun..."

I see him turning to look at me with an evil smirk decorating his handsome face, "Let's go, scaredy-cat~"

He pulled me inside the house, I already had my sense becoming keener than when we were at the roller coaster.

"Kyaa!"

I hear a shriek from the room we have passed by, I look around only to see darkness except for the light coming from the candles that are lit along the way. My hand search for Karma's as I continue to become more and more scared.

"Kekeke~!"

A skull, hanging upside down, laughing at my face and I just can't help but almost trip just to get away from that skeleton that just scared me.

The chuckling from Karma doesn't help even a bit not.

We continue on walking, I desperately wanted to go out of this place.

Sleecch...

Slick...

I look down to where the sound came from...

"Gya!"

I was quick to find Karma's hand and hug it after I see a woman with black hair long enough to cover the floor we are stepping on, she is trying to reach at my feet with her long nailed hands. "Karma-kun..."

I hear him trying to suppress a laughter as we leave the woman to scare the next person to come after us.

Even though I don't really feel comfortable holding onto Karma all the time until we exit the house, it's my only way to feel secure from those unknown creature(which is just humans) that have come to scare us.

Karma was actually quite brave inside there, he only flinched at some scares that made me almost jump out of my own skin.

Am I the only one who is being a big baby?

"Hey, you're gonna keep on hugging my hand, aren't you~?" I release his hand and look to the side, blushing at what I have done. "I kinda like it so don't stop~" I push him away and walk ahead of him.

I got so focused on trying to cool down my head that I didn't feel it until I see; I'm in the middle of a crowd without a single person that I know. Karma nowhere to be found.

Turning my head left and right, I try to find the boy with his noticeable red hair. I hold the strap of my purse tightly as I try again by walking around to search for the boy.

This is why I shouldn't have walk around by myself, I feel like many pairs of eyes look at me; anxiety beginning to pile up on my mind as I think of how to act most normal but the more I feel uncomfortable.

"Karma-kun..." I whimpered once I reach the fountain at the center of the amusement park, he would find me here... right? The center is surprisingly not very crowded, only a few would pass by.

I know I can just go home by myself, I know this but somehow I can't bring myself to. Where is the entrance and exit anyway? It's such a fine occasion to have my smartphone out of battery.

I sit at the edge of the fountain with my eyes looking down at my hands.

I should have never walk ahead of him. I really do feel like crying, I've always been like this. I am such a childish girl.

"Hey, chick~! Alone? Come with us and have some fun time with us until tomorrow~!" older men in their mid-twenties. "I'm with someone."

"Oh did your boyfriend dump you here?"

I haven't even accepted him.

"We'll make you forget him~

I stood up and get my fist ready to punch the guy but he probably anticipated what I am going to do, he hold my hand and pull me in. "I guess you know better than hanging out with us, eh~? Don't worry, it will be fun."

Heck no, I don't like this kind of guy... "Karma-kun... where are you?" I muttered as I try to hold back my tears.

Losing my way in a crowded place is one thing but getting involved into this scary scenario that I don't even like one bit. I don't even like to get involved with males...I've always look at the boys like friends or little brothers...

I hate myself...

"You shouldn't touch her..."

I'm pulled down as the guy fell but a hand encircle itself around my waist and then I am pulled back up by that hand. The other two guys ran away when he sees the person behind me.

Again I am dragged to somewhere, I see the broad back, red strands of hair and the hand that is grabbing my wrist. I'm such a burden, aren't I?

"Karma-kun?"

We stopped at a lake, nobody is around and it's only the two of us; I check my wristwatch and see that it is already the usual time for dinner which is probably why not much people is around at the time.

He doesn't respond so I only look down at my feet, waiting for Karma to respond to my call. He still didn't but he sighed and groan, I irritated him, didn't I?

"What is your problem with getting in trouble?" my midnight blue orbs met his mercury-gold ones and I just bit my lips, my eyes starting to stray away from his. "Don't you try."

But he cup my cheeks and made me look at him, his other hand holding my shoulder. "Karma...?"

"You worry me so much... why are you so naive and clumsy?" I don't know, I just kept silent. "You're even close to tears. Those bastards..." he kissed my forehead and then look straight into my eyes.

"Now," Karma offer his hand and I know what he meant, I obediently accept it because I know it will be good for me. "Don't go far away."

I don't really have any intention to let go of his hand, the more when we went to the slightly crowded food court after all we are kinda late for dinner. "What do you want to eat? It's my treat~!"

I also don't really want to accept that. "I'd rather treat you, you saved me twice." Karma ignore me and just went to buy two plates of spaghetti for us to eat along with two glasses of cola.

It does looks tasty and even the smell tells me about how delicious the food he bought me. "Eat up. Oh, you want me to feed you~? I'd want you to do that for me though~"

He takes the for on the plate and try to feed me, "Come on now~!" grinning while holding up the fork in front of me.

"Are they a couple~?"I hear a females noise behind me and her friend responded with; "I hope I'll get a boyfriend like that."

This is embarrassing... I open my lips and just bite the fork, taking it away from Karma. I hear the boy chuckling while I stare at my food. I do love spaghetti...

Sighing and pulling out the fork out of my mouth.

"It's delicious..."

"It's good that you like it."

Even though I messed up and attracted troubles towards me, he seems to be having fun.

**************X X X *****************x

We are still holding hands as we walk around the amusement park, sometime stopping at some stands. "Which one do you want?"

I tip-toed a bit to look better at the smaller prizes, you never know if they are actually better. I see a bottle which I ask to the clerk. "That has the minty fragrance of lemon."

(Remember that thing Yuka gave her older brother? I only changed it a bit ***Corpse Party***)

Without thinking anymore, I pointed at the bottle. "That one!"

"Fine~"

It's pretty obvious that we will get it without any difficulty, after all we have training with guns; though they are harmless against humans.

We also try throwing little balls at the prize we want. Again, Karma ask me which one I would like. I see a pure white bunny stuffed animal with red eyes, I like that! Without further ado, I point at the bunny.

"Time to go home with a new owner~"

No miss, we got the bunny. My mood rises with all the fun we had. "The next one will be something for you!" and I want to win something for Karma.

"Just having you as my lifetime servant for thanks is enough~" one word; no.

"I'm going to win you something and I will win something for you!" I am determined to do it which means I will do it!

What would Karma like?

"I'd like a kiss~"

Glaring at him might stop him for a while but won't exactly put him to silence. Looking around again, I search for a stand that would have something that Karma like; the bunny plushy that I hugged has its ears flailing along with my movement.

'Umm... searching for what boys likes is hard...' I thought to myself as my determination is starting to waver. "You don't have to look so hard."

I felt his hand on top of my head, I feel like a kid who is being persuaded because she can't get what she wants. "Win something for yourself then~!" even his tone sounds like my dad whenever I can't buy something that I want.

Beside us is also a game with throwing balls but the prizes are in an egg-shaped plastic jars that are not transparent so it's a matter of luck, the place where they are placed on are moving up an down. Again, I point at the stand and Karma only give me permission with a smile.

The first shot was a miss, but it gave me some information to twist my hand a bit to the right as I wait for the prize to be in the center; I throw the second ball but it's another miss.

I focus more on the position as I keep the way my hand are getting ready to shoot...

"Yay!"

I jumped out of excitement. The man who own the stand gave me my prize, I eagerly open it...

"Eh..."

No way I'll give it to Karma.

The person itself leaned on my back to see what is inside, I tried to hide it but he was able to see what's inside by taking the prize in his hand and take it out of my hands.

"Oh~!" it is a medium sized cat plushy, it's cute I admit but I still wanted to give something to Karma when I was aiming... It has blue eyes with bright white fur. "I'll get that!"

But a hand hold me in my place as I futilely try to get the stuffed animal. "Isn't cats carnivores? It'll eat the bunny I gave you." this is no time to think that they are real animals!

"How about you name her for me?"

He hold out the cat in front of me, a smirk forming on his face. I think about it but gave up eventually because I am not in the mood to do it so I just shook my head. "Give me time to think."

Karma only hummed a little to respond, his hand holding mine again; the cat on his shoulder.

—

Karma's POV ((Let's play spot the differences))

**************X X X *****************x

The Ferris Wheel is shining brilliantly with colorful lights, the wheel moving clockwise. The moon looks close but not too close, its light illuminating and giving more light to the Ferris Wheel.

I might be actually careless too...

"Michiko?"

She's not in front of me anymore.

I look around with worry weighing down on my mind as I walk as fast as I can while trying to find the older girl. "Michiko?" I raise my voice a bit more, hoping that she will hear me.

"Oh my~! Are you alone~?"

Ugh... I glare at the girls but they just squeal because I noticed them. I guess people who doesn't know my reputation can get attracted to me in one go if they are miserably single.

"I'm not really sorry, ladies. But I'm looking for a certain girl who is easily distracted." I force out a smile but the girls doesn't seem to want to leave me alone to search for Michiko. "Awh~! Spend some time with us too! Your girlfriend can wait, can't she?"

Michiko haven't even sort out her own feelings...

Sighing heavily; I look up and calm myself down from this irritation that is starting to make me angry. I ignore them and continue on walking anyway, I have no time for this.

Michiko is childish even though she looks and acts mature. She can even cry from even getting separated from her mom at a supermarket.

For a girl like Michiko, she would search for me first, wouldn't she? After that she would probably wait at an obvious place. Having a simple mind when she is troubled so much that she can cry, she would be waiting at the center of the amusement park which is...

The fountain.

A smile creep onto my face as soon as I see from afar the the girl sitting there, I walk up to her but then I see those guys coming up to her faster than me.

You're not touching her...

It's also time for dinner so there will be no people coming up to help her except for some wimpy people who are not brave enough to rescue the girl.

I step on faster as I see Michiko getting ready to fight; how do I know? That determination added by slight fear in her face tells me that. But the guy in front of her hold her hand up to stop her from attacking.

Tch... how about you have some bath in this summer?

With Michiko secure in my hands now, I softly push her aside; giving the other two a face wash like their leader. I'm so angry and irritated now that I am not even bothered to look at her.

I drag her away from the crime scene and somehow we end up at the lake at the left end of the amusement park. Calming down first before I face her so that she won't be scared with me more than she already probably has.

Turning around, I see that she is avoiding my gaze, and I ask her. "What is your problem with getting in trouble?" our eyes met but she look aside."Don't you even try."

I cup her cheeks to force her to look at me. "Karma-kun..." she sounds more like she is whimpering.

"You worry me so much... why are you so naive and clumsy?" I do want to know the answer to this. "You're even close to tears. Those bastards..." I kissed her forehead, I guess that's only one of the way to calm her down; she is a kid.

"Now," offering my hand to held her hand, she obediently accept it probably because she knows what is good for herself. "Don't go far away."

I feel her hand holding onto mine and it made a smile decorate my face; I guess this calmed me down. Her hold become more tight; the more when we went to the slightly crowded food court after all we are kinda late for dinner.

"What do you want to eat? It's my treat~!" I ask her even though I do know that she likes anything sweet or spicy.

...I know that face, I'll force the foods down your throat if you don't want to eat. "I'd rather treat you, you saved me twice." I buy two plates of spaghetti for us to eat along with two glasses of cola, ignoring and releasing her for the time being.

The smell is very tempting but the girl isn't touching her food. I sighed and take the fork.

"Eat up. Oh, you want me to feed you~? I'd want you to do that for me though~"

"Come on now~!" I feel myself grinning while holding up the fork in front of her while she just stare at it.

"Are they a couple~?"I look at the girl behind Michiko who is talking to her friend and her friend also added; "I hope I'll get a boyfriend like that."

Michiko might not know but there's a light pink hue coloring her cheeks. Suddenly she bite the fork and took it away from me, again she stare at her food.

Michiko loves Italian food and for her to just stare at it, it's probably torture between mind and stomach.

She's so cute.

After that we went to walk around, playing and buying at every stand that attract our interest. She wanted to win me something but instead got a cat plushy.

I don't mind that, "Hey, name her for me~!" in fact; the cat reminds me of her.

Blue eyes but its eyes are a bit more brighter than hers. White fur that makes it look innocent and beautiful but to be honest she is feisty and easy to anger like when you step on a cat.

"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel." I said to her after I put the cat on my shoulder and holding her hand again.

The Ferris Wheel is still shining brilliantly with its lights that might make it look like a wheel that has stars sticking to it. I might be too dramatic...

But once we are in the Ferris Wheel, the scenery when we look out is more beautiful than anything. Except...

Michiko is staring outside, the beautiful scenery might have attracted her interest. Her hair that is braided side swept braid style is glimmering as the light touches it, have I ever mention how her hair reminds me of silk. Those eyes are staring out somewhere as it appreciate the small little things.

People have always praised her about how she is beautiful as if her father's handsomeness and youth has been given to her; how her spirit is much like her mother's unwavering spirit of winning and how her mother would help anyone; how she is smart just like the both of her parents that are already at doctor's degree.

But, I guess that irritated her to be compared to her parents since she always try to step one step further than them in any kind of way she can. Yes, those personality and genes have been inherited to her but even Michiko has many difference that makes her a person, an independent girl that I like.

"You're beautiful."

She look at me with wide midnight blue eyes and a blush giving more color to her pale white skin. "W-what?"

I put the cat in front of me and moved it's paws, "I said that you're cute~"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"So much... that I want to eat you, little bunny~"

Michiko lean back as I came closer to her with the cat still in my hands. Look at how cute she can be if she acts more girly. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for something, a kiss maybe?

A kiss it is, I put the cat's nose on hers as she stare at me with a questioning look. I'm not kissing you just yet.


	14. C14: Summer on An Island

I wander around the island first since I don't have anything to do after I check my weapon and checking on the strategy so here I am shifting through the sandy beach.

Thinking again, something that I do whether I am idle or busy. Should I just give Karma my answer? Or just tease him for a little bit?

"Michiko, what are you doing here?"

I look up and meet with Professor Irina's blue eyes. "I heard that you rejected that boy." she took a seat on a beach chair next to me as we both stare at the ocean.

"How did you know?" she didn't say much as the answer, only saying that Maehara was talking about it with Yuma when they passed by the faculty room but Maehara was a bit too loud for his own sake.

I sighed and lean my back, my eyes staring at the ocean; sleep becoming something that is slowly creeping up to me. "Professor Irina, do you think this plan will succeed?"

Her answer is fast, "Of course not 100% because a plan this complicated will go astray sooner or later. But do your best..."

I smiled and glanced at her, how cute~! She's blushing and looking to the side, avoiding my gaze as I giggle at her cute personality.

"Well, look at who is lounging around~"

And a certain redhead just blocked the beautiful scenery. "Go away, you're blocking my view!"I sit up straight and I can feel Professor Irina's presence leaving us.

"You can put it in a nicer way~!"

Huffing and trying to avoid looking at the boy, I asked him about what kind of comment are better and nicer. I crossed my hands in front of my chest and my legs crossed too, head looking to the side; avoiding Karma's mercury-golden orbs.

"Your scenery was beautiful, but now it's more handsome~"

Red hue coloring my cheeks as soon as I snap my head to see the redhead in front of me. He hasn't changed and still wet from head to toe while wearing his swimwear.

Karma's red hair is sticking to his skin and eyes gleaming equally like his body that is shining a bit because the sun shining to the droplets of water on his pale white body. And why must that smirk goes well with his face?

"Change into your clothes first!"

It seems that he is having fun as he dodge my kicks, laughing by himself while I'm just irritated that he ruined my relaxing time watching the sea.

—X—X—X—X—-

*You guys know the ordeal so I'm gonna skip it all*

I felt my stomach churning with pain and I clutched it with a pained expression, my head is also turning around like it's being blended with the water inside my head. My eyes starts to become hazy as one of them start to hurt.

Migraine and gastric at the same time? I'm sure that I ate breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Michiko?" Karma hold my shoulder while I put a hand on my head while the other is pressing my stomach to at least lessen the pain. "Nakamura-san!"

I hear Nagisa exclaimed before I fall unconscious.

Sometime I would wake up again to see either Okuda or Takebayashi changing the wet towel on my forehead and when I wake up sometime I would feel like vomiting but I close my eyes again so that I will fall asleep again.

The next time I woke up is when I was already on a soft bed with a blanket on me, I see a pair of worried mercury orbs in this dark room that only the moon illuminate.

"Are you okay now?"

I can trace his face with my eyes even though it is a bit overshadowed since he is looking at me while the light of the moon comes from behind. "Karma-kun... where am I?"

He sighed and put a hand on my forehead. "You're answering a question with a question." there's a pause before he actually answer me. "Your hotel room. Now, my answer?"

"I'm fine only... feeling weak."

I see him smile and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Sleep tight, you have to recover soon."

Also, I'm late to react but... "K-Karma-kun?!" instead of going away, he hugged me closer and nuzzling into my hair. "You smell nice, vanilla and strawberry. Now, sleep."

"Why are you here?!"

I can't see his face anymore, Karma made me bury my face into his chest. "You were whimpering about how cold it is." our feet is tangled together, his hand one on my waist and the other one under my head.

There's not much that I can do about him when I'm this weak, sighing in defeat, I try to be feel more comfortable by moving a bit and Karma cooperated so that I will have a nice sleep.

—X—X—X—

I'm a bit weaker than the rest about immune system so now I'm still resting on my bed but it's nice how Ritsu would talk to me whenever I feel lonely being alone in the room.

"Michiko-chan, you seem to be upset."

Ritsu accurately point out but I just force out a smile. "I'm just feeling lonely. I've always envy people who rarely gets sick." back then, I shouldn't have followed Yui-nee to walk around the whole neighborhood.

"Ahaha, they'll come back soon so you don't need to worry~!" I do hope so. "By the way, what is your relationship with Karma-kun~?" I drop the smile and look at Ritsu with a blush. "You're blushing~"

I try to shut off my phone but Ritsu keep on coming back up. "You know, I think you know Karma-kun better than anyone." I don't even know about that.

"Well, I guess I know it by instinct and by reading through him. Like, how when he's mad; he'll be very quiet until he explode or if he is acting very nice; that means he's planning something." Ritsu gave me a clap that I think was not necessary.

"Nagisa-kun might be good in observing the outer parts but it seems that you are great in reading the inner parts. Korosensei~?"

I think about it first with a thoughtful hum. "I guess... there's this feeling that gave me the feeling that Korosensei is not exactly what he seems to be."

"An octopus?"

"No... I think he formerly didn't act that comical and at first he is not that kind of guy... not even a teacher but rather... an assassin?" that was only my theory because he knows so much about assassination even more than Karasuma-sensei so...

"That's an interesting theory, Nagisa-kun said that I must believe your instinct because he said it is as good as an animal." does that mean that I am on par with an animal. Well, I do admit that my hearing and smelling sense are pretty sharp but...

I don't even know.

"Oh! An incoming call from Nakamura-san!"

"Accept."

Rio had finished and still waiting for the others to walk out, she talked to me about what happened during my absence and asked me if Korosensei's so called ghost stories are an actual thing but I just point out the parts that are right or wrong or just extremely wrong.

Though, I do not get why she has to tell me that Okuda is paired up with Karma. "Hmm...?" I look down to see the new text message that I received.

[Grandpa got admitted to a hospital for tuberculosis.]

This is Yui-nee...

[I'm not joking, how can I joke about such a serious thing? I just wanted to tell you that we can handle this so don't spoil your own fun.]

I sighed, this should be expected if Grandpa is an eighty-years old man who is still smoking...

-X-X-X-X-

Blinking her eyes a few times, Michiko finally realize that she was asleep and Ritsu has kindly put her phone notification to vibrate because there are many notifications and she also notice the knocking on the door to her room.

"I can't take this anymore! What if she's already dead?!"

"Kayano-chan please tone it down..."

"Michiko, I'm going to break this door if you don't open it~"

Kayano, Nagisa and Karma... I stood up and open the door, Kayano hugged me without further ado and Nagisa just sighed in relieve, Karma already ready to kick the door but lower down his leg that wanted to kick.

"Oh, Michiko-chan."

Kayano skip into my room and plop on the bed, Nagisa following and sit on the carpeted florr along with Karma. "Are you okay now, Chi-chan?"

The redhead beside Nagisa seems to want to tease him, Karma poke Nagisa's cheek and tease him about how he calls me. Michiko don't really care about it but rather happy that he is calling her with that name again.

"It's okay. What made you call me that again?" Michiko just needs to know, Nagisa only mumble a name that sounds familiar to me. Yui-nee? To be expected from Yui-nee.

Michiko didn't notice the girl beside her pulling out something from the small bag she had with her. "Michiko-chan, we thought that you would feel lonely so we came back before the others. Wanna play~?"

Monopoly...

This will end up bad...

Like Michiko thought, it ended up bad.

"Why do you have so much branches, Michiko-chan?!"

Michiko has always been good in the game since she really do know how to organize and use money wisely so she ended up being the one who is the richest in this endless game.

To spice up the game, we decided to give a punishment when the one round is over to whoever become the one who is the poorest. Michiko chuckled when she took more money from Karma and when the round is over, giggling at the boy; she already know what she will say.

"Let's put more style to Karma's hair~! Twintails."

Karma try to keep calm as he try to stay put and let the other two tie up his hair, Michiko already has her phone on standby for the beautiful blackmail material. The redhead actually look cute with twintail, he tries to not blush but fail to do so.

Kayano is giggling while Nagisa is chuckling looking at the boy who probably has lost his pride. With the sound of a click and the flash, Karma finally realize that I took a photo of him. "Erase that!"

"Nope~!"

We continued on with our game probably karma has fallen upon the girl...

"Ahaha, look at this~! You're bankcrupted!"

"Karma is a bitch."

Karma continued on to laugh while fanning himself with the money he has and took from Michiko from the hotels and houses he had put everywhere. "Now, now, it's no time for puns. Let's see you in twintails."

For the usual mature looking Michiko, childish things is embarassing for her when it is shown to more than one person. Kayano tied up her hair while humming to a tune, she tied it up very nicely and neat unlike when Michiko herself try to do it.

Now, the roles are flipped. Michiko is the one blushing while Karma is the one who is smirking and taking pictures of the red cat.

The black hair she has is now tied, her face can be seen clearer than ever and her pale white skin is clearer probably because her hair is black. The clothes she is wearing isn't fit for that look which made it somehow interesting but also funny.

They were having so much fun that they didn't notice Korosensei checking on them and he scolded them for being up so late. But Michiko was sleeping and taking naps while waiting for the others so it is hard to go back to sleep and rest until morning come.

Michiko woke up again at four in the morning, she have some time so she play with her phone until it's almost time for the sun to come up and she is in a seaside resort, won't watching the sun coming out of the horizon be good and awesome?

She wear a jacket around her and walk out of her room, trying to be as quiet as she can when she walk through the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

Michiko was looking down so much and tried to not look at passerby that she didn't see who she bumped into, Karma looking at her with his mercury-gold eyes. Yes, she did see him but not his eyes and hair that makes him so easy to find even in a crowd.

"I wanted to walk outside, a stroll around the beach in front of the resort."

His hand... he took hold of Michiko's hand and turn around to go to the same way she was about to walk. They exit the resort and walk to the beach, nearing the water that look like as if they are coming after them.

Karma took off his shoes and point at Michiko's flats. "Take it off." Michiko obeyed and Karma pull her to hurry up to go further to the front where the water are deep enough to wet their feet. Michiko was busy watching and waiting for the sun that she didn't realize...

She glares at the boy who is splashing water at her. "Karma-kun, stop!"

"Make me~!"

She surely will, Michiko collect up water in her hands and scoop up the water in one go to throw it at Karma who backed away a few steps but not enough to dodge all of them. He roll up his trousers and kick the water to Michiko.

The girl is not yet ready to give up so she also try to kick around and scoop more water whenever she feels like it.

She is so focused in not getting wet herself but you know what, Michiko is probably the most careless and clumsy also scatterbrain in the whole class. Contrasting to her high IQ, she is extremely forgetful of other things.

"Hey, it's the sun."

Michiko is too hyper to even care... her feet tangled around, not in a gory way but just stepping on each other that it made Karma laugh once he catch her. "How can you fall when there's nothing in front of you except for water?"

He stroke her hair, Karma is sitting on the sand and water around him because he fell when he tried to catch Michiko but the girl was moving too much that he too fell to the ground with a splash. Michiko is on top of him, hands on his chest while she blush from the closeness between them.

"A-ahaha... the sun is rising!" she tried to find a subject to focus on but Karma found another thing more interesting, or rather a girl who is more interesting to him. "Yeah, you're beautiful."

A hand found its way behind Michiko's head and pull her down closer to him who kisses her on her forehead. "Cute little bunny wants to play with the cat~?"

"You shameless idiot!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, why is your cheek red?"

"Ahaha, I played too hard with the bunny."

Nagisa sighed and laugh. Somehow he might actually ship these two together but without a rival, it won't be fun, will it?

********PREVIEW***********

"The Labrador dog finally meet the cat who tries to eat up the bunny."

Should I introduce myself~?

The so called Labrador dog, a boy smart enough to almost beat Asano Gakushu in the nationals and also... I want to cage up the bunny in my hands.

A cat won't stop me from getting her.

Except for that protective cat, Matilda.

"An all black and brown Labrador dog with green eyes. Yup, Nagisa don't even try to help that cat."

"Akane-chan..."


	15. C15: Alone at Home and a New Rival

When I came back home, I came back to an empty home, I'm used to it but this empty house will only have me in it for a week and a half. My whole family went for a trip _without_ me and I was told to follow them if I want to.

But...

I'm too upset...

I'm too fucking upset...

I'm too fucking upset that my family left me at a mission to save the world and I thought I was going to get bloody killed by a freaking virus, now I am left alone for a week and a half if I don't go to with the money they left me but...

I'm not going.

Fuck it.

I'm not going.

And I won't accept a babysitter to look after me!

I hanged the phone line with a huff and then I just yelled into my pillow from anger. But there will be an addition of accomplishment for me if I survive doing this.

My parents won't be so overprotective anymore and I will be more confident to live by my own.

I list up the things that I should do...

-X-X-X-

The first morning came and Michiko stretches her back with a short moan, reluctantly she stands up from her bed and changes her clothes. She will cook breakfast and feed Matilda and her kittens and then after that do whatever she likes.

She ate breakfast, sitting on the floor; watching Matilda and her kittens while thinking of what to fill her day up other than lounging around doing nothing.

Michiko dialed a friend's number to see if they are free but before Michiko was able to actually call her, she called first.

Going to the little event at the mall won't be much of a bother since she really doesn't have anything to do so Michiko accepted the invitation. "Well, I should tell Nagisa too."

But the boy has already known the plan and he also accepted the invitation.

They promised to meet each other at the mall, tomorrow afternoon will be the time to meet up so right now Michiko still have a day free of anything.

That is when she remembered something. It has always been her mom who takes care of the garden so it is a given that she won't be able to always remember it.

"Where do I turn on the sprinkler again?" she asked herself as she looks around, when she found it; she turned it on.

The sprinkler watered the plans with droplets of water that comes out like the rain and made little rainbows when it meets the morning sunlight.

Michiko can appreciate the littlest of things and read almost the most random thing that is being advertised in the road.

To Michiko, watching the sprinkler sprinkling water is addicting in some kind of way that makes her just wants to lie down under one.

"I could've just play around first, after all mama is not here." Michiko sighed before she finally went back inside the house.

She mostly plays around with her computer until afternoon. Do her chores and the usual thing she always do everyday and went to sleep earlier than usual.

The next afternoon...

It was initially planned that the seven of them will go to the roof together but now only Michiko and Takeshi is left to go there together.

Aoi somehow dragged Nagisa with her with the excuse to buy some clothes and to eat at the new sushi shop while Yuu just went away to buy new gaming equipments, the one who planned everything out?

"You get your shit together while I play at the arcade~!"

Akane the fouled mouth girl with equal good and kindness to her colorful vocubulary; left the last two of them together.

Takeshi look down at the girl who is slightly shorter than him but still, he is wearing boots so that gave a bit of a boost to his height up.

"I thought I was still shorter than you." and he said that while trying to stifle a laugh, Michiko glare at him and silently giving him warnings.

"I thought you _were_ shorter than me." was Michiko's comeback.

The boy only chuckle and continue on go to their original destination. While on the way, they would talk about the happenings that happened while they were apart.

"What's your ranking?"

Of course that would be the first question that popped out of these two who used to chase each other throats.

"Third, you?"

"First." Michiko see a smirk, a prideful smirk forming on the boy's face and that just annoy her even more. She might actually defeat Asano just so that she can beat Takeshi.

While we are on the way, let's introduce this long time rival of Michiko. Isamu Takeshi, quiet but very mischievous and also known as one of the infamous prankster in their elementary school along with Yuu. Takeshi has slightly long brown hair that he clipped to the left with a black and plain hairclip so that it won't get in his green eyes.

Takeshi used to be shorter than Michiko but then became much taller than the girl, most guys really was just as tall as Michiko's shoulders but suddenly would be taller than her by at least an inch. This pisses her off but this is how puberty works.

To Takeshi, Michiko is smart and way too innocent while to be honest, Michiko is nowhere near innocent. Michiko has always been good in faking innocence so non of the girls or boys ever approached her with a dirty joke while Akane just wants to preserve that innocence until she knew what Michiko is really like inside.

Akane is like Michiko's lost twin or something.

Once they arrived at the roof, it was bustling with the sounds of laughing children and gigglings from couples; two parts of life that Michiko just seem to not care since she is still in the children part if her loves to stuffed animal and cute things are included.

"Hey, Takeshi... look at that bunny!"

Of course the first thing she sees is the cute bunnies and pointing at it like some kind of kid.

Takeshi chuckled when he sees Michiko crouching down to see the bunnies that are in their little playground. He followed the girl to see the bunnies.

Michiko look at him with that rare sweet smile she has, "They're cute, aren't they~?"

Looking at Michiko; Takeshi smiles too and lean closer to her. "You're cuter." with a peck on the cheek, he said that with a smile.

"Ohoho, a couple~?" the woman asked with a sing-song tone. "It's our anniversary too~" Michiko jumped away from the chuckling Takeshi who is smirking. "Wait, I'll give you one bunny for this day~!"

The woman gave them a bunny, the bunny is still a young one with red eyes and white fur. Michiko admit that the cute male bunny is very cute but she is still glaring, not at the bunny but the smirking Takeshi.

"Why did you say that?"

It took not much time for Takeshi to answer her. "We met each other again for the first time in years was last year , exactly at this day." Michiko huffed and put a hand inside the cage to stroke the bunny. "You're an idiot."

"You're talking with the person who almost beat Asano Gakushu in the nationals." Michiko's reaction was priceless. "You almost had him?! Why-?! I-"

A hand land on Michiko's head, "I just thought that you would try too much to just beat me at that, so I limited myself. After all, I like seeing you trying to catch up to me."

Takeshi left Michiko to sit on the bench. "Why would you...?" she asked even though the person is not there.

For three years during their elemntary days, Michiko has always tried to become the one to get the first rank. Catching the parents by a storm and surprising them from her sudden appearance of being the second in rank in their school.

 **"Why did you dropped to fourth?"**

That was first thing Takeshi asked her was that when they receive their grades. At that time, Takeshi and Michiko was in a total shock because they felt like losing to something and unable to talk. Yuu became the first so suddenly and made Takeshi and Michiko drop a rank right before graduation.

Now, they are in better terms and it seems that Takeshi can understand the feeling of working hard to achive something. Years passed and both of them were spoiled from all the praises and glamoured by what they have achived that it made them so prideful that they forgot to work hard like other people.

If asked what are their main seven sins; it is pride, anger and sloth.

Takeshi came back with a cup of ice cream in hand and Michiko pout. _"Only one?"_ she wondered in her mind. But the boy gave her the ice cream and sit beside her on the bench, putting a hand into the cage to play with the bunny.

"Eh?"

"Eat it, I didn't find a flavor that I like." that's a clear lie but Michiko only sighed and eat it.

She constantly wondered why exactly does her rival treat her so nice and sweet for the past few months because they usually just curse and play tricks on each other.

She scoop up a spoon of ice cream and hold it in front of Takeshi who just stare at it. "What?" he asked as if he doesn't know.

"Eat up, it'll make me feel bad if I'm the only one eating it." but Takeshi is too busy with his own mind.

 _"Is she really this naive?!"_ Takeshi back away until he can't anymore but Michiko keeps on pushing the spoon in front of him.

"C'mon, eat it! It's melting!" she took it into her mouth and nibble on the spoon for a while.

Takeshi is too busy dealing with his feelings that he haven't notice the hand that is coming to hold his face to look at her.

"Eat up!" Michiko forces the spoon into his mouth and the reaction?

"Wh-wha-? Do you ev-?! I-"

"What's with you?"

By the way...

Somewhere not far away from them.

"That's totally an indirect kiss~!" Akane squealed while Yuu is taking a picture to tease Takeshi later while Aoi is just giggling like the girl she is.

"Akane-chan..." Nagisa weakly said because Akane just lectured him for going against her plan.

"A cat won't stop a dog!"

 _"Karma-kun is not just a cat..."_ oh he hopes he can say that outloud but Akane will just kill him afterwards, it's hard being the lone fraction.

The other three person is Yuu, Akane and Aoi.

Yuu is the one who surprised Takeshi and Michiko by taking their ranks but then Michiko fallen into something they don't know and got lowered another rank. Yuu is a bit chubby but he is tall so it doesn't look very clear if he is chubby, he has messy black hair and a pair of brown eyes.

The next one is Akane, she has a foul mouth but Michiko trust her. She and Michiko are partners in crime and their time together is a time of rebellion. Akane has yellowish red eyes and long wavy but slightly curly orange hair.

Last one and also shortest, Aoi. Aoi has reddish brown hair and blue eyes, calmer than Akane but there's a bit of her personality that irked Akane but Michiko ignore it for Aoi's loyalty and honesty is something Michiko doesn't want to lost.

"Hey... where's that girl?"

"Oh..."

Michiko dissapeared... Akane was the first one to approach Takeshi who seem to not realize the disappearance of Michiko. With a shook from Akane, he finally realize it and look around. "Michiko...?"

"You're an effin' idiot."

Akane is always the one who gets the first say of insult. Takeshi bit his lower lip and glare at Akane who just return a glare of disgust.

"If anything happen to my baby girl, you're gonna pay." with what Akane said, Takeshi probably finally remember his own place and stood up to find Michiko.

-X-X-X-

X*******Michiko******X

"Ritsu..."

"Yes, he is the one who is closest to us right now!"

"Ahaha, thank you for leading her here, Ritsu~"

Akabane Karma out of all people...

Michiko was looking for a restroom, she did find it but she didn't find a way to get back to where Takeshi is.

Ritsu doesn't have any of her old friends phone number and Michiko forgot that Nagisa was with them so she just ask Ritsu to track the closest person she can find...

Which is sole son of the Akabane family, Akabane Karma.

The redhead lower his head to look at the girl straight at the eyes, it's clear to him that Michiko is lost. "I think I know what happened~"

Michiko can't deny it at this point too, because the boy knows she has bad sense of direction. "Sheesh, what do I do with you? C'mon, let's go."

Obediently she took the hand that was offered to her and let the boy take the lead.

"Now, let's see what we should buy~! Do you eat fruits?" the girl stare at Karma as if she is questioning if the boy actually think that she is that much of a picky eater.

Karma only smile back at the glaring girl who is starting to refuse to follow him. "Okay, I'm sorry. Now, let's buy some apples."

The two of them went to buy some groceries because that was what Karma came for and Michiko can't help but only follow him around while sometime Karma would ask her if she wants something.

"Apples? Yeah, I can cut them like that too."

It was just a question made out of pure curiosity but Michiko just end up admiring Karma more and more. She never succeed in cutting apples into what they call bunnies, she wanted to but she just can't do it without ruining the apples first.

"Come to visit sometime, I'll make some for you." Karma look at her with a smile she rarely sees, it seems that he really take pride in his skills in the kitchen.

"You know... I like guys who can cook and do chores."

For a moment, Karma stopped any movement as Michiko just stares at him and then tilts her head a bit to ask why he stopped. He might not know but his cheeks become colored by light shade of pink.

"Karma-kun, are you sick?" she reach a hand to touch his forehead but he quickly slap it away out of instinct.

When he realized it, he looks down at Michiko who is surprised. "Sorry... Let's just buy the things and then I'll help you look for your friends."

-X-X-X-X-

Who the hell is that...?

Red hair and mercuric golden eyes, from the looks and the vibe he gives; I know he is a delinquent or some sort. Why is Michiko there? Her naivety and innocent sense of wanting to help someone...

I can say and think of many scenarios but I should wait until they are in a secluded area. I already texted the rest that I have found her and that they can go home already if they want to.

So, I continued on watching until they are at a local park in Michiko's neighborhood, I know this park as long as I can remember.

Michiko and I were not really that far away from each other but I just don't like the idea of my rival living in the same neighborhood as me.

Now, I just need to hold myself down not to visit her all the time. After all, I've fallen for her even when I thought I hated her with all the will I have.

Hmm... that boy is leaving her, restroom? This is my chance; I come out of my hiding place and approach her slowly.

"Michiko, let's go."

"Takeshi, he bought me the ice cream from the lands of dreams~!"

Oh, it's that expensive ice cream that they sell in the supermarkets. That kind of trick will actually easily rope her in since she's pretty greedy about her own money. I sighed and took hold of her by the wrist.

"We're going." I don't need to use much force since she gave up surprisingly easy, she stare at me with those midnight blue orbs and smile idiotically.

How innocently naïve can a person be?

"Hey... don't you try anything funny." I look to the side to see that redhead glaring at me; that was supposed to be my line.

"Release her..." what's with this redhead?!

"What if I say that I won't...Michiko, stay behind me." This is a time to use my strength, I move to a stance to get ready to fight and he seemed to understand my intention.

But...

Michiko is not budging even a little bit, she just stares at us like we are a pair of idiots and she just kept on doing it even after the both of us exclaim at her.

She took a last bite from her ice cream and another bite on the stick... snapping it into two.

"You two might be the smartest guys I've ever known except for Asano, but you guys sure are idiots."

Ouch, that hurt.

"Karma-kun, I'll eat the apples next time I have the time. Takeshi, stop acting cocky."

That definitely hurts.

"Now, let's go home, Takeshi-kun." She took hold of my hand and drags me away, that boy reacted quickly by following us and calling her name. "Michiko!"

"He's my boyfriend..." she said it quietly to me with a straight face. Do you expect me to believe that? "You should go home already, also... I know you live around here." Michiko said that and turn around to the boy behind her.

"Karma-kun, you should go on ahead. You know where the knifes are." Before she was able to let go of my hand, I pull her towards me. I'm not giving up here.

With a hand around her and the other hand pulling her close to me, I look into her eyes; she's bored. This will get your mood back up. The hand that was pulling her is now tracing her lips with my thumb, staying there as I lower my head.

Michiko stare at me wide eyed after what I've done. It's not yet a kiss since I'll only kiss her when she already figured out why I act like this.

"I do not believe that and I'm not giving you up. You get that, right~?" that last part was not directed at her but rather...

To the angry redhead behind her.

"Michiko, we're going!" he took her from me and also took the groceries and walk away with her.

Michiko was able to wave at me before being taken away, I just stare at them. I'll get her for sure.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Who was that?"

"An old friend from elementary school."

"Why did he do that?"

"Don't know. He's always been weird... sometime you also remind me of him."

Karma kept on looking at me who is eating the apples he cut for me; I just stare back at him, getting bored with his attitude.

"Michiko." I hummed in respond and he took it as a sign to continue. "What you said back there..." he took another breath first and tried to look at me but he can't hide the clear pink on his cheeks.

Ah... that. "I was saving you, he thinks you are a delinquent which actually true but you're not that kind of delinquent." And with that every emotion in Karma dropped to the ground and probably deeper.

"Why do you need to save me?"

He doesn't know... of course because Takeshi told me about something he tell people who he wants to impress, meaning Yuu and me who are his rivals for years.

"Takeshi practices with wooden swords every day, he used to practice karate too. You want to get in trouble with him? I know him... as worse as Asano but Asano is worse."

"You know I can fight." He is clearly angry with me. But, should I tell him or not? Maybe...

"Karma-kun... sorry I didn't put your feelings into consideration." I said that as I put the plate near him again, standing beside him.

"But, I was worried." I tiptoed and my hand on the edge of the counter, "Forgive me?" I asked him innocently after I kissed his cheek.

This is the first time I see him blushing this hard, the latest one when he was beaten by Asano and dropped down to the thirteenth rank. He kept silent while he cut the apples carefully; I take that as a yes.

Should I say that I was feeling like wanting to say that in front of him...? He'll tease me for live.

"You know... I think any girl will be lucky to have you as their boyfriend."

I hear Karma groaned and look at me reluctantly but suddenly a smirk form on his face, "What if I say that she is right in front of me~?" he leaned his face closer to mine and I backed away. "You're not running away from me, bunny~"

"Wha-"

Saved by the knock. And that's... Takeshi's voice? Why would he be here?

I turned around from him and walk away that is when I hear the knife being put down on the plate.

A hand took grab of my hand and another hand obscuring my vision. I didn't felt it at first but the feeling of having a pair of lips on the upper part of my back made me surprised and tried to jab the one who is doing this.

"Karma-kun!"

"You might want to cover that up~"

Karma snicker and point at my attire, I wear a strap singlet but also overlapped by a loose striped t-shirt. But, I didn't know it was still so loose that it still shows some of my back. "Also," I look up and glare at him.

"Your choice is still too plain." I'm going to kick him _there_ one day.

Another few furious knock, the door... I let my hair down and walk to the door.

Opening it, I see a bright red Takeshi. Not just his t-shirt but also his cheeks, look at how cute this boy can be if he drop that prideful armor around him. "What is it, Takeshi?"

"Mom told me to give you this since you're all alone. Oh yeah, call me whenever you need any help." He pushed a plastic bag at me and leaves me in a hurry. Sometime, I think he really is cute most of the time.

I open the plastic bag to see oranges; this is too much orange for one person.

"Oh, oranges~! Also, you're all alone? What about your parents?" I haven't felt Karma's presence not until he took one orange out of the plastic bag and asked me that.

"A trip." That was my short answer for him. He might be upset of that but he hugged me from behind and a soft blow on my neck. "Karma-kun!"

"What would you do if someone barge into your house?" I've never thought of that, sometime I would but I usually shrug it off. "Karma-kun..."

"You can't even escape from me." He's worried? Concerned? But he is right, I can't get away from him, how I can get away from other people is something left unknown.

But... I too have my pride and that is probably something that is wrong in me. "Karma-kun, I can protect myself!" he let go off me with a frown.

"Don't blame me when you get yourself in trouble."

~~~XX~~XX~~~~XX~~~XX~~~~XX~~~~

 _ *********PREVIEW**********_

 _ **"You're overly too careless."**_

 _ **"I know that."**_

 _ **A carnivore and a herbivore living under the same roof? It will be fun and hot ~**_

4 !'


	16. C16: Summer with Him

The next few days, that is the fifth day I've been alone in my house and I can't seem to shake of this feeling that something is going to happen. I want to call Karma-kun but... that would shatter my resolution.

I watch the part of the neighborhood that I can from my room, I just sigh from time to time as anxiety gnaw on my mind from the inside. What's going to happen?

This is why I hate thinking about the future; it's so unclear that it scares me.

"Matilda?"

Matilda growled and put both of her paws to see what's outside; her actions made me look out too. "Matilda, there's nothing. What are you looking at?" I continue to stare outside too.

This gap is too little that it starts to make me feel dizzy from the difference of lights around me. "Matilda... go down and play with your kittens." I pat her and she was quick to get off my lap. My cat is so cruel sometime...

That evening I receive a call, I was sleeping and I didn't hear the knocking on the door. I stretched my back and stood up, going downstairs, I opened the door to see Takeshi with a food jar and also...

"Yuu... don't push me." Yuu is behind him, seemingly impressed by my house and its contents. "The insides of the house are all pretty, except for one~" oh I know what you are talking about.

"Look~! There's a big walking ham!" I glared at Yuu and he glared back. Takeshi put a hand on the other boy's shoulder and looks at him. "Everything inside are pretty, every each one of them." Takeshi said that with a blush on his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a compliment then. Anyway, what is that?" I ask and point at the food jar in Takeshi's hand. "This? Mom told me to give this to you."

"I can cook for myself; you guys don't need to give me these. But, thank you."

"Anyway, we're going! Let's go, Yuu!" and he just left me with too much food for myself...

I guess I don't need to cook dinner and breakfast.

The next day, I finished the food and wash the food jar. I planned to give the food jar back but not when empty. So, I cooked some fried noodles since I know Takeshi loves them. Let's do this!

Once I finished cooking, I taste it first and hummed in approval. I might be not the best cook ever but I'm pretty proud of what I have come up with. Now, I'm ready to give this back. I just need to find my way to the Isamu family residence...

Wearing a bunny eared peach colored hoodie with a tank top underneath it, in this summer this still feels suffocating. I walk to the Isamu family residence by asking Takeshi the way, I admit that it is embarrassing but it's better than losing my way.

Knocking on the door, I wait for the boy to open it. I hear the steps from inside and the click of an opening door, he's alone. I give him the food jar; with a smile I say my thanks for the food.

I put my hands in the pocket of the hoodie, looking at him who seems to be staring at my figure. "Takeshi?"

"Don't you think that tank top is too revealing?"

"It's fine, I'm wearing my hoodie after all." But that doesn't seem to be the problem. "Hey, Michiko... was it true?"

I chuckled and jeer at him. "Do you think that it is true?" he thinks about it before he shook his head coolly. "I don't know as of yet, but I might actually be in that relationship. So, I'm going now."

I was about to leave but he called me for the last time. "Do you notice them?"

"What?"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes and glare at something behind me, his actions made me look behind me to see nothing but the gate to his house. "What are you saying?" he shook his head again and sighed.

"You better be careful." I feel Takeshi's hand ruffling my hair and I put the hood on after I slap his hand away. "No... touching my hair." He smirked and shooed me away before he closes the door.

What exactly was he talking about?

-X-X-X-X-

It was the seventh day, almost evening and almost time to eat dinner. It was supposed to be a peaceful evening but then when I realize that...

First, I hear the gate opened up and the old door creaking open. They were locked, I'm certain of that. For my own sake, I texted Takeshi.

Second, I didn't know see anything but only a barking dog. I shivered in my place because what I feared most right now is the safety of my feline friends.

But, I just avert my attention from the front and I just found myself seeing only darkness and my hands being tied up behind me.

"It really is a nice plan."

"Taking the girl that Akabane and Isamu are targeting for, this will be an easy revenge on them."

"We have our problems with her too."

Slowly, the blindfold is taken away and I can see what happened. "How are you, Michiko~?" so, even Takeshi has problems with delinquents or rather it is... They are from the main building.

So, I'm in this mess because of Karma and Takeshi plus my own attitude from a long time ago. Surely they don't know how to let go of grudges. Ugh, I hate this situation.

One of them crouched down and holds my chin up; he is smirking and came closer to my face. What are you...? I clicked my tongue and...

"Ow!"

Before he was able to do what he wants to do, I hit his head by swinging my head towards him. Now, my head is stinging with pain as it slowly disappears too. I'm not giving up so easily.

"If you be a good girl for us, we won't hurt you more than we intended."

How much is that?

More importantly, Takeshi is running late.

-X-X-XX-

It is almost six and I hear an alarm ringing from my phone.

Michiko...

Putting off the alarm, I checked on my parents who are still talking with their friend. "Mother, can I excuse myself?" I ask my mother and she just look at me before giving me permission with a smile.

"My dear friend, it seems that Karma-kun have an appointment with a friend. Please excuse him." Mother said sweetly and I quickly leave them.

The Wakahisa family residence is not far away from the restaurant I am at, I look at my attire and this is not suitable to run around. But I don't really need to think about this for now. She is lucky that her house is nearby.

"Karma?!"

I didn't expect to bump to him; Takeshi was his name, wasn't it? "Takeshi, what is it? I don't have the time."

He clicked his tongue and accusingly point at me. "I don't have time too! Why are you here?!" Why do you even want to know? I don't like the way he is looking at me.

"Michiko is in trouble so-"

"How do you know?"

Eh, he knows?

Takeshi glared at me before running again; I guess that's the right action than talking here. I run faster than him to reach to the girl's house.

The gate to the house is open and I guess the door is too but Takeshi pulled me away to hide behind the bushes of the flowers and herbs that grow in the garden. "She's in there..." I hissed at him who only walk closer to the house.

"There are many other scenarios that might happen if we just barged in." I hate to admit it but he is right.

Slowly we reached the side garden of the house. We peeked through the window to see her being tied up and visibly irritated. What we didn't expect was...

"Did you just see that..?" Takeshi asked me while trying to stifle a laugh.

They should've tied up her legs...

The three people are down because she knocked them. The one in front of her was given a head-butt while the other two behind her was taken down by a swing of her leg and she quickly untangle the rope that was tying her up.

Michiko took the rest of the rope and tied up the three guys that she knocked down.

"There's another one... Karma, let's open the back door." He continued to go but I stayed. I can climb up through this window, so I did that.

"Who?!"

-X-X-X-X-

I tried hard not to laugh at him. What do I think about Karma in formal attire and neatly combed hair? This is somehow unreal in a new level.

Karma groaned and ruffled his hair. "There's another one if you forgot about it." The same time he said that, we hear a painful scream from the kitchen. "That's another one down."

Both of us walk to the kitchen, Takeshi is holding a broom and another boy on the floor. The boy is knocked out while Takeshi huffed; happy with the result. His green eyes noticed Karma and point at him.

"Why weren't you behind me?!"

"Sorry~! I'm more of a leader and not a follower." Karma said that nonchalantly with his hand on the air in a cocky and arrogant way and glared at Takeshi after he said that. "Anyway..."

I know I'm in for bigger trouble.

"What did I say, Michiko~? You're seriously asking me to take care of you for twenty-four hours." I did not ask for that but I know from that glare, I can't refuse that. "I'm moving in here after I pack my things. When will your parents come back?"

"Five more days..."

"That will be how long I'm staying."

I'm in for a big trouble...

"What were you guys talking about?! Staying here? I'm not leaving you," Takeshi point at me and then point at Karma "in your care... Alone..." this is not going to the scenario that I want. "I'm going to call my parents."

But... Takeshi's parents didn't let him so I'll be with Karma for the next five days, starting from today.

After they went back to their own respective home, I waited for almost an hour until Karma came back with a big bag that probably filled with his clothes and needs.

"Now, I'll babysit the baby bunny~"

This is for your own sake; this is for your own safety and... I don't know anymore.

I showed him to the room that he will be staying in, which is Yuzuki's room but since the owner is not at home at the moment, it's okay to use it.

I've never really went to Karma's room but I think it would be neat and tidy; a contrast to the owner's personality, Yuzuki's room is tidier than any of his sisters rooms. That is shameful for me to have my little brother's room tidier than mine.

I left Karma there to change and I really need to cook dinner. What should I cook?

Ah, curry! I'm craving for some, I want to eat meat too but mama rarely buys them. I have to find the ingredients first, I always looked around first before finding the right ingredients because the kitchen is always organized differently every single time mama bring back groceries.

Today I find the ingredients faster than usual, but it is long enough to give Karma time to change and came out with a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Somehow, he looks cuter and younger like that. Probably just me being me...

"Eh, what's with the staring~?"

Have I been staring at him? Oh yeah, I was... I look to the side and continue with the work on hand which is cooking for dinner. I reach for the cook book but then hiss in pain because of the heat that radiate from the refrigerator.

Another hand came after mine and took the cook book. "What are you going to cook?" he asked me but it only took him a glance at the ingredients to know. "Curry? You need a cook book just for that?"

This is humiliating. "I want it to be perfect." Karma chuckled after I said that weakly. He taste some of the ingredients and I just stare. "There's no manual for cooking. The spices aren't fresh so we need to consider some factors and improvise. Cooking is about seeing the possibilities clearly."

Is it just me or did I just think that he was cool?

"I'll make it better than you expect~!" I do not expect anything but being ordered around to help him cook dinner. Why do I get the vibe of being around mama? Ugh...

After I finished my parts, I watch him and...I see that the color of his eyes changed, not literally but by a form of words, it looked different than the usual mercuric gold that gleams with mischief.

He do love cooking, I think that's cute and just like I said, I like guys who can cook and do chores. I rarely know boys who knows how to cook or even brave enough to touch and slice a raw or even still living fish.

I help Karma put down the plates and two glasses of water on the dining table before we sit down and eat our food. Nobody really talk since none of us really have anything to talk about.

But, I also can't deny this but his cooking is very delicious!

The next day came around and I just do what I usually do, opening the windows, watering the plants, and cooking breakfast. What about Karma?

He is still sleeping without a single care. The bed in that room is pushed up to a window so it's hard to open the window there.

I consider it for a few minutes, should I open the window or not? But, Karma is sleeping so peacefully that I... He's not a kid.

Climbing on top of the queen size bed, I climb at the side that the redhead is not on. A queen size bed is too big for one person, yes, it is too big for only one person but this room used to be Yuki's and mine.

But, this boy is sleeping right in the middle... So, I need to be careful not to put too much body weight or making too much noise since even this bed is just as old as the house itself but still comfortable to sleep on.

Even when I try to open the window, I do it carefully as to not make much sound to disturb the sleeping boy.

Ugh... why is this window so hard to open? I open it with a loud thud because I kind of throw it and stop it.

I glance to the back.

He's still sleeping? Well, this usually wakes me up but that probably because I'm a light-sleeper. Now that I'm done with this window and the other things, I can sleep again.

What?

I feel myself blush as I fall down on Karma's chest. I look at his face; he is still sleeping, isn't he? I try to escape or what am I doing?

Being hugged by a sleeping Karma is not what I planned for. Somehow, I got myself in a deeper problem. My legs are locked by Karma's, my hands are on his chest and I can't escape!

What with this strength?!

I feel his hands hugging me more, he lower his head and groaned. What..?

"Michiko..."

Eh...?

Oh...

((Just a note but no, don't think that far. She just know from his words.))

The blush on my face might get brighter to the point that I look like a tomato if my hair is as red as Karma's. What in the world is he dreaming about? And... why is he getting closer...?

Why do I keep on thinking that he would kiss me? It was just a peck on the bridge of my nose. This is about time you wake up!

I try to push myself out of this mess again, my struggle leads to Karma waking up slowly and blinking a few times before he realizes my presence.

"Oh... Morning..." He was late to react and abruptly sit up, looking down at me who only awkwardly smile at him. "Why are you...? Did you..." oh... that.

"A bit, enough to guess..." I tried not to look at him by looking to the side; he is still pressing his leg on mine so I can't really sit up.

Karma leans on the headboard and let me sit up too, I took a glance at the redhead and I can only see a tint of red all the way to the tip of his ear because he is covering his face with a hand.

"Karma-kun...?"

"Did you cook for breakfast?"

Well, yeah.

"I'll be up in just a minute."

Okay, then... I left the bedroom and prepare for breakfast. I would think about what happen as I wait for him and I hear the sound of water running from inside the bathroom, washing his face probably.

What was he dreaming about...? I know that it's a dream with me inside of it but what kind exactly... Why do I even want to know? Ah...

I bury my face into my hands; this is embarrassing just to think about it. I kick my leg around under the table, I just want to know! What does he really think of me is what I want to know and curiosity gnaws at me as I want to know what happened in the lands of dream.

"Michiko, you're red."

Ah...

"The food is still hot! Yeah, it's still hot." I tried to avoid any subject about why I am beet red but Karma just need to paint me redder. "Look at how cute you are~" he kissed my cheek as I just stare at him, not knowing what to say.

I try not to look at him as I eat my breakfast. This is a bad way to start the day. Anyway, I need to feed the bunny and Matilda and her kittens. I left Karma first to feed my pets and he didn't complain.

I mostly lock myself in my room just like always but Karma probably knows better than to suddenly barge into a girl's room.

The next day, I still lock myself in my own room so he come upstairs to see what exactly am I doing by continuously sitting behind me when I open my computer.

"Why are you turning off the monitor~? C'mon, it's pretty clear that you are a pervert." I do not read those kinds of things, well, maybe sometime but not always!

Since I can't turn on the monitor since I fear Karma will be able to read the things that I write on my computer, I change into my tablet to write on it but I did not notice that he sneaked up on me.

"Eh, you like to write these things too~" after he said that, he took the tablet and read it as I try to get it back.

"Karma-kun!" I exclaimed at him but he still holds it high up as to not let me reach to it.

He seem to fast read through it and snicker, "You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you~? You write these thing but have you ever do these things?" he smirked and look at me who just blush at what he said.

"Never, but I have experienced the feeling!" that froze Karma. "What?"

"I do have crushes! So what?!" I don't like that smirk. He tilts his head and look at me with his eyes. "Then, what am I to you?"

Wha-

Karma is still smirking as he seems to be sliding through something on the tablet; he stopped after a few more sliding. "So, what about Takeshi?"

"Takeshi? What are you asking out of me?!" Karma narrowed his eyes and look at me closer. "Then why are you red~?" he holds me by my chin to make me look at him directly.

"Karma-kun...?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bite his tail when he dare to get close to you~"

Declaration of war?!

-XX-X-X-XX-

The next day, I did not expect this. Of course, nobody would predict that they will fall sick.

"Something bad is going to happen..." Karma look at me, interested in why would I say such thing. "Why would you say that?" he asked as he takes the thermometer from between my lips.

"I guess I have radar organs?" he doesn't seem to believe that. "This is not yet that high. You'll get better with a day rest, won't you?" I nod.

If only it doesn't rise higher and higher.

"You're basically red like a drunk by now." Karma sighed as he changes the wet cloth on my forehead.

I hate this feeling of feeling so weak that I can't move a muscle and my throat is so dry that it hurts when I cough. I feel like jelly and the bed feels like it is trapping me here. Karma has gone down to cook something for me to eat.

Walking a bit won't hurt, right? Lying down for so long is making me feel dizzy and giddy, I stood up on my two feet but it gave up shortly after. It feels like there's a temporary earthquake in my head.

The redhead might get mad at me but I just want to walk around. In reality, walking with such a weak body is hard and I need to lean on the walls from time to time whenever I feel like I'm going to fall down.

I stare at the television in the family gathering room, watching something while sitting on the sofa won't hurt.

XX-X-Karma-X-XX

Why is she here? I sighed and put the bowl of hot porridge on the low table in front of the sofa, she looks so peaceful in her sleep.

Hmm? She's waking up.

"Karma-kun~"

What? Who is this?

"Michiko, let's get you back in bed." But she pouts and looks at me cutely. "I don't want to..." she is seriously acting like a drunk.

I raise her up and carry her bridal style, she kick her leg around and hit my chest with her hands. What in the world happened when I leave her?

"Like this... I must use the ultimate method!" Ultimate method? Eh~? Let's see what this ultimate method of hers is.

She put a hand on my shoulder and raises herself up, I was ready to drop her on the sofa again but she just reached to my jaw. "You're too tall!" she whined as she also gives up and let me carry her.

I carry her to her room and put the girl on her bed. What in the world is wrong with her all of a sudden? The heat is probably going into her mind. I put a hand on her forehead, it's still high.

I went to get the porridge and when I was upstairs, I see her fanning herself with her hand. "Michiko?" she looks at me with her flushed face. Again, I put down the bowl.

Michiko sits up and starts to unbutton her shirt. "Michiko, what are you doing~?" I pin her hand down beside her, she struggle to break free and pout at me. "It's hot!"

"I'll bring the fan upstairs so don't do that." But she kept on struggling. "It's hot~! Let go of me!" she is so annoying when she's sick.

Now that I remember it, when she was sick back at the island; she cursed at me so many times and then just suddenly fell asleep again while whimpering about how cold it is. I guess it's a tendency for her to act like a drunk when she catches a cold.

But, it's rather cute how she is so oblivious and innocent at this time. "Do you even know what you are fishing here? Trouble but you'll love it~" I smirked and pinned both of her hands on top of her head.

"Pervert! Go away!"

What should I do with her?

"Ahaha, tomato~"

Of course, I would blush if the girl I like is under me with only a singlet while the shirt is already unbuttoned, I can see the strap of her bra and the skin that is probably the whitest because she rarely reveal them under the sun.

"Karma-kun~!" I hummed in respond and try to press down her leg that is fighting me. "I'm hungry..."

Sighing, I know she would hate me if I do this any further. I release her and let her lie down on the bed. I should bring the fan up since this situation might get worse.

Now, the fan is on and the porridge is almost cold. Michiko changed her cloth into a less suffocating one, a pair of shorts and short sleeved t-shirt. This is the most revealing outfit I've ever seen her in except for the time with her swimsuit and what happen recently.

I sit on the edge of her bed as she lean on the headboard, opening her mouth. Such a kid, but I like it. I blow the bit of porridge on the spoon to cool it down a bit before feeding it to her. "Karma..."

"Yes?"

She has a sweet smile on her face. "Your cooking are all delicious~"

"I'm glad that you like it~"

XX-X-Michiko-X-XX

I wake up and sit up suddenly, the sudden motion made my head feel a momentary pain. "I blacked out... what did I do...?" I said to myself as I look around my room.

A boy with red hair is sleeping on the make-shift sofa and leaning on the strong stained glass. He is sleeping. I took a blanket from under my bed and cover him with it, but I feel sleepy too.

Again, I fell asleep with my head leaning on him. This is comfortable...

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke up, it is already night and I'm not in my room. I try to take a peek from the open door to see what's inside, Karma is cooking for dinner. I feel sleepy again...

"Michiko, are you awake?"

No, I'm sleeping again.

I feel a hand stroking my hair and I can feel his mercury-gold eyes giving attention to me. He put the hand that was stroking my hand on my shoulder and seems to be lowering his head closer to mine.

Out of instinct, I push him away with a hand on his chest. "Eh, I knew it~! You like this kind of thing, don't you~?" he knew all along that I was awake...

"You know what I found out after these three days? You're a pervert!" he chuckled and just holds me close to him. "Your fever is cooling down." What's with this guy?!

After dinner, we fell asleep and he made me sleep next to him because he fear that my fever would rise up again suddenly which might lead to sudden death if it became too high. I refused at first but I accepted it after he told me his reason though with a deal that a pillow will separate us.

 _Even if the whole world hates you, your ideals are strong but please remember this my dear... Don't stray too far until you forgot who you really are._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _I'm just like your guardian, your last bit of happiness, maybe~_  
 _Michiko, you have your own special light that will someday safe many lives. Your words and actions keeps many candles still lit even when they almost lost their light._

 _"What...?"_

 _I wanted to tell you, every time you become lost in the darkness of the thick woods of memories, you will lost more and more time to continue your life as you ruin your body more and more._

 _You should find someone you can truly trust by now._

 _Promise me this_

 _"Eh...?"_

 _Please... b-_

Eh...?

"Michiko!"

I see a pair of worried mercuric gold orbs; Karma stopped shaking me and put a hand on my wet cheeks. "What's wrong? You were whimpering." I don't know.

I shook my head and grip on Karma's hand that is keeping his balance on the bed. "I just want to sleep again." he sighed and kiss my forehead. "Wake me up whenever you need anything." I will.

The next morning, it is raining so the window is closed.

I smell the delicious cooking that Karma cooked but... the boy is beside me, sleeping with a hand on my hand. He probably went back to sleep after he cooked breakfast.

Now that I look at it again, he really is handsome. Probably it is his red hair that become his main appeal but that's not all, his eyes too. I stroke his hair, it's really soft.

Even his eyelashes are kind of thick or is it just me? But I think it just made him beautifully handsome. He really is a lady killer if only his attitude is a bit more tamed and not such a mischievous boy, he is like a wild animal...

I want to tame him.

"Having fun~?"

"You're awake?!"

Karma chuckled and reach a hand at me, cupping my cheek. "I was awake but you were sleeping so peacefully that I fell asleep again~"

Then, I also realized something. "Why are you shirtless...?"

"Oh, I didn't expect it but I got rained down by those sprinklers. The shirt was my last, the other ones is still drying up outside but then it started to rain. Now, I don't have anymore."

"What are you wearing under that blanket...?"

"Nothing~"

I raise a pillow above him, ready to hit him with it. He chuckled and told me that he still has a pair of denim shorts so it's unnecessary for me to hit him. I hit him anyway, only once.

Yuzuki's clothes are too little for Karma so I only found one outfit that will fit him but Karma is glaring at it, asking me silently if I'm serious.

XX-X-XX-X-X-XX

 _XX******X******PREVIEW*******X********XX_

 _"Stop laughing."_

 _"I can't, you look so cute~"_

 _Is it a boy or...?_

d# J


	17. C17: Now It Starts

**A/N:**

 **ADDITIONAL NOTES:**

 **If you're wondering why Michiko let almost anyone hug her is because she likes hugs and that's probably a part of her that wants to feel close to someone.**

 **I also decide to put away the limes part and put it in one story with the last chapter.**

 **~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~**

"You're serious... what in the world that creature is?!"

He doesn't know...

Karma doesn't fucking know Totoro. This information shocked Michiko because Studio Ghibli and Totoro are like an essential thing for your childhood to have so she's just wondering...

"Have you ever built a pillow fort?"

"No."

"Have you ever sit on top of a stack of plastic chair?"

"What are you asking for? No."

"Do you have a robot?"

"Why would I? But... my parents do buy me Legos and toy robot when I was younger."

Well, that's good.

"Then, how was your childhood?" Karma asks her.

Michiko's childhood? Her childhood is like most girls but there's a bit of the part which made her unlike the other girls too. She's not afraid of any animal, only spiders, cockroaches and rats. Also, she was more tomboyish back then and goes along with boys better than with girls.

Michiko is unique in her own way, she's a lady and yet she can act like a gentleman too.

She told Karma the things she usually did back then; building tents, bicycling around the neighborhood, and playing with water hoses while in the garden.

Surprisingly, Karma hasn't experienced most of the things that she has done in the past and this cracked the usual Michiko and she grin.

"Wear this and we're going to fill in your childhood because it's never too late!"

So, Karma is forced to wear the fluffy Totoro jacket because he didn't want to wear the bunny one. He pulled on the hood to hide his blushing face while Michiko is staring at him like he is something absolutely precious.

"Stop laughing and giggling..."

"I can't!" and she purposely said that in a British way, her laughter is like Minx and it still embarrass Karma that he needs to wear this.

What about Michiko's dad's clothes? Her parent's room is locked so they can't get in.

"Stop staring..."

He probably didn't hear the shutter of the girl's tablet. When he did, he looks up with a flushed red face, he glares but he looks cuter than threatening.

"But I love it~! You look cute~" Michiko really truly mean it and it made the blush on the boy's cheeks become redder.

She came closer to him and tiptoed. "I mean it." The blush might actually blow up the redhead because of the innocent gleam in Michiko's eyes and the kiss on the bridge of his nose.

Michiko went back downstairs and came back with a pile of square shaped pillows to make a pillow fort.

They had fun but the pillow fort came apart after they went in and Karma sneakily tried to kiss Michiko's cheeks while inside so the girl spring out and ruined the pillow fort. Also, the inside is so dark.

But, surprisingly it is Karma that suggested it... "Michiko, bring me two brooms and a big blanket, not too thick." She knows what that will make so she did it.

They made a tent and Karma was so earnest when he made it that Michiko can't help but took another picture and it turned out to be so cute. Seeing 'Totoro' building an indoor tent that is made with blankets as the roof and brooms as the pillars and the blanket are tied to the nightstand of her bed while the other is tied to nail on the wall.

"Done."

He looks so satisfied with the result that it is also so cute and Michiko can't seem to stop taking photos.

The inside is not as dark as the pillow fort and the light from Michiko's computer was enough, it's still raining outside and so the light that comes through the stained glass is not much.

Michiko made Karma watch Studio Ghibli most popular movie because the boy would only watch one of the movies to judge if it is worth his time. Yes, Karma has heard of the famous Studio Ghibli but he just didn't show the interest to look at one.

She made him watch Spirited Away and the ending actually draws Karma to want to know what happened after they parted ways.

Will they meet up again or not?

It somehow leads to Karma wondering if he or Michiko ever need to part ways, which they are bound to part ways but will they still keep in contact?

His mercuric golden eyes looked at the unsuspecting girl who is opening another website to watch a movie that Karma will choose. "Karma-kun, here." He avert his attention to the monitor and typed a movie name.

"No..."

"Yes."

Insidious 3

It loaded for a long time because Karma paused it so that they won't need to be stopped by loading and when it went to the lighter bar is full, he played it.

"Gyaa!" Michiko shrieked in a high pitched tone and tugged on the jacket. "Blackout?" Karma stood up to look for a candle, he paused the player before that but Michiko hold on to him which made him fall back down to the floor.

"Don't leave me..." she whimpered and buried her face into his back with a hand around him. Karma chuckled and caress her hand, he grabbed it and look at her. "You're so cute~"

DAAAaaRrr

Thunders?!

Her hug became tighter and she almost suffocates him. "Michiko," she's so precious. "I'm not letting you go."

Michiko told him that there's an emergency light on a tall shelf at the kitchen but she can't reach it so Karma was the one who took it and the girl actually obediently released the hand she is holding on to so that the boy won't fall from a sudden tug from her.

They went back to the room and Michiko lied down on the square shaped pillows that they put inside. But, it is a laptop that is connected to a monitor so they can still watch a bit of Insidious 3 and this scared Michiko.

Once the movie ended, she's trembling in fear and terror that made Karma laugh even though the girl glared at him with teary eyes.

Somehow, they made up and started to look at the folder specially for games in the laptop.

"Karma-kun..."

"Yes~?"

She opened a box full of snacks and let Karma pick something that he likes. She only unwrap a lollipop from its wrapper and pops it into her mouth.

Since her laptop will be on for the next one hour, they decided to play with the games that are installed in the old blue laptop. But, most of the games are RPGs and there's actually Yandere Simulator.

"What? I'm interested in it."

They did play it but mostly they just kill and kill more people and use their assassination knowledge to keep themselves from being caught.

Also, Karma receive a new information about Michiko that might get useful not in action to attract her but to avoid trouble with her; Michiko is slightly yandere. How does he know? Michiko always titter and chuckle whenever they kill someone in the game.

Tho, he also got this...

She really likes lollipops. Sometime he would look at Michiko out of curiosity and she would be sucking on different flavor of lollipops, the way her tongue would lick on it as it circle around the lollipop and as it lick up from the bottom and then lick the upper part continuously before putting the whole lollipop inside her mouth again.

It's erotic in some kind of way that made Karma look away with a deep blush, he looked away before he get caught by the girl that he is staring her and blushing from the sudden scene that came into his mind.

(( **Erased the fantasy part here.))**

"Nyaa!"

Is that a fantasy of his or just Michiko actually exclaiming?

"Karma-kun, the laptop is dying..."

Karma looked at Michiko who is pouting and he sighed and tried to calm himself down, pushing the pillow to hide his lower half. He bit his lower lip and counting the primary numbers inside his head, still trying to calm down.

XX-X-XX-X-XX

I touch his cheeks and he flinched, it doesn't seem like he has a fever but... there's a possibility that Karma have caught the cold from when he took care of me. "You're red..." I mumbled and he looked away.

He sighed again and stood up. "It's past your bedtime." he's holding one of the pillow but I didn't question it much.

"Eh... it's dark though..."

I hear Karma stifle a laugh and smirked at me, putting a hand on my head to pat it. "Don't you sleep with your lights turned off~?"

I shook my head, I do turn the main light off but I turned on a small light for bed. He is starting to ruffle my hair and it doesn't feel nice, I hate it but somehow I also like it.

"Ahaha, how old are you exactly~?"

"Fifteen, and eleven months and twenty-two days older than you."

Karma laugh louder because that I actually count how much older I am than him, "Even Akio is older than you by a month and Takeshi is eight months ol-"

Oh, now he's literally grabbing my head. "Don't compare me to them~" I probably pushed a button somewhere there. He probably doesn't like being younger than anyone even if it's by months, but he was born on December after all, no helping it.

Karma took another blanket from outside of the tent and brings it with him, he put a pillow under his head and closes his eyes, I came closer to him and stare. A hand came up to me and pushed me down to rest on another pillow beside the one Karma's head is on.

"Sleep, I told you it's past your naptime."

Well, actually my eyelids are becoming heavy from the sleepiness I am feeling but now I'm this close to Karma again, he raised the blanket and he put it on me.

I stare at his face and he might actually know this but now that I think of it, Karma can be cute, cool or even scary. It's like, there's some kind of switch that allows sudden change of vibe and how I look at him.

"You call me cute but honestly, I think you're cuter."

"Tch- You don't know how much I want to eat..."

"Sure, eat up!"

I might actually not know what he meant but he is blushing madly, he meant that he wanted to eat something like a pudding maybe. "You're such an innocent bunny." He squeezed me in his hands and chuckled.

"Now, sleep."

I did sleep after that and it was surprisingly peaceful even though I watched a horror movie during a blackout but the feeling of Karma beside me probably calmed me down, his hand under my head is rather uncomfortable so I softly put it away and put my head on a different pillow.

It's almost night by the time I woke up and the lights are already back on, the air is really humid and fresh probably because of the rain. Karma is not beside me anymore, I've been making him cook dinner lately...

It should've been me who cooks for him since he is the guest; this hurts my pride as a hostess. I came down to the kitchen and see that Karma is cooking, I approach him and poke his arm.

"I want to cook too... At least let be me a decent hostess." Karma laughed at me and put down the spoon he was holding, probably tasting the soup.

"Can you make dessert?" oh that.

"I used to bake cakes with mama." And he laugh more. "You sure call your mother in a childish way."

"That's how I like to call her!" I slap his arm and if only he can laugh more, he'll be ruining his jaws. "You can make us some cake for tomorrow then."

I nod with a smile, I surely want to!

XX-X-XX-X-XX

 _((Erased another part here, look at the Wattpad version if you want to. I warn you, it's limey))_

"Karma-kun!"

Karma wake up and looked around him, cheeks flushed red and, just like all the conclusion of having a wet dream, that little friend is up.

"Karma-kun!"

Again, Michiko called out to him and he can only respond with a question since he don't want to sit up just yet. "What?"

"I can't get out of this thing, I'm in the bathroom! Help me!"

"In a minute!"

He can't go out with this condition, again he counts the primary numbers in his mind to calm down and at least not embarrass himself. This always calms him down and for years he hasn't got a wet dream.

He ruffles his red hair and jump off the bed, ready to help the maiden in distress. He rushed to the bathroom where Michiko's voice is from, she is really there.

Michiko is sitting on the closed closet and her hands behind her, some kind of clothe is there which seems to be the thing she mentioned. Karma came closer and peek behind her, it's a blouse she wore that has a ribbon and she probably forgot to untie the ribbon which actions made her tied herself up.

Why must he see this after such a dream?

 **(A/N: Because Tina is an S that likes to freaking torture characters so you're in no luck in my fics, my dear~)**

Of course she is only wearing that usual singlet to hide the rest under it which is her bra, bare skin and chest.

"Are you just going to fucking stand there?! There's a wedding ceremony that I need to attend, move, you git!"

Well, Michiko is getting impatient. Karma also hears someone calling for her from outside and since they actually have a florist means that... "You have a delivery to make?"

"Yes, and please untie me now! This is humiliating..." Karma chuckled and told Michiko to come outside of the bathroom first and they'll untangle the blouse at Yuzuki's room.

Michiko do as she was told and stood up even though she almost lost her balance but Karma caught her before she can damage her own face. He untangled the blouse and Michiko stretched her arms in relieve.

"Finally!" but her joy has made her forget her current situation. "You know, it's actually not that small." She looked at the smirking boy and made the wrong action.

Michiko covered his eyes instead of covering herself; Karma chuckled and put a hand behind her and his smirk grew wider as it. "That's not how you do it~"

She jumped away from the boy and ran away in a rush; Karma chuckled darkly and pushed his bangs back. He lied back down on the bed and laugh at himself, a bath might calm him more.

XX-X-XX-X-XX

Michiko has send all the flowers to the wedding ceremony with Karma's help and since she already started, she opened the florist anyway and there's some ladies that came asking for advice for their garden or wanting to buy flowers.

"Mi-kun, can you please tell me what's the meaning of this flower~?"

And he finds out a new nickname that Michiko have, which is 'Mi-kun'. It intrigues him as to why they call her that and the reason as to why does some girls just sit at the elegant British-like table and chair and looking at Michiko, he is quite sure they are not looking at him or are they really?

"Mi-kun, can I have some tea~?" Michiko smiled and looks at the girl who asked her and she poured a cup of tea for her.

Also, her appearance makes him question too, Michiko is tying her hair up and her bangs slightly covering her right eye, her clothes are pretty boyish; it's a simple t-shirt with a picture of Mickey Mouse at the center.

Maybe, it's because she was picking some flowers just before she open the florist and didn't bother to change.

When she has nothing to do, she would read a book.

"What is that book?" Karma asked as he sips the tea in the china.

"The Emperor's New Clothes, it's not just that but it's the one that I'm reading." The boy look down to see the tittle of the book and find out that the book is a collection of children's story.

"Don't even dare to laugh, children books are relaxing and fun to read anytime."

Michiko is kind of right about it, most romance stories or just basically moral stories based on someone will one day get boring and forgotten if it's not a Best-Seller but sometime even those books gets boring when you read it again and again.

Children's stories and fairy tales never gets boring even after decades or even centuries passed by, it's still famous and known by many generations. Those stories still lives on after years gone by and their creators died only to be known by their names and history.

Those stories gets more movies adaption or parodies than even the most famous novels; not series, my dear, as only one story book with only one plot or two, they manage to get that much.

"You're childish... what the story is about?" again, Michiko stare at him with disbelief like when he said that he doesn't know who Totoro is.

That stare makes him know it in a single glance, he missed something again. "Don't your parents buy you children's book?"

"Not really, they usually buy me robots or games." Michiko closed her eyes as she think of a way to say it.

"I think parent who does that is the worse, yes, they do buy their kids things but those things they buy you just kill your creativity. It's the same as killing their own child, why? They lost a child, a child is creative and has their own free thinking in which they want to learn things by their selves and have time with their parents. And it can even literally kill their child..."

Karma looks taken aback by what Michiko said, the girls gasp and put a hand on their mouth. "Mi-kun, that's very inspiring!" she looked at them and smile weakly.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever felt like you want to be loved by them or at least be spoiled?"

"Why-"

"Then I'll spoil you." She's serious.

Michiko never wants anyone to feel what she feels and she pities them and spoils them when she wants to.

Why do you think she always tries to do her best at her school?

Why do you think she always rebels against her parents?

Why do you think she go against them?

That's all because she wants their attention and love but as they say; the younger siblings gets parents attention the most. Her parents always come back at six or four but sometime there are days they won't come back.

Her parents doesn't know when to be protective of their child and when not to. You might get the hint by now, why she gets sick often, why she rarely smile genuinely, that's because she's hurt somewhere and doesn't know how to cure it.

"Mi-kun, I want to be spoiled too!"

"Me too!"

"It's gotta be me!"

And the girls are spoiling the moment. Michiko sigh and slam a hand on the counter, she smiled sinisterly at them. "Please, we are closing soon." The girls left while talking to each other and Karma is still staring at Michiko.

She looked back at him and bit her lower lip. "Sorry 'bout that." He sighed and put a hand to pat her head. "I guess we have another thing in common."

"Hello~"

An old lady and probably she already have grandchildren and she entered the shop with a gentle smile. "Michiko-chan...I heard that the shop is open again. I would like to have some flowers to decorate my house."

Even though her mood change into a bad one seconds ago, she smiles sweetly at the old lady and escort her inside the shop to pick a flower she likes and sometime she would ask what the meanings of those flowers are and Michiko would answer it in a polite and most simple way.

"Michiko-chan... I'll be going now."

"Yes, be careful on your way home~"

Maybe Karma also gets another character out of Michiko, she's gentle and polite when she wants to, and she respects the elders.

But, Karma still wants to know why she is called 'Mi-kun' by some of the people, there's also this photo he found. "Hey, what is with your nickname?" Michiko hummed and looked at him and went blank for a second.

"Gyaa!"

Seemed like that hit a jackpot and Michiko blush a bright pink, she flail her hand around and then stop, looking at Karma. "I was apparently very tomboyish and the girls in the neighborhood kind of fallen for me..."

"So, I'm the first guy?"

"What?"

She doesn't seem to understand it but she makes weird noises after that because of the embarrassment. "Actually, it's a photo that I found, it's you." She sees that smirk and hear him snicker.

"Karma-kun... where did you find that?"

"In an album inside one of the shelves in here."

It's a photo of a young Michiko with short cropped hair and dark cream skin, her clothes are tomboyish and Karma almost got confused and thought the 'boy' in the photo is Yuzuki but then when he looked at it again, it's Michiko.

A young Akio is beside her while there's a younger Yui behind them, calming who seems to be Yuki who is crying because of something.

"You're a heartbreaker since young, for girls~" Karma chuckled and pat her head, she glared at him and tried to punch him multiple times but he stopped her. "Now, now, the leftover tea might get cold."

She looked at the teapot and then at the clock, it's almost noon and Michiko likes to drink tea at the afternoon, anytime really. But there's something special about drinking tea in the afternoon, the relaxing feeling of taking a break after a morning of work and adding up your energy back is nice.

They went to the back garden to drink tea and eat some cookies that as Karma said yesterday, Michiko bake them and not letting the boy help him, well, yes, sometime she would ask for his help but not always.

The girl made a quite tasty chocolate flavored cake and teasingly Karma rated it low that Michiko almost throws cream at him. "Geez, I can't joke with you. 95.2 if that'll satisfy you." He took another bite and a smile grew on the girl's face.

It feels good to be praised for what you have made and that feeling raises your confidence.

Michiko was looking at the bushes of roses and then she looked at him again, and tilting her head she asked him a curious question. "Karma-kun, choose a rose that comes first in your head."

Karma point at the rose and call it. "Lavender, red and orange rose." He sipped his tea and again and look at her. "Why?"

But the black-haired girl is silent and blushing, she remembers every meaning for every colored roses and lavender, red and orange; love at first sight, love and romance... desire.

'Bloody hell...' she cursed in her mind, thinking that Karma would choose those made her ask him again. "Why do you choose them?"

Karma thought about it first before giving his answer. Now, even his cheeks have a tint of pink but that turned into a smirk. "I thought you wanted me to choose a flower for you~" So, it is meant for her and isn't that just an indirect confession that he loves and wants her?

She took a deep breath and look at him again. "You're an idiot." He chuckled and took another cookie. "I don't really bother remembering the meanings of flowers."

Sure, he really doesn't seem to want to know but even though some girls don't like flowers as gifts, Michiko held them in high regrade and loves them very much.

They were so focused in relaxing that they didn't notice that the cookies have mysteriously disappear.

"Wow, you're such a chubby girl."

"No, you're the chubby one."

They hear a creepy laugh and look to their side; their octopus teacher is eating the cookies with a wide smile and watches them bicker. "Now, don't fight. I was looking for the two of you in the house but here you are, eating cookies without inviting your teacher. Sensei is sad."

Sadly, they barely care about the monster's feelings and just stare at him, the girl stare but the boy is snickering while trying to stab the teacher, . "Will the two of you go to the festival? We're meeting up at the Kunugigaoka Station."

"Sure, we don't have anything to do anyway~" and Karma answer for the both of them, this made Korosensei happy and he leaves them in a flash and the disappearance of many cookies and a slice of cake that Michiko baked.

XX-XX-XX-XX

I look at myself in the mirror, I really love the patterns in the yukata that grandmother made especially for me.

She made a bright pink and slightly purple orchid patterned yukata, she said that orchids remind her of me.

 **"Do you like that one?"**

 **"Yeah! Why orchid though?"**

 **She tells me that the orchid has the meaning, love; beauty; refinement; beautiful lady; and also can be mature charm. To her, I am beautiful and a refined lady that stays true to her traditions and never gets too carried away by the modern times.**

 **I look at myself in the mirror again and look at my grandmother again, I smile widely at her. I really do love her so much.**

"Oh, a yukata?"

A voice startled me and I look to the door of my room to see Karma smiling. "Oh, Karma-kun! It's beautiful, isn't it~?" I skipped towards him with a huge smile.

He leaned towards me and I blink a few time, wondering what he's doing. "You might want to style your hair up but... you're beautiful anyway~" he snickered when I back away from him and blink more.

"Come on now, we're going to be late." He took my hand and pulls me with him.

We grouped up with the others at the station and go to the festival together. It's a lot of fun but most of the stands close early because we won almost all of their merchandise or bought all of them.

There's also something...

"Ahaha, don't you think that seller is amazing~?" a hand put itself around my shoulder and I hear the familiar laughter of a boy I know and the jokingly angry tone from a certain girl.

"Don't you touch my baby girl!"

Akane kicked Yuu away and pulled me towards her by the hand, she stick out her tongue at Yuu. Behind them is Takeshi who seems to be chasing them for a long time.

I'm a bit, nope; I am totally far from the others since I'm buying a cotton candy. The boy that was dragging me around is right now having fun teasing unfair stand owners; I don't know if he does it for the fun or for the sake of other people not being tricked by those stand owners.

"Michiko, let's go and have some fun! Win me some fishes!" Akane pulled my hand and I'm kind of forced to follow her.

I like her; she's the best friend I've ever had. Comical and carefree yet she's smart and knows how to act when it really counts, she cares for me more than even my sisters or even my own mother. Akane always know when I'm sad and she always notices it when I'm sick.

That's why, a moment with my 'twin sister' is one of the best time.

I win her two goldfishes and I know she will take care of them nicely. Even though Akane is foul mouthed, she's caring and kind.

I watched her drink the juice she bought as I also drink my own juice, Yuu is looking at us with puppy eyes while Takeshi buys the same juice that Akane and I bought. Yuu is definitely out of money.

As annoying that chubby boy can get, he's still my friend. I bought him one too and his eyes gleam with joy.

"You're too kind!" Akane whined childishly but I don't really mind it, it's cute.

Maybe, just maybe... I'm only attracted to Karma because he saved me a lot and he's prankish but indirectly and sometime directly kind. I might actually have a crush on Akane more than on Karma.

I chuckled and that attracted their attention but I just laugh more when they look at me with their confused expression. "She's going dafty."

"She always had been."

"Yuu, let me tell you this. All the best people are bonkers." Those are wise words to say, Akane.

We were getting closer to where most of the Class E students are scattered around and Nagisa was the one who first noticed us. "Oh, you guys are here!"

"You don't seem happy about that."

Nagisa looked away and tapped Akane's shoulder, whispering something that I can't hear. The girl nodded and took me away from there.

"Akane?"

She keeps on dragging me away while the other two boys are asking what in the world is wrong with her. She seemed to be stricken by something and desperately want to take me far away from that 'thing'.

""You still remember her?"

Her?

Oh... that bitch.

"Oh my," No... talking about the devil, no, spawn of Satan, daughter of the demon king himself. "Isn't it Miss Perfect~?"

I hated her...

"Sup~!" I will imagine Cry's voice.

"It's you guys! Had fun~?" Ami, annoyingly a bluffer and a show-off at the same time. "I'm going to go to Kunugigaoka Private School to help Akiyama-sensei! I'm such a good student of hers, right~?"

Akane was better than her, Takeshi was always better than her and she has never understand things as much as Yuu ever did and she is completely an annoying girl.

XX~~~XX~~~~~~XX


	18. C18: What Really is In Her Head

**I don't know how to explain the rest of the time after summer break but I'll summarize them for you.**

 **Also, it gets very dark from here on and I might change the rating due to more… triggering stuff like… you'll get the gist of it.**

 **WARNING: SUBJECTS THAT MIGHT TRIGGER  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE OR HAVE PROBLEMS, PLEASE BACK AWAY**

After the summer break, somehow we lost a student and get him back and after that ordeal Kayano suggested the making of a giant pudding but her love to it was so much that she almost ruined the plan but Korosensei knew from the start and shared the pudding with us.

Also, we now have Itona with us after getting him back after he was abandoned by Shiro.

I always stay in class even if it is break time because I don't really like to go out and it's actually fun seeing the boys getting hyped up just to get a panty shot and they actually plan it out like actual soldiers in a war.

It's like when Karma and I found out that we can ask for favors in Yandere Simulator by taking panty shots.

While the boys are grouping up at Itona's desk, Karma doesn't seem to want to join them so I just wanted talked to him but he seems to be watching them. I put a hand on my desk and hold the mechanical pencil.

I lean back and look at Karma again; I trace down to his jawline and the way his red hair and the bangs as I draw on a paper.

I hope this kind of peaceful day will never end.

XX-XX-XX

" Now, our guest will be coming soon and that is why I want to check if everything is ready." Yuuma said in front of the class, what guest?

Oh...

Fuck this shit.

Fuck this bloody shit of an annoying piece of shitty scenario that I have to freaking go through.

Akiyama Ayako and her favorite students will come with her to visit our class after their tour around the main building and I absolutely hate them.

Somehow, I wanted them to come later or even tomorrow or even never but they came in an hour later.

Do you know Umbridge? Of course you do, that is Akiyama Ayako when you know her true colors. Praising her favorite child, family and student but once you do something wrong, she become a hypocrite. If she likes someone, she'll let them off if you're not, you won't escape an interrogation.

"Good afternoon my dears, I am Akiyama Ayako and with me are my talented students."

"Ueda Hideki." And he winked, I hate him.

"Tachibana Ami, hope we'll get along~"

They are the one that I hate. Also, the others probably wasn't invited.

We were given time to know each other while it is recess but I don't really move from my seat and just watch them bond, but Nagisa is staying beside me even though I said that he doesn't have to.

"Nagisa-kun, why aren't you talking to them too?"

Karma came closer to us and Nagisa shook his head silently. "I wouldn't want to because..." he looked at me and I just stare with an expressionless face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I sighed again and look at Nagisa. "I don't know... But I want to _kill_."

That kind of remark from me is normal for Nagisa or even Akane but Karma might not understand why I say such things. Nagisa took his lunch with him and Karma joined with a sandwich, we eat under the tree, Karasuma-sensei usually eats there but today he's probably busy.

So that they can show how Korosensei teaches us without having to show the octopus because like that, their guest will probably freak out if the fake nose fall off. So, Karasuma-sensei is getting something ready.

"What's your business with this Akiyama woman?"

Of course at some point Karma would ask that and I went silent and Nagisa looked at me warily. "You see, Karma-kun... it's a very sensitive subject that makes Michiko-chan..."

"Cry out of anger. I still hate her, I do." I said that monotonously but with poison in every single word that I spoke.

What has happened back then is something that I don't want to talk about anymore and that is exactly what my parents told me to but there's a part that I don't obey, forgive and forget. No, my pride has been scarred and I have cracked at that year.

I went back to read the book that I have and ask Nagisa and Karma out of curiosity. "Nagisa-kun, you're cancer, aren't you?" and the blue haired boy nodded. "You're Capricorn." I point at Karma and he hummed.

"You like these horoscope things too, eh~?" Karma commented but I only sighs. "I am a girl after all… I'm not all the way tomboyish."

"So I noticed." Nagisa chuckles at Karma's monotonous yet funny way of saying that.

I read through the personality since Karma is still a bit of a mystery for me but then... why am I reading this part?

Capricorn lovers are loyal and faithful, honest and easy to trust. They easily get worried at people whom they love and very protective, nice indirectly and they like to be at control.

Also, Capricorn might look as if they are not interested in something that people call 'sexual intercourse' and in short 'sex' but actually they are very sexual and passionate, loves to be in dominance and try new things when in the bedroom.

Sometime they can be submissive which is why they like a person who can do both, they do not believe that the action of sexual intercourse is just a simple 'action' but they believe that it is something special that is done out of love. They want it to be done right and plan it perfectly, they have a high stamina.

"What are you reading there~?"

I shut the book close and stare at him, "You're pink~! Nagisa, tell her." Nagisa look at me too and giggled. "What did you read exactly?"

"Nothing..."

In truth...

"Oh yeah, Michiko-chan. Your birthday is January 3, I see." Karma look at Nagisa while silently questioning him but the other boy isn't answering him.

I'm a Capricorn too.

XX-XX-XX

"My, you're such an eye-candy~"

She can hear that girl's annoying tone..

The atmosphere became tense once Hideki met Karma's eyes, delinquents probably know each other by eye but between Hideki and Karma, Karma is better by a milestone.

Whenever Michiko is around these people, she have an expressionless face and ignore world itself and only hum as a respond or only a 'no' or 'yes', barely summarized; she doesn't want to waste her time for these jerks.

It's already the second day of this and they finally laid their eyes on the boy, it's pretty surprising that she might suggest them to check their eyes.

"My, you are Ami, aren't you? You might not want to get involved with me."

Ami's eyes gleam, she likes bad boys and even more if they are rich and smart; in short she likes people who she can use.

"Oh my, Michiko you're here too~"

It's amazing about how dense a girl can be and Michiko grits her teeth and glare at her; the air around them became tenser than when the two boys met eyes. She seriously doesn't want to get involved with this girl.

Michiko sighed and drop her head to the desk, taking a nap is what she always do, she can hear the two having a conversation with Karma. It's about something that she doesn't even want to know.

Softly she began to drift away and when she woke up, it was Karma's hand that shakes her to wake up and leave the land of dreams. There's a bar of chocolate in his hand and it's already unwrapped.

"Want some~?"

And it's been a long time since she eat any kind of chocolate since she only wanted to buy white chocolate but can't find a store around her house that sells it so she kind of saving money but bought other things too with that saving so she never get the chance to actually buy a white chocolate.

But more importantly... "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"It's the last period but Mr K and Akiyama is out to talk some things. Don't worry, they didn't see you asleep thanks to my help in putting a book in front of you~"

Putting a book in front when you're sleeping is old school but pretty effective. "Thanks." Michiko said and stretched her body with a low moan. "I'm all refreshed~"

Karma snaps a part of the chocolate bar and gives it to her. "Chocolate~" the girl nibbles on it and with a joyful expression.

She can hear him chuckle and feel that he is looking at her. "What?" he shook his head. "You're cute, that's all."

It was late and then she finally realizes this brand of chocolate is someone's favorite and never been Karma's...

"I hate you."

She dropped the chocolate to the ground and step on it. "I can't believe it that you haven't got it yet." Karma frowned and Michiko just stares at the crushed sweet.

"Hate ya. Get that?"

It was short yet very sharp; he still hasn't understood why she acts like this.

She closes her eyes again and looks outside through the windows of the class, her phone ringed for a short few seconds and she look at it.

"No..."

"Michiko?"

Michiko stood up and took her bag, she stopped at Isogai's desk to tell him something and then went running off. Nagisa seem to get the same text message and closes his phone again, watching Michiko leave the school grounds.

It seems that his long live has come to an end.

XX-X-XX ( I cannot explain much of this event much like how I can't believe that my grandpa died.)

The funeral was normal and well, she feel as if it's a normal day since there's not much of a bonding between them even though she is the most often at home and the closest to his house but she never really talked to him.

She also doesn't understand why Yuki cried, she just doesn't understand it and yet she found another event that just makes her want to split her head out of confusion of her own feelings.

One of her kittens died and one became sick, she was so blank that she almost forgot about everything. She's confused to the max… Her cousins keep on bothering her and playing the kittens too much, her grandfather died and now this… Ugh…

They need to have a join study with Hideki and Ami, Karma and Isogai is with her too but then there's also that teacher.

"How have you been Michiko?"

"Good but not close."

"How is your family?"

"All of them at home and grandfather under the ground."

It's laughable how she can say that so straightforwardly and yet there's an unstable waves of emotion in her heart.

"Oh, my condolences."

Not much to say and not much to feel.

This joint thing is just to see if the students can teach other people too and maybe can do it in a better way than their teachers and Karma seems to excel well in it.

Students that likes Math tends to be creative and likes problem solving, trying to find answers to almost anything just like when they face the subject. Difficult to understand at first but you'll get to know them eventually. They are independent and keen, usually loves to think of something in their head.

Karma is just like that…

"And that's my way of finishing it."

Hideki and Ami has always been stay true to the book but Karma likes to experiment with the many formulas in math while Michiko just simply likes to find a faster and easier way to finish the problem so that she can forget the cursed subject as soon as possible so in a way, she does like it but not quite.

It's also somehow funny for Michiko to see the two supposedly honored students of Akiyama Ayako just watching with a confused face. She also stands up to show some of her ways in learning her favorite language.

"Then what about when you don't understand it?"

"You learn it from the words, expression and actions. Whatever you do... Don't. Open. The. Dictionary." And she's getting too annoyed with Akiyama's questions.

Michiko learns English with her observation skills, she watches her favorite shows and she puts focus and concentration when she watch. The expression and actions and she connect them with the words.

Sometime, she knows more English words and yet she doesn't know the meaning in Japanese.

" _There's a_ _big… giant… spider_ _on top of you."_ Michiko jumped and looks up; she glared at Karma who is laughing. There's also another thing about Karma that just made Michiko somehow liking the boy more, he has good English and his accent is not too thick, it's just standard that it's easy to understand.

Well, actually Akane and Michiko would usually giggle at their friends pronunciation and they will stifle a laugh when it is Akiyama. After all, both of them understand those words and Michiko used to live at America and England for most of her childhood.

They were arrogant but hey, this is Michiko plus Akane which results in troubles and pranks that might even make people cry.

Back to the current timeline, somehow having the teachers going out for a few minutes to talk gives the students time to talk to each other too.

"So, was it Akabane Karma the name?"

"Still is~"

There's a huge difference between Karma and Hideki,

-Karma is attractive and has high morale while Hideki is just a simple boy who likes to fight and Michiko find nowhere near being attractive.

-The redhead has high intelligence even if he doesn't try too hard while most of the time, Hideki just try to take Michiko's exercise book from her.

-Michiko actually find Karma to have some kind of talent but he's hiding it or just doesn't realize it yet while Hideki won't go anywhere if he doesn't study.

Hideki has dark creamy skin and brown hair, a smug look is always on his face and most of the time he only bluff.

Yes, his specialty is bluffing and he never really is smart.

While, Ami has wavy black hair since she always ties it up which resulted in the wavy hair. Her skin is just slightly darker than Michiko's pale white ones and that's because she's in the marching band in her school while Michiko's skin is a result from her constant reluctance to go outside.

For a few minutes later, Karma and Isogai was called out by Karasuma and Michiko is reluctant to be left alone in the room but Karma's teasing about how clingy she is made her stay anyway.

"He's handsome, isn't he~?"

"Yeah."

"I want him~"

Michiko glared at Ami who is grinning widely, "Knowing you... you're stubborn and you took away Akane and Aoi from me...You smartyasses at the high rankings never really get along with me."

"Because we know what is wrong and what is right." This made Hideki grit his teeth but Ami hold him down. "Then what you did was right?"

The midnight blue orbs owned by the girl are now glaring, putting the puzzles together until she gets it. "You wouldn't dare."

"I did it three years ago, and I'll do it again." Michiko slammed her hand on the desk and glare down at Ami who is now chuckling.

"Then, why don't you put your hands off from our bonding with this class and especially that redhead. It's better than being hated, isn't it~?" Michiko grit her teeth and growled. "I said... you wouldn't dare!"

"Here's the limitations, you can only be a friend and never bad talk us~" Ami said and Michiko sighed in defeat.

It's true, it's better than being hated by your own classmates that you meet every day but there's another thing that made Michiko think that it is better, she wouldn't want to have Nagisa as her only friend left just like that time...

Karma and Isogai came back in with five boxes of lunch box, sharing it to the other three.

Michiko obeyed that deal and Karma find it strange that she doesn't react much if he tease her and they started to act very awkwardly and silence is all. Also, because her interest to him is starting to dwindle as she start to really think that it is a simple crush.

And she really did think that she has lost all the interest...

So, it was better than keeping him wait for so long.

He met her at that cliff. "Why were you ignoring me?" it was the first thing he asked her and she just shook her head.

"I wouldn't want you to hate me... You would think that I'm just a dirty liar who hides her real skin." Michiko said weakly and looks at him again, the boy confused with what she is saying.

She smile and Karma doesn't like it, not even a bit does he likes that smile. "I'm just going to say that... I'm rejecting you."

Karma frowned and came close to her. "What do you mean? They threatened you... didn't they?"

"No..."

Maybe yeah or maybe not...

Michiko tilt her head with a straight face, thinking if that threat by the two made her do this but then when she thinks about it again, she can't found a reason why she does this.

She look at Karma again who seems to be upset and continues on to march towards her, "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong with you and those two? You can trust me, can't you?"

Capricorns hate it when their honesty and trust is being questioned...

A pair of hands came forward to hold his cheeks and a smile form again on her face. "I don't know but you've been a good friend. But, what happened in the past is what exactly I want to hide from all of you. A secret won't be a secret if someone knows it too."

That smile seems so weak and seems to be fading away as darkness darker than her own original eye color began to cover it. "You know... I would rather have you guys know the current me than knowing my past of being such a spoiled and useless girl."

She releases him and walk away , leaving the boy feeling annoyed and upset at the same time.

The next day, she is more silent than usual, no expression and no words that made Hara asked her if she's okay but she only smile and lied to her.

She's not okay...

Michiko is feeling something that she feels almost every time she is all alone in the house, every time she thinks that the friends she had made is probably just the same as the friends she has made in the past, every time she thinks that nobody feel the same as her.

Loneliness...

Now, whispering between friends is normal but now Michiko is being suspicious to the two who are whispering to each other with a grin on each other's face. The both of them look at her from the front of the class and stood up, coming closer to her.

"Michiko, what did you get in the pop quiz~?"

She glare at Ami and fold her result. "Not your problem." It feels like these two is just back to bully her again, to make her fall back to that darkness.

But no, they don't know they hurt her back then, they are now just being cautious of having Michiko around again and know in how she act when she _snapped_.

"Oh my, it's quite low; I guess it really is the Class E."

Hideki catch a glimpse of the result and Nagisa stood up from his seat, becoming cautious of what is going to happen. "Michiko..." he call out but her eyes are already becoming dark and she's biting her lower lip that she start to taste the iron taste of blood.

"Michiko!"

"Ahahaha, I guess you're still the same poisonous snake."

XX-XX-XX

Yui told me that I remind her of a snake when I'm mad, a snake that goes with the flow but when I become agitated, I patiently wait and then... I strike with poison oozing from my teeth and my tongue jeering at them.

Nobody ever mess with an agitated old mountain goat. Nobody mess with a poisonous snake. Nobody mess with a mad cat.

It was a state when I lost all control, that state made me feel as if I lost all control all of my body and mind as it move on itself. I feel confused and it feels like I'm flying as I also feel giddy and just... nothingness until I realize what I have done.

I have a box cutter very near to Hideki's throat, Nagisa then pulled me away with slight terror in his face.

This is just exactly the same thing I did three years ago but back then I was aiming at the heart without realizing it.

I tried to kill someone out of agitation and frustration and the feeling of loneliness...

Nagisa hold her from behind and Michiko is gasping and panting from the sudden urge of weird feeling that she has felt a long time ago...

Insanity was the name? Maybe but she never know what exactly was that feeling and it made her fear it and left her feeling scared.

"Michiko, snap out of it!"

"She already snapped~! This is what happen when we mess with a deal."

Ami chuckle darkly and the commotion of gasps and exclamation has made Akiyama enter the class and went to the center and source of it all, she sees it and went dark.

"I can't believe that you turned like this. So, stealing your own mother's money was not enough and lying to your teachers and friends are not enough too. I should've hold you there for another year and lead you to the right way."

She said it seriously and it made Michiko's breathing become more heavy and her fist clenched tight. "Shiota, leave her and I'll take her to the faculty room just like before."

But instead, Nagisa glared at her . "You are wrong! Michiko is scrupulously honest, she wo-"

"There's no need of defending a dirty liar, Shiota!"

"Akiyama-sensei, she's not a liar!"

"Nagisa-kun..." I whispered softly and he looks down at me, I also can hear footsteps coming closer and judging from the direction it is Isogai.

"Please, you are no longer her teacher and we will handle this with our own homeroom teacher. He will know better how to handle with her." Isogai went between the two fractions and said that as calm as he can.

Nagisa releases me from his hold and Hara came closer to me, asking me if I'm okay or anything else. She's much kinder than even my mother...

Ah... I can't handle this...

My head is bowing down and trying to hold the tears. I don't cry, I've never cry ever since everyone forgot about the day I was born, about the achievements that I have obtained and about my own welfare.

All the pent up anger and feelings that I hide in my dirty black heart is coming out and oozing out in the form of tears. I tried to forget, all those memories but they never go away as I want it to, it will always come back.

When Isogai and Akiyama were talking it out and slowly some of the girls are coming closer, I slowly grab the strap of my bag. I will still do it... running away from those memories and forgetting everything.

"Michiko!"

The blue-haired boy's voice was so clear and familiar in my ears but it's not him who chased after me but it's...

"Karma-kun, not you too!"

I hear Megu's voice calling Karma but I continued on to run.

I didn't ride the train but instead I kept on running on my own two legs until I reach my own house, the only place I can be safe...

I lock the house and lock my own room, hug my knees and curl myself on my bed.

When I was like this, sobbing uncontrollably, Nagisa would hug me while Akane would usually hear out to me and said that I should be patient and that death is not what I should aim at.

 _"I know that it's hard... this year was hard on you... Michiko."_

 _I look up at her and she has a warm yet grim smile. "I've read this kind of scenario. This girl was bullied, she was accused by the teachers that she was corrupted and her father stopped and never believed in her, she died a week later by hanging herself. Now, Michiko."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What do you think would happen to her if she didn't commit suicide? Would she still have a long and happy life or just a world akin to hell?"_

 _I shook my head weakly, not knowing the answer but I really do want to say the second one because she was accused of doing corruption, her father stopped believing her and her classmates was not much of a help either._

 _"Michiko, I'm just going to say that you are bright and full of smile, you just don't know it yet. Never do what she had done and live on your life. You've lost a lot of friends, you've lost the trust of the teachers, your parents are now cautious but still loving you... But, remember that you still have a long way to go. One day, you would be walking the street with a confident smile, fancy clothes, shining jewelry and when you look at the poor people, you would notice those who have made you suffer and yet you are still kind and they will finally realize what they have done to you was unforgivable. Maybe they won't even realize and maybe you would still harbor the feelings of hatred, you'll never know."_

 _I see that smile again, a bit more cheerful and warm. Her eyes look at mine and she continued._

 _"Your candle is still tall, your name will be known by many, and you will make a difference because you have the bravery to do what some people fear to do. Befriending someone who was hated for their simple mistakes, standing up for someone who is 'weak' and going against the 'strong' ones."_

 _Akane told me that those who acts strong and trample on the weak ones are the ones who are weak, a coward who can't even do what they actually say they would do. In truth, the weak ones are the ones who are strong, they stand strong even though they sometime fall and they still endure those things but sometime those who had enough are just running away from the better future planned for them._

 _But they were strong too, just not as strong as the one who still lived on until it all ended naturally._ _Also, this theory of hers can be inconsistent too…_

 _"Michiko, I want you to live on and do incredible things. I want you to keep being yourself and never be someone else just to please other people, even if you lost many things, you would still find better things than those who have betray your trust."_

I still remember her words till now and… I think I need a short vacation.


	19. C19: Missing

"How long does she plan on ditching school?"

Nagisa is starting to get worried, Michiko has been absent for three days straight, not very much likely out of her because she always has the best record of attending class even if she is sick, she will still attend school only to get sent into the infirmary when her sickness got worse. The only exception is when the sickness makes her feel too much pain to even sit up and when she can only curl up.

Even a certain redhead is worried; Nagisa can read the expression on his face. "Karma-kun, has she contact you yet?" Karma looks at him and taking out his phone to check. "No. Yesterday, I tried to ask Akio but even he said that he doesn't know a thing."

Karma tried to follow Michiko to her house back then and he manage to get there but the gates was locked and even the doors to the house, he should've copied her house keys.

"I cannot accept this! Yes, her grades are good but ditching school is just a way showing arrogance that she feels as if she doesn't need to learn anymore!"

Green, slim and elastic, a knife came flying at Irina which the latter avoid skillfully. "Karma!" Karma narrowed his eyes with a glint in his mercury-gold eyes.

"What do you know about her, Bitch-sensei~? Even her siblings don't know much about their own sister who shares the same house with them." Korosensei is watching from outside of the class at this time, even this monster is worried.

Tap, tap, tap, and tap.

Karasuma took the octopus by surprise with a serious look on his face, "There's someone coming and I can't stop her!" of course Karasuma can't hurt someone without a reason, even more... if it's two students grouping up together.

Fast footsteps came running towards their direction, Karasuma order Korosensei to hide and the octopus obey obediently. A girl stops in front of the classroom door a few minutes later. Deep blue eyes and long hair tied in a ponytail.

"She's not even here!" she exclaimed between ragged breath. The next person who followed her is someone they know, Akio holding her shoulders and she strongly slap that hand away.

"I'm sorry but this girl is apparently as stubborn as her own sister!" it's very rare to see an angry Akio but the girl is also angry but maybe angrier than him.

"I know someone from my class told you to stop me but I'm not stopping!"

Everyone look confused or even surprised, but her attention is not to the class in general but she is glaring at Karma and Nagisa. The two understood by Akio's gesture by moving his head, 'Let's talk outside.' Is what he is trying to say.

Nagisa look at Karma and vice-versa before silently agreeing to talk outside...

"Even if she is in Class E! I won't let those bastards badmouth my sister!" The girls exclaim once they were far enough from the class and the possibilities of the others hearing them is very low.

It's surprising and not at the same time.

"Eh~?"

"You... Akabane Karma. Did my sister contact you or Nagisa-niisan?"

Nagisa and Karma was a bit late to recognize the girl.

Wakahisa Yuki, an ill-tempered mountain goat. Stubborn and more open than her sister, the word 'patience' is foreign to her and so is 'giving up'. Her hair is as long as her sister's when it is not tied like how it is now, a girl with no taste in fashion but always has good taste buds. But she is more diligent than her sister and also more cheerful than Michiko.

By the way, she always answer the door but then quickly went back to her room so the possibility that Yuki would come out and show herself is pretty slim and she usually wear a hoodie when she does gets out of her room.

Nagisa gives her a good impression by helping her in her studies and for being nice and polite in her house but she doesn't trust Karma much. Nagisa earned to be called an older brother by her while Karma is always called with his full name or surname.

The two never seen her ever since they were transferred but Karma did see her in her hoodie with the hood hiding her face

The both of them shook their head and Akio sigh, Yuki is distressed.

"Now what?! We can't eat anything and the house is a mess! Mama and dad will kill us!"

Oh yeah, forgot to mention this...

Michiko once let Yuki cook and what they get is bloated noodles, burnt nuggets and brown French fries. Michiko won't let her cook again after that but Yuki still stubbornly tries to cook when Michiko is not looking.

"Where are your parents? Out of town for meetings again?" Nagisa ask gently to her, Yuki who nod weakly is looking at Akio with defeat.

Akio drag the girl out even though she fights her way through from time to time out of sheer pride but in the end obeyed him.

When they left, silence befalls on them. Michiko is missing and nobody knows where she is...

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa tried to call out to Karma who is walking back into the class and Nagisa followed him from behind.

Everyone is trying to ask either of them when they enter, when Karma was asked by the rest, he ignores them and Nagisa is forced to be silent too.

Karma took his bag and make his way through the class all the way from the back of the class, "This will be a fun mission~! Nagisa?" Nagisa stare at him for a few seconds before nodding at him. "I'll join you as soon as possible." His friend smiles and leaves the classroom.

~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

 **Karma P.O.V**

It won't be a problem if she is not such a clumsy, overly trusting, forgetful girl!

I already ask Ritsu to track her phone but Ritsu only gave an apologetic face and tell me that she left her phone in her room along with some of her other belongings.

Ritsu did try to look through it because it still has its battery full from being unused for the last three days; the phone is sitting on her study and it is sitting upright so we can see her whole room.

I can see that she has rummaged through her own belongings, clothes everywhere, blankets tangled on the floor next to her messy bed, some papers scattered probably because she took some to doodle or draw on them, but why is it so messy when the remaining occupants of the house can clean it?

Ritsu answer my question by helping me text to Akio about it.

[It's locked from outside but if you want to ask again why we don't make a duplicate, here's you answer; it's a lock using a number password. There's also a note behind it, 'If you can.'. She's challenging us a little way too much...]

"Ugh..." I groan, maybe I should really try to search for her notebook in that room.

Why not her diary? I know she doesn't like to write down her story clearly like a literal open book but she would rather draw it or use her overly complicated psychology while she write it into a poem or something like that.

Maybe she inherits her father's brain to that extend.

I take my hoodie and turn off my phone; I put the hoodie on and exit my bedroom. I should try to crack that code...

The earphone that I put on obscures the noises of the world so that I can just pump up my energy and mood with the energetic music and focus on my own mind.

From the time that I took her portfolio of her drawings, I see that she always put her signing and the time she made them but it's not just a picture, it's a picture of her state of mind at that time.

Is she sad? Is she happy? It all shows up on her pictures it's just that some people doesn't read through it enough to understand it, Nagisa have deciphers some of it for me and I see that she mirrors her feelings on them and it is her own diary of pictures.

I look up to see the annoyingly clean main building. Why am I here? I need to get the keys from Yuzuki.

I hid myself behind the wall as to not be seen by the other students; I don't even know why I hide but probably because I don't want to have their attention on me.

"Yuzuki-kun, where are you going~?" well, Yuzuki sure is popular among the girls. I peek a little to see him waving at the girls with a smile, "My cousin is coming and I'm just handing out the key to my house."

I hear his footsteps coming near; he shows up in front of me with a smile and his gleaming ocean blue eyes, "You will find nee-chan, won't you?" I pat his head; he is just as tall as his sister, only a few centimeters shorter, I gave him my usual grin. "Of course, you can bet about it with Akio."

Yuzuki pull out his copy of the house key from his pocket, "Nee-chan said that I shouldn't bet on something. She already make me pay the swear jar if I say one bad word." It looks like Michiko has leaded her siblings in a good path.

"I'll be intruding your house!" I wave at him as I walk away, he probably smiled. "It's not an intrusion if I let you in~!"

Well, now I just need to take the train and go to her house.

It doesn't take much time but it's probably because I didn't care about the ticking clock.

The house is a well... I can't say it's a total mess, _yet_. It looks like they order takeout, judging from the box of foods and a few plastics on the low table in front of the sofa, they do that surely because the current oldest in the house apparently can't cook right without overcooking the food.

I take off my shoes and put it on the shoe rack next to the door. I stare at the where the door leading to the stairs that will lead me to her room is.

First of all, I should close the door again because what will the neighbors think when they see someone snooping around in a dark hoodie and has a red hair; I also lock the door so that nobody would come in without permission while I look around her room.

I take a paper from on top of the shelf filled with albums, a pen from on top of Ryou-san's desk.

Second, crack up the code.

I narrow my eyes and try to read the note from my position on the chair next to the door. Hmm... she likes to play around with numbers. Nah, I'll go and climb the narrow stairs first and then sit down in front of the door.

That is what I exactly do and I plop down in front of the door, on the stairs.

"Help me... if you can?"

I scribble out numbers and flip it upside down; 4319... Not quite right yet, there must be a number that can make the 'P' right. 6?

That would be; 6134, maybe I should try it first. I stand up and look at the lock.

"6...1..34."

Nothing. Let's try backwards.

"4...31..6"

Nothing again...

"From the situation... Ah..." I write it down on the paper and read it out loud, "Find me if you can. Maybe." Another play with numbers until I can at least get a decent answer.

'7' maybe will make a nice candidate for 'F' considering the way she usually writes '7' down and of course '1' for 'I'. I scribble down 'N' a few times with my mind blank... Would '2' make sense? Maybe... If '6' can be 'P' why don't I try '9' for 'D'?

I stood up on the table again.

"7... 12.. 9"

*CLICK*

"Bingo!"

I look around the once clean and organized room and then to the opened door, I close it. Now, time to search for clues.

Looking for a pile of her drawing was not that hard but searching for the right notebook among the other old notebooks was not easy, I can't find the right one and the only ones I find was written from one year ago or a few months ago and filled with her detailed yet easy to understand notes on school subject. I sent Nagisa a text message to ask if he is ready to come and help me.

[I ask Karasuma-sensei, he told me to do what I want to.]

Good, now I just need to wait for him.

[Nagisa, you can just knock at her house door. I'm already upstairs.]

Sighing, I look around again at the mess. "I probably should clean this mess." That's the least that I can do now while waiting for him to come. I put off the right side of the earphone so that I can hear when my friend knock.

Starting from the blankets and the bed, I fold the blankets and put the pillows on the bed again. Next is the papers, I collect them in my hands and pile them up neatly on an empty space on her shelf of things.

It was a good thing that her undies are not among the clothes that are scattered near the wardrobe. Some of her clothes are cute and some fit her personality, I can only find a few that will probably show skin and she probably wears long sleeved clothing under them. She's not the kind to comfortably show skin and this also assists her in maintaining the color of her skin, since she rarely shows skin so the sun won't be able to tan her much. I put those clothes that I have folded near the wardrobe.

Next I clean the dust on the shelves and the tables.

I wipe the stained glass and it glimmers again with the sunlight which gives a natural and colorful light to light up the room. Sitting on the make-shift sofa, I look at the result of my work. The room is now organized neatly and clean, I yawn but I need to stay awake since Nagisa doesn't know where Michiko's room is now.

I search for the part of the stained glass that can be opened and open it, letting more light entering the room. There was something foreign feeling under me; to be honest I only feel it after shifting a bit on the make-shift sofa. Looking under it, I found another notebook, the latest entry comes is from four days ago.

 _ **I seek for her**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hidden in the forest**_ _ **  
E**_ _ **nlighten by the sun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Protected by the darkness of the night**_ _ **in her own domain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want to be in her domain**_ _ **where the sunflowers bloom**_ _ **  
T**_ _ **he nature blessing their life**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Calm and filled with love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She is wise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She is nice**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I want to be wrapped by her kindness**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Loved by someone who loves me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The old widow tree,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who await my return**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm sorry that I disappointed you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will come to you now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wait for me,Dear old widow tree.**_

 _ **(I am not a poet so deal with it)**_

Well at least I can understand this one but I can't really understand her drawing since it's a rough sketch and I did not even have a clue what it means before I read that poem.

The picture has a girl who is closing her eyes, standing under a big old tree with its branches wrap around her, sunflowers all around her and somehow she is wet, the long dots are probably raindrops. She is wearing a traditional kimono and behind the big old tree is a traditional Japanese house; it is big enough for three to five people to live in it. There are 'torii' gates making a way up a mountain on her right. The other branches of the tree has masks with smiling masks hanged, the one that have 'the bad guy' face is trampled under its big and powerful roots meaning they are buried but some is still only between the roots.

"This drawing has no logic in it... it is violating the law of nature..." is what I think, it's weird but also nicely captivating.

Isn't it weird to see a mountain right next to a sunflower field?

Isn't it weird to see a big old tree in the middle of a sunflower field?

Why is there masks hanged on them anyway?!

Michiko is a logical girl and serious most of the time and that is when I would forget that her head is as messed up as... Korosensei maybe?

"Hmm...?"

Knocks. Nagisa already arrived.

I open the door and slide on the handle, the wood made for it is smooth so there's no problem in it.

"Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa peek through the big window behind the sofa. He wave at me with a smile on his face.

"Okay, wait." I open the all-white door and let Nagisa come in.

The blue-haired boy stares at the open gap in the wall that is barely seen, "Yeah, she moved up there." I point up, where her room is. "Let's go up." I let him go up first as I close the door again.

"By the way, where's Korosensei? I thought you would ask him." Nagisa is still looking around the room he have never been in. "Ah... Korosensei is still at China. Why?"

I shrug and show Nagisa the drawings.

"I thought he would be coming with you, quite surprising." Nagisa laugh softly and take the drawings. "He was told to hide when Yuki-chan and Akio-kun come barging without notice. I don't even know if he has a cellphone."

The old friend beside me scans the rough sketch that can be roughly seen if we narrow our eyes enough to focus more on it. "Actually, other than what you told me, there are still some other details we could use. Maybe this 'Old Widow Tree' is her grandma; she is after all... a widow after Grandpa Daichi died."

"Wait... what?"

I was not told of this and Nagisa smile weakly and nod. "He died in the hospital at twelve in the afternoon but she was late to be informed and his last words was... 'I will come home today.' It was predicted by him..."

He was silent, I never really met him except for that one occasion because that old man usually was not home or just in his room.

" _Grandpa used to live with Grandma but moved her to the countryside because of her health so he will visit the house at Kyoto and the countryside from time to time, he doesn't need to worry much because one of their grandson also lives there, Ayumu-niisan used to only live there for a short time period while he train his photography skills but he grew to love the place and chose to live there."_

That was what Michiko told them when they ask about her grandma.

"She also likes to follow or learn the pattern of many specialties, this pattern of the kimono might also help us and the mountain also the sunflower field." It was a good idea asking Nagisa to help me and even if I don't ask him, he will still cooperate with me to search for that one stubborn girl from the Wakahisa family.

Nagisa focus more on the drawing while I walk around the room, turning on the television might be a good idea to entertain myself while Nagisa take notes of what we should look for. Turning the pages of her old notebooks, I also find some of her notes when she learns other languages, not only English and Japanese but also some other languages.

"I don't understand it..."

Nagisa muttered and I hummed, he is still looking at the drawing (sketch?) and his hand is taking notes on his notebook. "Why would she go? I know that she will feel more assured if she go to her grandmother's place but..."

"It feels like she doesn't trust us." Nagisa nodded, it really kind of stings that the fact she still doesn't trust them enough to tell us anything, even after being friends for three years, well, longer for Nagisa but I guess she still has some parts that Nagisa haven't know yet.

While I surf through the channels, I see that Nagisa has stood up because of his shadow emitted by the light. He seems to be walking to the wardrobe next to the television I am watching right now, he opens it and look at me for a few seconds. "Do you think we can found a kimono like that? On the internet or maybe in her wardrobe?" Nagisa ask me, I think about it but there's a good chance that we might find it because there's no way Michiko would be able to draw it without a sample.

"Maybe."

"Ah... Karma-kun,"

I look up at him, standing up and walking close to him to look what he is looking at...

A hidden door is behind the wardrobe, hidden by the hanged clothes. We open it but we didn't expect this... this murder site to show up.

There are teared up dolls which are animal stuffed dolls inside the wardrobe. They are bunnies, fox, teddy bears, also two human sized teddy bears. Each one is teared up badly by something sharp, the weapon of 'murder' is probably the scissors with red and white handle still stuck in one of the human sized teddy bear hand. I did not see this massacre and bloodbath or rather 'cottonbath'.

We know that Michiko loves her dolls, especially the cute little and big stuffed animals. We also know that she once cut Akiko's stuffed animal dog out of pure anger and irritation after being left behind in the house and seeing her own beloved stuff animal's fur being cut off by Yuki and Akiko but this is a tale from when they were kids.

 _"It's an eye for an eye, a life for a life. I suffer and they must also suffer."_

That's her principles of taking revenge.

But what made her to cut them all up?

The little stuffed animals limbs are still attached but they are teared up pretty badly almost in a random way and their eyes dangling because the strings are not cut, they are almost fur-less and the usual thread that make their mouth are cut by the scissors which made them mouth-less.

The two medium sized teddy bears are more bizarre. The inside of their stomach are taken out but not completely so they still look stuffy, their hands seems to have been stabbed countless time, teddy bears' usually don't have an open mouth but these have an open mouth that are made by the scissors tearing them up to make it, their ears are either cut or stabbed, theirs a long scar on their feet and added up by some random tears by the weapon of 'murder'.

There's also something they can't miss, there's a teared up paper inside each animals.

The first medium sized teddy bear says; **those who have seen my honesty and still believe that I have lied to them and have taken something are fools that don't understand how to repay kindness, hypocrites that chose people because of their power.**

The second one says; **traitors that treat me like a toy who can broke and fixed again and again are people who I will never forgive. One wrong step is fine but you continue on walking after crossing the forbidden line.**

The other stuffed animals all have the same words written on their papers, it's either; **why do you turn a blind eye and keep quiet?**

Or; **people who have no vision or a mind of their own are people who get controlled by other people's actions and mind.**

"Hey, there's another paper in that pink human sized teddy bear." I point out and Nagisa pull out the paper from its stomach.

It's colorless but some do have colors, a girl probably being interrogated while the background has a garden of blooming flower and the girl is handing out a bouquet of flowers to the seemingly bad woman in the drawing.

Nagisa and I quickly went into action, trying to find the list of flowers in the background. How do we know that there's a list? The back of the paper say so.

 **Be my trusty book and hold these falling petals and show the blooming flowers.**

We did try to look in the notebook but there's nothing like that. "Nagisa, how about her English exercise book?" Nagisa nod and look for it.

Professor Bitch did say that communication is key in social interactions but Michiko doesn't do much open communication so she would show her feelings by signs or symbolism in something, in this case is flowers.

"Found it! You're right Karma-kun." My blue-haired friend flipped the pages and reaches the last entry written on the book.

The list of the wilting flower in the background are; daffodils (respect), Canterbury bells (gratitude), tiger lily(pride)

While the flowers the girl is handing out to the woman in front of her who seems to be forcing her to something, those flowers are; an orange lily, cyclamen (good-bye), and a yellow carnation(disappointment).

Nagisa trace out some of the details, "The smile on the girl's face seems to be forced and there are droplets of tears threatening to fall out. Karma-kun, would you please look up the meaning of these flowers?" I nod and turn on my smartphone, "Yes, sir~"

I borrow Nagisa's notebook to write the meaning of the flowers. Michiko sure does some interesting things when she makes her clues, she really doesn't want people without patience, and especially Yuki find her. That's probably because she just doesn't have any patience to ignore their impatience, judging from the 'killing spree'.

A ringtone play but overlapped by the voice of the television which is louder than the ringtone. Nagisa pull out his phone, he doesn't need to look at who sent the message because the ringtone itself have already given enough hint.

[Sensei will come to visit. Open the door, boys~]

Nagisa expected a certain black spiky haired man with a stern expression but this clearly shows that it's not him who sent the message.

"Now the investigation will progress faster, literally." Nagisa giggle. "It seems that Korosensei borrowed Karasuma-sensei's phone." I grin; this will go faster than expected.

I open the door, I slide down but Nagisa does it the old school way by climbing down steps by steps. I fish out the key connected to the chains which also is connected to my wallet inside the pocket in my jeans. Unlocking the door and opening the door, we wait for the fast gush of wind.

When it did come, our hair fly in many random ways and our clothe either swayed with the wind or got pushed away a little.

"My, my, this is quite a nice house that they have." Korosensei commented as he looks around for a few minutes.

"Meow!" a shrill growl comes from a corner in the living room. I forgot about Matilda and her kittens.

The octopus look at the direction the sound came and he himself squeal in joy, Matilda can only back away upon hearing the sound that the unknown creature infront of her but her kitten jumped out of their basket and stare at Korosensei before pawing on his tentacles.

"Why didn't Michiko-san told me that she have a family of cute felines?!"

'Why would she?' I thought to myself and probably Nagisa thinks about that too.

Korosensei is now playing with the kittens who playfully try to catch his two tentacles that usually serve as his hands. Matilda also jumped out and became some kind of shield that growl dangerously in front of Korosensei, it's like she is trying to say "Don't touch my kittens!" or something like that but it seems that the octopus is kind of sad because the mother doesn't give him the permission to play with her kittens.

"Korosensei, maybe it'll be better if we leave them be, an advice from someone who already got scratched by that beast, you'll regret it." Korosensei wave at the kittens weakly and look at us. "Lead the way~!"

"Sure." Nagisa already climbed back up while I wait for Korosensei to get upstairs too before I go up myself and continue the routine to close the door.

XXX*****X*****X*****X*****XXX

"Oh yeah, Nagisa." Karma hand out Nagisa's notebook and he accept it with a nod.

Korosensei scoot closer to the two friends who is sitting near the wardrobe because they don't really bother moving away from the last place they search. "Oh, Korosensei. You might not want to see what's inside." But it's too late; Korosensei don't know how to react.

"Nurufufu, maybe we can say that she is terribly distressed at the time." Well, that's a given. Korosensei then look at Michiko's computer. "Have you turned it on?" Nagisa and Karma look each other and shook their heads. They did not try to turn the computer on because knowing Michiko, she probably lock it with a password.

"Why don't you unlock it?" Nagisa turn the computer on and the lock screen is displayed. "Maybe there's a series of numbers that she like." Korosensei look at the computer from behind Nagisa.

2358

That was what Nagisa type on the keyboard, and it's actually the right answer. "Oh, she always loves her lucky number." Nagisa said as he move the mouse and the cursor in the computer move following the movement of the mouse.

A song played so suddenly and it was... 'Shounen Brave' is the name of the song playing in YouTube.

Did she intentionally leave it like that or she just didn't bother closing them before she just forcefully close the laptop that is connected to the monitor.

Karma also joins them to see what the monitor is displaying. There's the folder that kept draft for her novel, also her Facebook... but there's something that makes Nagisa frown.

"Why is she unfriending our friends from elementary school?" Nagisa would know but Karma doesn't.

Nagisa points out Michiko's friend list. "There used to be the names of our friends from elementary school." Also he looks at the friend request. "She still hasn't accepted these too?"

"Nagisa-kun."

Korosensei calls him gently and Nagisa to look at his teacher. "Would you tell me about what happened?"

"Well..."


	20. C20: Dark Past

"Michiko is still the same but what happened back in sixth grade probably has broken her somewhere."

XX~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~~!~~XX

"Chi-chan?"

Michiko is yawning softly, she stretch her body a bit while still sitting on the chair. "What is it, Nagisa?" I show her our social studies series of questions.

It's about Asia-Africa conference and about geography. She always been good in this subject but I somehow can't remember them correctly. "Nagisa, don't you think it's nice how Ayako-sensei teach us by drilling these questions that appear in the last year final exams~?" she ask me as she pull another chair near her seat and order me to sit there.

I put down the book on her desk while she takes out her stationery. "Yeah, it's good since we know what will come out but..." somehow I catch a glance of her smirking and she pulls her bag from under the desk.

An orange book is shown in front of me and with a smug face she put the book down. "Knowing your observation skills, I thought you would be able to see it too." I open the book as she idly sits on her desk with her hands in the pockets in her skirt. There's a list of what kind of questions will come out in every number and how many times they will appear.

Michiko always remember the questions that comes out in every practice along with their answers so when the others ask about the false and correct one, she'll be able to point it out accurately.

Michiko is always so neat but some might not know but she's always the idle type that doesn't do much to get high scores. I kind of envy her but then, she always remember in what questions she gets it wrong and what is the right answer, she is able to remember these and answer all the questions accurately that some teachers actually thought that she is cheating because... full scores in Math for someone so lazy? I don't really blame them but Michiko's honesty is something that I've never seen from someone.

She's honest, energetic, cheerful, smart and understanding. She won't badmouth other without a reason and even if they are her enemies, their secrets are still safe with her but even this secure Pandora box can burn from anger.

I'm amazed at how much patience she has to someone who ask a lot from her but she always accept and do my requests and favors with a smile and when she has done them, she will look blissed and her smile widen every time I say thank you.

"Nagisa, you would be my friend even after years passed, wouldn't you?"

I smile gently at her, why would I stop being friends with such a good and perfect friend? I nod and she smiled. "Ah, you get that wrong~! One more candy for me!" she point out at my mistake and giggle. She's bankrupting me...

XX***********XX**************XX

"Don't you think that she's such a showoff? Always getting good scores but never help other people."

There's something that happened when I was absent. I look at the other boys who are grouping with Hideki except for the two boys group that is having fun with Yuu's Gameboy. Maybe approaching Yuu and his gang is better than approaching Hideki...

"Yuu-kun, what happened here?" Yuu look at me and then at Michiko's longtime rival, Takeshi who just look at him again.

The two of them stare at each other with apologetic face, "Maybe you should ask the girl herself." Both of them look at Michiko who seems to be sleeping. Akane and Aoi seems to be acting like a shield by sitting next to her while she is between them.

I walk up to them but Akane stood up and stare at me while Aoi put her hand around Michiko's shaking shoulders, is she crying? No, Michiko never cry... there's something that is making her angry, someone crossed the forbidden line.

"Akane, I only want to look at her. What happened?" Akane look back at Aoi who pursed her lips. Aoi pull out Michiko's hoodie that has bunny ears on it, Akane softly whisper at Michiko who only nod.

Before I registered what happened, I am being pulled by Aoi while Akane cover Michiko's face with her hoodie. We ran out of the class and somehow we end up in a corner in the library. Our position hidden by the shelves around us, the librarian is attending his classes in the college he is attending. Michiko is leaning on the wall, eyes still covered by the edge of the hoodie and she's holding the bunny ears and she seem to be nibbling on one of the ears.

"Girl exploded and blackmails the jerks in class. But her actions made Takeshi smile again after he cried. Remember the speech homework? We were reading it; she commented at Ayako-sensei's lectures ... She was vague with their secrets, anonymous."

Aoi explained, I know that Michiko is mindless when she is angry... How much anger did she keep to herself?

"Genius." Akane said sarcastically and Michiko seems to want to just hide under a rock. "But I've never seen Hideki and his gangs also Ami and her gang so quiet, they did not say anything till school ended."

The rain is still pouring and making the earth wet and the air humid, the cloud is still up there, it's like the world responded to Michiko's mood. Tears stream down her eyes and making her cheeks wet, she's biting down on her lips and this action makes her lips a bit red. I reach a hand and wipe out the tears, I see her glassy midnight blue eyes and how red her face is.

Akane and Aoi look at each other before standing up and making their way upstairs, to the next floor of the library.

"Michiko, it makes me happy... To know that my perfect friend actually can become an idiot." I cup her cheeks while her hands are holding on my shirt, creasing it a bit. "Yes, you were in the fault but they reacted a little too much, don't they? I believe that you were saying those things while being vague of who is the owner of those secrets and bad habits; you were saying those things with a certain way of speech that made it possible to happen to anyone anywhere in the world. It's not certain that it is them. The way they react is just a proof that they realize their own mistakes."

Her hold on my shirt tightens and she starts to whimper sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. It hurts me that those people don't know how to think about everything again. They didn't remember all your kindness and become blinded by your flaws. I also know and see that they never repay your kindness nor do they ever say 'thank you' to you. You were never selfish and other people's happiness is first in your list. It hurts me that you are crying; my strong and cheerful friend is crying and feeling so weak."

Yuu and Takeshi aside, they are one of her close friends even if they are her rivals. Akane and Aoi still cares for her.

"Nagisa..."

I hummed softly. "I know I did wrong but now that I see their true nature... I see that some of them are people who act as if nothing is wrong and kept quiet because they don't want to be hurt. I see that some of them are people who gets controlled by people who have more power.. I see that those jerks that started and spread this are traitors that I should have never helped..."

I pull down the hoodie and stroke her hair, she is distressed, sad, disappointed, and angry and most of all... even she can hold a grudge...

"I know I'm wrong... Nagisa... I... really... hate myself... I always do something wrong and I..."

I kiss her forehead and she widens her eyes, "You are lovely, everyone have their own flaws. You are great in our eyes, Akane and Aoi is still with you. Yuu and Takeshi were looking at a Gameboy to find a good game for you and I'm here with you... We see what you have done, whether it's good or bad but we don't go into conclusion so fast without thinking about it again."

"Ho, I never thought you have a thing for her~"

Yuu!

The chubby boy chuckle while I blushed, Michiko still crying and now burying her face in my chest. "That's why we left them alone, idiot." Akane peeked from upstairs and commented monotonously.

"Sorry for intruding!" Takeshi pulls Yuu along with him, going upstairs where Akane and Aoi is.

I sigh and I stroke her hair more.

XX*********XX********XX

Maybe what the scientist said about how our feelings has an effect in our cells and immune system is real.

I can't invite Michiko to play outside; she's stuck in her house and on her bed for the whole week with a high fever and coughing really badly. Her mother said it's depression, but the reason Michiko gave her mother was not about what happened in class but rather her dropping grades.

I also notice that she always wear that hoodie and let her hair down, no hairpin whatsoever and her thick black hair covered and hidden it nicely; she always wear a pair of earphones which means she doesn't hear a thing of what we are saying. She's turning more ignorant as day passes but she still does notice us her friends and still hear us as long as we pull one of the earphones when we want to talk.

****XX********XX**********XX**

I wait for Michiko in front of the gate; she was called by Ayako-sensei to talk in the office.

I smile widely upon looking that she comes out of the teachers' office, Michiko is putting on her shoes but there's something wrong... her eyes are puffy and the waves around her is... negative for certain. I frown and narrow my eyes, what's wrong?

Wait, what?! She's running towards me at such a fast speed!

"Gyaa!"

I must've sound like a girl when she pulled me so harshly and while still keeping on with her fast pace at that too...

We stopped at the playground where we used to play; she's swinging herself gently on the swing while I follow her. "What's wrong, Chi-chan?"

Ah, no... she's crying.

"I've never felt so disappointed before... all my respect and trust on her... gone in that few seconds. Sugar talking me into admitting something that I don't do? I just... Nagisa why am I surrounded by jerks and bastards, traitors and hypocrites?"

Oh, about that money problem. I did stand beside her as a witness when Ayako-sensei asked her but is it still unsolved yet? Why don't they count all the money again and see if it really is not enough?

Michiko would never take her parents money, yes she sometimes does but she always took it but then repay them back. She won't take that much money, no she won't. Her mother already pays again and her father came back to the school to lecture the teachers. She became the subject of gossip between the mothers in the school and well her vocabulary became wider...

"Those freaking old hags are gossiping about me, that fucking bitch and that old senile bitchy witch ganging up on me..."

Yes, wider...

"Chi-chan... Stop crying. Let me swing you up!"

I tried but...

XX~~~~~XX~~~~~XX~~~~~~XX

"Nagisa-kun." Karma touched the blue-haired boy's shoulder. "She changed a lot... she won't come out of her room, she sleeps more than needed, she stopped smiling and joking, she stopped socializing. She even closes herself from her own family. She's trapping herself in a cage and built a mighty great wall."

Nagisa stare at Karma for a few seconds before opening his lips again. "Karma-kun, somehow your jokes made her laugh and probably because you became her rival and friend... Chi-chan was able to joke around again probably because she started to give her trust to a new person. She also was able to put her minds into her studies again because you are her rival."

Karma look at Korosensei who is... "How dare they make one of my students go through that?!" he's angry, so angry that he start to have tears threatening to fall out his eyes. "Now, Nagisa, give me all the clues."

Nagisa and Karma told them everything and now that Nagisa has remembered and told them about all of that. They can connect the drawings that were inside the pink human sized teddy bear.

At that time, when Akiyama Ayako sugar talked her, her respect, gratitude and pride wilted at that time while disappointment blooms in her and she's bidding the teacher good-bye.

"Let sensei look at the pattern she draws. Maybe I will know something." During the time Nagisa explain his part, Karma has found the matching match of the kimono in the drawing in Michiko's wardrobe. "Oh, this is made by Matsuoka Ai, wife to the old and deceased lawyer Matsuoka Daichi."

XX~~~~~~XX~~~~~~~~XX

"So, Korosensei... What do you know about the Matsuoka family?"

Karma ask during their journey descending the mountain near the so called 'Old Widow Tree's' house. "Not really, but one of Matsuoka Daichi's sons wrote a book about his life and the difficulty he gone through during the war as a child and even after the war. He is very wise and kind, I was told that he ended his life in a hospital. Why do you ask, Karma-kun?"

"Nah, I just wanted to know how you came to know Michiko's grandpa." Nagisa smile at Karma who just said his reason to ask and then look at Korosensei. "Grandpa Daichi is a really great man."

Korosensei disguised himself when they have reached the outside of the big old Japanese house, it's a bit secluded but the other houses are not far from it, there are sunflowers at the sides of the house, high hills can be seen from the house and probably this is why she draw them.

But, it still doesn't explain the tori gates. "Oh yes, there's a well-known temple at one of those hills and there's usually festivals at this time of the year." And Korosensei explain it before they were able to ask.

"Now, boys, time is wasting by if we just stay h-"

A girl in yellow sundress look at them with wide midnight blue orbs and rand away to the back of the house, another boy came out of the sunflower field and look at them before he calls out the girl.

"Michiko, don't just always run away from visitors!" rather than a boy, it is a young man with a youthful face and he sighed and look at the visitors. "I'm sorry for my cousin's rudeness; she just doesn't like company that much."

"Nurufufu, she sure is~! I am Korosensei, Michiko-san's homeroom teacher." His face lit up and shakes Korosensei's hand. "My, you're such a soft yet big man! I am Matsuoka Ayumu, her oldest cousin."

It's amazing how people won't easily notice or be suspicious of Korosensei and what can we say, that is one of the ridiculousness of this weird yet funny series!

Ayumu leads them inside the house and serve tea to them as they wait for the grandmother to come and meet them.

Matsuoka Ai is a very gentle and caring grandmother, from Michiko's stories of her grandmother; she seems to be as smart as her husband but more sickly than her husband and yet she lived longer than him.

"So, you are Korosensei. Sadly, Michiko is not in condition of wanting to go out of her room." She said softly and the octopus only chuckle.

"I see, I've been informed with the incident that had happened in my classroom." Grandma Ai widened her eyes and suddenly her tone change. "My granddaughter was not in fault, she doesn't even know what she has done not until a few seconds or a whole minute later."

Korosensei chuckle again and raise a hand. "I do not say that she is in fault but I guess there's a misunderstanding, I'm here to bring her back and also maybe give her some counseling that she needs."

Grandma Ai sigh in relieve and look more relaxed now. "I hated it when they accused her, she's the best one I have and probably the most caring one." She said that with closed eyes and she smiled again.

"Now, you must have been hungry from your trip, why don't you have dinner with us?" more than anyone, Korosensei seems to be very happy with the offer.

"Of course!"

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

The redhead stood up as the old woman talk chirpily with the disguised octopus and blue haired boy, he wants to look for the girl so he wanted to leave the room but Grandma Ami called him.

"Will you please bring her some food? She eats less and less even though she did eat at the first day." She said that with a sigh and Karma nod.

He was guided to her room by a young dog but Michiko was strangely not in her room. He hears the sound of something bumped inside the closet where they usually put futons in.

"Michiko?"

The sounds of breathing can be heard from inside the closet so he quietly tiptoe to the closet and crouches to open the closet but he can't open it so he just talk it out.

"Why are you in there?"

"I like it in here."

Now, that's interesting. Why would someone like a place that is dark and narrow that would only be able to fit two people in it? But this is Michiko who has a doll like figure.

Not just that Michiko has fair skin and silky black hair; she has very flexible body even though she doesn't have any activities that made it like that but she really like stretching her body like a cat waking up from a nap.

Let's go to the point, she can fit in even a small wardrobe just as tall as Karma's waist if she wants to and can still read or write inside it.

Michiko is like some kind of wild animal, ears of the devil, eyes like a hawk and capricious personality. She really is a wild animal.

"Michiko, isn't it suffocating in there?"

There's no answer but he... "Michiko, I'm going to kill you..." she continued to hit him from inside the closet by hitting the door right at the spot where Karma's head is leaning on.

"That's why go away. I need to breath."

"Then why don't you go out? I'll help you with it~"

And came the final blow that made Karma groan from a temporary pain that slowly goes away.

He snap his neck to look at the still closed closet and glare at it, knowing or just guessing that the girl is also glaring at him and knowing his position from the light that makes a shadow like figure seen to her.

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX

That morning, Karma came again to give the girl her share of breakfast but apparently she barely even eats dinner. Michiko was still looking at the laptop, judging from the light that comes out from the closet.

"Michiko, I'll force feed you if you don't want to eat~" she doesn't even open the closet. "Michiko~!" still no answer from the girl.

"I'm seriously going to force feed you." He opened the door of the closet and it made Michiko flinch from being surprised.

He pulled her out but she continues to struggle, throwing curses that a fifteen-year-old girl shouldn't know but then, she is open to the internet and online life so it's not really that surprising.

How colorful is her vocabulary?

Probably more than Akane.

"Bloody hell! Let go of me you bloody fucking git! I swear to the pixies that you will be regretting this effin' thing, you bastard! Holy shitty fudge I'll freaking kill you in the name of all the bloody mess of delinquents you've defeated! Let me fucking go from this troll-like-freaking-grip!"

At the part at the end, it sounds completely foreign to his ears but he does hear and know what language some are since sometime he hears Bitch-sensei talking to someone at the other line of her phone. German, Italian and also a language that seem to be somewhere from Northern Europe.

((This weirdly feels good to write... Imagine Arthur Kirkland trying to free himself from Alfred. ))

She was able to let one of her hands free and flail it around in an attempt to reach to the closet but to no avail, it's amazing how a girl who look supposed to be weak and have no energy is struggling against Karma's powerful grip but still able to keep herself at least a bit free.

She find it useless to flail around so she just swing that hand to the front... and in the end he gets a red mark on his left cheek from a powerful slap from her. Now, running away and hiding without wanting to eat and then slapping his face?

"Michiko~"

"Go."

"Michiko~"

"Go."

"Michiko!"

She was pointing something while hiding under a futon. It's a box cutter... He sighed for he knows she wouldn't do it if she still has complete control of her body.

Karma took the cutter and hold both of her hands but she continue her struggle by trying to kick him but to no avail as the redhead suppress her surprisingly strong power by hold her by the wrist and pinning her legs down.

He pinned her down while the girl just went silent before she cracked up her voice starting from her usual tone but suddenly turn more... weak.

"You're happy now? Yeah, I rejected you because I don't want you to know... I stole my parent's money... yeah, I lied at the teachers and I... almost killed a 'friend'..." she look away and he just knows that she is lying.

"I..I..." Karma pull down the futon to see her directly in the eyes, she's almost crying and definitely scared of what would be his reaction.

"Sheesh, you thought I would hate you just from that?" she silently nods and he sighed, she's so simple but her way of thinking is way too complicated. "Michiko."

Michiko looks up to see Karma's mercuric golden orbs and he came closer to kiss her forehead. "Hearing something only from one point of view and making a conclusion in one go will be very dense of me. Nagisa already told me everything now I want you to tell me."

The midnight blue orbs look at him again, silently asking if she can trust him and he nod.

"I don't know what happen but I lost my control every time I get mad and... they were... I know I was wrong but anger took control of me. I... why must I be the subject of gossips? Nobody was supposed to know what exactly happen. Nobody and yet that woman spread it like how Ami spread the hate on me... Everybody look at me with distaste or just judgmental eyes and nobody talked to me ever again... I was happy that Nagisa introduced me to his friends but I don't like most of them..."

She whimpered again and covers her eyes with her arms. "They were just like the rest of them, wanting me just because I'm smart or beautiful; I never really think that I'm all of that. Yes, I rejected you because I don't want you to know..."

He hugged her and she continues to sob. "I just... you were different and all the other guys at Class E was different and I liked that difference so I don't want you guys to know..."

"Now..." those midnight blue orbs look at his mercuric golden ones.

"Hmm?"

"Happy?"

And she kicked him out with all of her strength, slamming the door of the closet shut with a loud bang.

Hearing the commotion, Grandma Ai came in the room to check only to see an annoyed red hair staring at a closet in front of him. She chuckle and came closer, tapping on his shoulder and telling him to just leave the food there for now.

They left and went far from the room.

"I see that you are just as stubborn as my dear Michiko. Wanna bet to see if you can get her out of there before the festival end?" that would be a good boost of pressure and will to make her get out of there.

"When will the festival end?"

"It will end exactly two days from now and you will get that much time to make her get out of there. If you win, I'll give all of the rights to protect her and be with her. If I win, you will need to help me work here since Ayumu still has business after all."

It's a good bet.

Even the next day, she was reluctant to leave the closet and Karma is also reluctant to just leave her. He sat in front of the closet and the girl notice his presence.

Karma has embroidery equipment with him since Grandma Ai said he might need something to entertain himself, he try to do it while looking at the different patterns in his smartphone.

He made a rose in the middle of it with some random patterns at the sides but not all of them are random, there's a star at the top right, a heart at the top left, and simple pattern of criss cross and colorful teardrop pattern.

His mercuric gold eyes scan his work and smile; it's pretty good for a first try but...

"Pfft-"

He looks to his behind when he hear a certain girl stifle her laughter. "Michiko, you're going to regret that~"

Now, what will make the girl have an internal conflict with herself? Karma tried to do it and he finished it at around afternoon and he knock on the closet door.

"Look at this."

It was a soft handkerchief and Grandma Ai helped him complete it and fix it but he has no use for it and it was initially made for the girl who still doesn't want to go out of her hiding place.

Michiko stares at it, using the light that comes from the small lamp. It's not that good but it is good enough for a beginner and she had to admit that it is quite messy but it still shows how much concentration he put into making it.

Well, what made her had an internal conflict between wanting to tease him or just praise him is well... her name is written or rather embroidered at the middle bottom of the handkerchief.

'He's seriously annoying...but...' she put the handkerchief on the low table and hug her legs. 'Why do I want to just keep it with me even though I don't need it?'

"Michiko~!"

"Fuck off."

"Ouch." Karma said that with a teasing tone and laugh after that. "Be sure to come out for lunch~!"

But she didn't come out which force Karma to go to the room to bring her some food, even at breakfast she didn't eat much but at least she did eat and left only a little. He changes the tray and put the new one but before he left, he can hear a faint 'thank you' from the inside of the closet.

He left with a grin on his face and satisfaction that his work was appreciated by the person it was dedicated for.

The red-haired boy only wanted to check on her but instead he found papers scattered around the room and the girl scanning some drawings and...

He got hit by a pencil box made out of rough fabric.

"Michiko~"

"Why are you here?! Sleep!"

She sounds more like she wants to make him fall asleep into an eternal slumber more than the usual sleep. "You did not see anything!" so that's probably why he got hit, forced amnesia.

"What are you doing anyway?"

Michiko quickly collect the papers around her and unplug the scanner in a hurry. She went back into the closet, and shut it. Her heartbeat might beat faster from the sudden adrenaline surge from being found out.

Actually, Michiko does get out of that closet, only when nobody is watching and when she needs to do business, also when midnight comes when everybody is asleep.

Maybe, sometime... to make a girl open up is to talk to her not in a forceful way.

"Michiko, can you please come out?" the midnight blue orbs took a peek to see the boy in front of her only separated by the thick sliding door. "Michiko?"

"You don't hate me?" it was ridiculous of her to ask him again but it just seems so necessary for her to ask and he just sigh and say a simple 'yes'. But, she still shut him out.

Again, Karma sighs and stood up. Maybe... just maybe she needs some more time but tomorrow will be the last and he won't take chances anymore.

He shares a room with Nagisa who is looking out at the garden and under the moonlit night that made the garden more beautiful when you look at it in the day. The pair of blue orbs look at him and smiled.

"How did it go?"

"She thanked me." Karma said as he close the sliding door, still looking at the other boy.

Nagisa has his long blue hair untied and it made him actually look like a girl, Karma chuckle upon the idea of wanting to dress him up in one of Grandma Ai's kimonos. Actually, even the old woman wanted to try that since she sees that Nagisa is a good model for her kimonos.

"That's a good start. She might even show you something tomorrow."

"Hmm~"


	21. C21: Explanation

_**WARNING**_  
MIGHT TRIGGER  
_-***-_

Even after Karma and Nagisa cleaned up the room countless times, they can't seem to keep it clean until afternoon that is when they can't seem to find the girl anywhere at all.

"She's gone? Well, she's a cat so you can guess where she would like to go."

That was it, Ayumu doesn't seem to know what Grandma Ai is saying and the other two can only get their brain to work and think of what a cat would like and these are the candidates:

-A lake because cats like fishes.

-The rice paddy because they likes to watch dragonflies and try to catch them.

-Going into the forest because cats like exploring.

-Or just lying on a grass field to nap.

After all, a living person needs fresh air from time to time, even Michiko who has been shutting herself in a closet for the last five days and this is where she always goes during holidays if she has the time so of course she would go out.

Now, where is the girl?

She is at the top of one of the hills near to the old Japanese house, paint and some other drawing equipment with her along with canvas and papers. The midnight blue orbs might not get along with the light blue sky but she'll endure the stabbing sunlight for now.

She's wearing a yellow sundress and wearing a hat on her head as to prevent getting her skin burnt and tanned.

Michiko breath the fresh air of the sweet morning on top of a hill in a countryside, different when you breath the air in the morning in a town; even more a capital of the nation. She likes it here, serene and pristine. The people are nice and blessed with overwhelming crops by Mother Nature and beautiful scenery as far as the eye can see.

There is electricity, there are automobiles but the usage is very minim so it still is not as bad as big towns. Michiko came to love this place since she used to live here at the time the doctors told her parents to move to the countryside to aid with her recovery when she had tuberculosis.

She was saved from the illness but her grandfather never made it through the illness...

Actually, his children has planned everything; buying him a new house in the countryside, buying a wheelchair but alas all of them are only plans that will never be fulfilled.

Michiko watch from afar but never got the chance to actually do anything useful. She thought he will survive but there's this bad feeling that tell her the opposite.

Sighing and looking back at the scenery, maybe she'll put the result of her work at the grave since her grandpa had always loved her artwork and had been the only one so far..

"Ah, I lost my only admirer~" she laugh it off but to be honest she is conflicted.

Her grandpa had always been the one who praised her and give her attention, caring for her health and also her mental health even though he never know what exactly is wrong.

Matsuoka Daichi is wise and powerful and yet he is such a caring and understanding grandfather that cared for her more than her own parents. This is probably because he lost his first daughter and never got the chance to save her because he didn't have any money at that time.

Again she sighed, dipping a little painting brush to one of the color and start to work.

Until it's around 5pm, the boys can't find her but instead...

"Akabane-kun~! Help me over here too~!"

His flaming redhead might actually literally burn in flames if he keep on being under this burning sunlight.

The sun is merciless and shining brightly on top of them, both of them are city-boys and suddenly coming to such a place is too sudden and surprising and being asked by Grandma Ai to help the villagers doing their work is...

"Yes~"

Such sweet fake smile is terrifyingly effective in making the women swoon with hearts as eyes after they see Karma's smile.

Nagisa can only sweat-drop seeing the scene that is happening, most of the farmers wants Karma to help them while some just likes Nagisa better since he has better manners and speech than Karma.

"Thanks for the help~"

"Can you please tell us where she is?" Karma is losing his patience so Nagisa took over. "Ah, Michiko-kun? We didn't see her." And Nagisa could've swear he heard the redhead growl.

"Oh, who are they~?"

Or, maybe Nagisa should say that he can hear multiple veins popping. Karma's eyes are gleaming dangerously and Nagisa is the only one right now who is acting as a brake. The girls behind them is swooning while not knowing that the blue-haired boy is facing a crisis to stop his friend from snapping.

It made them unable to see the girl they were looking for is staring at them.

"Michiko-kun! Your friend is looking for you!" it's a good thing for the two boys to have that one woman to say that and bad for Michiko.

The girl step back and slide down to the rice paddy while keeping the end of her sundress up and slowly running and stepping on a higher part of the ground around the rice paddy and continue to run on it.

Knowing this village for a long time, she knows many hiding places. While the other two finally regain their composure and start chasing Michiko, Michiko has already run far that they need to use their full strength.

They ran until they lost her in an orchard, looking around to try to find the black-haired-girl but instead they find a girl on the verge of crying with her black hair covered in mud and once bright yellow sundress turn into s combination of yellow and dirty mud.

"Michiko-chan...?" Nagisa slowly approach the girl who is sitting on the dirty ground with her hands on her thighs.

"You guys are so stubborn..."

"Because we have a stubborn girl to catch."

She snaps her neck and look at them with a glare from her midnight blue eyes and...

"I've had enough anger as it is!"

A mud war starts.

"Oho, enough to set that fire crown of yours ablaze? Beautiful~!"

Even Nagisa is not spared from this childish mud war.

~~XX~~~~~~~~XX~~~~~~~XX~~~~~XX~~~~~~XX~~~  
They came back to Grandma Ai's house with dirty, chocolate-look-alike mud sticking to their hair and dirtying their once clean outfits.

Grandma Ai gasp upon seeing the three and quickly ordered them to go clean themselves but since the boys are already at that state, she requested that they help Ayumu pick up some herbs from the forest while Michiko clean up herself.

She washes herself off first to take off the mud that are sticking to her body and mostly her hair, she even wash her hair almost three times just to makes sure that there are no more mud in her hair.

She sighs and slowly dips into the tub after she is certain that the mud are completely off and she look up at the ceiling, feeling her muscles relax in the warm bathwater and herself feeling sleepy from the exhaustion and fatigue.

Before she pass out, Michiko stands up and leave the tub to dry herself, now that she thinks of it... "Why didn't I bring a change of clothes?"

At least she has a towel to cover herself up to the knees, she sit on the part where the floor is not wet and leaning to the wall while looking at the sliding door beside her.

"I might be able to run to my room but... that room is nearby to the boys' room and Ayumu-nii's so..." she is probably cursed to be such a scatterbrain.

There's also going to be a party since the festival is ending tomorrow night and tomorrow there will be another party since Grandma Ai is pretty known by the villagers.

But... it's better to just try her luck than staying here to wait for her death from being too cold. She stands up and step out of the bathroom and look around before sighing and start to walk through the narrow hallways...

"Oh."

She ran back and throws a bucket at Karma but missed and instead hit Nagisa who just show up without knowing what in the world happened.

"Ahaha, you look so small~!"

"Turn back!"

She shut the sliding door again but then peeks, only showing her head to them and a hand to tell them to come closer. Nagisa is still recovering from the hit while Karma already steps closer to her.

"What is it?"

"I didn't bring a change... please?"

The redhead smirk and lean closer to her, making the girl blush from the closeness. "So, you want me to bring your clothes? What would be the catch~?"

She groaned and wonder, what would give Karma the satisfaction he need. "I'll attend school as soon Korosensei has enough fun in the festival." And he smirks.

"Good."

XX~~~~XX~~~~XXX~~~~~~XX~~XX~~~~~XX~

Michiko still didn't show up at the party but it still goes well even though some of the old women asked where 'Michiko-kun' is. Well, it seems that the tomboyish Michiko made a name here.

The boys help a lot during the party and Karma even wanted to lure Nagisa into trying some sake but Ayumu caught them before they got to taste some for the sake of their curiosity but the bottle they had actually was just some dishwater that they mix together and tried teasing Ayumu.

Ayumu did not get lured into drinking the dishwater but instead he splashes it to them.

"Sorry, I thought I see some dirt there."

And it got them good.

Karma had fun helping in cooking and amazed some of the young girls with his skills but still he wasn't fazed even when the flower of the village approach him, mischief is his only partner but then...

If he can tame Michiko and dig into her, he might get a good partner in crime. Nagisa told a lot of stories back when Michiko and Akane were seatmates.

"There was this one time when Akane was the last one to try to goal into the basketball ring, Michiko stayed beside her and show Akane how to do it easily with her height. There's also a time when Michiko brought the rarest reference book that had all the answers we needed for a test but she only showed Akane."

Basically, having Michiko as a partner is like having a strong and loyal intel that lives up to her name; intelligent and bright.

 _ **"Michiko."**_

 _ **Akane nudge Michiko's shoulder and the girl look at her.**_

 _ **"Hmm?"**_

 _ **"I got my sis to answer these pop quizzes..."**_

 _ **And the other girl gives her thumbs up with a smirk.**_

 _ **XX**_ _ **XX**_ _ **XX**_ _ **XX**_ _ **XX**_

 _ **"If you do it like this, you'll goal a lot and might even do a combo."**_

 _ **During that time, Michiko went to buy something at the cafeteria and came back to the field to see her progress. Akane was the last since her name is at last because she's a transfer student.**_

 _ **She bought two iced tea, one for Akane when she's done and one more for her. She watch intently since Michiko is not the type to cheer with voice but with her presence and will only comfort with voice when needed.**_

 _ **And Akane goaled around 9 and missed 4 times while Michiko only missed 3 goals before she gets to 10.**_

 _ **"That advice and way you told me really works!"**_

 _ **"I already told you, watching anime is not always bad."**_

 _ **"Oh yeah, that Kuroko no Basket thing you told me."**_

 _XX_ _XX_ _XX_ _XX_

Some of the stories Nagisa told him made him laugh so loudly that Michiko actually came out only to throw a book at him but again missed but hit Nagisa, again.

The girl went back inside her room and didn't show up after that.

Time passes on and he woke up in the middle of the night since he is thirsty and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

But he didn't pass the chance to check on the black-haired girl and he find another pile of crumpled papers scattered around the room.

She peek through and sees the boy cleaning up her mess, she nibble her lower lip and try to raise her voice but Karma still can't hear her voice and she tried again and he heard it.

"What?"

She made a hand gesture to make him come closer and when he eventually was right in front of the closet, she put a hand out and takes him inside. He was surprised but the girl look at him curiously yet apologetically.

"Sorry..." a hand find itself stroking her long black hair that has been let out untied for a long time. "Ne, I wanted to show you something."

Michiko turned around and opened the laptop, opening some kind of file that he find out to be a video; an animation.

It's black and white and sometime there would be some parts that are digitally drawn even though he had to admit that the black and white parts are better but the colored ones refreshed them.

 _In those few minutes that seem to be long, the story involves a girl as she goes from stage to stage, a seven year old who lives far away from her hometown with her parents._

 _The girl is energetic and cheerful; she's probably manlier than even her male cousins. She likes to prank people and tease them nonstop once she start._

 _When she turned ten, somehow the troublemaker girl starts becoming more normal and loving the way people praises her achievements in school. She have great friends at school and around her house but slowly she starts getting this feeling, lonely feeling. Her cousins moved back to Tokyo, leaving her alone without a friend when holiday came._

Finding the position he is in was uncomfortable, Karma bent his knees and put his legs between Michiko who is in front of him. The mischievous boy put his head on hers and his hands around her waist.

Michiko doesn't complain but just wants to hide under the younger male's shadow since this is pretty embarrassing.

 _She became much more like a shut-in and people began to forgot her existence, nobody remember her birthday, nobody remember to at least share something with her and even her sibling forgot about her._

 _A simple ghost._

 _The girl tried to be better when she finally try to bond with the social world again, she try to be liked by everyone and try to change herself but that is what is wrong. She was liked and loved and yet people still find one simple flaw and she is hated just like that._

 _Everything she worked up on ruined, everyone looking at her with eyes not of like or care but something else entirely and yet... where have everything she have worked on gone to? She turned again into a silent and reserved girl who is unable to say what she had in mind._

 _She was lied at, betrayed, and lost her friends._

 _Even though the few other she can still trust is still wavering between trusting her or not, a boy and a girl still trust her and cared for her even though they know about her weaknesses more than anyone._

XX-XX-XX-XX

I know what that story is about and to think that she has the time to make this is amazing. But, I guess to her, her drawings are a way to tell her feelings, to transfer her feelings.

She used to ask me what do I see in her drawings but I always answer that I don't know. It's hard to find out but Nagisa would usually narrow his eyes and sigh.

"What does depression feel like?"

I hug her and ask it in her ear, the black haired girl is still silent but she said in a slightly above whisper voice. I can barely hear it so I hug her tighter.

"What does it feel like?"

Still, her voice is only slightly above a whisper so I can't hear it clearly. I know that she is uncertain but I reassure her to talk by nuzzling my nose in the nook of her pale white neck.

"I don't know..."

It was short but I need more detail to fully understand what she feel like, to know what I have to do to comfort her to give her what she wants and to give her the love that she oh-so-desired.

"What more?"

"I... it's dark and I can't see what is true in my eyes and I... can't even see if I'm real or not. It's lonely in this darkness, I'm all alone without a single person minding me and when I did do something terribly wrong, suddenly I'm in plain sight. I just want to disappear, I just want to be forgotten, I want to forget, I want to die and yet I can't and I don't know if I want to. My moods change fast like the channels in the television, my confidence falter and it feels like there's something pressing on my heart to make me stop breathing."

I kept my silence and hug her closer to me, I can feel her hands holding my arms that are hugging her, the grasp feel almost desperate ; desperately looking for help.

"Nobody hears to me, nobody cares for me and yet I know that there's someone right beside me who knows that I'm in pain. I can't speak for myself and yet there she is in front of me, fighting with her vocal cords. 'Leave her alone.' She said in a stern voice."

Somehow, I know who she meant; Akane. Both Nagisa and Yui hinted that she is the one girl who knows Michiko's secrets all the way to the very deepest part of her heart.

XX~~~XX~~~~XX

 _ **"Why won't you guys just leave her alone?!"**_

 _ **I can't see her quite well from my blurry and wet eyes; her raging reddish brown hair is what I can see.**_

 _ **"Aoi, don't bother her anymore, we all know that she is crying!"**_

 _ **I can feel her hand.**_

 _ **"Michiko, come on now... You're an idiotic girl enough to be a retard if you continue on crying."**_

 _ **I can hear her usual harsh words and yet it calms me.**_

XX~~~XX~~~XX

She has been awfully silent and move my arm a little to remind her of the world around her.

"Michiko?"

"Karma-kun, why do people hate my real self? Who is my 'real' self anyway?"

"Have you ever consulted it with your parents?"

"Didn't you hear me?! Nobody hears and nobody cares... I told them and they shut me off immediately. I can't say a thing because of my disappointment..."

Still, I kept my silence. The mention of my parents is still a bit sour because they always go out of town and even out of the country without me, I never got the time to talk to them and it feels more like we are strangers; strangers that know each other very well.

"I was never told to talk back, even if I want to, even if I want to tell them... they'll never understand because they think that depression is something that comes and goes, to me it haunts until it can kill me, until it can make me drown in my own blood. Dad never asks more and never bothered to talk. Mama has never let me have a say in arguments and it's always her to point out my mistakes and yet I have so much to say but she never let me say what I have in mind. They say I'm ill-tempered and moody, they are the ones that built me to be this way, wanted me to be flawless and they are more troublesome than I am. I... people never realize their own annoying flaws but they always bad talk other people."

"I was a ghost in their house. If I want to eat, eat; if I want to play, play; if I want to laugh, laugh; but never ever talk back and say that my life is hard and painful... because theirs are harder. They have friends, loved ones and they don't even have depression... and here their oldest daughter is ranting and crying, they never cared and when they do, they don't understand and shrug it off when they think it has passed."

I reach my hand to her shoulder, still hugging her and I can feel her teardrops wetting my arm. We are both slightly forgotten by our parents, we are far from them and yet we know each other very well. We grow up to be independent but it's the bad way of independence since we never learn how to convey our feelings in raw words.

"People think that I'm flawless, people think that I'm smart, people think that I'm beautiful, they think that I am strong and independent but in truth..."

I know in truth what she is like, if only people observe her more often and try to know her better; they'll know the girl under the mask adorned by a wide smile.

"You're a childish girl who wants to be loved and given attention. You worked hard to gain the attention you so desired and yet it only drifted you apart from those you want it from. You're broken in the mind but nobody knows that and you try to mask every pain you felt... right?"

She nod weakly, I can feel her tears began to soak my arm. It's cold but warm at the same time. She has cried in the dark and when people can't see her, she cries until she can't anymore.

"Whatever I do, it's wrong and when I want to know what is wrong, I find it unreasonable... I just want to hide and ignore the sun and moon that is rolling in the sky, I just want to... leave a peaceful life and go away from this eight million shards of pain."

What did she do wrong? I don't know but I can tell that she just wants to do something right but those people think that she is nosy but it's just that she doesn't want them to feel her pain of being neglected.

Michiko is caring and kind and yet people misinterpret her intentions and came to hate her when she does something not to their liking.

She's just a victim to this hateful world.

 **((This is just how I feel about depression. This might be wrong in some parts but this is just how I feel when depression befalls me. Also, why I choose depression as her problem? It just fit such a 'flawless' girl and a much more normal yet not normal problem.))**


	22. C22: It All Ends?

As a form of thank you, Grandma Ai gives each one of them a new yukata for free and Korosensei actually cry in tears saying that it has been a long time since he felt the loving love, guess the octopus is pretty sensitive.

For Karma and Nagisa, she gave them some pocket money that would last for a whole month. For Nagisa, it's more than enough and for Karma it feels too little comparing to the usual amount he get from his parents.

"What about me...?"

"Korosensei, pocket money are for kids and not adults~"

"Karma-kun, you're admitting it?!"

The redhead might get apprehended if Grandma Ai seen him trying to stab Korosensei.

Meanwhile, Michiko is looking at herself in the mirror. It's always been her grandmother's way of showing her love by making kimonos or yukatas for her grandchildren and now Michiko has a new kimono before she is able to outgrow the last one sent to her.

"Another kimono, eh. Not like I don't like it." But she really loves these new fancy clothes and how much her grandmother knows her favorite and liking in a kimono pattern or the colors.

Actually, it's not always a kimono, sometime even the usual casual and girly outfits since the old woman wanted to turn her tomboyish granddaughter into a girl that would be truly loved and be able to find a man for herself. After all, she wouldn't want to see Michiko becoming a lone wolf.

Her grandmother also know that, _red_ is her color and exactly the main point of what attract her to most things which made her clothes dominated by many shades of red to pink and she never get tired of it.

Red is also the color of the hair of the boy that is trying hard to understand her feelings right now. And, red is also one of the colors that triggers that.

Grandma Ai smirks as she look out at the garden. "I might get great-grandchildren before I die~"

The girl and the boy has many similarities and yet difference that can't be fixed or mix together.

-Karma is braver in doing actions and telling people things while Michiko is more reserved and takes too much time to think things through and usually just keep words to herself.

-Michiko is not a city girl, she loves countryside more.

-Karma shows his troublemaker self while Michiko doesn't show that side of her much except for when she is with Akane but Karma might make that her inner devil come out just like how Akane did.

Despite all that, both of them do well with keeping each other ego at from going over to the top of the hill and both of them do well in mending each other mistakes; if Karma ever get in the trouble with other students, Michiko would be the right girl to ask to talk to them and sort things out.

-XX-XX-XX-

"Karma-kun, Michiko's usual flower is camellia or carnation or even an orchid because she remind me of those flowers. The pattern for the kimono she is wearing is camellia."

And the old woman sip more of her green tea as she let the boy wonder about it first and pulling out his phone. He won the bet at some point and Michiko came to find her grandmother saying that she wanted to go to the festival before it is over.

They are at the front of the house, waiting for Michiko while Grandma Ai is only accompanying the boy while he waits.

He browses through the internet in his phone to see and it made him blush.

"I'll take the gift~"

CAMELLIA: Admiration; Perfection; Good Luck, Gift to a Man

The old woman really did mean it when she said that she would give Michiko under his care, after all it seemed that her parents can't do much anymore.

"But, don't tell any other people about it. It'll be a lot of trouble to explain it to the others. Do you want to know why I like Michiko better? She knows when and when not to be nosy."

After all, unlike most of the people in her family, Michiko would rather deal with her own problem before she jumps and sticks her nose into other people affairs and at least know when to keep her curiosity low.

"The moon is beautiful today too~" another sip and Grandma Ai look up at the sky with a smile. "The rabbits are pounding mochis~" this made Karma chuckle as he watch the grandmother of Michiko sip her tea.

"I like the story with the herbs better." Somehow, he likes the Chinese version of the story better. "Why?"

"I just like it." He never knew why but he likes that version much better.

Karma can hear Grandma Ai giggle and she look at him. "Michiko likes that version better too. She said it's because mochis are snack while herbs are much useful than those."

~~~~XX~~~~~~~~~~XX~~~~~~~~XX~~~~

 _"Herbs are better!"_

 _"Ahaha, why?"_

 _"Maybe they have a medicine that can heal Grandma for as long as your life goes on!"_

 _The grandmother pat her granddaughter's black-haired head and let the girl giggle with a closed-eyed smile._

 _XX_ _-_ _XX_ _-_ _XX_ _-_ _XX_ _-_ _XX_ _-_ _XX_

I see my grandmother and Karma talking and I approach them with slight difficulty since this kimono gives me limitation at how wide I can step, I never like this limitation when I was little but now it feels a bit better since I can't take the feeling of wind blowing when I wear short skirts.

I guess Ayumu-nii already went out with Korosensei and Nagisa.

Karma stood up and look at me. "Ready?" I nod.

There are not many stands left since it's the last day but there are many people who came to see the fireworks that signs the end of the festival but the two of us enjoyed the remaining time left as much as we can.

"There's takoyaki~!"

My love to eating all kind of foods might be limited to octopus ever since knowing Korosensei but the octopus in takoyaki is not that much shown so I still love them... a lot. I love fried food even though some might say that it is bad for my throat and health.

"You're going to make your voice worse~" I ignore him as I eat another one, I don't really care about that. "I'm not aiming to be a singer anyway." Again, I put another one into my mouth and munch happily.

Guess this little vacation is good enough to raise my mood back up though I do feel guilty for skipping and ditching school for this long. Actually, Korosensei would go from time to time, probably to prepare a subject for the next day but he does the few minutes trip when Grandma Ai is not at home and when Ayumu-nii is not going to go out of his room or is somewhere to take pictures.

We bought apple candies too and sit on a bench while eating them, my eyes look around while still sitting and happily eating an apple candy. Oh...

My eyes attention is taken by a mask stand, there's a kitsune mask, half of it only. It looks a lot like the one that Nakigitsune have but the only difference is that it is white, my eyes widen and I tug at Karma's yukata.

"Karma-kun, look at that~!"

He look at the direction I'm pointing and ask what is it. "That half-kitsune mask! Can I have it?" this might be a habit of mine that made me ask first before buying something.

Karma laughed and put a hand on my head. "Sure, get it fast." I stood up after that and run lightly to the stand to buy it.

The mask is really pretty, interesting maybe? I don't know what to describe it as but I just love it.

XX-XX-XX

(I can't keep up with POVs, now let's get back to the usual Third Person POV~!)

Karma chuckle upon looking at the clearly happy girl who came back with a mask; it's a bit weird but he admit that it does looks awesome.

"Why do you like it so much?" he asks once the girl sits again beside him. "Nakigitsune, it's a lot like his~!"

And he grin, dangerously if not. "Who~?"

"A character in the online game I play~! That game and an anime I watch is also a reason why I like going to museums." And he calmed down, what is wrong with him? Getting jealous with a game character is already over the line.

Wait, anime and game?

"Michiko... don't tell me the reason why you are not interested in relationships are..."

The girl look away with a blush and he chuckle darkly. "Eh~" she can hear him mocking her with that mischievous eyes of his looking at her and it made her snap a bit.

"So what?! Yeah, I like 2D boys but I do like boybands too! It's not that I'm not interested in a relationship..." she paused and nibbles her lower lip. "I intimidate boys with my outer personality..." she continued.

Now that took a twist.

"Sure, people might get intimidated. You're from the Matsuoka family that is known by many people since the majority of the family members are teachers. Korosensei said that even your grandmother used to be a teacher, seems that he reads a lot." He leaned and rests his head on hers.

"Are you going to be one too?" Michiko hums and waves her hand as a sign of no. "I'm more to art and political things; I'm not the kind to teach considering my social skills."

"Yeah, I can't imagine you teaching. You'll only twist their mind." It made the girl laugh since it's not that far from the truth.

Michiko can't teach other people even though her parents are teachers, she can't teach.

"Anyway, what is the name of the game?" she's pretty pleased that Karma asks her about it. "Touken Ranbu~!"

((Michiko can play it, I can't... transferring your wishes to your character, I'm a bad mama.))

Karma took another bite and also the last bite of the apple candy he have and stood up, looking at Michiko and offering her a hand for her to hold. Also taking the last bite of her apple candy, Michiko takes the hand and stands up.

"Now, let's play some games~"

The first stand they went to is a shooting game, of course. But, Michiko insists that she shoot and the redhead allows her to shoot.

Probably Karma has already found where her skills focus on, sniping and being a silent killer is her specialty; being an assassin might suit her better but that would be bad if he is the target.

But, on closer inspection... Michiko has natural talent in whatever she does, she does it and she owns that skill.

Much like her talent in studies and art, those were actually her weak points, they used to be that is before she became more observant and have longer span of memory that made her grades better and even made her one of the top scorer that the principals of the schools she went to loves. She respect them back, except for Akiyama Ayako.

Her increasing talent also made some of the people around her mad but to Karma; he finds it interesting to see a girl that is flawless, so flawless you can't find a subject that will make her embarrass herself.

And yet...

"By the way, talking about what size the cup you want to drink... How about B?"

He knows the buttons that will make her glare at him.

"Small it is~"

"Please don't amuse him!"

The old man behind the stand laugh and pour them their milkshake, they accept it and pay at the same time.

They've been strolling around looking for some food; they bought cotton candies, some more takoyakis, lollipops even though the kids laughed at Michiko and also fried noodles. (Japanese fried noodles look delicious, deal with it. )

There's also some things like toys and accessories that they bought; a paper windmill and Michiko also bought Karma a lucky charm.

"A Capricorn lucky color is red, blue, black so that should do it~" and even though Michiko might not look like it, she likes reading horoscopes.

And, because Karma has gone through festivals and even malls with Michiko, he knows that absence look in her eyes. "Found something you like?"

She nods and point. "Isn't that bracelet beautiful~?"

Oh... yeah.

 _"Karma-kun, she might not look like it but she likes shiny jewelries and accessories that are flashy but simple. That's just the kind of girl she is."_

Actually, Michiko's wrists are already equipped with a watch at the left and a stainless-steel bracelet at the other wrist while her neck always has a locket dangling around it. She loves these kind of accessories that are beautifully captivating even though they are simple.

Karma lean over to see the bracelet better, it really is colorful much like the girl that wants it. She is so colorful that you can't predict what she might think the next few seconds.

"Do you want it?"

"Hmm? Nah, I'm just saying that it looks beautiful~! I might abandon it after three days. That's why I gave that bracelet to Nagisa~" She laugh it off while Karma don't know whether he have to laugh or pity the things that she had bought but then abandon.

Also, the bracelets Nagisa always have with him? So that's from Michiko.

Much like Nagisa said, she has short span of attention but holds things that comes from people she love with care.

"Ah! The fireworks are going to be lit! We have to hurry!" she took hold of his wrist and ran, he followed anyway since he just guesses that she knows a good place to watch the fireworks.

It is certainly beautiful. There are a few benches and a lake in which there are water lilies and some fishes that seem to be taken care of nicely in it.

What makes it more beautiful is the light from the now forever crescent moon and the many fireflies that are communicating with their light and looks like stars that are floating near them.

Mixed with the dark blue color of the lake that reflects the dark night sky much like her eyes, the green of the grass, trees and bushes around them that are lighted by the moonlight and the fireflies makes them look much lighter green and the parts that the light doesn't touch looks darker shade of green, and the colors of the lilies made the perfect viewing spot.

"I used to paint this scenery at every season since I love it but then I see this, it's more beautiful than when you look at it in the day~"

She pull on his hand and the both of them sit on one of the bench.

"Also, some of the villagers would feed the fishes in this lake so they are really well taken care of~" that explains the big fishes in the lake.

Looking at it again, Karma might regret not bringing a camera but even if he wants to take a picture, Michiko might tease him. Talking about phones...

"Michiko."

She looks at him and then his hand that is holding something. "Your phone, I charged it."

"Oh, thanks~! Wait... why did you charge it?" she question him and he only whistle innocently. "No real reason~"

"Except for knowing that you like Big Bang, you write stories like fanfics or even your own original idea, also that you are hopelessly in love with me~" the redhead wink and grin, the girl blushes and wanted to hit him but suppress that urge.

It came late to her, "That last part..."

"Ahaha, you do write or more precisely, type diary entries~"

Why didn't she lock her phone? Because she's an idiot.

TrrrrrrRrrrr

"Hmm?"

"A text message, the fireworks might be late to be lit since they can't find something to lit them up." And Karma only give a simple 'oh' and put another takoyaki into his mouth.

Michiko check the notes and gallery to see if Karma had made some changes but she just found a photo of Karma who is winking and smiling confidently. "Eh, you can take selfies too~" she said that with a deadpan face.

"Admit that you're the one who took it."

"Why would I? This is obviously your work; the date is when I left my phone."

"Ah, I got caught~"

The girl stares at him with a deadpan face, her phone still in her hand. Now that she think of it, she never took a photo with him. Mostly it is because she doesn't like cameras and it is hard to ask Karma since she is shy when asking people.

The scenery also fits well and adding more color into it... she wants to see it.

"Karma, you might get cursed if you play with the lake~!"

Karma already took off his sandals and wanting to dip his feet into the water but pout once she said that. "Oh come on~! Let's play with the water~"

"Do you know the word 'cold'? It's cold!"

That smirk means nothing good, she stands up and look at him. "No..." the smirk grows and he put his hand in the water.

"Cold!"

She hides behind the bench to look for something to counterattack him and what does she found? The water balloon she won at one of the stands.

"Have some more water!"

It took a lot out of her to stifle a laugh, a wet Karma out of a pool might be sexy and tempting but wet red seaweed is just hilarious. She drinks more of the milkshake she has and grins confidently.

"Hey, there's something there."

She became cautious again when Karma walk closer to her with a hand that holds some water in it. "Karma... Nya!" she flinch when that hand touch her cheek and a smirk grew on his face.

"It's cold and you sure eat and drink like a boy~" it's embarrassing but Michiko is a messy eater even though she is such a neat and health freak.

With a hand pushing her shoulder, she fall on the bench again and before she is able to complain about his action, he came closer with the smirk gone and just a pokerface.

"W-what...?"

"Isn't this a good chance and the scenery is just right~?"

She was able to put the puzzles together but he is much faster that it made her stop thinking...

Karma softly presses his lips on hers and put a hand behind her head while the other hand still holding her shoulder. Her mind is blank as she try to register what in the bloody hellish world is going on, let's put it in a better way, what in the glittering dreamland is going on?!

Finding that balancing himself while lowering his head to kiss her is a difficult feat to do, he lean one of his leg at the edge of the bench and press her shoulder to make her lean back but instead she did something he didn't expect her to do.

"Mm..."

Once she accept the information of what is happening, she might have just accept everything that is going on and put both her hands on his chest and answering to the kiss by pressing her lips closer if it can.

It feels different then when he hugs her close and when he just tease her by playing coy or patting her head or just kissing her forehead. It's addictive and nice; it's sweet probably because of the sweets he consumed.

There's a weird feeling inside her, it's weird and somehow disgust her a bit thinking about it but it left her wanting more and she loves it.

She can feel him smirk and pull away; the mischievous glint in his eyes makes her certain that he is feeling confident.

"Sweet... vanilla and blueberry."

Under this light with her head looking up at him, she is certain that her blush is evident to him as he snickers and pecks her lips for a short few seconds and sits next to her.

"Ahaha, why don't you stop staring at me~?" he said it with a closed eye smile and again cup her left cheek. "How about more~?"

There's the sound of gritting between teeth and the girl push him harshly. "Go and drown in the lake!"

Karma fake a pained expression and pretend to sound sad. "Even after I gave you the pleasure of being kissed by the most attractive boy in Class E... You sure is cruel~" and he got hit in the head by that.

Whether she have to feel happy or annoyed by it, Michiko can't choose. But she can feel her cheeks heat up upon the scene of him kissing her came back to her mind. She takes her milkshake and roll the cool surface of the plastic glass to cool herself down.

She ignored him for a few short moments and it turn to this. The shutter sound snaps her out of her trance of trying to cool herself down.

"Karma-kun..?"

"You look so cute but wouldn't the background where the lake is shown is better~?" well, she can't deny that and... "How can you act so normal after that...?" it bothers her.

"Well, that's the first kiss I can remember and..." his mercuric golden eyes look at her and he grin. "But I can't just let this chance slide along with that burning red face of yours and I can tease you about this, forever."

He's truly evil, why did she even trust him? He is the definition of evil itself, the son and spawn of the Lord of the Underworld; he's not even Okumura Rin.

But... she notices it after staring at him.

"Aren't you just acting? It's dark but you know that red hair sure gives you a lot of benefits." She brushes the hair and tuck it to the back of his ear. "It's so long now that it made me miss it."

A poke to his cheeks and he glare at her, with a slight tint of pink on his pale white cheeks that just ruins the original intent of the glare. Now that the light is shining on his face that was slightly covered by his red hair, you can say that the red of his hair hide it well.

"I might want to groom your hair."

The fireworks goes up to the sky and giving more color to the night sky. Do you know that China was the one that invented fireworks but Italy was the one who gives it color and this action is surely Italian...

He was taken aback but smiles and put a hand behind her head to pull her closer. Closing their eyes to feel it more, the feeling is weird but addicting.

Though, it got cut off when she push him away with a much redder blush on her cheeks after he lick her lower lip.

"We're not going that far!"

"Eh, I want to though~"

XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-XX-

"Boo! We're late!"

"Korosensei... Karma-kun will surely kill you if we have seen them when they did it."

"But, I think I found a masterpiece."

The two of them look at the result that Ayumu took, it's beautiful.

XxxxxxxxxxVVxxxxxxxxxxX

 **((Can I just ask these questions? Now, the moon is like that so does that mean that some part of the sunlight still light down the Earth? When the cycle begins, will it still look like a crescent moon and not the usual shapes except that it is a little different from the usual ones? I know science, I know science! Wait, this manga doesn't have limits of the impossible and possible.))**


	23. C23: Back

They were happy to see her again and seeing that she us back without any scratches makes the students that are worried for her sigh in relieve. They were absent for one week but was fast to catch on with the subjects though Michiko and Karma did help Nagisa to understand better.

Her parents didn't know what happened since she bribed her siblings into silence, blackmail and a week worth of ice cream was enough. The blackmail was; Yuki was the one who broke the lamp and it was the third time their daddy change it, Akiko was having so much fun that she painted the white walls with colors of rainbow but then washes it off but the water made the original white paint crack so she needed to paint it herself, Yuzuki kicked his football too hard that it hit their father hydroponic system garden.

Korosensei also said that it was irresponsible of her but he will lend an ear to her troubles anytime she needs it.

Though Yui was surprised.

"It took you this short?! What is this?! You were only a rival, a friend of a friend! You just got upgraded into a friend and then a close friend and then able to be trusted by her?! It took us, both Nagisa and I three years to know her dark secrets! Three freaking years!"

Karma laughs it off while holding the phone away from his ear. "Wouldn't you bother the neighbors?"

"Meh, my room is made especially that nobody would hear what is happening in the inside." After all, Yui plays a guitar and makes cover songs when she has the time. "Anyway... What cheat code did you use? What kind of cheat code did you use to defeat the last boss?"

"I'll say, love?" and he can hear Yui imitate the voice of someone vomiting.

"You're starting to disgust me. Bye."

~~~~~XX~~~~~XX~~~~~~~~

And today they are complaining about names it seems...

"Eh, I like my name though~"

"Ah, Karma has yet have karma befallen him and when karma did come to him, he'll know how much of a bitch he is." She is saying it with such a pokerface that it made it funnier.

"Michiko! That's the best joke you cracked up this week!" Rio continuously pats her back while laughing loudly. "Karma has yet find karma while he himself is karma. Wait... which one is the real living Karma and the karma I mean karma."

And it turned into something very confusing.

"Though, I do like my name. _Karma_ has befallen them when they tried to do something~" oh, that's the pun.

Oh...

If Mr. Justice can be said that his name does suit him if he really does kill Korosensei while Karma can get that kind of surprisingly fitting pun that will make sense when he defeats an evildoer.

It really is fitting to his character.

"But, Michiko's name sure is great and fitting to her character."

"Eh, really?"

-XX-XX-

That codename day was painful for her. Who in the world chose hers? ((Please do help me with this and we'll choose one.))

Though, what Kanzaki said to her made her look up the meaning of her name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Names~~~~~~~~ (You might want to know)~~~~~

WAKAHISA means "forever young" from the Japanese waka "young" and hisa "longevity, ancient". Most of the family members are youthful and has young faces that hides their true age, I originally named the whole family Wakahisa but then change them into Matsuoka because I almost forgot that (Matsuoka) Wakahisa Aimi is the only living daughter of Matsuoka Daichi.

YUZUKI 優月 = From Japanese 優 (yu) "gentleness, superiority" and 月 (zuki) "moon". This is actually a feminine name but Yuzuki is planned to be a gentle and cheerful boy who looks a lot like a girl because of the treatment he gets also the many times I mistyped him with 'she' or 'sister'. He was born at 20th of December, right on time; 12 AM.

AKIKO 晶子, 明子, 秋子 = From Japanese 晶 (aki) "sparkle", 明 (aki) "bright" or 秋 (aki) "autumn" combined with 子 (ko) "child". She is a chirpy and bubbly girl so I choose this and she was born 10th of July which doesn't go along with the name. Probably because the color of autumn and summer is kind of the same... don't know and don't care.

YUKI 幸, 雪, 由貴, 由紀 =From Japanese 幸 "happiness" or 雪 "snow". She was the one who had the most time with their parents and was born at January which was still winter at the time she was born.

MICHIKO 美智子 = From Japanese 美 (mi) "beautiful", 智 (chi) "wisdom, intellect" and 子 (ko) "child". She is that kind of character so of course I choose this name.

The other family names are just randomly chosen, also the other OC. Ve~

Btw, my name has the meaning 'Justice' in it but not many know it. Tina is just the last few syllables of the name while my first name is like the name of a drug but doesn't mean the same.

Back to story~!

~~~XX~~~~~~~~~XX~~~~~~~~XX~~~~~~~

"The two of them sure thinks about it even though it's just a name but then it wouldn't be pretty if I were to be named with a ridiculous name..."

Nobody wants that, nobody.

~~~~~~SKIP~~~ MY MIND IS CRUEL~~~~

Winning is fine.

Feeling proud is fine but...

"Now, we just need to please that old man."

She look at Karma who is smirking and then called by Kayano and she just look at him with half-care half-don't-care eyes as he disappear into a room.

"What can I do exactly?" She look around and see Kayano wearing a costume, she approach her.

"Kayano-chan, can I help?" Kayano hum while thinking. "Ah, the knight's lover!" and her expression fall at the same time she realize who is the knight.

"You're just hooking me up with Karma." The other girl laugh sheepishly and dance away from Michiko. "Ah~" she look to her side and blink a few times. "Nagisa?"

It seems to her that Nagisa is giving a little speech for the girl beside him, Michiko step closer enough to hear their conversation and see the scene of Kimura saving a kitten from a tree.

"Learning after falling to the ground..." Michiko mumble it and smiles, that's quite a good speech Nagisa gave to that girl.

The blue-haired boy notice her and blink a few times before something came up to his mind. "If you need any kind of counseling, you can ask her." And he point at her with a smile and the younger girl look at her.

Well, considering the debt she has on Nagisa, she'll just let this slide and do what he hopes her to do.

So, she became the friend to talk with for Sakura and of course they talk at a room where nobody would interrupt them.

"Why did you ditch school?"

"Bullying, I thought you already know that."

Michiko hums with a smile plastered on her face, she knows the limit of smiling but this kind of thing usually she handle with a smile.

"How about your parents?"

"Told me to go to school and man up, I'm a girl."

"Let me guess, the usual typical lame girl that everyone target merely because she doesn't match their quota." Sakura glare at the smiling older girl and just question in her heart 'Why is this girl smiling like that?'

To be honest, Michiko doesn't know how to handle this. She had counseling back when she was in seventh grade but it was out of her own will and nobody else knew about it, even her friends never knew but one did try to make her spill it out though she just said she is helping the female teacher she had her counseling.

"Sakura, I think I know that feeling. You see, my parents also say the same thing as yours. They say 'Don't be stressed, blow it all away and ignore them.' And they make it sound so easy and yet they never let me say my part of the story and why I feel so stressed." She put her hands on the low table and look at Sakura. "Stress is not good for you, you'll have gastric~! It's painful that I can't eat the foods that I want."

"You're threatening me or what?" Michiko laugh that off and continues to smile. "Not really, I'm just telling that."

"People who have reach a certain place and level will become arrogant and forget their own skin, they begin to make other people suffer and loves it. Personally, I think those kind of people are despicable, unforgivable and really needs to cease from existence but my bloodlust is another story for another time~"

You can say that Michiko is the kind of girl that is dark, very dark when she speaks of her hated things. "You're scaring me."

"Now, it's time for you to tell your story or are you shy?"

First step is always about opening up, open yourself first and then make the other open up too.

Sakura sighed and finally start to talk, sometime Michiko really do think that parents that sees work are more important and doesn't want to talk to their children as exhausted as they are; to be irresponsible.

Children need attention and love, going to work and come back to rest and eat and then go again; the child will become something bad.

Now that she thinks of it... Michiko start to think of Karma, what will he become if his parents continue to forget about him?

By the end of her story, Sakura is nibbling her lower lip and trying to hide her tears. Michiko eyes became moresofter and gentler as she put a hand on the younger girl's head and smile softly at her.

"Sakura-chan, life is hard but you have to continue living... it's painful but you know what? I think you'll find some form of happiness and good friends."

Slowly, the girl looks up at Michiko. "Why can you be so sure?"

"See, all of us are from a prestigious school but we are the class that everyone looks down at. We work hard to reach the top, they began to notice their fault and start to stop those insults."

"You're just saying the same thing as papa and mama!"

"No!"

Her raise of voice is louder than Sakura and it made the girl flinch.

"I don't mean it like that; do exactly the opposite of what they want you to do. Don't satisfy them; surprise them with every actions and words. Their defeated face is exactly what you would want to see, isn't it~?"

She paused for a long while...

"Michiko...?"

That it made Sakura a bit worried.

"Ah, I shouldn't teach a young girl about hatred and revenge." Michiko laughs weakly and look at Sakura again, a hand pulling the girl down to sit next to her again. "I meant to say that, we raise our head and do exactly what those guys from the main building want us to do; fail miserably in exams and lost in every game. Their displeased and surprised faces were awesome!"

"In the end... I did say for you to get stronger, eh... But, I'll say this, find a friend and talk to her. There's someone out there that loves and care for you, after all... Japan does not need more suicide count~"

"You make it sound like a simple thing." It bothers Sakura at how Michiko acts. How can she act so lightly of it?

"Because I believe that one day I will be able to escape this pain and find happiness though I think I found a shard of it in this troublesome class. Every encounter has a reason and affects our future, I guess I need to thank the bullies that bullied me for making me who I am today."

She answered her question and it made Sakura wonder, would she really find that kind of happiness?

"When I want someone to love me, I find people that just want to take advantage of me. When I tried to find a person to hear me out, I find my parents that never hear me out. When I try to find someone who knows my pain, miraculously I found a person who has all three."

"Who?"

"Many, Nagisa can be an example but I find someone who actually do self-harm... Nicole is her name."

Sakura look at her with eyes full of disbelief. "A foreigner?" Michiko nod and tilt her head a bit. "She's a good friend of mine since childhood and we knew each other for as long as I can remember. She told me many things and you wanna know something? She became the reason why I don't want to take my own life."

Because, she promises Nicole, Wakahisa Michiko promised Nicole Jones that she will live and be the live-line that the blonde American can hold on to.

 _"Even though many of your friends are abandoning you, I'm still here so... don't do it anymore... I'll mark it as a failure of my role as a friend; I'll remember it and will always cry about it so Nicole... don't do it anymore."_

 _"You don't know the feeling."_

 _"I might not know but I might sound selfish but please... Nicole, you're the person who loves me when my parents won't even look at me and you're the one who began giving me these feelings I don't even know... you fixed me and it's my turn to do so."_

 _"Why? We haven't even met each other for a long time."_

 _"I'll try to find any kind of way to talk to you if you ever try to do it again, even if it's way past midnight, I'll find a way."_

It pains her to think of the possibilities of losing a friend and she won't even know about it. "Sakura, life is something priceless and even if your life is painful, live on to show those lowlifes that you are strong and able to shame them upon the realization of their mistake. How about more knowledge about depression and then I'll show you a way to make you feel better."

Depression is not a mood; it is a mental sickness that at some nation are enough to be put into a mental hospital (I read about it and the mental hospital at my province actually do make people with bipolar disorder go into the mental hospital, there are no kind of counseling in my town for depression.). In this case, Michiko has bipolar which explains her mood that changes like the channels on the television.

Many thinks that being 'depressed' is a mood that is temporary but in truth it can be very dangerous and even life-threatening since the one who suffers it will start to have suicidal thoughts. Depression symptoms are the declining of appetite, lacking or too much sleep, lack of confidence and worse is suicidal thoughts.

People who lives with depression usually deal with anxiety and also lives under a 'mask', Nagisa has said that Michiko lives under the mask of a mature and easy-to-joke-with-girl but to be honest, she is hiding her true nature which is a childish girl that is not spoiled enough by her parents and forced to grow up faster, mentally that is.

"Now, do you understand~?"

Sakura nod and look at Michiko. "So, we'll do that thing you said tomorrow?" it made Michiko blink a few times and smile. "What do you mean? We'll d-"

"Michiko, it's time to go home~" Karma pulled her by the back of her collar and it made Michiko almost choke from the sudden action. "Stop that!"

He drags her away half way to the front door before the girl finally escapes by continuously poking his side. She said "See you tomorrow!" to Sakura before being forced to leave the place.

~~~~XX~~~~XXX~~~~XX~~~

"Methods of how to release stress might be better than giving you lectures that make you fall asleep."

Michiko put a paper and a pen on the paper; she also put her phone on the desk with a relaxing and soothing song playing. But... "This won't do, it's boring." She can hear Sakura stifle her laugh after Michiko said that.

"How about this?"

Sakura closes her eye and hum, "It's good." Michiko smile too and tell her the steps.

-Grab that pen

-Close your eyes and ignore everything, only you are in this world for a few minutes.

-Think of the things that irritate you, stress you, made you sad and disappointed you, all the negative feelings.

-Scribble randomly on the paper, scribble and writing or picture that you keep in your heart.

"Stop." Sakura open her eyes once Michiko said that, she look at the older girl who chuckle upon seeing her tears. "Now, look at the paper."

It is messy and like the usual thing that is shown in the bubble in a manga that tells that the character is annoyed or feeling bothered. "Your feelings is like a thunderstorm right now. We'll have another paper here."

'More like a shitstorm but I wouldn't say that in front of a kid~' she thought to herself as she take out another paper for Sakura.

"Now, think of what makes you happy and draw it or write it nicely. Not that nicely, even I can't do that."

"She's lying! It's a piece of cake for Michiko!"

"Forget about him~!" She smile sadistically as she throw a pencil out through the window, hoping that it would hit Karma but instead she hear Okajima grunts and falling down to the ground.

Michiko point at the paper and continue her task. "Do it."

Sakura nod and do what she was told to and do whatever she wants on the paper with the pencil while having her eyes closed. The older girl look at her expression and then at the paper, writings that are overlapped by each other but still readable and drawings of random cute things that seems messy but still look cute.

Her feelings are put into words and Michiko can read them, it's sad how such a young girl feel these but then... Michiko probably got her first hit of almost falling into depression at the age of ten or eleven.

Loneliness...

She'll spoil anyone that feel such things.

Out of pure intention, she hugs Sakura from behind, making the younger girl stop. "Michiko?"

"You're such a young girl who has many potential and yet you are here, pressed and stressed by those bullies and your parents ignorance to what you are facing. Such a waste... If you were my daughter, I would never raise my voice against you because even children have the right to voice out their opinion."

She can hear Sakura's response and grabbing Michiko's arms that are wrapped around her. "Michiko, do I really deserve this?"

"Don't know, think back and see if you really do deserve it. Sometime we forget even the most simple and important thing."

From Sakura's drawings and writings, Michiko can guess and understand a bit of what she is feeling. Her own shadow became the only friend, they can't be separated and when she look at that petite shadow, she can feel loneliness slowly creeping up to her.

That is the first paper

The second one is the one that remind us of what we can thank for their existence.

Michiko has a friend, a nice friend; five of them. Two are here in Japan while the other three are friends from her time outside of Japan. But, Sakura has yet to find that friend that will know her feelings.

But, happiness still does exist even though her situation is like now but that happiness is thin but powerful, this nursery, teachers, kids and Matsutaka-san himself are some of the people that give her happiness.

Gently she smile at the girl that it made her almost forgot to tell the girl to stop. "Done, look at this."

Michiko put the first paper side by side with the second paper and tells Sakura to look at it. "What do you see in the second one?" Sakura look at her with a confused expression but Michiko just tell her to say what she sees and thinks.

"A wavy writing and cute but messy drawings..."

"Like the waves of emotion, yours are starting to calm down and those drawings, it's messy but cute; you might not understand but it is good."

For today, their session is done.

-XX-XX-XX-

Michiko step out of the minimarket with a plastic bag containing two soda drinks, Pocky sticks boxes and chips. It's been a long time since she snack on junk-food, this is because she has been saving her money up and there's white chocolate too.

Happily she eat a part of the white chocolate that she bought, there's still three more bars so it's okay.

It has been a bad habit of hers to walk while eating or drinking something so usually the snacks she bought would be no more once she comes back home but today she is sharing her food with Sakura so she had to endure it except for this bar of white chocolate.

"Eh, the super-NEET frog is here!"

Super-NEET frog? Sounds like an insult to Francis Bonnefoy who is sobbing and crying from being rejected by Arthur Kirkland. ((Hetalia))

Michiko look to the source of the voice and she narrow her eyes, "Sakura..." she said under her nose and slowly also quietly try to see better at the scene.

Sakura is hugging a cat close to her and glaring at the boys who has sticks in their hand and one has a glass of water. "This is animal abuse!"

"We're not in the age to be able to be punished~!"

"This is just a playful game, that cat hasn't taken a bath!"

Faintly, Michiko can see one of the boys has a scratch that oozes with blood but he always rub it away, seems like they are aiming for revenge and not grooming the poor cat. Yes, Michiko has fight with her cat, Matilda a lot but she has never gone to the extent of hurting the cat. Yes, she has tried to drop the cat into a water tub but that's because she know that the cat won't just jump away from her hands. She has tried to lock her cat away when it is raining but she would still open the door after a few seconds of hearing the cat's pleas. Okay, she does tries to but never intentionally and seriously wants her cat to be injured.

((Sorry, but my cat and I just has too much fights, in which I'm the one who gets injured but not her. I like to smother her; I just like to hug her... Cats don't like that eh~))

Mmm... they are already above nine years old, right? Michiko approach Sakura more clearly with her phone in her other hand.

"This is what they call animal abuse, what causes trauma can be called that too. You're already at the age where you can be caged like animals do."

Her voice that Sakura knows and of course still remember clearly made the younger girl look to her behind to see the older girl smirking evilly. "Kids, drop those things and just say that you got scratched by a cat. Even if you guys try to sue me, what can a bunch of kids do against a girl who knows laws and regulations better than you?"

"Ee! You won't dare!"

"Oops~"

The speaker is on, the voice from the other line is hear which made the boys realize that they have mess with the wrong person. Michiko smirk devilishly as she look at the running boys.

"Are you re-" Sakura got cut off by Michiko's laugh and the other laugh from the other line of the phone. "That was great, Karma~"

Oh...

She hanged up and put her phone in her pocket. "Now, let's go together~! I have chocolate!"

"You sound like a child kidnapper." But Sakura accept the white chocolate anyways, letting the cat go first since Michiko told her that cat's fur makes it impossible to have a child though it's just a thing that her friends that knows she is a cat-person said.

**************XX*************

Michiko has chocolate and soda, she is happy. But she still needs to add up something to Sakura, "Sakura, do you have difficulty showing your raw feelings?" seeing her actions for a long while, probably a little.

"Hmm..."

"Talk to yourself, pretend there's a person in front of you." With that she lean to the wall and let Sakura look at an empty chair.

"Talk."

It was hard to make her do so in the first try but once they went to the third try, Sakura talk a bit more than the first and second try that consist of herself humming and fidgeting.

Actually, this result is better than when Michiko herself tried it in front of someone but probably that is because the habit of keeping things to herself and handling things by herself is already carved into her since childhood.

"Good job, Sakura!"

"Michiko..."

"Feel light?"

Sakura softly nod, somehow Michiko has tamed this girl and made her a bit more softer and gentler. I guess you can say that Michiko has the same talent as Okita Sougo in making people submissive and yet she has yet to make Karma like that except for when she is able to counterattack his teases.

There is also another two people who never was able to be made to feel a bit pressured by her presence is Takeshi and Akane.

Talking about the two, Akane hit her after she knew what happened and saying insult like how she is such an idiot but then the girl hugged Michiko while crying and saying that she thought she has lost her for real. Takeshi came to her house with a few games that she has yet to own, Michiko accept them and played them with him.

For now, Michiko is just trying to help a girl before she turn into what she has turned now.

For three years, Michiko has live on with it without giving anything to anyone anymore, cutting every means of social interactions and yet Nicole sent her a letter full of emotions and she open up again and only to the blonde American girl who is a year older than her.

Nicole introduced her to some other friends, Kira and a half-Japanese named Yukiko whom she always nicknamed as Yukkin.

She is happy now.

"Michiko, you're red."

And unknowingly has fallen in love.

"Michiko, why are you pressing your lips with a hand?"

"N-nothing..." But Sakura is not taking any of it and grinned. "I'll be leaving you here then~" the girl winked and left the older girl sitting there dumbfounded.

z


	24. C24: Bonding

It's already lunch time and Hara asked me to bring the guys' lunch for them since the other girls are making a theater while I don't really want to participate in the theater so only I am free to take the lunch for the boys.

"Guys! It's time for lunch!" I call out to them from below and all of them look down with hungry eyes, especially Yuuma with his eyes filled with pure happiness.

I chuckle while watching them eat but I when I check once again, not all of them are present because a certain redhead along with his blue-haired friend is not there, it is amazing how I missed them even though their hair are very bright.

"Where's Karma and Nagisa?" I ask them and Sugino answered me.

They are still up there so I use my free running skills to go up much like how they do it and I can hear Okajima sigh in disappointment, sorry but I wear shorts under my skirt for most of the days in the weeks so no panty shots!

The redhead is sleeping while Nagisa almost fall down at the surprise of seeing me suddenly landing near them, but she catch him by his hand before he got to fall down to the ground. "Whoops! Sorry 'bout that, Nagisa-kun."

I giggled and pull him back up. "Didn't you hear me? It's lunch time." And he gave me an 'oh' as he regain his balance again. " I was trying to wake Karma-kun up." He said to me and I see quite well that Karma is still sleeping.

"Go down, I'll wake him up." I said and he only nod before he jump down from wood to wood, now, to wake Karma up…

I inhale deeply and preparing to exclaim as loud as I can near his ear but then… what if he fall down? I exhale slowly and look at his sleeping face, I won't want to turn his pretty face into a bloody and dead one.

I shook him gently and it seems that Karma is a slightly light sleeper because he woke up just from that and look at me groggily and like a cute little child waking up to his mother wake up call.

"Michiko?" and he drop down again. "Hey." I grit my teeth at him and shook him harder. "Ungh…" he groan at me.

"Akabane!" I call his name loudly, finally near his ear and he sit up abruptly though it's the mistake in my part. I start to wobble and I reach out my hand and I can see him widen his eyes.

"Michiko!" he pull me towards him but as if every seconds goes by slowly, I can see how he pull me towards him, switching our position of the one in danger and the one who is save as he twirl to put me safely on the wide wood as he himself fall.

It was my turn to scream out his name but he was already too far for me to catch. I can see though, how he tried to take a step up and reach a hand to a piece of wood but slipped and fall anyway.

One or two of the boys who later I found out to be Yuuma and Maehara came up and ask me. "What's wrong Michiko?" as time go by, Yuuma stopped calling me with honorifics but that doesn't matter now, what matters is whether Karma is okay or not.

"Karma fell down." I told them and the both of them too went down to see the redhead. I follow them shortly after I regain my composure, 'This is all my fault' I thought as I regret doing that to him.

Karma is unconscious and resting on a thick bush that cushioned his fall and the branches of the tree near the construction probably slowed down the speed of his fall, judging from the broken branches around him.

"Hiroto, call Terasaka, we'll need his power to carry Karma." Yuuma ordered calmly as I stay next to him as I look at Karma. I bite my lower lip and whimper.

"It's my fault… I lost my temper a bit."

"Michiko, it's okay.

~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~~x~~~~~x~~~~~x

There were not many injuries but he kept on hiding a fact that Michiko can see clearly…

"What are you doing, idiotic brawny?"

"This is your way of thanks?!"

Karma jump off Terasaka's shoulder after he hit the back of the boy's head and even though he almost lost balance, he huff and lean on the gateway to his house. "Sure, thanks for bringing me home, Useless Slave No.2!"

"What?! I'm off!"

"Bye-bye~"

He smirk mischievously at Terasaka who is leaving them. Michiko sigh and look at the redhead again who is waving with his left-hand, yes, his _left_ hand.

The boy look down at the girl who tapped his shoulder and then suddenly… he scream lowly in pain from the hit he received from her other hand. "It's broken." Such merciless tone he has heard coming from the girl.

"It's just… bruised…"

"Oh really?"

Merciless indeed.

Michiko raise up the blazer sleeve to see if he told the truth and it is blue, very blue. "What in the world did you hit?" he shrug, not knowing what hit him at his right hand that it bruised it and hurt it enough to make it hard to move it.

The two of them enter the house and Michiko asks him as they climb upstairs. "Who is Slave No. 1?"

He stops to point at her, to point at Michiko and Michiko point at herself to make it clear. "Fuck you." It made him chuckle hearing her curse once they reach the second floor of the big house.

((Reference to Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro; Neuro called Yako Slave No.1 while Godai Slave No.2 and the manga is also made by Matsui Yusei.))

Karma open the door to his room and enter it before Michiko enter after him, the room has changed since the last time she visited and became more organized. The redhead sit on his bed and lie down slowly, his arms covering his face.

"Ne… Karma."

"I know you feel bad."

She do feel bad about it. "Sorry…" she softly apologized but Karma only smirk and a glint of mischief can be seen as he glance at her. "To pay it up, you should be my servant until I am okay again."

"Okay!"

And he gaped, he sit up to look at Michiko who looks at him with a determined expression on her face. "I was kidding." And with an almost idiotic expression, Michiko voice out an 'oh'.

Karma snickered at her and she can only blush at her own mistake. "Y-You haven't had lunch! I'll make something to eat!" she stuttered as she rush out to cook lunch.

The kitchen is nice and clean and Michiko really does envy such a nice kitchen. The shelves are made of fine wood, the counter is strong and covered with patterned ceramics much like the walls of the kitchen.

The kitchen stuffs are complete, a blender, and two pair of stoves with an oven underneath it, a microwave near the blender and some other cool stuff her kitchen at home never got. But at this time, her main priority is not to awe at how nice the Akabane household kitchen is but to cook lunch for Karma.

Though what surprises her is at how the refrigerator is almost empty, does Karma still have that habit just like before?

For a long time, Nagisa always says at how Karma and Michiko resembles each other in personalities. Both Karma and Michiko has this bad habit, when they are bored, they went to sleep in a matter of minutes or even seconds and there's also this bad habit they can't get over with; eating while studying.

Karma might've snack a lot that he almost empty his own refrigerator that was always amazingly full and complete.

She sighs and looks up as if she can see Karma from down where she is. "Karma, I'm going to buy some groceries!" she announce and Karma only gave her a 'yes' from upstairs.

Walking to the nearest supermarket is not exactly that hard because Karma lives at a very strategize neighborhood with a lot of advantages like how there is a shopping district that can be reached just by walking.

She knows Karma and Nagisa, they eat anything as long as it is delicious and interests them. She might as well cook Karma something that won't be too hard to eat, something soupy and not too spicy or too sweet or even sour.

A porridge sounds nice but for lunch? Not even she wants to eat that now. 'How about…' she thought for a while before she finally decide what to make as she pick some of the ingredients and also think of some snack to eat.

Karma… he kinda gave her some money to buy the groceries, knowing that she won't be able to buy much with the money she has. Bowing down a little to look at the yogurts, she lament whether she should buy them or not.

She reach to her phone and text Karma since the money is his.

[Buy anything you want with the money.]

It's a good thing he didn't give her a credit card or else it would end badly. Taking two cups of yogurt, one plain and the other one blueberry, she put them into the shopping basket she has been carrying.

She still has pocky sticks in her bag back at Karma's house so buying more is unnecessary.

When she is busy picking juice to drink with Karma, she didn't realize the gaze of a certain boy upon her.

"Michiko!"

She jumped and almost kicks the boy, which is until she sees who it is. "Yuu!" she exclaim in complaint at his actions earlier.

Unlike Michiko's parents that like to live in a quiet place but Yuu's parents like to pick a place like this to live in. Both of their parents are college teachers but their standards are very different though their son and daughter do find equal grounds in opinions.

"What are you buying?" he ask her playfully and she just answer simply. "Wanna walk back together?" he offer and she just nods innocently, unknown to her the subject that the chubby boy will start.

"You should really start stopping being so naïve about this subject."

She knows what she is weak in and that is… "Why? I've never been in a relationship." I just say nonchalantly.

"You think we never knew about your crush on Takeshi back then?"

 _How?!_ It echoes in her mind as she blushed from Yuu's sudden statement. "W-what?!" she stammered but Yuu laughed loudly by himself. Oh, she never learn from past expression

"So, it's the truth! Takeshi will be so happy!" then it downs on her, he _trapped_ her into admitting her crush on Takeshi back then. She steps away slightly from the chubby boy with an expression between horror and embarrassment.

"I'm an idiot…" she lamented at her own mistake, Yuu can only laugh more and louder than the first time he did as he enjoy Michiko's reaction.

That was probably too soon that it made it all too awkward when Yuu finally stopped laughing. It was so silent that it made Michiko forget about the world but finally snap back into reality when Yuu called her name and grin.

"I'll be waiting for the good news though I do want you to choose yourself. Don't go soft at that boy."

That was how they part.

She didn't notice the mercuric golden eyes that are watching out and his ears can hear what they are talking about even though only slightly. "Both of us are very different yet so similar." He muttered to himself.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~~~

"Michiko, what did Yuu meant?"

I look up from the book I am reading, looking at Karma who is eating his porridge plus mushroom soup. What Yuu meant? Oh that… "Takeshi's parents brag about him all the time and while both Yuu and I always work hard to get our parent's attention, he always becomes the main subject by his parents. I guess… we envy him a lot."

I do envy Takeshi back then, so much that I almost hate him but I just feel something from him… Sadness and loneliness is what I sensed from him. That was probably what made me always bother him.

"I guess… We always knew this but Takeshi can get very proactive when he has something that he wants. Yuu probably meant that I should go soft against him even when he shows his soft side. It'll be bad to spoil him more after how much his parents spoil him."

"You used to have a crush on him?"

I shut the book and glare at Karma, he glared back at me with equal force that it made me soften and look away. "Yeah…" I answered weakly, feeling intimidated by his eyes and the way he furrow his brows.

"Michiko…" I can hear it; he put down his bowl and chopsticks, his feet on the floor and slowly stepping nearer to me. I look back up when I see his shadow on mine and I widen my eyes when he made me stop to look away by putting a hand on my chin.

I whimper out his name as I feel his strong gaze on mine. I froze.

His lips soft on mine in short few seconds and called a 'peck' right? I froze at the idea even though the contact is not exactly that long to be called a kiss.

"He'll never get as close as doing that. You're _my_ prey." The way he said that made me shiver but he too can't keep on such a serious expression. He look away seconds after saying that and sighed, cheeks red and eyes reluctant to look at me who is still slightly shocked.

He step back to his bed and lie down, back facing me. "I'm going to sleep." He said softly that it would probably make me laugh at how it sounds funny in my ear but I can't after such a thing.

The bowl is already empty so that's probably why It didn't make much of a loud and heavy noise when he put it down. "Um…" I just take the bowl and try to quietly close the door when I already went out.

I skip downstairs and put the bowl in the sink. "Did he ju-" I put my hand on my lips and I feel my cheeks heat up, the other hand on my chest where my heart supposed to be and I can feel it beat.

I can laugh at how ridiculously funny yet embarrassing that was but I can't keep my mind straight and instead I fall to the floor and cover my lips with both my hands and scream into it, releasing the tension left.

"This is embarrassing…"

I'm always the smart one in even subjects out of school but I never get it when Nicole would blabber about how she can't stop loving her girlfriend, so much that she can't choose between her friends or her girlfriend.

My friends always ask about my decision of staying single to keep on concentrating on my studies, so much that Akane believe that if I actually have a boyfriend; it will be the end of the world. She used to before she try to hook me up with Takeshi.

Ugh… Aoi even said that she will be very shocked if I actually have a boyfriend.

I wonder…. Is this what they call love?

I can't keep up with my feelings and now that he adds it… how can I settle my issues with my moods.

~~~~~~X~~~~~~X~~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~

Looking at the injuries again, Michiko can't ignore the fact that even if he is strong, he can still be defeated with his current state so she stubbornly decides herself.

"Usually the shock will cause you to catch a cold or get sick at some point so I'm staying." She said that so bluntly while he knows the danger of having Michiko under the same roof as him. He tries to avoid having her staying the night but she is stubborn like a rock.

And, he really tries to forget that fact since he doesn't want to think weird things around her but once morning came and he feel himself sweating a lot, he knows he has to praise Michiko's knowledge and experience of when she took care of her younger siblings.

"See, I told you so." She even already excused herself to Korosensei.

She surely did told him so and feeling sick while having a girl taking care of him; it makes him feel more than weak. He has always been taking care of himself but Michiko is Michiko, the girl who says yes to a no as long as her instinct says that it is a good thing to do.

The redhead sigh as he sees her exiting his room to bring breakfast upstairs and when she came back up, she almost drop the bowl of porridge.

"Oh, you came?" that was an act at the last time to act cool but now that he think of it, it sounds like some kind of dirty joke that the internet would enjoy.

He has his shirt half off his body while he is still struggling to take it off his other hand that it hurting while his school trousers is already unzipped and slightly falling from his hips. Michiko can laugh or blush or ignore whatever is happening and help him and she chose the third option.

She put down the bowl and put the shirt back on him. "Eat first because the food is hot and you'll sweat more and then you can change, like that you can sleep nicely." It really does feel like being under the care of a mother.

Though, Karma is more bothered at the fact that she accepts all of this so calmly that it is scary but the girl does blush and the redhead took this into account and smirk. "Aren't you taking this too smoothly~?"

"Well, if you have some dignity, cover yourself!" she exclaimed with her eyes closed in an angry way as she throw the blanket at him who only chuckle but then cough at the pain in his throat because of the cold.

Michiko realize his discomfort and put her hand on his shoulders and slowly helps him lie down on his bed, when she last checked on his legs; there are injuries right at the parts that would really be really painful if he walk too much.

"Eat your breakfast and I'll be back with dessert and some tea."

Karma can only stare at the closed door, Michiko sure is weird sometime… but then he remember at how exposed he was to her and how hard she tried to keep a poker-face, he blush deeply and lie back onto the pillow with his face directly on the pillow.

"I won't even know how to react…" if it was _him_ who seen _her_ change.

Meanwhile downstairs, Michiko is taking the cake she bought out of the box it was kept in and of course she didn't forget to brew some tea.

~~~~X~~~~X~~~X~~~XX~~~XX

Looking at the china collection in one of the shelves, I take a collection of fancy British themed china and put them on a tray before I fill the cup with the hot black tea and the cake on two small plates along with two small forks to use to eat the cake.

"How nice…" I do envy his kitchen… I can't stop staring at the china but remembering the boy who needs desert and some hot tea to warm his throat, I carry the tray up to his room and open the knob with my elbow and using my foot to open it wide.

I see him there, reading a book which is not a book for learning but rather… "Are you reading the book I lent you?" it's a thick book, a very thick one containing a lot of fairy tales and legend.

He looks up at me and just nods before going back to the book. "It's actually interesting, the kids at the daycare likes it." And I can laugh louder if he continues.

"Okay than, son. Here's your desert and tea~" I teasingly said and made him slightly glare at me. "You were the one who forced the book on me. The kids just came closer to me and they kept pushing so I just need to read it out loud."

"Ehe~"

"Children are _annoying_."

"So, you won't have any child or children?" I just asked him that to tease him as I put the tray down on an unfolded low table on top of his blanket covered legs though he finds a way through my teasing.

"I would like to if you are the mother~"

I can jab him but his injuries made me pity him and feel guilt, I can pour the tea _there_ and won't feel guilty if he can't produce any child but he'll kill me and I would probably like to see how his child in the future would look like.

I mean, if her of his father has features like Karma, how would it look like?

Glaring at him and shrugging the question off, I take the plate with the cake on it and eat it silently while I can see that he eats and drinks while reading the book and the bowl which was filled with his breakfast is now on the study and empty since he finished eating it.

"Though… I'm pretty curious how it would end up like."

Hm? I stand up a little and lean to see what he is reading, "How 'Robin Hood' ended?" I ask him innocently.

"No, how she would look like." I pause. What? "I thought we dropped the subject. And 'she'?"

"Oh, c'mon~! How about long hair with black and turning red as it goes to the tip~? Also, both our skin is pale white and from what Akio told me, your skin used to be as white as snow."

Meaning… a girl with long hair which slowly turn bright red as it goes to the tip and skin as white as snow also eyes… "The color blue with some yellow in it will be a nice eye color."

I remembered Mikazuki from Touken Ranbu eyes. It's beautiful… "I thought we dropped the subject after my explanation."

I look back up and glare at him more, he is chuckling so much that I hope his voice would disappear after he laugh so much though at the same time I hope that wouldn't happen since I would be talking to myself.

"Karma. Let's forget this conversation ever happened." He laughs more. "No way."

Why did I think I fell for this devil?

Oh yeah, because he's a _sweet_ devil and not just any devil.

His voice perfect with his personality and appearance, the rareness of his eye color and hair color makes him look preciously limited and the rarity he has that I love so much…. His kindness and soft heart and his reluctance also blush whenever I wanted to make him admit it.

This time, it was not him who chuckled but me. "Ahaha, if you deny your cuteness, I think we both should admit that part then." He probably guessed what I was thinking and oh that blush is truly precious.

"Okay, we really are dropping the subject here."

Finally you agree, though I do want him to admit that he is cute and even if he were to admit his soft-heart, I guess it will only be half admittance and half tease. I watch him eat the cake for a while before I finish my own cake and black tea.

"Done?" I ask after I see him put down his now empty cup. "Where did you find these?" he asked me, well, you were annoyed at me when I answer a question with a question back at the island…

I look at what he is pointing at, the book? Where did I find the book?

"Actually this is kind of cheating, I'm learning English unintentionally." Oh yeah, the book is in English. ((It's kind of funny… this fic is in English.))

"My dad bought it for me. There's a lot more back home." I answered him and he hum as he flip the page again when he finished reading at that page. "From where is what I asked you?"

"England…" I trace back slightly and think about when exactly was it, but it is a memory from long ago and I had the book since as long as I can remember. "I can't really remember when but it has a reason as to why Yuki hates getting close to dad, mama said it's because dad went before she was born."

"So… when was she born again?" he asked again but I don't really mind, I like answering to question but not repeated ones. "When I was four and dad was two years in England during that time."

"When you were six, you got these as souvenirs." He easily do the calculations, anyone can do it but it's just that I'm not bothered enough to calculate when I got those books. Also, I have bad experience with Math to the point I really do think it is a subject made for torture.

I see how his eyes look at the book, "I've never known this so may I ask?"

"Anything, darling~" I'll just ignore how he call me for now for the sake of not suspending my curiosity any further by our childish bickering. "Do you ever get souvenirs from your parents whenever they come back home?"

And he went silent, I hit a sore spot there… Curse my curiosity. "They just come and go; they come back today and goes the next day most of the time." I reach a hand towards him and stroke his red hair that is surprisingly soft.

"Hey, let me groom your hair, it's so long." He probably caught what I am trying to do that he just blush as a reaction and hum as an agreement, it is an agreement, right?

I grin from ear to ear; I might keep some of his hair as some kind of memento or something because I rarely find a boy with such soft hair and with such perfect red hue. I drag him to his bathroom but remembering about his injury came late.

"Michiko, you do remember these, right?"

Oops… "Sorry about that." As a way of saying sorry, I back-hug him before I run to his room again to take a pair of scissors and a chair to sit on.

He was looking down with a hand on his mouth while leaning on the bathroom wall and the other hand on the sink, I rush to him but put the scissors and chair first. "Are you okay? Are you feeling nauseous? You want to vomit?" I continue to give him questions without letting him answering first.

"No…" that weak voice is not Karma. "Did I drag you too suddenly?"

His lips moved but I can't hear anything. "What?" I lean closer to him, realizing how red his face is. "Eh?! Is your fever rising?! It's not too hot though…. Where's the thermometer?" I frantically try to look for the thermometer I left in the cabinet but he hold my wrist to stop me.

"Nothing's wrong…" he pause, pulling me closer and staring down at me with his mercuric-gold orbs, "But you shouldn't hug someone so bluntly… moreover of the opposite gender." Is he trying to give me a moral study?

Then… Oh… Pfft-

"You like me so much that even a back-hug makes you blush?! What are you?" I laugh loudly, ignoring the boy's blush that keeps on getting redder while I put him down on the chair slowly. "Oh, I know! A high school girl, eh~?"

"Hey!" Oh, if only he shows this side of him more.

I giggle softly as I take the scissors on the sink and raises it to his bangs that after I brush down is covering his eyes slightly. "Want me to cut this?" I ask for his confirmation first so that he won't be displeased later on.

"Hmm, do what you want." I laugh more, that might end bad. I put the scissors back and lean his head a bit.

"Oh, wait," He look up with me with his eyebrows raised a bit to silently ask me. "Put your shirt off, it might get wet."

Oh, yes, that's the blush I said I hope he show more. "Don't try anything." I almost choke a laugh. "That's my line!"

He took off his shirt with some of my help when it comes to the task of sliding it off his hand. Again, I lean his back a bit, "Would you like something to ease your back?"

"How about your lap~?" I can slap him, I can. "No, lean your head to the sink." I order him while I take the shower to wash his hair but only water won't do so I rush to his room again after I put the shower on the sink.

I rummage through my bag to find what I need, shampoo and also the conditioner I always used since I don't have anything else to use on him. When I come back, I see him looking at the scissors.

"So, this is the scissors that Nagisa told me."

"Don't go to that subject, I got nagged by his mother after cutting that oh-so-precious long blue hair."

He chuckle evilly, "I might do the same if you mess this up~"

"Did you see Yuzuki's hair? That's my work." And he seriously shut up for once, not finding a way to go against me I see~

Slowly, I lower his head slowly and collect his hair, the shower on and rinsing his hair is not much of a work to do. I turn off the shower and squeeze the inside of the shampoo into my hand.

I wash the hair thoroughly before rinsing it again and then putting on the conditioner, massaging his scalp gently to ease up the stress I know he is having since he can't study before exam that is only a week away from us.

"Ne, no matter how much you hide it… I know you're working hard." He opens his eyes that were closed is now opened and glaring mischievously at me to probably hide his real feelings.

"How do you know that~?"

"I see many reference books in your room, I can give you my notebook every half a semester if you want." I calmly answer him with a smile which I see that it is my win again.

He behave quite nicely when I cut his hair that is slightly wet because I already ruffle it with a towel to dry it off a little so that it won't be too wet. I just cut it shorter since I don't really like how Karma look back at seventh grade when his hair is so short and I like the way his bangs decorate his face more.

Though… "Ah, you were so cute back then. Just the average height and a childish face." Karma glare at me through the mirror which made me giggle. "The height difference wasn't that great back then."

Karma and Nagisa was just as tall as me back then and now I need to look up to look at them in the eyes. "Yuki is now taller than you." Now it's my turn to glare. "I'll make you bald."

He laughs sinisterly at me while I cut the last strands of hair. "Done, want me to take that shaver to shave your head~?" I point at the shaver with the scissors in between my fingers." I whisper to his ears with the darkest tone I can get myself to utter out.

Hmm… I just noticed it but. "Eh, you already have facial hair?" it's thin but noticeable enough if you look up close. I know that boys start to have facial hair and that Karma's puberty started early much like me since he told Nagisa once when he thought I was asleep.

Running my hand through his chin, I can feel it pricking my fingers. I thought about it again, "Your puberty started early so this is what happened… You're too tall!"

With a laugh he stomp his feet on the marbled floor of the bathroom. "That's always the problem with you!"

My puberty starts early too, at around the age of nine my body already changed but talking about the next changes, they started at the age of eleven or ten. "Oh, I thought about the shaver as something to make you bald…" I laugh slightly, the idea of him already shaving facial hair haven't crossed my mind.

"What's that boiling?"

"Oh yeah… Fill the bucket and I'll bring the hot water. Also, _not_ the tub, someone who has a col because of shock can't just dip into a pool of water!" well, that's what mama always told me not to do whenever I get fevers because of such things.

When I came back, a small bucket is filled half the way to let some more space to be filled by the hot water which I slowly pour into the bucket and putting a small towel into the bucket.

"Is this warm enough?" he dips his hand into the water and nods in approval. "Okay, no-"

He clears his throat and I went slightly pale. "I can't use my right hand without feeling slightly numb~"

"You have your left hand."

"The towel will drop occasionally." I look at the blue and small towel. I grunt and look at him again, "Okay…"

Sweating when you have a cold is okay but if you don't wipe it and refresh yourself, you'll feel more and more stressed at the feeling. His shirt is already in the pile of laundry along with his uniform from yesterday, so he's pretty much ready for my attention… That sounds so wrong.

I start with his shoulders and slowly and gently I raise his right hand, finding the bluish red bruise still there. "Does it hurt?"

"Isn't it already obvious?"

Karma winces a bit when I ran through the bruise with the towel; I try to do it as gentle as possible. The other hand is a much easier one to brush through, and… I look at his chest.

"Um… can you do it yourself?" he raises his brows and smirk once he understands what I asked. Realizing that he won't let me off with it easily, I stand up and went to his back and running the towel on his broad back.

He looks so cute and little in my eyes two years ago and now he looks so big and tall that I can get intimidated by him with just a serious glare from him. I must be the little animal in front of his eyes now.

"Hey, Michiko."

"Hmm?"

"I'm just wondering but what did you see in Takeshi?"

I stopped my hands. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded by his question. He smirk at me seductively, is it seductive? I blush, why did I say that?!

"W-well… Don't look at me!" I push his head away from looking at me. "He is smart and always such a mischievous but sensitive boy… also he has the looks."

"So, you'll like me if I'm a bit more sensitive and knowing about more fandoms?" I flick his ear, he whelp in pain and glare at me, meeting my own glare. "It's not like that. Besides, I'm not really that interested in him anymore."

He chuckle lightly and his eyes soften, "So, who do you like now?"

"You."

I need to handle this pokerface while I look at his cheeks that heats up and those eyes that are staring at me wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape from my short answer. "I- well… Um…" and I burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer.

His huff tells me his disappointment, I should write a list as to why he is cute and make him admit that part of him.

Dipping the towel again and twirling it, I grin at him. "Hey, you can just admit that you are shy and wants me to confess first just so that you won't do the confession part~"

"Ugh… where's my shirt?"

"Yo-"

He smirks again, that smirk is back. "Oh yeah, you haven't done my chest~" I grit my teeth at him and slap the towel at him. "Do it yourself."

~~~~~XX~~~~Karma~~~~XX~~~~~

"Hey, Michiko!"

Looking around, the redhead can't find the girl but only find that the whole house is clean and not even a speck of dust is in sight, even the usually slightly oily stove is clean. "Michiko?"

He walks to the living room and look at the only unclean and messy spot he had found in this house. "Oh, here you are." He smiled softly. His eyes look at the low coffee table to see a box of Pocky sticks with vanilla flavoring and an empty one that is supposed to taste like strawberry.

She can be feisty sometime but look at how cute she can be and despite her sadness, she looks so peaceful. He traces her cheeks with his finger while admiring her thick eyelashes and long hair that is spread on the sofa cushion.

Now that he looks at it again, she does looks like a harmless little animal that is sleeping on the sofa though his enjoyment of looking at her sleeping face is spoiled by the pain on his legs.

"Karma…?" his grunt made her wake up.

He notices it late but her eyes are swollen as if… she has been crying? "Michiko, what's wrong?" somehow he forgot the pain on his legs as he lean closer to look at her who then pushed him away with her hand.

"Go away…"

She sounds so feeble and weak to him, voice much like a whisper than a demand.

"What's wrong?"

"Mama called, she's mad at how I'm not studying enough and instead…"

He feels his blood boil in a very bad way, do her parents even know how much she studies and tries to be perfect in class? Sometime he thinks whether she really deserves someone like him to like her, someone so naughty and troublesome to handle.

"Playing with kids…"

Her parents are teachers, smart and both have dignity but sometime just expects too much from their daughter. He knows how she hates obeying to them, to their expectation and yet she still does because she lost her voice.

She always jokes around about how she quit Taekwondo, quit every extracurricular that she has once entered just because she feels that she will far exceed her friends if she continue but in truth… she just feel tired.

To him, right now his only expectation of her is just to hear those three words come out of between her lips and he also expect her to be herself not just some puppet controlled by other people.

He was once like her, he likes the overly too much private space his parents gave him but later on he will feel that loneliness crept up into him.

"Ssh…" he knows her feelings. He has gone through it, the face of his parents when they know their son was suspended.

He stroke her hair gently, the girl's sadness he knew so well. They seem so different that some people might say that they won't work well with each other in teamwork but he has seen how she leads a group.

She is not a pushover but also won't tolerate someone to slack off. Her words and speech pieced together in a soft, gentle and polite wording to the point that people think she is not ordering but asking them to do what they think is right and that is to do their responsibility.

Karma might be able to lead an army with his strategy but his way of speaking may annoy his underlings but Michiko's gentle smile added with a polite but dominant tone will make the soldiers feel obliged to do what she said.

~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!Flashback!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~~

"Wow!"

He smiled from ear to ear, hair ruffled by his mother's soft and gentle hand. His father stands with pride next to him as the man talk to his friends about how his son always gets perfect scores.

His accomplishment has made his parents talk about it all week and it also made them stay at home much more to look after him. Their praises fill his ears and their presents almost made his bedroom full.

But he know they will leave him again under the care of a nanny or a maid they hired again though he can just bring them back with another accomplishment and achievement, right?

They will come back…

~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~!End!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~~


	25. C25: Confirmation and Rejection

**NOTE: TO EXPLAIN THINGS FURTHER**

 **Michiko is not literally me, psychologically; I designed her after me but her personality on the outside and her physics is just what I dreamed to have. So, just to clear things up, she and I are totally different people because I made her only with the aim to make a good story, not to make a copy of me.**

 **Thanks for reading, and onwards!**

 **Btw, forget anything talking about height and puberty; it was a desperate attempt during a write block and sleepiness.**

 **~~~~~XXX~~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~~~**

She smiles at her friends' happiness and then she look at her own grades and sighs. "Ah, I did it again…"

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"I heard that the usual genius Wakahisa had her name off the top fifty!"

"Wow! That's rare."

"Which Wakahisa? There are three of them here."

"T-"

BAM!

"Eek!"

"Don't you dare talk about my sister while I'm here!"

Yuki knows her sister's weak mental and as she remember, the last time Michiko fallen into depression; it took half a year to be at least postponed for a bit and even then there were some times when she acted irrationally.

Neither Akiko nor Yuzuki knows about their oldest sister's depression because in the whole family… Yuki is the only one who knows the great and dark depths of her older sister's pitch black heart.

Michiko never accepted any kind of medical help that Nicole offered her and when the blonde American forced her to go, she will throw a tantrum and even aim a knife. Such temper is dangerous to tamper with and Yuki knows this the best.

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Michiko-san, what do your parents do when a system went wrong? When someone… exceeds their expectation in a bad way..."

Knowing his son lose to Karma, an E Class student and his system and ideology falling apart must've hit him very hard.

I did say that my parents are college teachers with high position; they are one of the people that make the system in that university but mama and dad works in two different faculties. Mama can be said as one of the person who takes care of examination and checking the results and with her strictness, nobody gets away with cheating. Dad is the secretary in his office so he usually is the one who takes care a lot of administration and stuff. But both of them still teach even though they are already busy enough.

And what do they do if the system fail?

"They will go and talk about it in front of the director and talk about ways to go about it. Why do you ask?"

"That is what I'm doing now, Korosensei you did hear what one of your _brightest student_ said, didn't you?"

I flinch; I'm not exactly… that. In fact, I feel so hurt that I might start hating Karma.

Although I think like that, I feel his presence behind me as if trying to calm me down with the floods of emotion that starts to get worse. Well, in the end… how can I hate him?

We were successful in killing that man's educational ideology… no, they were successful in killing that man's educational ideology. I didn't do much.

"Michiko, you want to skip this? I am curious but I can accompany you down the mountain." He offered, I guess he learnt to watch his mouth whenever my mood is having its ups and down.

"No, I want to watch too."

It's funny at how our principal must face death head on and then I realize… he's trying to commit suicide if Korosensei don't die first. I almost regret hating him, I almost regret hating this man that was actually so similar to Korosensei and the basis of his teaching but tweaked a bit.

Also, did I mention how I hate his son? Seems like he receive a good slap from his father but now, I just find them lovable and cute, really.

Now… what was one of my worries again?

"Hey, I hope you haven't forgot our bet~"

Oh yeah, that bet…

I raise my phone to show him that I'm going to delete that picture but he stopped me. "If I wanted it erased, I would've done it long ago when your phone was in my hand." I haven't thought of that yet.

"Keep the photo, I just want the date and kiss~"

"Nurufufufu~"

Shit…

"Did I just hear something very great~?"

I glared at Korosensei though the octopus is unfazed by it but Karma has a way with making the octopus back off. "Gee, I've never known our teacher is such a busybody that likes to eavesdrop to his student's privacy, such impolite and insensitive teacher we have."

Korosensei starts flailing his octopus hands and tries to find a way back against Karma's teasing. I guess, even I can't make Korosensei lose his cool if he ever try to dig out my secrets.

Though, I think about it again… I need some confirmation for my feeling very soon.

~~~~XX~~~~~XXX~~XX~~~XXX~~~

For years I've only feel simple little momentary crushes to mostly very good behaving boys with exceptionally good achievements but all of them are of course _momentary_ but this is the first time it's such a mischievous and yet seemingly perfect boy with both looks and personality and the feelings seems to be _permanent_.

I think about it again after that kiss and just think about it again and again until I come to a conclusion, most of the girls at my class never really dated anyone so I can't really say that I trust their opinion so at least this is something I can talk to her.

"Why I married your dad?"

I nod silently; this kind of curious question is not exactly rare coming out of me. Even though I am already fifteen, I still ask things as if I'm a five year old but that is just because I want to know.

"Because I'm the chosen one~!" But, as humorous and prankish my dad is, my mother is just the same but just a bit better in trying to be serious and but she is more of a tease.

She read my expression and laugh, turning away from her laptop to look at me directly. "His siblings said that even when he was a poor boy who rides a bicycle with such simple clothes and old bags, girls still likes him. He has many dating experience but some just likes him because of his looks and also his intelligence but I've never know him and yet he come up to me and proposed."

I know the rest of the stories, my dad never known mama's family's wealth, the Matsuoka family's wealth and he only know that she is a teacher in some kind of joined project at the place dad is continuing his studies and for mama, they just met but dad took notice of her before she does.

As the one who is asked for the hand, mama made a few conditions to accept it. It made me remember some kind of drama… The conditions was; he can cook, he can do chores and he can take care and fix electronics and such. Mama can't receive visitors for a whole week because dad waited in front of her apartment door, waiting for his answers and goes back home once evening comes.

It's cute at how persistent my dad is. So, at the first day after that week; mama gave him a basket of dirty clothes which is her work clothes and of course without the underwear and the next day he come back with the laundries that are ironed and clean.

Second day mama gave him a request for dinner and he did it better than she think…. "I admit that your dad cooking is better than mine." Mama laugh sheepishly and I do think that my dad's cooking is better tasting than mama's.

The third day, mama ask him to fix the fan that is hanging at the roof that can't seem to be turned on. The result? He fixed it in quite a creative way, he take the part for a desk fan where the buttons are usually are and connected the fan to it.

He passed all of them and mama accepts him. Dad is two years younger than mama but he is a lot smarter than even her I must admit.

"Marrying someone you really like doesn't exactly make you think of the reason as to why you like this person. It's not because of your father looks or personality that makes me like him but the person he is, his personality and looks only makes me likes him more and more. His flaws are cute, his strong points are amazing and it's just makes me like him more."

She smiled and I just hum, this is the same thing Aunt Bellinda said. I leave my mama and enter my room with a sigh.

Also… tomorrow is the date. But I had to make this call, I just have to make this call…

"Nicole, I need your help."

Nicole has dated and it turned out to be a very serious call that I can't help but giggle at how serious my usually silly and comical friend.

I sighed as I prepare to go to sleep and prepare for tomorrow.

Everyone is already out, dad and mama out for work while my siblings are out because they have plans and it made it a little better accepting the boy who come to pick me up though I… overslept…

"Michiko your hair is still not yet combed." He reminded me as I run around, looking for my wallet to put in my favorite white strap purse but I still haven't comb my black hair or even put on the cropped blazer on top of the sleeveless white blouse with ruffles around the v-neck.

"Here it is!" I look at him once I got my wallet and he only chuckle. "Don't rush around." He gently combs my hair and I blush at the closeness.

" _ **Do you like it when he is close to you?"**_

Nicole's question rings in my head and I realize that I do like it mostly probably because I'm so lonely for so long that it feels nice knowing that someone who knows me well and he is also able to read my feeling even though it's not all the way is close to me.

I look up at his face and he hum upon noticing my gaze on him. "You're going out like that?" he asked me and I finally remembered again that I'm still showing a lot more skin than I like.

Leaving him there to go to my room to put on the pair of stockings I prepared and also to put on the purple cropped blazer to go with the white blouse. But then…"Why am I such a klutz that I ripped my last pair of clean stockings…?" and my favorite pair at that too…

So, I need to go out without stockings and I'm wearing a short skirt that reaches to my thighs without stockings and I will consider wearing a tight short that reaches my knees but that won't look good.

"Sorry to make you wait…" I said as I meet the redhead who is waiting at the front garden and sitting on the swing and playing with his smartphone before he look up and at me before he blush lightly. "Well, that's an exposure… what happened to your stockings?"

Of course he notices because it's like a must for me to wear stockings so it is easily noticeable though I am quite surprised at how his cheeks become dyed in pink. "Karma?" I ask him softly but he just shook his head.

"Let's go." He just shortly said and stands up before walking beside me.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Now that I remember… So that's why the left side of my stomach is hurting like hurting and grumble in painful protest at the empty state it is and grinding and pumping on itself as it ruins the walls of my stomach.

"Oh yeah…" I weakly confirm and he only look at me worriedly. "That's bad…" he knows what happens when I endure the pain for too long.

Far greater pain than the time before my period that comes every end of the month and the pain goes with migraine, dizziness and if I'm not lucky enough, there will be nausea that can turn into vomiting and also the constant gurgling sound coming from my stomach and the pain makes me curl or crouch down, hugging myself close and pressing the aching stomach.

"Let's go to a café first before we go to the aquarium." He said with a surprisingly gentle tone that it made me look at his face as I put a hand on the walls of the train. "You're awfully caring today~"

"I can't have my prize if you are sick~" ugh, he made such a comeback that I contemplate if he really does care or just wants his prize for beating Asano. "Ugh…" I grumble at him but he only chuckle and put a hand on my head.

"We'll get something good to eat."

And I believe him, I always do because he never lie to me.

" _ **You can lie to anyone, even about your own real self but can you put on that cold mask around him?"**_

I remember that I did that when I first met him but slowly, I became more clear and my real personality come out as I become more protective and possessive of Nagisa because he is a new friend to the blue-haired boy at that time and I was pretty cautious of having the redhead taking Nagisa away from me that… Nagisa said that I look like a growling cat glaring at a mischievous red fox.

Since a few years back, only Akane or Nagisa has seen the back of the so called 'mask' though now added with Karma who actually sees me crying _and_ found out about my problem at the same time.

The train door slide open and both of us walk out of the train, he took my hand and probably leading me to a café he know since I don't really know this part of town but I do know that the aquarium is near his house but not exactly that near.

"I know a nice café around here that serves nice breakfast at least until this hour." he look at his clock and look up again. "We'll make it in time to at least order a takeout."

Well, we are kind of late for breakfast but I do hope there is time left because eating junk food or fast food for me when this happen will only lead to more pain.

When we enter the café, I see that we are lucky that there is not much customer so that means we don't need to wait long for our order. Karma look back at me who stays slightly behind him, he smiled and we walk to where most of the workers are.

"Excuse me, can we order breakfast to takeout?" the man who he asked nods and go to the back probably to tell the cook. "Now, we'll wait." He take his hand away and put it into his denim jacket.

We waited for around fifteen minutes or so before we get our order. "Let's go for a short picnic at the park nearby~!" he suggested and I can only nod.

There's not much to see at the places nearby my house but I can see that his house is located in a place that is very good and strategize with a lot of shops near the neighborhood and also many restaurants too.

"Your parents sure knows how to pick a house." I told him and he just hum at my statement as pat the spot beside him under the tree. "Don't you think that we're going to be late?"

"Nah, at least I still get my date." Well… at least I get my breakfast then.

Opening the box I see a nicely made sunny-side-up, salad, and also two still hot sausages. Simple but it makes my mouth water just by looking and smelling the food in front of me. My feet is straightly stretched out as I kick around lightly in excitement as I take my first bite with bliss, feeling the foot warming my stomach that has been painfully complaining without end.

Even though my attention is mostly on the food, I can still feel his gaze on me so I look at him who smirk. "You sure like to eat." Of course, I live to eat not eat to live.

"But, gastric really ruin everything. I can't drink coffee when my stomach is empty or too much of it, I can't eat spicy things or sour food and basically only sweets is okay with my stomach. I can't eat my favorites…"

"You still have sweets."

"A person cannot live only on parfaits unless you're Gintoki." I grumble as he look confused as to who I am referring to. "None of your business."

"If I'm marrying you, I'll need to know what my wife can and cannot eat~" I stop the chopsticks that is sending the food I needed into my mouth as I look at him with a deep blush. "There's no guarantee…"

"I can guarantee it~" oh really…? I look at my food again and eat silently, trying to ignore the sound of his chuckling.

" _ **Do you feel like you want to spend your time with him? Even after you graduate, you hope so."**_

Sadly Nicole, yes I do feel so…

"You're unusually slow to eat. Usually you eat it in just three or four minutes." I still try to ignore him, Nicole's question coming back to me one by one as I eat my food.

" _ **I know you, you're hard to read and hard to understand. Can he predict you?"**_

I look to the side, he seem not to notice me because he is… sharing his sausage with a cat?! That sounds wrong in a lot of ways not only in an indecent way but also in an unbelievable way; it's like knowing that the devil has a cute pet dog that wags his tail whenever his master praises him.

Well… that's one thing and a bonding that I don't want to interfere… Thinking again as I chew my food, he does read me quite well. He knows it when I'm sick and enduring it even though I don't show signs that clearly, just furrowing my eyebrows and hissing a bit but not enough to make people notice but he notices even the smallest hint.

So, this is how Nicole feel whenever I read her mind though, Karma doesn't actually know what is happening but only seem to know what is wrong or if I'm just happy not like me who just bluntly confront Nicole and say; _"Who hurt you? What did they say to you to make you this quiet?"_ or _"You're smirking. Don't you dare try to put Yuzuki in a skirt or I'll mince you when he cry."_

I can creep people out because of my skills reading people's mind through their expressions and words that serves as hints along with their actions but Karma seems to be very amused at my so-called 'talent'.

" _ **Michiko, have you ever kissed him?"**_

I almost choke on my food, he turn at me with a surprised expression because of the sound of my coughing. "Michiko?" I only cough more while waving my hand trying to say that it's okay. "Here's the hot tea." He gave me the cup and pour some of it on the lid.

Accepting the tea and drinking it, I sigh in relieve. "Thanks…" he sighed too before he caress my back, easing me more from that tension. "Be careful, why did that even happen?"

And… I blush again… He raise an eyebrow at the sudden change of hue on my cheeks as I remember. _He did kiss me back at the lake…_ It was short but it surely was a kiss then it comes to my mind and curiosity made me said it out loud. "Was it your first kiss?"

He turn almost as red as his hair after my question and he bit his lips lightly before answering it. "Y-yeah…." He admitted with a soft voice and it made me blush more at his admittance. "You were pouting so much that I thought it'll cheer you up. Want more~?" and I hit his side.

It was his first too so…. Agh… this is awkward. Well, as long as I know him, studies and fighting is his only passion for such a long time so it's not really that surprising knowing that he is such an innocent… wait. Right.

"You're the only innocent one."

"What?"

I laugh uncontrollably, he probably have understand what he meant by that. I take back whatever I have said, with her intelligence and beauty, I bet Rio at least have dated someone. I will be very surprised to at least hear even that not one of the girls in my class has ever dated anyone and Rinka is dating Chiba after all though I guess the real reason I didn't want to ask them is because I worry Karma will get a wind of it.

"You've done it?" I laugh at his suspicion and shook my head as a no. "No, no! But I do read romance novels from time to time~! I don't expect you." His expression tells me everything, for years; I guess he only studied to get his parent's attention.

Such a precious little boy…

I pat his head and ruffle his soft red hair; his cheeks turn pink as his hand slaps my hand away. "What was that for?!" I giggle again. "You're so cute~!" I reach out to him and smother him.

"H-hey! The aquarium!"

"Shut it you cute little cat! Ah! The cat! Tsukino Kuro~!" he look at me, asking me silently what exactly I am talking about. "The cat plushy that was with you. The bunny is Tsukino Shiro~" I trail off and my food leftover abandoned near me.

"You're the cute one here~!" chuckling at my actions and words I bet. "So, it's Mr. Tsukino and Mrs. Tsukino."

"Yup!"

"Pfft-"

~~~~x~~~~ (The Aquarium is based on Octodad)~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~

The aquarium is huge and once we enter it, the map of the whole museum can be seem and a souvenir shop also the ticket booth and line to it can be seen. I take a look at the map and 'oh' in awe, Karma already went first to get our ticket.

I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around to see him with our ticket. "Done looking? The inside is better." I bet it is.

Looking around us again after we enter the aquarium, actually enter the aquarium; I see that there's not many people. "People should know qualities." I pout and he laughs at my childishness.

"Well, isn't this better?" I can hear that tone, he's planning something… I look at the gates to different parts and kinds of oceans and the 'Deep Blue' caught my attention.

"Ne, Karma. There."

" _ **He sounds like a hard guy to get. Does he comply to your wishes much like how you can't refuse his invitations?"**_

As in I can't refuse his invitations because I want to spend more time and because I think it's going to be fun, I guess so.

"Sure." I also never hear him go against my wishes except when he wants to tease me or just worries about my wellbeing or also just when he doesn't have time or my wishes are too childish.

We open the door to 'Deep Blue' to find that we are being led to an elevator leading down which means that the exit is at the other end. It's dark, with light only at the edges near the aquarium shining to let us know where to walk on and not to except if we want a heart attack from looking at an underwater fish up close.

"Hand?" he asks me as he offer his hand out which I accept with pleasure. "I'm going to need that…" I mumble to myself but sure that he can hear it.

The names of the fish are put and their information displayed, like the gulper eel which I don't want to look at. ((I wanted to put the information but it's 2:50 AM and I am not looking it up for all the nightmares it might give me.))

"Glowing jellyfishes." He point at the aquarium in front of us and see the big jellyfishes glowing and giving more light to the dark hallway that then rounds around the aquarium and continues to a one way hallway.

"Oh, look behind you." And I did…

"Gya!"

The fish that I think the most terrifying of all; the Anglerfish staring at us intently before swimming away, I stare wide eyed at nothing now. "Michiko~" I can hear his voice teasingly blow at my ear but I'm too shocked to move.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry~" He back hugged me as he laugh at my moment of shock before I snap away from it and realize that he took advantage of it. I push him away and stomp away from him who is chuckling in amusement of my reactions.

I ignored him, I did and it was wrong to do so. "Michiko! You might not want to walk there!" I ignore him and it made me…

"Eeek!" I jumped and run back to Karma who laughs louder at my antics and let me hide under his arm while clinging to his jacket. "Viperfishes are evil…" I growl. Why must underwater fishes have white eyes?

"I realize this but you're really childish outside of school and house." He just said that and I glare at him, I know that ever since Takeshi pointed it out.

"L-let's just keep on going!" I take his hand and pull him along with me to quickly exit this part of the aquarium because I hate how he teases me while we are in here.

But, there's more to go through before we exit. "Dance to get through…" he read the command out loud and smirks at me. Do I know how to dance? Don't ask. I shook my head to refuse but he took my hand and pulls me close to him.

"Then let me lead you through it."

I blush, I admit that his smile is very charming as he kiss the back of my hand with an extra glint of something else than mischief. _He actually look like a gentleman…_ I thought to myself as I let him put his other hand around my waist.

"Just do it like how you see it in those movies." He said but then I think about it, I thought they were just dances made up and got famous. "Like those fairy tales movie?" I blush more when he chuckle at my question.

"Yes. Just don't step on my foot."

Slowly but surely he leads me through the dance, stepping on every tile that is being lighted up while he with a serious expression like a prince during a dance ball. Oh, now I'm calling him a prince… My expression must be funny right now as I try to keep up and try not to step on his foot.

"This is harder than it looks…" I commented lightly, he laughed at me and slowly comes closer to my face.

I try to back away from him but of course I can't escape from him at such a situation, he hook his legs behind mine which made me almost fall but he catch me but kept me like that with my back arched and face probably as red as his face.

I stare at his mercuric golden eyes that seem to be looking right into my soul. I can feel my heart beating fast and the sound it produces echoes in my brain and ears, I worry that he can hear it as I bite my lower lip.

My heart might burst just with him making his face closer to mine and I shut my eyes tight, hands on his shoulders now. I was getting ready for the same feeling I felt back at the lake but…

"I'm not kissing you again until you admit~'

Even a peck at the corner of my lips already made me like this, red as a tomato. He pull me back up and look at the now opened door. "Do you want to have a go again?" I realize there's a timer on top of the door.

I woul- No! Escape from this place! I walk ahead of him who just laughs more and more at how much I react towards his teasing. But, it's not yet the end of it yet.

A big fish stature with its mouth open greets us with the six spotlights focused on it.

Enjoy your time!

(I can't remember)

"I sure did enjoy it~" he glanced at me with a grin plastered on his face. Ugh, look at that smug expression on his face.

I peek a little behind the statue and see the exit behind it.

We exit using the escalators at the end of the hallway after we go through another door and when we exit, we came out at a very different part of the aquarium. Karma is probably chuckling at my confusion as he leads me back to our starting point.

Next, he points at the shark tank. Why must he choose such a scary part? Though I must admit that I chose a scary part of the aquarium too for the first place we look at.

There are not many people who came to look at the sharks but of course I understand why, looking at those scary fishes up close will be a terrifying experience even more if we are actually in a beach or ocean.

But, how about Karma?

"To be honest, I think it's interesting to look at them up close and see those teeth." I guess so….

Sharks are amazing but they scare me just like how underwater fishes do, though I can't shake off this feeling that… Karma's expression when he is awed is just priceless. "Look at it jump!" he exclaimed.

((Just thought of a pairing name; MichiKarma. Road of Karma if I'm correct… It fits it somehow; just change the meaning of Michiko's name. XD))

Now that I remember it, Karma sure is the loyal fanboy. Back at the theater at Hawaii back then, he almost made Korosensei have an early bankrupt by buying the figures. I think that's cute.

I look at the shark again and shudder at how it rips its prey. Does every aquarium show this? Peeking at Karma's reaction, I see that he seems to be amazed by it. I whimper quietly but it is still loud enough for him to hear.

"Is it too much for you?" he bow down a little to look at my expression and he probably notice at how I grasp on the railings. "Mm… sharks scares me." I honestly tell him.

"Then we-" No way! This just makes me feel as if I'm such a selfish girl! I pull on the sleeve of his jacket and he look at me with surprise. "This is your prize; I'll go your way today."

Yeah, the date is his prize for winning our bet.

Eh?

Raising my head to see his face, I can feel his hand on my head and he smirked. "I can do that but I might never see you in a bikini."

WHY?! Why I ask you?!

"You'll be terrified of the beach if we continue this."

True at some point but really?!

"Akabane Karma!"

"Let's go."

"Akabane!"

He turned around with his hands in the pockets of his jacket and sticks his tongue at me with a mischievous grin. "I said let's go or be a shark's food~!"

And… here I thought that he is sweet and now I see what is my role in this relationship, the one who gets teased and played at. One day I'll be the one who teases him, _a lot_ because I want to get revenge!

I skip to him and take his hand that is hanging idly for me, he chuckle at me, probably for my red cheeks. He pulls me closer with his hand and I gasp at his sudden action but we walk out naturally anyway.

I scan the area and just tug at his hand. "Pick, I'm out of ideas." I already pick a part, there's nothing wrong with giving him a chance to pick again. "How about we go to the arcade? Might as well win us some souvenir~"

There's an arcade?!

My face must be literally shining at the new information that it made him laugh as we walk to the arcade where I can see Air-Hockey, basketball ring, shooting game, throwing-a-target, Whack-The-Eel, and some other that I don't know.

"What plushy do you want?" he bows down a little to look at me and I ask him with my expression. "I went here once with Nagisa when we had a project. The Whack-The-Eel has an Eel plushy; the basketball prize is a dolphin, and the others I forgot."

For now I know the dolphin and I don't want the eel also basketball is something that I play for like, a year during my last year in elementary school. "Basketball!" I know I sound childish but I also know that I want to do it. "Also, what did you guys did to the dolls you win?"

"Gave it to the kids in our neighborhood. What?" he frown at me. Karma? Giving? Kids? Karma and giving is okay but with kids, that another level of impossible sighting after Karma in a suit and neatly combed hair became possible.

"I want to play the basketball."

"Shoot six times into it." He directed and I know what I have to do even if he doesn't tell me to.

Shooting six times straight is not that much of a problem for me and the prize came down from a log-like-tube. I stare at how cute it is; I ripped all the dolls I had except for the ones from Nagisa, Akane and also the big sheep from Karma so I don't really have that much dolls left.

"I won something!" he chuckle at my tone and pat my head softly. "How about I win something out of that throwing game? The prize is a piranha doll." And I pout, seriously? Piranha? No.

"Weird prizes." I muttered to myself but I probably didn't notice that glint in his eyes. "Let's pull a prank of Terasaka~!" he put his hand on my head again, not in a reassuring way but rather in a way asking for an accomplice.

But… that might be fun~

" _ **Can you actually play around with him like you do with Akane?"**_

I blush at the sudden memory of Nicole's question made me shook my head vigorously. "No?" his tone sounds surprised but then I shook more, but I don't even know what I am saying 'no' to.

"I- No, I'm not saying no. Wait, what?! Agh!" I shook my head more at my own confusion; he put his hands on mine and laughs at my face. "And you said I was cuter, you should see your red face!"

Looking at his expression, it must be fun to tease me just for the fun of it. I push him away and start to stomp away from him. "We haven't played the other!"

Do I care? No I don't.

"Where's the main aquarium?"

Aren't I forgetting about how this date is his prize? Yes, let's forget it and enjoy myself as much as possible.

The main aquarium is… in a much beautiful shade of blue light. Blue much like Yuzuki's eyes but with fishes in it that swims around with different scale colors that doesn't bore my eyes.

I feel his presence beside me and I guess I'm kind of disappointed that he has his hands in the pockets of his jacket and leaving my hand hanging idly and awkwardly at my sides.

" _ **Hey, everybody likes private space and sometime with another person. Do you feel disappointed whenever you can't spend some alone time with him or you just want to spend more time with him… Ugh, just, spending time with him is fun."**_

Hmm… well… I've been finding myself spending time with him a lot and I like it, surprisingly I like to spend time with someone with just the two of us and able to keep a stable conversation.

And… I do notice how I have been switching between letting him choose our route and going my own way the next minute. "Sorry, my mood been getting so many swings lately." That's the truth.

"Hmm, I don't really like aquariums anyway but you like them so I'll just tolerate it." He smiled at me, so, he chose this place because he wants me to enjoy it… "There's still an amusement park or water resort to go to for tomorrow or tonight might be good too~"

Water resort…?

"Right after the aquarium!"

"My family has a villa there so you should pack up."

Eh…

He probably read my expression and laughs aloud at my sudden realization and his triumphant look made me wonder again if he really is a devil or added with a sweet part.

From what I piece together, the villa and resort is far from Tokyo, it may took hours just to get there, and I need to stay there only with him… I agreed into something very dangerous.

"We're going to need to stay the night there for three days if you want to enjoy it to the fullest~"

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Hey."

I look at my chubby friend who grins at me with that trademark grin of his that I've seen since our first year in grade school. I sighed and look at him with my green eyes but he only continue to grin.

"I know I dragged you out of there for my own entertainment but look there." I look at where Yuu is pointing and I widen my eyes. "They seem to be enjoying themselves." Yes, they do look like they are enjoying themselves in that bright blue hallway.

"I don-"

"Don't act so tsundere! You will never get her except you talk to her." For once, Yuu's advice sounds logical and I stare at the two who is conversing happily, I can just take her right now…

"Okay."

"Go Takeshi!"

I can hear you, you idiotic… yet good friend of mine.

I march towards the two and the expression on their face is just priceless. "Takeshi?!" her surprised tone makes me want to love but then I avert my attention to the glaring redhead and I smirk.

"I'll be borrowing her~"

"She's not for borrowing and I'm not lending her."

I ignore him and just drag Michiko, oblivious as to what is happening right behind me. "Agh!" I look back to the source of voice, Michiko with Karma's fist on her arm; she is in a stance much likely defending me.

"Michiko!" I needed some time to load but once I got it, I exclaim her name and I also realized the slightly blue spot on her arm. I tried to look at Karma's expression but he is frozen in his place and staring with a blank expression.

I can see at how his mouth his slightly agape, trying to comprehend what he just did. "…Chi…?" that's the only thing he managed to utter out.

"Let's ask for some ice." I pull her along with me, careful with the hand that got hit as I wrap it with my jacket so that at least she feels slightly numb and not pain.

We walk away but Karma didn't follow us, he must've felt such guilt that it made him not that clingy anymore. He reminds me of her, how much they get jealous and clingy on their loved ones is amazing.

Asking for some ice is easy but instead of ice, Michiko asked for a hot tea which she later on roll around that bruise.

"Agh… he hit so hard…"

"Do you hate him now?"

But she shook her head…

"Instead, much like Nicole said… I can't hate him no matter what he did."

I know where this is going and I do not intend to let this subject continue on any further, I pull her up but a gasp of pain made me stop and froze. "Sorry…" and she just shook her head, a gesture I learn to be a way for her to say 'it's okay' whenever we said sorry to her.

"Let's go to some place we can relax more." I offer my hand in a gentler way and she just sit there, I frown at her and then she look back.

"I need to inform K-"

Why?

I've never lost what I want and yet…

"What is so special about him?!" I find myself raising my voice against her; she flinched and stares at me with shock.

"Takeshi…?"

"I've known you longer and yet…" gritting my teeth in an attempt to suppress the anger that I felt, I turn on my heel and walk away from her. I should've kept my hate towards her and then… I've never feel such a great feeling.

"Hey… were you hanging out with Yuu? I think you should go back to him now." Her soft tone might actually make me fall and throw my resolve but…

She looks at me with that worried expression of hers, I can cry if I want to; I've done it once in front of her.

I step forward, she backs away slowly and she realizes she doesn't have anywhere to go when her back lightly hit the transparent glass of the aquarium behind her. I cradle her cheek in my hand and slowly…

It is a great feeling and yet why do I feel so hurt? I push my lips closer to hers even though I know the meaning of her hands that are trying to push me away, that is what hurts me… she is rejecting me isn't she.

My hand that is on her cheeks become wet, I pulled away and my eyes widen but then soften upon the realization of what I have done. "Why are you crying?" I can feel my voice starting to break.

"I can't… I can't accept you… I knew how you feel, I know… Yuu told me…and yet…"

It hurts…

Help me…

I'm going to drown in this feeling…

"I'm so helplessly in love with him… and I just realized that."

Yuu was right; I shouldn't be so passive, waiting for her to fall for me. I have too much pride and confidence, which are both of our problems since back then. But… she still hasn't said that to his face, right?

"Can you… at least give me a chance to tease him?"

"Eh…?"


	26. C26: It's Fun

**Actually if some of you are wondering why I can't exactly update more and in a scheduled time anymore…**

 **My school is one of the three top ones in my town and also one of the renowned ones nationally so the homework and teachers are just the same while being the first in rank and fourth in composite ranking doesn't exactly do me any good… And I'm still just as old as the Class E students…**

 **All of the teachers are out to get me… Help!**

"Actually, if we want him to know, we can't just say it to him… we need to do it through someone…"

Takeshi seems to think hard, I know how Yuu handles him so it might not be the brightest thing to do to ask Yuu so who should we ask? Akane will only blow it in the end; Aoi is just the same…

Someone who has kept a secret… a secret almost at an international level…

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

I can't believe I agreed to this….

But, Michiko did say that I can get a bit of revenge on Nakamura and Karma so it might be worth it.

"Michiko been going back home early. I wonder what got into her mind." Kayano curiously said, attracting Nakamura to come closer and join our conversation.

"Eh? What are you talking about~? Could it be…" Nakamura glance at Karma who seems to notice her attention on him, he raises an eyebrow and walks to us. "What?"

"You finally got her!" That… might leave a sore spot on Karma's back…

The redhead become quiet and glares at Nakamura. "What?"

"Eh… that means… Michiko is dating someone else?"

Kayano squeals loudly and Nakamura snickers, I also see Isogai who seemed to have heard our conversation but looked away again to talk to Maehara. Poor guy… but I must ask… Karma?

He glares outside, the broom he is holding seems to start to… crack. "K-Karma-kun! That might not be it! Michiko never really done any cleaning done in class since a long time ago!"

"But doesn't she have high sense of responsibility? Why would she excuse herself?"

"We're following her."

Well, it sure goes better than I expected it to be…

I take my bag and follow the rest who has already rush out to see, what exactly is Michiko up to but to be truly honest, I know their plan and it sure is a prank they will never mess up because both of them seems to hold a lot of grudge on Karma…

Especially Takeshi but then again, who am I to say that? I'm hooked up in their plan as well and seeing Karma's expression is quite interesting while I do want to see how good will they pull this up.

It took us quite long to go to the destination that Ritsu told us and where is it? A mall… very near to Karma's house at that too… those two sure are a daring duo, I'm curious of what kind of child will they have if they do end up together.

I sigh again, we are searching for them and we end up hiding and looking through the glass of a clothing store. What are they doing? Still walking around it seems, those two rarely buys things when it is expensive… I'm going to badmouth the two a lot, aren't I?

"Look, look, they're holding hands!" Nakamura excitedly point at their connected hands but I think Karma have a fine reason with him. "Michiko gets lost easily and she knows it, she'll let you hold her hand." He point at Nakamura.

"Boo, but look at how they talk to each other!" I look at them again after Kayano point it out, they do seem to be talking to each other more comfortably than usual.

I smile, they usually throw insults at each other and when Yuu announced Takeshi's feeling, Aoi and Akane was teasing him a lot about how he used to really hate but care about Michiko.

"Oh! They're stopping to buy ice cream!" it's amazing how Nakamura's eyes are really keen when it comes to this sort of things and if it were Korosensei, it would end up weird.

"That's a lot of scoops on her cone!" the amount of ice cream scoops and sugar in there made Kayano's eyes turns into heart, almost falling in love with the ice cream. But, doesn't th…

"Stupid, Michiko doesn't like a sticky hand." Karma must've feel very grumpy right now that he just throw insults at any possible time he can.

But, again, Michiko does hate her hand being sticky though it seems that Takeshi knows this as well. We've seen how Michiko can get very distressed if her hands are dirty for a long time.

Takeshi takes her cone form her and wrap it with a tissue before giving it back to her, from her lips movement, I can just guess that it's probably a 'thank you' for doing that.

I get the feeling that… Takeshi is doing it out of pure desperation of wanting to be with her while Michiko is doing this just to tease Karma. Also what day is it…?

I look at the calender in my phone as we start moving again to continue to stalk the two. "It's a dangerous day to play with her…" I mumbled but with his sharp ears, Karma was able to pick that up.

"What?"

"You might want to hear it from her yourself… 'cause it's not something I should be saying from my mouth."

Nakamura seems to understand what I meant by that but when Kayano asks her, she just laughs more. "Oh, this is interesting…" she commented between laughs.

It truly is interesting. I guess, Karma did something that made her want to tease him so much and Takeshi probably think it's a good chance of revenge on the redhead. Now I feel bad for Karma, I pat his back lightly and he looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Nagisa?"

"Nothing…"

"I don't need your pity, in the end… even if she chose someone else; it is still her decision…" I can say that Karma said that honestly but he doesn't sincerely think that it would end up good for him.

I… now I feel guilty that I took part in any of this.

Sighing, I hope he doesn't find out that I am involved in this prank by Michiko and Takeshi, I do hope he doesn't find out about it because I would only be turned into one of his subjects to tortures with spicy peppers, wasabi and mustard and… it will only make Michiko's and Karma's relationship worse.

"Oh my.."

And… it's another voice of someone that I do not want to get involved now…

"Nagisa-kun! Why didn't you tell me about it?!"

Akane…

Her long orange hair covers some of my vision, she might be shorter than me but I am crouching because she attack me from the behind with such a force that I almost took Karma down with me.

"Takeshi and Michiko… finally! Now, I can see how my niece will be a very intelligent and successful woman one day!" and… still with the thing of her claiming herself as Michiko's twin sister or something.

"You've been doing this just for that…"

"Yesh~!"

I look up again at Karma who seems a bit bewildered by what just happened and then I look at Nakamura's smirking face and Kayano's surprised expression. "Wow, Nagisa can be smothered by a girl other than Bitch-sensei too…"

Is it really that surprising for you guys?!

"Hey! Nagisa! They're moving! Carry me and onwards!" Ugh… Akane is such a bully whenever Michiko can't see what she's up to.

But, in the end, I avoided the task of carrying Akane around and we are able to continue following the two 'couple' in their 'date' to tease and possibly annoy, also irritate Karma who seems to try to be calm about the whole thing.

"Oh! They're going into a photo booth!"

"Kiss!"

I just realize how similar Nakamura and Akane are, while the two are hoping the two would kiss, Karma is seriously dissing the thought of having Michiko kissing another guy but then… I might not want to say what Korosensei and I witness.

I slightly look away and see… another person that will make the imaginations worse. "Oh, what are you guys doing? And who're you?"

"Okajima? Do you have your camera? We need materials to finally able to roast and tease Michiko1!" Nakamura just makes it worse by calling him closer and not so surprisingly, yes, he have his camera ready.

Teasing Michiko is like something most of the girls can't do because she really does close her lips tight as if there is a lock and also a key that is missing. Now, Nakamura has materials to tease her but that material might end up into something to tease Karma.

"Oh, K-" and Karma's glare almost choke Okajima with his own words. "Yes, I lost her but don't you dare say a word or I'll stuff you with wasabi." And I feel myself shiver too…

I really am worrying about my life and taste buds now… Okajima who wanted to say or stated Karma's 'loss' almost lost his voice, what will happen to me who dragged them into this?

I sigh again. Why do I have such friends? Sometime I wonder why I don't exactly get influenced by them to prank or annoy other people.

~~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Karma leans on his chair and chuckle, the chuckle slowly becomes laughter. Laughter of irony. _'This must be how Isogai felt… I shouldn't have gloat._ " His laughter tones down a bit and turn back into chuckled.

"Karma." He said his name but not exactly saying his name, Karma has meet karma and doesn't seem to like it, not the slightest bit does he like it.

To be honest, sometime he wonders why he liked her. Michiko is simple, a neat and a girl with proper manner though she can get very rebellious too that it makes that good girl personality gone in a second.

Michiko is much like other girls but there is just something very special about her that he doesn't really understand.

She is understanding and might be a bit of a nosy or busybody but it's just that she is worried. She is cheerful and energetic, also talkative too but he doesn't really know if it is just a mask to hide her depression.

Whatever happens… he knows, whatever happens, Michiko is still Michiko and even though she can get easily influenced by other people, she is still her and she will always stands by her ideals and opinions.

He actually never thought he would fall in love, he never thought he would actually feel such a feeling because all this time, fighting is his passion and now he founds another thing to love, or rather someone to love but it seems that he is regretting that he didn't confess.

The redhead groans at his own confidence that she will surely choose him.

"Hmm?" he wanted to just sleep with his head on his desk but his phone vibrated to tell him that someone probably texted him or just a stupid application notification.

 **Ayumu** Not to bother you but the picture is done. I didn't plan to show you but I'll feel bad if I don't show it to you. Can you tell me your e-mail?

 _2 minutes ago . Comment . Like_

"Not much to ask…" he mumbles as his finger move to type his e-mail address to Ayumu and in no time, the picture Ayumu said was sent to him.

The mercuric gold orbs widen in surprise as to what exactly the picture is about and he wonders how the man knows and get the picture. "Have they been stalking us the whole time?" he asks out loud.

But, this mean… He just kissed Michiko and Michiko kissed him when her oldest cousin was not obviously but could be watching them and taking a picture in the highest resolution and best filter he can use.

He can be embarrassed but he can't get his cheeks to become flushed red, he can be proud and praise how beautiful the picture is, he can't do them because of a certain feeling that is getting to his head. Anger, disappointment, and regret…

The feelings mixed and he doesn't know how he should act…. Maybe, just maybe, this is how Michiko feels whenever her feelings got mixed up with a totally opposite feeling with the opposite effect.

A sigh came out and he stands up from the chair, walking to his bed before falling down onto the soft mattress. He groans and slowly drifts to sleep.

Meanwhile a certain, exceptionally handsome redhead is having a dilemma, some old friends is having a get-together.

"Pfft- We goof him good!" Michiko laughs. Yes, she is laughing almost like a maniac.

"Eh?! It was all just a prank?!" Akane asks in a tone one more above her usual pitch which made the rest in the living room cringe at the loudness of her question for confirmation.

"Yeah~! Hey, if he won't admit his feelings and still got chosen, I'll just tease him until he admit so~!" Takeshi chuckles evilly, happy that the redhead actually reacted to their not-so-small prank that is teasing him almost like torture.

"Well, this is the Takeshi that we know." Aoi calmly commented, much like the color meaning of her name.

"Heck! I thought you two are crazy!" finally, Akane voice out her real opinion. "I hated to know that you," she points at Takeshi, "Likes my cute sister. Never in a thousand year would I let it happen. I'll just support you here but then ruin the marriage."

Now, here you can see the true colors of Akane, Michiko and possibly Takeshi himself who just showed a teeny tiny bit.

Akane's honesty made them laugh loudly.

"But, how long are you guys going to keep this up? Karma looks like he's going to go through a meltdown. He even asked me what kind of boy is Takeshi-kun." Nagisa asks, he sips the cola in the glass again.

"My, my… poor boy, ehahaha~!" Yuu came back with a tray of more snacks and also more ice for their drink.

Where are they? Yuu's house which means walking to Karma's house is not exactly that hard and if they are adults, they might turn up drunk at the redhead's front door. It's a funny idea to think about.

"You guys actually planned such an evil plan… should we raise it into another level?"

"Shall we~?"

"There's a kinda late festival at my school… and one of the classes are doing something suitable for our little game."

"Good."

"Let the plan begin."

"I pray for Karma."

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~XX~~~

I sigh, Karma looks tired which I guess from lack of sleep. Maybe he did sleep but he wakes up from time to time. But, well, here we are at Yuu's school where our next plan to tease Karma will be executed.

"Karma-kun, are you all right?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" he snap at me and it made me quiet. "Sorry, buddy… I'm just on edge lately…"

Yeah, I can see that. "Hmm, it's okay."

Well, I still need to distract him until the time to meet up at that one class and just tease the living out of Karma. Ugh, I'm starting to get into the mood of joining this teasing thing with the rest of them.

"Karma-kun, let's look around first. Something might get your mind out of it."

~~~XXX~~~XXXX~~~~XXX~~~

"Takeshi, sorry… I almost miss the train…" but Takeshi just looks at me mercilessly with his green eyes like emeralds, evil emeralds.

"It's time to text Nagisa." Yuu is smirking beside Takeshi and holding his smartphone to text Nagisa to tell the blue-haired boy to start guiding Karma here with our little secret plan.

I do think that we are going a little overboard but Karma does need to have a taste of his own medicine.

Yuu seems to be talking to the girl who looks like to be the one who leads this game. "Oh, sounds interesting. Well, let me explain this game. It is a game to test your compatibility and teamwork. First you will need to go to the takoyaki shop to set a record that might earn you a bonus, second you will have to sing at the café owned by Yuu's class."

The girl pauses while Yuu is making a peace sign with his fingers at the mention of his class. "Third, you need to make ten goals on a basketball game at Class 3-A's arcade game. Fourth challenge is to win against a challenger who comes from the audience, the subject will be chosen by the challenger."

Another pause to take a breath.

"Final challenge will be going through Class 2-E's haunted house and then you will need to come back here with all the stamps and there is one rule that must not be crossed, do not let go of your parther's hand."

"Well… Takeshi what hand do you use again?" I ask Takeshi and he lift his left hand. Good, this will work our way. "I'm right handed so…" he offer me his right hand when I was trying to tell him what hand I use.

Although I am a bit upset that he cut me off from what I wanted to say, I take his right hand.

"Oh my goodness… you guys actually look good together!" Oh yeah, I came here with Aoi… "Aoi, I'm going to call Matilda to scratch your tongue." Akane nonchalantly threaten the shorter girl.

"You guys will need to hide; all of us will need to hide if not he will think that it is our entire evil plan which can spoil Takeshi and Michiko's plan. We'll need to at least…" the chubby boy look at Takeshi who starts to regain his usual grin.

"A week… at least a week we should make him feels bittersweet of having his loved one stolen."

Akane snickered. "Oh my… look at who's talking." I think, only Akane is capable of making us turn bright red in a matter of seconds without any additional efforts.

"Oh…" but someone sounds quite upset. "Nagisa said that the redhead is currently doing a challenge so we might need to wait a bit more."

"So, I can have my sis to myself, can't I? Let's go!" Akane pull me along with her and almost made Takeshi fall from the suddenness of her actions.

Akane continue to drag me far from the other but she stopped when we are far enough from them. "Michiko… I know the type of boys that you like, what part of this redheaded delinquent do you find likeable? To be honest, I'd like it if you choose Takeshi rather than choosing trouble."

I giggle. Akane never seen that side of me because I always try hard not to make Akane or the others hate me but… "Akane, I like trouble. Trouble is my friend and I will live in a totally achromatic life without it."

Nobody will know what kind of girl I was…

I've made sure that Yuki will shut her mouth.

"Michiko, I thought I told you to tell me everything." And yet, Akane always know that I'm hiding something but as stubborn she is, I am much more stubborn than she is.

"One day, I'll tell you."

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

"Hey, Karma seems to be winning continuously, should I go and challenge him?" Yuu asked when our waiting has become way too long.

Akane who has become quite impatient nodded with a huff. "Break an arm."

I giggle, I wonder why I thought I had no friends anymore and here I am having fun with them. I glance at Aoi with a grin, "Yuu, I heard that there's someone who can make an accurate prediction. Where is she?"

That's quite an interesting thing to know… Wait… I stare wide eyed at Aoi. "Let's check some things~" and I also can see Akane reacting to our conversation, like a cat with its ears perked up.

"Class 1-E." that was Yuu's short answer.

I feel Akane dragging me away with Aoi in front of us, rushing to the fortune teller place.

.

.

.

"What do you want to ask about?"

Quite a creepy atmosphere around here…

"This girl's future!"

The two of them sure is in synch with each other…

"May I see your hand? And please choose these cards."

I give my hand like asked and the girl hums, I take my hand back and watch her play with the shuffling the cards before putting them in front of me.

"Choose three cards."

I do as I way ordered.

"You are strong and yet you are very vulnerable, you are vulnerable of hate but love will pull you back up…. The problem is that, you never show this person who you really are which results in anxiety. You mask your pain; this love one will never see what's its behind which can be very dangerous."

Ugh, that hit the spot.

"Now, we want to ask this… who do you see that will be her partner in the near future."

I widen my eyes and look at Akane who smirks, Aoi grinning widely beside her. I steal a glance at the fortune teller's face and I see that she is grinning too. "Finally you ask me~"

"I find it to be quite interesting… I see that there are already two boys who have liked but rejected by you. In the near but slightly far future, I see… a pair of purple eyes like amethyst. How rare…"

Oh.. what?

"Oh, you know who it is?" Yes. She probably guesses from my red cheeks, yes, I know who it is and I also can guess when we will meet again. But, he is… two years younger than me, almost like my own little brother.

"Ohoho…" There's more? "I see another one, a love triangle it seems but… it seems that he doesn't realize that he has been… Oh my…" she looks at me with concern. "No matter what you do, no matter what you feel, hope that you will live for another day. Your life will get better after that."

(You'll need to wait for the sequel~))

I guess, that's a warning that at some point I'm going to try doing that again…? Well, stress is one of my weaknesses which is also one of the things that causes my depression.

"Hmm… Michiko, you're still going?" Akane leans down and asks me. Now, I remember why I have been on edge lately… Ugh, I hate my parents. "Yeah…" also, for another reason I get this cranky.

"Just keep in contact and I'm okay with it. C'mon, it seems that Yuu managed to defeat Karma…" Aoi pats my back and Akane takes my hand again while I laugh in disbelief that the redheaded devil was defeated by that silly boy.

~~~XXX~~~XXXX~~~XXX~~~

He feels his pride hurt, he knows who Yuu is ever since the time the boy accompanied Michiko back to his house. Now, he feels as if there is something fishy but then he remembers that they are here because Yuu invited Nagisa and Nagisa asked him to accompany him.

Karma sighs heavily but he doesn't know yet what is awaiting him…

"Nagisa, let's look at that." Rather than just walk away, he pull Nagisa into hiding to stalk the 'couple'.

Michiko and Takeshi are walking together hand-in-hand while seemingly looking at a paper. "They're heading out…" he mumbled and pulls Nagisa along with him to exit the school building to a takoyaki stand.

~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

"Okay, now, let's start!"

We stare at the steaming hot takoyaki, are we really going to be able to eat this fast enough before the time is up? I think about it deeply but then… "Michiko?"

She took the first bite and looks at me. "I can handle high temperature. While that one cools off, let me have another one." She explains to me. She really do have a very bright mind that helps at these kind of situations.

I put down the one that was bitten by her and takes another one for her to eat. I take a glance at the stand owner who seems to accept our method. Hmm… I can handle it if it is not a food that just finished being cooked but despite being a cat lover, Michiko seems to be very okay with is even though with the constant gaping to let out the steam.

I eat the ones that have cool down a bit while she helps me when she finished eating half of every takoyaki.

"What is our record?" I ask with my lips still a bit hot from eating the hot takoyaki.

"Oh my, we have our new record! You'll know if you are the record holder from Yuu." Well, I didn't know Yuu is very famous but considering his personality, that's something to be expected. "But, you win the first phase of this compatibility test."

With the last part, I almost yelped when Michiko just pull my hand to hurry up to the next challenge that we're going to do. Next is… the girl said that we're going to Yuu's class first but in this paper we are told to go to the challenge first.

"Michiko."

"Hmm?" she look at me curiously. "Where should we go next?" I try to confirm which information is the correct one. "She already corrected herself, the challenge is next." Michiko answers to my question without leaving any space to doubt what she believes.

Sheesh… I really do like this girl.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

I widen my eyes, not him… Uggh…

"Michiko, what's wrong? You know how he questions you, don't you?" sadly, yes but that's the problem and I'm not prepared for any of this.

"What will your questions consists of and what subject~?"

And the answer that I fear the most came out.

"Math is the subject and the questions are about algebra." The redhead glares at us, no, he is only glaring at Takeshi but I guess that smirk of triumphant is directed at me because he clearly knows that I have bad experience with algebra when the principal himself thought my class.

I sneak a peek at Takeshi and sees that he has just about the same expression as me… well, shit.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

"Tch- they got away with it." Karma complained while Nagisa can only chuckle at his friend's disappointment.

No matter how much Michiko and Takeshi hates math, their best subject is still and always be math. Why? Because of their fear towards the subject, Michiko and Takeshi have made a habit to always study math every two days in a week.

"Next one is probably the singing challenge at Yuu's class." Nagisa tries to make it sounds like he doesn't know if it is true or not and it turns out as a success.

"Really?" the redhead quickly got baited into their little, evil plan.

But, next one is singing? The blue-haired starts to imagine Takeshi's singing voice that have changed while Michiko… he glances at Karma a flashes a short smile that the redhead doesn't understand.

"Michiko is into dark and creepy songs…" and Karma laughed at Nagisa's worry, "Not just that, she likes rapping and EDM songs…"

"But don't those songs lift up the mood and atmosphere?" Nagisa nod in agreement. "She curses in them." Now that's what they must worry about and Nagisa seems to want to keep his friend's good image.

"But it all depends on her mood!"

Well… no shit she will sing some hardcore song.

"Eh~, it would be a love song I guess." Sadly, Karma… yes but not exactly right.

When they went in, Michiko has already took hold of a mic and it seems that it won't be much of a hardcore song judging from the seats and the two seems to have agreed on a song which will be guessed by the audience.

Since it is a café so they probably choose a song a bit more suited for it but Michiko is still Michiko, Nagisa thought when he heard the intro.

Taketori Overnight Sensation ((Might want to see Kuraiinu + Jubyphonic version))

 **So I guess I'm in love now  
Skipping all of the "why" "when" or even "how"  
A love like this will live a thousands years  
Partying all up in my heart...but well, that's not poetic**

 _Oh me oh my, just thinking of all the boys who I turned into toys  
So what, the emperor now? Hurry up and tell me the reason he is calling for me  
Unless he came just to bow_

~X~

That actually sounds like Michiko to say something like that when you think about how she's both smart and beautiful. "Well, it is uniquely her." Karma chuckles.

~X~

 **What can I say? It's like I've always wanted you  
For making such a gem, let's give a hand up to the moon  
Breaking through the destiny that keeps us West and East  
You know we can't sleep  
Don't have to dream of crossing Hourai's boundary line  
You know I'm right**

 **Perfect you facing from the moon, it's too good to be true  
Selfish as she tries to be, I guess I'll love her sel-fish-ly**

 **Hey!**

 _So I guess I'm in love now  
Skipping all of the "why" "when" or even "how"  
You've gotta be the hottest, coolest, nicest guy I've ever met  
Oh man, think of all smart things I bet he does!_

~X~

Nagisa takes a peek at Karma's expression, maybe… the blue-haired boy shouldn't have told him that Michiko sings with feelings but right now she is faking it but of course he didn't tell the redhead that last detail.

~X~

 **And you can bet I'm drinking that potion you gave, oh yes I'll never leave  
I'll live as long as you breathe  
You're the only thing I desire, now you share the fire  
Tell me, so what would you like?**

 _What can I say? It's just so hard to do it right  
If you would have me, I could be your ever loving wife_

 _Breaking through the deities and row the seven seas  
You know we can't sleep  
We're tearing up and down this old and boring rhyme  
It's time to fight_

 _Perfect me turning from those beams shining on me every night  
Selfish as I know I am, can you just try to un-der-stand?_

 _Hey!_

~X~

It actually sounds like a prediction of what will happen to Michiko. Yes she will marry someone one day but that person would probably be someone that her parent doesn't approve of and one of the boys that they don't approve is… Akabane Karma for his notorious fame.

"What Nagisa?" he noticed the pair of blue orbs' attention on him but Nagisa only smile meekly.

The both of them look at the stage again and it seems that they are starting to have a conversation-kind-of-thing with the song.

~X~

 **Wanna throw this place away and wanna be with you instead  
And wanna throw this place away and wanna be with-**

 _"Wait wait"_

 **"Hm?"**

 _Wanna stay right here with you and wanna be up there with them  
And wanna stay right here with you  
But don't know how we'll be together then_

 _I know I'm searching for freedom when it's too late  
To spout any wings, foolishly dreaming  
I'm like a trapped bird jumping around from cage to cage  
Who never got to fly_

 _ **Know no matter what we do, no matter where into stars we may run  
We have to choose one  
Now so in love with you, body and soul combined  
Know deep down that I'm  
**_ **Se-ri-ous-ly..**

 _ **Breaking destiny from West and East  
You know we can't sleep  
Don't have to dream of crossing Hourai's boundary line  
You know I'm right  
Perfect you facing from the moon, it's too good to be true**_  
 _Noble princess walking taller_ , **royal woman like no other**  
 _ **Selfish as she tries to be, I guess I'll love her sel-fish-ly**_

~X~

The song sounds a lot like what Karma's and Michiko's situation would be. No doubt Michiko will be accepted by Karma's parents but would Karma be accepted by Michiko's parents is the question.

The two of them just follow the claps of hands but Karma pulls him away when they are voting if it was good or not.

The redhead drags him to where the next challenge will be which will be the basketball challenge.

Michiko used to be one of the main building players in basketball but since she transferred into Class E, she stopped much like the others who got kicked out after getting dropped into Class E.

But, how will they score with only one hand available from both sides. That is what they will find out soon.

Michiko is bright and open-minded so it was pretty obvious that she was the one who tells Takeshi how to aim.

Meanwhile, Takeshi never got any interests in basketball since he was one of the shorter boys in class and even shorter than Michiko but now that he sees how much taller he got, he might just consider it.

They must shot six times with no mistakes, their first attempt fail miserably, second attempt they got better and at the third one they succeed.

Well…

"Ugh… haunted house eh…?"

"Be patient, Karma-kun."

~X~

I hold onto Takeshi's hand, not bothering about who is the owner of the hand because as everyone have known, I am weak when it comes to horror themed things. I took a peek at Takeshi's expression and found that the boy is spitting his tongue at me with a smug face.

"Hehe, it's been a long time since I've seen your scared expression."

Mean!

"Well, are you ready?"

Both of us look at the one guarding the entrance, even he have such makeup that he looks like an actual zombie and then what will the ones inside look like. I shudder when I think about what more is inside the class that has been decorated to look like an actual haunted house.

The skills of the one doing the makeup must have the same skills that Sugaya have.

I whimper and stick close to Takeshi when we pass a big hanging body and when the boy wants to tell me that it's just a dummy, a hand spring out to grab his which he slapped away and pulls me to run away.

I hate haunted house attractions.

"Boo."

I shriek and run away in panic while I don't exactly realize that…

"Takeshi?" I look around to see where Takeshi is but he is nowhere around and upon the realization that I'm all alone plus the knowledge that I've lost the game made me want to tear up.

I try to keep track of where I was and back-tracking back to where I was but of course he won't be there anymore because he is probably looking for me.

By the way…

There have been noises of someone following me… _What if…_ negative and pessimistic is how I think and many scenes of things that might happen to me came up to mind while I try my best to not cry.

I'm fine with being lost but in a haunted house attraction is a big no. "Takeshi!" I try calling out to him but I was greeted by something I rather not want to meet right now...

"I ate him…"

No… It's lame but with my current state, anything can scare me.

I widen my eyes and I feel my heartbeat thumping and knocking on my ribs in a negative way as fear surges through me when I see the fearsome long-haired woman with blood all over. "I ate him… the little puppy with green eyes."

I froze but when I finally was able to register what is going on, I slapped her…

Running away as if I am back in the marathon club, I run for my life and my sanity. I loss the game and got lost in a haunted house, I'm going crazy if that boy doesn't find me fast.

I run and run until I meet a two way path, the class didn't look too big from the outside and now it feels like I'm walking all around the country just to find one… lost little puppy… Nah… I'm the one who's lost.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Uwah!

I look to my back and see a pair of mercuric gold eyes and a smug face plastered on the redhead's face. "You guys make me puke." He harshly commented but we haven't realized that…

"Where's Michiko?"

Ugh, her weakness of horror and her reflexes works so well in making her run away like a female cheetah.

She is facing forward so there's a lot more possibility that she ran… "I'll turn left." I just wanted to tell him what I think and the redhead just walk on his way to the left even before I got to comment which means I need to go forward so…

It is the direction I wanted to walk on but can he at least hear me out?

.

.

.

Oh yeah, he must be so jealous and upset that he can't even bother. That's understandable. I smirked as I feel my pride swelling up inside upon the realization of how much I have affected the boy through my little scheme.

~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

"Michiko." He try calling out to her, she must've been so scared that she forgot that she can just call someone with her phone.

The redhead fish out his phone and found out that… "Ah, I didn't charge it." He was so upset that he forgot a lot of things like his books or even almost forgot that he wasn't wearing his black blazer before Nagisa commented about it.

Even if she did call him, the call won't be able to reach since his phone is dead and… it's probably just his hope that she will call him instead of the other boy.

He sighs and continues to walk on until… that's no simple black hair owned by one of the so-called-ghost in this made-up haunted house. It's Michiko! Wow, she's a fast runner.

Karma quickly put his legs and stamina to use as he try to catch up to her while trying not to frighten her but it seems that anything will scare her right now. He continues to follow her until she stops and pants from being tired.

He too in fact is quite tired from trying to outran her who have learned all the theories and practices in how to run lighting fast if he can describe how she run. It's a funny comparison to when she tries to run during PE and when she runs for her life.

Once he catches his breath, he walks on to her who is quite far from him but it seems that something made her froze in place. A woman? No, it's just a girl but with heavy and terrifying make-up.

 _The one who did the make-up must be as skilled as Isogai._ He though when he sees the girl but… he almost burst laughing when he sees how Michiko slaps her and runs again which means…

He groans and continue running again to at least give the girl a comforting pat on the back since it is his fault that it all turn into this.

The class feels endless as the maze starts to narrow down to only a two path where she stops and starts to whimper. _I immediately regret my decision._ He sighs as he walks up to the girl who is crouching down.

 _Is she crying?_ He asks to himself, not finding the courage to raises up his voice to call out to her because he fear that the girl would just hate him more when she knows who was responsible.

Can she actually hate him?

Nobody might know how many percent the possibility of this happening has.

Karma takes a deep breath, still around three meters away from her. Yes, he fear the possibility of her hating him so much that he actually count how far he is from her.

But…

"Takeshi!"

He feels his heart crushed when she exclaimed the other boy's name and latches to him with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

He hit her, scared her and annoyed her so much and it seems that this is what he gets for it…

Karma meets karma in such a cruel way.

His mercuric gold eyes looks up and notices the pair of emeralds gleams with pride and a smile founds its way on Takeshi's face as he tries not to glare at the boy and snatch Michiko away from him.

He'll need to find a way to crush everything… before love destroys him.


	27. C27: Revenge?

The red-haired boy sighs heavily as he closes the door to his house. He ascend up to his room and throw his bag near the pile of book on his study but before he is able to fully relaxes himself and scream out his frustration…

The door is knocked with a soft and energetic voice accompanying them.

"Karma, dear~!"

His mother is back…

Akabane Momo is a lot like her son but with much longer neatly combed red hair with a black ribbon at the back of her head while her bangs almost covering her light orange eyes. She is shorter than his son who has grown to be such a tall boy for someone his age, she also likes to wear colorful blouses or dress and actually have taken an interest towards the person Karma likes.

"Karma, do you remember your cousin? The daughter of your aunt who is currently in Canada."

And she is with his cousin who is obviously also his mother's niece, Ryoko. Ryoko is a tomboyish girl with short blonde hair and red highlight but her bangs are long at one side and she inherits her mother's golden eyes.

"Hey, Karma! Long time no see~!"

But lately, the girl has become a bit more girly, this is shown by how she is dressed in a red blouse which hides her big bust and a denim skirt that reaches half of her thighs.

"Hey, Ryoko…"

"Geez, you look beat up!" and she have this thick foreigner accent with her and she also was able to notice his distress. "Wait..."

No…

"That face is only made by someone…"

"Ryoko, no."

He tries but she is never stopped, not since their childhood.

"Aunt Momo! Karma has an announcement to make!"

"If you're going to do it, don't direct it to me!"

His mother came back to where they are after putting some of their luggage inside her room and a grin is smirk on her face. "What? What?"

"I'll help with your other luggage." Karma tries to change the subject but do you know where he inherits his stubbornness?

His mother.

"C'mon, we can do that later! I want some juicy information! Who is it?" Momo asks right to the point and Karma groans at his mother who smirks more at her son.

"Michiko…"

"Michiko?" "Michiko!"

Ryoko's face turns into a confused one while Momo jumps in excitement. "It's Michiko! I can handle her! Oh, she's such a sweet little girl~"

"But, she's dating someone else…"

"Oh, the drama!" It's time for Ryoko to flashes an excited expression while Momo sighs in disappointment.

"She wasn't dating anyone when I started liking her so shut up and I'll consider bringing your luggage upstairs." Karma points at Ryoko who chuckles and his mother only gives him a weak smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get another chance."

He hopes.

Once Michiko likes something, even more love something; she will never let it go. She will continue to consistently try to keep that thing or someone all to herself which is what she did when Ami tried to influence Akane.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

"I sense something amiss in this scenario."

Momo glances at her niece and silently asks Ryoko why the girl thinksof something like that. "Why do you think like that, Ryoko-kun?"

"I mean, with how auntie describe her… I think she knows Karma's feeling without a lot of guessing and I don't think she would like someone like her current 'boyfriend'." Ryoko explain and raises her hand with two finger moving when she said the word 'boyfriend'.

"And your point is?"

"I think she's just pulling a prank on Karma to make him admit his feelings." Ryoko finally states her opinion in one go rather than explaining it farther. "I think Karma is too upset at the fact that she 'chose' someone else that he doesn't notice what's wrong."

"Well, that is my son." Momo smiles, her niece sits up straight on the sofa and stares at Momo who only hums.

"Don't tell me… you were like that too with uncle?" her aunt laughs while Ryoko herself continues to wonder about it.

"It was the girl's fault for clinging to my man~"

Ryoko clearly sees from where Karma gets his inner personality from while he inherits his father's genes when it comes to trickery and pranks and also his intelligence is probably mostly from his father.

"Mother, please stop that. It's embarrassing even though Ryoko is a part of our family too."

They are lucky that Karma probably didn't hear any part of Ryoko's theories but the girl does likes to fight fire with fire.

"Hey, Karma! Let's go shopping tomorrow! I want to play and buy thing!"

And hopefully her plan works perfectly…

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Karma sighs as he watches his cousin choosing all kinds of clothes with gleaming eyes but all of them are soon thrown back at the worker who tries hard to keep on smiling.

"Please choose and try before you buy!"

The redhead sighs again and glances at the female worker with eyes of pity. "It's okay; she won't notice that you're not smiling." Because that pile of clothes are in your hand and there's no way she can look behind it.

Not to his expectance though…

"Hey, isn't that the girl? She's hella beautiful." He feels Ryoko nudges his arm and he groans at the mention of the girl. "I'd say, if I actually am a boy, I would fall in love with her. Michiko is her name, isn't it?"

"Yeah… now continue on choo-"

"Oh! Her boyfriend is quiet eye-catching!"

Karma growls at Ryoko who runs away from him to try on more clothes. His mercuric gold eyes look back at the couple and groans at their 'sweet' closeness. "Why must I see them now…?"

He hasn't settle up with his feelings of getting rejected yet and the idea that Michiko probably still hasn't said it to his face maybe because she thought he will feel hurt when she said it makes it even more painful.

"Hey, Karma." Ryoko's voice calls him in a low tone; he almost jumps after hearing her suddenly beside him. "Don't need to overreact. Actually, I have a plan…"

~~~XXX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Woah! You will actually buy it for me?! I have such a loving boyfriend~!"

I sigh of annoyance, still waiting for Takeshi to come out from the changing room. Who exclaims at such a high tone when they are in public or is it just me who keeps her voice to herself?

I glance at the supposed couple but I found myself widen my midnight blue eyes in shock. Am I really seeing this?

Karma is… with someone else.

Did our prank gone too far that he had to destroy his feelings in such a way?

I feel jealousy go through my system, seriously? It was a prank but I know that he doesn't know it but none of us predict that he will move on quickly like this. I mean… did he really already move on?

Then…

"Takeshi." I quickly notice the boy who leans and rest his chin on my shoulders and smirks. "Does this mean I get a better chance now~?"

Glaring at him doesn't stop that stupid smirk plastered on his face. "Maybe… but I'll see more through this." I walk away from the taller boy who just chuckles and chases after me and throw the shirt he tried at the worker.

While I continue on walking farther, Takeshi finally catches up to me and holds my hand. "Don't leave me just like that!" he complains and I sigh before I look back at him who seems to be out of breath.

"I guess you didn't think that karma would come so soon." I want to hit him after hearing what he said. "I'll treat you something to eat so cheer up~!" he said that with a gentle tug which makes me lean closer to him.

For as long as we go through this mess of wanting to tease Karma, I guess I actually start to wonder why I like Karma better than Takeshi who never actually go over the line with his teasing and pranks.

You do know how much Karma can go just for a prank.

Or… it's just me starting to think that seeing that Karma is probably taken now made me think that there is still a chance to feel what they call 'love' with Takeshi who hums happily beside me.

"What made you so happy?" I ask him.

"I see that my chance with getting you got bigger than the former that I thought would only be at least 5% but it seems that it is that kind of situation~" he looks blissed but my heart is in quite the conflict.

I guess everything backfired back at me.

"Ugh… How about this? I'll give you a kiss on the cheek if you are able to find more information about her…" I trust his wide relationship for this.

"Boo, how about the lips?" He offered for more but I just glared at him and sigh, why not? "Sure,"

"Yeah!"

"With the agreement you know where she lives, who she is, what is her relationship with Karma, what kind of girl she is and why is she here?" I request him five points which hopefully he won't find all of them.

"Why is she here?"

I notice this but, she seems to have the accent of either someone from Europe or American continent and the outfit she wears is a combination that you don't see on a daily basis which means she is not from around here.

"Just a guess that she is Japanese but she doesn't live here." I answer Takeshi's question or curiosity with a monotone tone. And I will make sure that she doesn't get to close to the place I am aiming in that redhead's face…

Yes, I am dark. What can you do about it? That's me.

And as dark as I am, I am jealous to the point that I won't let _anyone_ get what I have aimed on and even more if it is some random girl who came too suddenly into our circle.

"Michiko."

I flinched when I hear his voice and I meet his gleaming emerald eyes which eyes my every action. "It hurts me that you still like him better but… don't be too harsh on yourself. And… I'll have a better chance~!" I swear, I used to hate him for his way of talking.

"Let's just find something to eat. It's already lunch time." I smile as if everything is okay, for now; I need to keep a level-head before I go spiraling back into my stress and depression.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

The now taller boy pulls me along with him who is leading us to a ca-

Why are they here? I thought we left them there to 'sweetly' pick clothes…

I try to walk out but Takeshi stops me from doing so. "Hey, if they want to fight, let's give them a fair fight." I frown but the boy continues to assure me that it will be okay and… I believe him.

Whenever you are with Takeshi, you can feel secure and safe. I don't know why but it always calms my heart whenever he is close and seeing his smile is a rarity that none of his friends would want to waste.

I had a crush on him long ago and now when he actually returns my feelings; it is too late much like how my situation and the redhead are now…

He pulls me to a seat where we can watch the two without them noticing us, hopefully… "Geez, he really does lives up to his name. Eh?" Takeshi put his left arm on the table and rests his chin on his palm while he said that and look straight at me again.

"Karma? Yeah, I noticed it too. The name works on him as if he is karma itself but sometime… it attacks him back." Just like how our pranks works at him but it seems that it backfires on me instead of keeping his little suffering a little bit longer.

"Sorry."

"I don't know what you're trying to say."

I really don't and he only sighs. "Sorry, because of my wish… this happens but I really don't expect him to do this." Takeshi look at me apologetically, a rare expression to see.

"It's okay. It's partially my fault too for accepting it. Anyway, let's order some food?" I take the menu and read through it. "What would you want? It's my treat."

"Isn't it always the boy's treat?" Takeshi snorts at my comment. "My mama said that." He chuckles more at me as he continue to look at what he would want for lunch.

It took me a lot more time to choose the food that I want than Takeshi but he kindly calls the waiter, knowing how shy I am when it comes to the task of raising my voice. "You're sure you're going to eat all that."

"Yeah, stress eating."

"Are you Aunt Cass?"

I glare at him, not liking how he makes references right now. "I like Big Hero 6 but this is not the time."

He only chuckles more and takes my hand. "What?"

"Just so that you won't hit me when I…" and he stole _my_ food.

"That's mine."

"You'll get fat."

I've been eating this much for five years long while playing in front of a computer and I thoroughly hates sports when I am forced to do it. "I won't…" I do not easily gain weight and that offends me.

"Haha…. That is why I love you."

I feel my face heat up even though I am eating an ice cream right now. "You don't pull that on me now…"

"Maybe I won't get the chance even if there is a next time~" his smirk widen and I… maybe… my time of being single just makes my brain accept any other hot guy that woos me but I guess. Karma still wins in that section.

Ha… why must I fall for such a boy?

~~~XX~~~XX~~~

She's drunk… why she is drunk... She's not exactly drunk but just a little bit of tipsy. "Hey, Michiko… let's go back for now." I take her hand and she only giggle.

"Why~?"

"You won't want anyone you know see you like this…"

"Why? I don't dress good?" she smiles like an idiot, even that is both cute and annoying. I sigh and put her bangs down so that it covers the evident blush on her cheeks.

"No, you always look beautiful but now you're very vulnerable…"

Very vulnerable. I raise the ice cream cup and smell it, I take a sip of the left over and it burns my throat. "Vodka… Ugh, I forgot what happened with Yuu last time."

I got so drunk that Yuu needed to mask my age by making me wear the new tall boots that I actually didn't plan to wear at that time. I forgot to tell the waiter not to put any kind of alcohol in that ice cream… I ate a lot of ice cream so even though each cup only contains a little, it's like I drank a whole glass.

And… seeing how Michiko has already become slightly wasted even after such a little amount of alcohol tells me that she is weak to alcohol and it makes her look a lot cuter than usual even though like this…

"Good thing I have good control but that redhead might not."

I take her hand and she happily follows anyway. I need to take her home as fast as possible, knowing how she acts, I guess she is quite popular even if it's already not in a good way but I do not have any intention to make it any worse.

When we are in the train, she leans on me. A bold thing for her to do… "Hey, don't fall asleep." I move my shoulder to prevent her from falling asleep.

"I l…ove you…" it's warm but I know who that is attended for which makes it painful too. "Hmm… I'm sure he loves you too."

She looks up at me and smiles idiotically. Such a precious little girl. "Yeah~!"

I respect her private space but… "Yeah, and I'll back away if he finally confess." I kiss her cheek with a smile.

~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Bro, they're going into a house~!"

"That's the Wakahisa family residence."

"Wakahisa?"

"Wakahisa Michiko, daughter to Wakahisa Ryou."

"Oh~"

It was actually Ryoko who ordered that Michiko's ice cream to be poured alcohol much like how Yuu jokingly ordered that Takeshi's ice cream to have alcohol into it.

"Ryoko, you're going too far"

"Hey, you're an Akabane…. The best mischievous family out there~"

The taller boy sighs and glares at his cousin. "Not all Akabane are like that." He put his hands into his pocket and continue to glare at the blonde. "Yeah, tell me that if your child doesn't turn out like you and I'll believe it."

"If their mother is someone like Michiko than that will be possible."

Ryoko turns around and smile from ear to ear. "Oh my, you're going to go all the way~? You're still fifteen, damn it."

"Hmm… I said 'if' and that still has a chance of not coming true."

"You can at least say 'if the mother is a nice woman' but you just straight out said Michiko!" the girl continues to grin and plan her teasing for next time.

Ryoko grins wider if she could when he sees Karma grits his teeth and look away with a blush. "Just do what you want to do and then we run before they notice us."

"Hey, let's get closer look~"

They got closer but…

"Well… I immediately regret this decision but this is hot."

Seriously Ryoko?

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

I didn't know how this turned into this…

~A few minutes earlier, during Ryoko and Karma's part~

"Hey, Michiko. Stay her, I'll get you a glass of water."

"Don't leave me…"

I turn back and stare at her. "I won't… none of us will."

"The world is ending… and I can't do a thing…"

What?

"Michiko, don't go crazy on me right now. I'll get you a glass of water a-"

"Even he left me…"

She is always distressed whenever she doesn't know what to do or what to feel but it seems that love can destroy even the strongest female I've known.

"Michiko, he didn't. He still loves you."

"Don't lie to me."

"I still do."

She looks at me with her hazy and sad midnight blue orbs that I found as beautiful as the night sky but just missing the stars.

"Then show me..."

She's drunk…

She will forget this, won't she?

I put a hand behind her head and I lean down to meet her lips while she closes her eyes as I start to pin her to the door. "I love you." I confess again when I break the kiss.

But, these hands that found its way to the back of my head is inviting me back and I accept it. Our lips meet again but in a more heated kiss while her finger entangle itself in my hair and her other hand rest on my shoulder.

My hormones react and I feel my cheeks beginning to heat up in this painful yet sweet and passionate kiss. I rest my hand on her waist while the other one snakes to her back and I raise her a bit higher since my neck starts to feel a bit sore.

One of her leg hooks mine in quite a sexy way and quite surprising coming out from such a prim and neat girl.

I bit her lower lip, asking for permission but she bit my lips back, refusing to do so… so I…

~~~XX~~XX~~

"Meow!"

Ryoko quickly pulls Karma down after the boy mercilessly pulls on Matilda's tail while the white furred cat is sleeping on the couch which is pushed on near the window which is where they are watching the two.

"I guess… they are actually dating… even if I am drunk, I won't do such thing." Ryoko voices out her guilt for making a very good theory which missed terribly.

Before she takes a final peek, Karma pulls on her hand. "Let's go… this is making me sick. And you need to get ready to go again!"

~~XX~~XX~~

"Michiko."

Shit.

Oh my god… I'm going to kill those A Class bastards as soon as possible.

"I heard from one of your friends."

I kept quiet…

I've always kept quiet.


	28. C28: Run Away Girl's Depression

_**WARNING: MIGHT TRIGGER**_

 _ **CONTAINS: SELF-HARM**_

 **Btw, I realized the typo for 'food' in the previous chapter… foot… That's so freaking funny to imagine.**

 **~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~**

"Does having yourself thrown down into Class E really does make you so ignorant?"

I winches at my dad's question… I wasn't ignorant… I'm- I'm always ignorant and clumsy and also a klutz..

How long have I deceived myself?

I have deceived myself so much that I forgot… I was this weak and yet happy.

I look at mama and dad who are conversing about how to make me less 'spoiled'; I think you're wrong… There's was a time when I was spoiled but that time was too little for me to enjoy.

I've become mature and ladylike too soon.

"We've decided after a very long discussion since the time your results was shown to us, we're sending you to the same boarding school as Takeshi."

"What!?"

I can scream louder, I can complain more but in the end…. No, I need to at least make an effort, that's what Karma told me to do.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

He open the door to his house with sleepy eyes, wondering who it is this late and night and the answer made him widen his eyes. "Michiko?" he tries to confirm that it really is her midnight blue eyes that are looking at him.

"Hi…" her voice is weak and the bags she is carrying looks heavy so he hurry to take the one she carries with her hand. "Hey, you look…" but she didn't response to him and instead she plops down on the sofa in the living room.

"I'm staying here from now on."

He should be happy with her decision but no he isn't when he looks at her face and eyes red from crying. She looks like she is trying hard not to cry in front of him, trying hard not to show her weakness again in front of him.

"Michiko, tell me." He holds her hand but she shook it off before standing up and looking around. "Where can I sleep?" she ask softly and still sound so weak to his ear, as if that voice is not hers but then he remembers her voice back then.

"The guest room, but you can sleep in mine~" he tries to cheer her up by teasing her but it didn't work, she turn to him with a serious expression like the ones she makes whenever she wants to tell him silently that she isn't going to play around.

"Sheesh, okay… The guest room is right across mine. I'll carry the bags." His strength might amaze her if only she look at how he carries the three bags with not much difficulty.

For a guest room, it is very clean and neat though the sheets are very simple and the curtains are pretty plain for such a big and fancy house. The walls are paint in light blue that is easy to the eyes and sometime he thinks why his parents make a guest room when people or their friends rarely come to stay.

He look at the girl who is standing at the balcony after he out the bags down on the floor. It sometime gives him this feeling of loneliness whenever he looks at her from the back. Probably it's because how Nagisa explained how she always leads her own way without anyone to accompany her in such a lonely road.

She also have told him about her promise to one of her friends, that she won't die with her own hands in exchange that her friend will not do the same, so that she have a reminder that someone will be extremely devastated when she dies.

"Michiko, can you tell me now?" sometime, when she already cried; the only way to get close to her is to use a gentle and soft tone when talking to her.

"Tomorrow… I'll tell you tomorrow."

That was the only thing she said and he can't take anymore answer from her because she feign her own strong part. He finds that Michiko has two parts to her; the strong and cheery one covers the weak hearted and depressed part of her.

"Good night." He tucks her bangs to the back of her ear just because he finds it necessary to at least give her some touch to tell her that someone is near her. "Umm…" that was her only answer.

Karma goes back to his room, considering their conversation done for tonight and it was a very short conversation indeed. Although he can't brush away the bad feeling of something will happen soon but he shrugs it away as he slowly fall asleep.

XXX~~ ((Based on Irony))~~~XXX

I don't know when but I started to feel tired by just walking, I started to feel stressed as I remember that time won't wait for me and yet I keep on going without a sure destination. I hoped that there was time to at least rest and scream out my pain but time stops for nobody, let alone me…

Why did I feel tired?

Because I'm walking a path that was carved for me by someone else.

Whenever I think I was happy, I suddenly feel a stabbing pain of guilt and despair. I never cry because I vowed to not to cry but when it becomes too much; I can't stop the tears from flowing.

I miss my childhood. Those days when I was ignorant and happy just by being alive, those days when I don't understand what sadness and regret means but then I remember those faces of the people that I have hurt because of my ignorance.

Akio's crying face…

Mama's disappointed face…

Dad's angry face…

My friend's sadness of being casted out…

I kind of deserved all of this…

I was a no good girl who likes to play around all day long that is until I see mama on her knees, crying and asking me to change… so I changed.

Sometime I wish someone would just hear my plea for death to embrace me but then another embrace comes and wrapped me in kindness…

" _Don't do anything rash, you're one of a kind."_

Akane's words echoes in my mind, her warm hug and hand that strokes my hair; I remember clearly till this day.

Since that time, I only believed Akane's and Aoi's words while I would still be wary of what Yuu or Takeshi said. Nagisa? I still believe him with all my heart and Karma is just a new addition to those people that I truly trust.

I know that my whole class, every each student has their own hardship but I can't understand how they can keep on smiling as if nothing is wrong, nothing is going badly in their life and here I am; crying to every pain that stab me, screaming to every painful words that I remember, and falling into the deep water of tears from all the sadness.

Some call me childish, some call me arrogant and some call me unapproachable and I was told to clean up my act although maturity is actually something that I greatly lack in because even behind this mature face of a girl… hides a childish girl who wants to be spoiled and loved.

I'm always terrified of what the future holds, so when some simple little problem arises, I overthink them, over and over again so that I can handle it perfectly.

It seems that the world is just a troublesome place, so sometimes I would stare at a knife and think that I should just end the pain.

" _You're sick, aren't you dear?"'_

I'm sick of this feeling that makes me cry, sick at how it chokes me and suffocates me, sick at how it makes me feel so weak and useless. Why can't everything just end simply?

I once thought that I would like to be a prime minister but then I thought about how I can stabilize my love to the people and also at the same time work for the nation so I think of another dream.

It would be fun to be a singer since I can sing out my pain but won't people get tired of such gloomy and sad songs? So I changed it again.

It would be fun to be an animator I thought one day and just make a movie about my life but then what do I do after that?

I thought again and think that being a script writer will be fun but then, what kind of story will I make with such a black heart?

I then look at a book, a writer…

What will I do if my book don't sell good?

Everything I aspired to be is nothing that will become of me, if my expectations are too far-fetched, then just what am I to do?

I wish people would just ignore me…. I wish they will just forget about me and yet…

I started wearing headphones at any time to just ignore any sounds that comes to hurt me, I started ignoring the world and I slowly feel myself… vanish from this world.

~~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

" _ **Go help her. She's weak and sad. Not an independent girl who can make her own decision yet.**_

 _ **Sometime I make her think if someone knows her name, make her wonder is they would remember her face and most of all if they would cry if she died but I think it won't work now".**_

 _He looks around, a cage containing a long haired girl with her eyes covered. "It hurts…" she whimpered and his eyes widen looking at what exactly is making her hurt._

" _Michiko!"_

 _Michiko?_

 _There's a pool of blood underneath her and the source is from her arms that are cut and the way she look at him is making him think what hurts the most right now is not the open cut but somewhere deep in her heart._

 _Those midnight blue orbs is surely Michiko's, he cry out to call her but it seems that she is too deep in her own agony._

" _Nobody cares for me…. Nobody let me scream…"_

" _Michiko! Come back here!"_

 _Wet?_

 _He looks down to see water rising so fast that it is already reaching to his knees, he try to fight the waves but he can't step more than a meter away from the spot he started. The tide continue to rise and slowly he can see the blood going up like strings of red along with the water while she is starting to choke while he too is starting to feel the air stolen from his lungs and filled with water._

" _ **Sheesh, you're going to kill the chosen one!"**_

He jolt up from his bed and panting from the memory of the ethereal dream and he has to tap the sheets of his bed to make sure that it is not wet and that he is not underwater. Then he remembers.

"Michiko!" he throw the blanket away from his body and jump down from his bed to rush to the girl's room to check on her but his worry turn into horror.

A bloodied scissors is on the marble floor and his gaze goes to the balcony and to the body of the girl he loved is in sight. Panic surge through his veins but he fights it to run to the girl and look at her face.

It's pale and lips almost losing its color, not knowing what to do but to carry her to the bed and look for the first aid kit kept somewhere in the main bathroom. When he came back he can see her hollow midnight blue eyes looking at him with a weary smile.

Gritting his teeth, he takes out a wet tissue to wipe the long open cut which made her flinch and groan in pain as a protest to his attention. "How much of an idiot are you?! Now I see why Nagisa never make a promise with you!"

He can see how she tensed up at how he raises his voice at her. "Sure! Cry!" he is outraged; he is simply outraged at how she didn't talk but instead just skip to the act of wanting to end her own life and under his house at that too.

She probably took it as an annoyance at how she act, true but it's just his way of telling her to cry is better than holding the blade. He covers the cut with gauze after he wipes it with antiseptic to avoid infection.

"Hey…" he sit at the edge of the bed and stroke her hair, the girl is now hiccupping as the aftermath of her crying tears. "It's okay to cry and scream out your pain. Just, don't get near the blade."

He then remembers about the scissors and when he look at it, he cringe. "Don't you always see blood?" she said with such a monotone tone that it almost made him want to consider it as a badly made joke.

"Not the blood of someone who wants to commit suicide."

"So, my blood is dirty?"

She sure is moody, he wonders why but he knows for sure that there is a reason behind her moodiness though if he asks her directly, he predict that she will throw a tantrum.

"What happened?"

"A fight." And she bit her lip. He put his hand on her forehead and looks at her directly in the eyes. "Do you want some water?" she nod weakly, drinking water will be a good way to both calm down and stop the hiccups.

The redhead stand up and head to the door but he look at her again before exiting the room and he can see how she bit her lips again. "Yes, I won't anymore…"

The water is colder probably because of the coldness in the air. Before he leave the kitchen, he look up at the clock. "3 AM." And he grunt, if only this is not for Michiko, he would have gone to sleep long ago.

He enters the room to see that she is curled up like a scared and defenseless little animal. He gently call her but she just curl more and more, guessing at how she hates showing weak sides and the awkwardness of showing her crying face right in front of him for the first time; Michiko is probably embarrassed.

"Here's your water." He can laugh at how he sounds so soft like his aunt whenever he is sick. But she didn't budge which made him caress her back that is quivering slightly make her look at him.

She gulps the water as if she hasn't drink anything for the past eight hours; the water did its work in stopping the hiccups and also calming her down.

"Now, are you still fighting about that subject?"

And he thought she might cry out tears again and choke on her drink. "More like a one-sided bantering."

Ah… yes, that's what always happened since Michiko never voice out her complains aloud, he never seen or heard Michiko going against other people. "They never hear me out, just words that keep on getting out of their mouth and never from mine…. Have they ever even thought about asking me what _I_ think?"

Much like Michiko, Karma was raised in the same way. He was made to think that being successful is good, being independent raises your character and being a good boy will make his parents loves him more and it will make them stay more often but he was wrong.

Michiko only had what she call 'morning and night parents' while the rest of the afternoon she spends being alone in a big white house. She never got to tell her parents if she is sick because they always critics how she gets easily sick, she never got to tell them that she was depressed and lonely because they only think that it is a phase.

But, they always defend her at the worse timing possible which is why she holds her feelings in. Their parent built an independent child but that independence comes from them leaving their son or daughter for a long span of time. They became like this because they think and know that they only have themselves to trust in but now…

"Hey, Michiko…" he knows that loneliness; he knows that feeling of questioning your parent's attention and love. "How do you feel?"

"As if I can't feel anyone's feelings or love now."

"Make sure that your ears are unplugged 'cause I'm going to say this just once."

Her antics are one of a kind. She is the first female he feel at ease talking to probably because of her way of interacting with boys back then but just so suddenly she changed so girly. Because of her tomboy attitude back then, she probably learnt how to interact with the opposite gender better than interacting with someone of the same gender as her.

Michiko is just… special in a way.

"I-" but he bite it in. "I think you should sleep, and I'm confiscating your scissor and.. box cutter."

XX~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~XX

"Do you want to play wrestling to get all that stress out?" she might just laugh at him right now but she seems to still in a daze while she nod as an agreement.

Preparing the arena is not really something hard to do; he just takes out a mattress and put pillows around it. Michiko is strong; she maybe can go against him in a one-on-one combat with her way of taking advantages.

When he looks up to look at her, she is wearing a t-shirt that fits her boy perfectly and a pair of denim shorts. Wrestling before breakfast? Seems fine.

With a cloth wrapped around their waist, they start by grabbing it and he notices it again. _She really is small_ he thought to himself as he feel himself smile.

It was serious but then it became comical, "Why won't you go down?!" she keeps on rubbing her head on his chest, an action he doesn't really know well the reason to it.

"Ahaha, you act so childish every time you already gone through a tantrum~!"

It continues on because Michiko kept a strong defense and offense at the same time. "Hey, while we're at it, why don't we talk?"

She hums.

"What were you doing the last few days?"

"In my room all the time… ah…"

She is in a bad mood and she wants to rub it on someone, her bad habit; annoying people when she is in a bad mood is a habit of hers.

"Takeshi took me on a date."

Again, it's the second time he feels his blood boil from anger. To show her his dominance, he raises her up in one go with the clothing and making her look at him straight at the eyes to tell her. _Don't rub it on my face…_

He never knew the motive behind all of those actions. He never knew the ulterior motive behind it.

With a swift move, he drops her to the mattress to sign that the game is over and he didn't stop pinning her though.

"Michiko, seriously… what do you find in such a spoiled young master?"

She can switch moods so fast that he might think she is crazy.

"What's with you? It's not of your concerns anyway, isn't it~?"

She can probably hear him grits his teeth. He can feel her eyes stare at his hand that stopped pinning her by her wrist but only one hand is strong enough to pin her down. His hand trace to her waist and slowly went to her chin before he cradle her cheek.

"Ka-" but he cut her off.

She hit him with her knee _there_ much like how she has been dreaming to do. "Karma! What was that for?"

He cringe in pain and glaring at her but then he smirk at her futile attempt of hiding the bite mark on her neck with her hand that he take.

"How about breakfast and lets show your boyfriend how much _fun_ we had~? And, how much pain we went through…"

~~~XX~~~~Michiko~~~XX~~~

I hid the bite mark already but he still hasn't stop smirking every time he notice me putting a hand there.

"You're thinking of continuing further~?" he would tease me but I ignore him every time.

I look again at the pot, waiting for the stew to be fully cooked while my hand is holding a pair of chopsticks to put the octopus-like-sausages in the bento. After I already put them nicely, I arrange the salad which I later pour with some mayonnaise for salad.

He is watching the television if my ears serves me right, we are still pretty early so I don't really need to rush anything.

I can also hear the boiling of the stew and the delicious smell wafting through the air to lure me to eat it this instant but of course the greatest torture when you are cooking, you have to wait for that food to be fully cooked until you can eat it.

Hmm~

Eh…

I look at the glass window that leads to the side garden to see… "A Golden Retriever puppy?"

Seeing that that the squid stew is done right on time, I turn the stove off and close the two bento with their lid before I slowly step to the window to look at the cute puppy.

I've always have kittens and cats but never dogs because mama or even dad can't handle them because of their energy but cats just laze around if not play when you lure it to do so, there's not much work to do but watch them sleep most of the time.

Karma supposed to be watching but I can- oh… I see that unruly mop of red hair there. Did he fall asleep? Maybe I woke him up too forcefully and the pain is probably still there… maybe I should apologize? Meh.

"Karma." It didn't took much for me to wake him up, he rose up slowly with a few movements to stretch his body but the puppy's cute bark made him fully snap into reality.

"Chiko?"

Chiko…? I stare at him who slowly approach the puppy and sit on the marbled floor.

"Is it just me or…"

"I can't think of a better name."

I smirk, wider than I think I can and poke his cheeks. "Karma, you can't think of a better name because you always think of me~? The notorious Akabane Karma named a _puppy_ with the name of someone he can't get out of his mind~?"

I can tease him all week. This will be a fun time for my first runaway.


	29. C29:Drama Queen,Are Our Problems Solved?

"So, your parents said they will not be responsible of you and that from now on you will live on your own… But…"

"Apartments are too much so I just crash in your house for now, 'kay?"

But there's no fun in having the girl you like living under the same roof as you if there are no conditions in the agreement of letting her live here, right? He hums slightly with his eyes closed and thinking about those conditions.

Once he knows what to say, he opens one of his eyes and smirk at her. "Under these conditions that only if you agree t, I will let you live here. One, you will need to cook for lunch and cook breakfast every Monday. Second, bake at least a batch of cake during weekends for us to snack on. Third, you will need to obey one order from me every week… deal~?"

He looks at her expression, trying to read it. "Okay… just, no funny rules." He chuckle slightly at her glare that made him feel slightly self-conscious also good because it proofs that Michiko still has some common sense in not letting him do whatever he likes with her when he orders her.

"How about the first order is to confess to me~?"

"Confession is a choice, not an obligation."

Well, winning against her in an argument would be nice sometime but guess it's not his luck right now.

Their eyes look up to see their school building already in sight and friends backs too. "Oh yeah, Karma." He looks at her with a grin, hands in his pockets and eyes slowly looking at the bento in her hand. "Yours?"

She shook her head with a smile as she walk up to him and take one of his hand out of the pocket, "Yours." He holds the bento in his hand after she gave it to him and walks up faster than him to catch up to the girls.

He is curious about the contents though once lunch comes; he doesn't need to wait anymore.

Most of their classmates like to eat outside with the nature but Karma likes it better inside most of the time though there are some students that stay in class much like him and one of them is Michiko herself.

But his suspension of curiosity extends because he doesn't want to open his lunch. It's not that he is embarrassed but he just feel like it is troublesome to have them squealing just because Michiko made him a bento. Now that he think of it…

 _Isn't giving bento a gesture that couples do?_

He might just feel himself grin at the unsuspecting Michiko who is happily eating her lunch but once she notices how his mercury-gold eyes is eyeing her though it took her as long as she can put the salad into her mouth to make her start reacting.

Her cheeks redden and eyes widen looking at him who is grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. "Having fun~?" they are pretty lucky that their classmates are focused on their own subjects so they aren't paying attention to the two.

"Eat your own lunch." She sounds so harsh and yet he likes it, he might even think that he is an M; a masochist but he is certain that he is still… a sadist.

"But there's your lunch~"

"Ungh…"

Oh how much he likes it whenever Michiko gets irritated.

~~XX~~Michiko~~XX~~

[Let's meet up to go to the convention. I need to make a report.

-Takeshi ]

I sighed, sometime I think that our teasing towards Karma is going a little way overboard but with my mood swings lately, I couldn't care less though really we are just rivals saying mean things to each other and wanted to tease Karma to tell him something…

Something very important to tell he but we need to show him to make it seep into his mind.

I put my phone into my pocket again and then look at Karma's curious eyes.

"Who was it?"

Should I be blunt and rub it on his f- nah, that was the reason as to why Takeshi and I are doing this. "I have a promise to attend with Takeshi." I can smirk if I want to upon seeing his expression.

I come out of the train earlier than him as he continue to his destination, his home or should I say our home?

I've known Takeshi to be someone who is very on time which is why when I arrived at our meeting place, he look up from the book he is reading, a hand in his trouser pocket and bag hanging by his shoulder.

I should say that he is attractive with that beautiful face of his but now I just find it slightly annoying. His green eyes glint with mischief and he point at something behind me as he approach me. But when I wanted to look behind me, he holds the back of my head and…

"I thought I told you not do that in public." He surely has the guts to at least kiss my cheek when we are in front of so many people.

"Don't look back, your friends are very nosy it seems." He whispers into my ear and I can only sigh. Of course, and that yellow octopus will be leading them along with a certain blonde haired girl.

He took my hand; he knows my bad sense of direction better than some people due to one of his experience going on a school trip with me.

~~XX~~Flashback~~XX~~

" _Michiko! Where are you?! Ugh, I'll be happy if you don't answer me!" he meant it but then he shook his head, no matter how much she hate the witty girl, she is still a good friend of his that always lend a helping hand._

" _Takeshi…?"_

 _His green eyes look at the shivering figure of the young girl who is whimpering at the coldness since it is raining._

" _Sheesh, how did you get lost in the first place? And I thought we can look through the shop with ease. I can't believe it, my rival is the one who is interested in buying souvenirs and not Yuu!"_

" _Sorry…"_

 _They can be harsh to each other but in the end… "Hey, let's go, the rest is waiting." He crouches down and takes her hand, silently ordering her to come under the umbrella with him._

 _He shouldn't have taken his eyes off her at such a crowded place.._

~~XX~~End.F~~XX~~

"Let's go in." I take her hand almost forcefully into the building where we were immediately greeted by the many colors of the artworks inside of it. "Beautiful, eh~?"

Michiko is seriously letting her expression out right now, her eyes widen in awe at the many artworks that varies from paintings, photographs, and sculptures. "I didn't know you like this kind of thing." She stares at me.

"No, dear~! Do you think that science fits me? No!" both of us never liked to see numbers but we both likes to see and read literature or works of art. "Hmm… now I need to find someone who is easy to talk to…"

"How about we look at the photograph section? We might be able to find him…"

Him?

We walk to the photo section where many scenery or expressions are taken with the participants' own camera that are very expensive if we compare it with our own pocket money or the amount of the usual amount money that our parents would at least give us if we asked to.

She look around first and then tug on my sleeve, "What?" I ask her but she only point at the person who seems to be the one who carries the book that holds the name of the participants. "Whose name are you going to ask for?"

"Matsuoka Ayumu."

"A woman? But you said 'him'."

She shook her head. "It's a man… my cousin." He smirk at how she is shy at strangers but just fine with hiding behind her rival's back.

"Excuse me, can I ask if there is someone named Matsuoka Ayumu?" the woman look at us with a wide smile.

"Oh, Michiko-chan~?"

"Hello, Rin-nee…"

Who? Geez, she sure knows a lot of people more than I thought. "Oh who are you? Oh my!" and we think we know what she is thinking about very clearly so. "Finally, Ayumu been saying at how you finally had a boyfriend~! Come with me."

I asked her about who it is when we follow the woman, she just gave me an answer barely above whisper that I also barely heard. Rin, her cousin's girlfriend.

Michiko hang onto the side of my shirt all the way when we arrived, I can see the many pictures taken by her cousin but one picture took my attention.

As Michiko talk with her cousin along with Rin-san, I stare at the picture with anger and jealousy boiling my blood. The picture is beautiful I admit but what they are doing is what made me angry.

"Ayumu-nii will be accepting your request but there's someone who wants to meet him fir-" I can hear her but it sounds like it is a bit muffled?

"Why didn't you just reject me after that..?"

"Eh?"

She froze when she looked at it too. "I'll curse my teacher after this."

It's not just any kind of photo, it has great scenery and lighting and I can mistake the girl in the photo for anyone but the redhead is a dead giveaway that it is a certain someone that has such a fitting name to his usual hobby.

I can tolerate a simple picture but… even if I try to make myself believe that it is not Michiko and Karma in that picture, I can't though.

Ugh… I know those classmates of Michiko's looking or rather stalking us and I know just by guessing that the redhead is also there. I also notice at how Michiko is trying to avoid me asking anymore by looking at the pictures on the table.

I can pay this up just fine. I think that redhead will be a bit more reserved when doing such an act and that photo is surely something her cousin got by luckily taking the picture on time. With my hand at the edge of the table, I smile as I walk closer to her.

"Takeshi?"

Yes, that is the expression. I smirk at how her cheeks redden once she registered what I have done. "I seriously am surprised at how soft your lips are even though the owner is such a stubborn girl."

"You- I told you not to do that in public! An- Takeshi!" I laugh as I receive her exceptionally hard punches that are aimed to my chest. "You just did that in front of all of them…" she said in a whisper-like voice but I do like to see at how she is very distressed by my action.

"But your head is big enough to cover what exactly happened though I do want them to guess it right~"

Her expression make me laugh more and more

~~~XX~~~Karma~~~XX~~~

He feels Nagisa's hand stopping him from jumping at them. Rio is snickering while Maehara is just shocked slightly with Isogai innocently blinking a few times; Kayano is covering her mouth with her hands at the sudden scene.

"Oh my…" Kayano was the first one to break the silence between all of us.

The redhead can feel his temper burn his blood and jealousy surging through him, but he himself is not certain yet but anger made him go into a conclusion that the green-eyed boy actually did _kissed_ Michiko.

"Oh, daring~" I grit my teeth, glaring at the octopus who is grinning widely and a pink hue coloring his face which means he has found quite a nice and interesting gossip subject for his notebook.

{I have done the background scan on this boy}

{His family name is Isamu while his given name is Takeshi. A smart but dangerously prideful boy that seems to have a very friendly yet deep rivalry with our Michiko-san.}

"I have never heard of anyone named Michiko beside her." Nagisa commented, sounding as if he is trying to say that Michiko is surely one of a kind and rare girl to come by with.

{That is because 'Michiko' is a very rarely used name. Back to our topic, Takeshi is not exactly at the same class as Michiko's family that is exceptionally rich and famous if you consider it because of their wide relationship with many people.

But in comparison as to how Michiko was raised, Takeshi was raised preciously by his family.

Takeshi also seems to go to one of the best boarding school in our country but this boarding school seems to let its student out from time to time as long as they get their teacher's permission. And he seems to be the teachers' favorite.}

"So, basically he is a spoiled young master~" the redhead already said the same thing some time ago but Rio repeated it because she didn't bother to hear the boy.

{But, Karmakun, hear me out.}

"Hmm?"

{Takeshi was surely rejected by her.}

He looks at the AI that is staying in Nagisa's phone for the time being to talk to them. "Rejected him?"

{I was coincidently trying to find her when you asked me to and it was on the right time. She rejected him and I even heard a slapping sound.}

~~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Had fun?"

She came back at evening when he already finished making dinner and currently sitting in front of the big LCD television, waiting for her to join him eating dinner. But she came back with a full stomach and also a box.

"Fun? Yeah, kinda. You already cooked dinner, didn't I texted you to not to?"

So, that box is for him and she texted him?

"When?"

"Ju- Oh… It didn't get sent."

He might even be able to boil a kettle of water with just his flaming redhead because of the temper. She flinched when he hit the sofa hard, standing up after doing so and marching towards her.

"How long are you going to tease me?" she look surprised but then she laugh like a pure evil villain.

"I already told him that you won't get tricked for long… It's Ritsu's help, isn't it?" she know this all along and yet, my hands turn into fist and punch the wall behind her; making her almost choke from her own laughter.

"Why did you… even try to?"

 _The real question is…_

 _Why do I bother about it so much?_

 _I hate him to even look at her…_

"Because he said if you act overly jealous, that would make me sure about your feelings."

He widen his eyes at her, she wants to confirm his feelings?

"And it was a success~! Why don't you admit it already?"

Did their role just switched? He wonders but he had enough of all of this, he takes his hand and pulls her closer. "Umm… sorry?" her voice sounds very sincere but also unsure.

He has a nice idea for a punishment.

"We're going somewhere for our holidays and I won't accept no."

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~

I descend the stairs to the kitchen to see what is making this delicious smell that is wafting from there. I found out that it is Karma, making breakfast and also seemingly hasn't been sleeping.

Did my- I mean our joke went too far?

"Karma?" I approach him and I notice his little reaction upon hearing my voice calling him. "What?" that sounds cold, he must be really angry.

"You haven't changes your clothes." I notice his blue and white t-shirt and pair of black shorts that I know he wears to sleep last night. He look at me and then to his outfit, shrugging and ignoring me.

"Sheesh, I told you I'm sorry." I tug the back of his shirt and he… laugh?

"I've never heard you apologize so sincerely due to your pride…"

I want to kick him.

"Go and change! I'll take over." I can feel my cheeks heat up upon realizing that it is his entire act to make me apologize again. Well, this is annoying.

He continues to chuckle as he goes back to his room to change his clothes and probably take a bath since I hear him descend the stairs after a few minutes and the water in the main bathroom starts running.

Continuing with my task and that is making breakfast for the both of us, I ignore the sound of wet feet taping on the marbled floor and coming closer to me and that is until I feel droplets of water dripping onto my shoulder.

"Eh?"

I meet his curious mercuric gold eyes that are looking at the food and now looking at me. He smirks at me widely, seemingly satisfied with my expression and possible blush. He looks so… stunning?

His red hair is wet and dripping droplets of water everywhere and the towel around his neck is not helping much with the task of keeping the floor dry because it is intended to be there to keep the drops from wetting his new shirt.

"It's already cooked." I snap back to reality and see that his hand already turns off the stove. "Well, we almost eat burnt fried rice thanks to you." Growling at him only make him laugh more as his teasing work quite well on me.

"Prepare the table, I'll put the fried rice into a bowl." I order him and he obey quite surprisingly but of course with a little addition like most of the time. "Okay, dear~"

I swear, I might actually act as if I am his wife if I continue to nag at him and all… Oh… "You should take care of your clothes, the buttons are wrong." I unbutton the shirt all the way, ignoring how his chest is bare to me but I just continue to button it at the right spot.

And… I just did it again… I mentally face-palm myself. Seriously… I have very short agreement with my own body and mind. "Thank you, dear~" and with our height, people might actually think we are a married couple.

Or just Karma is a man who marries a girl who is younger than him.

I sigh and sit down, fried rice as our breakfast and also some nuggets and sunny-side-ups to accompany it. "What's with the simple breakfast?" I wonder out loud and he rise his eyebrows.

"I was too sleepy to think."

"By the way, I heard the guys were planning to come for a group study."

He only nods because he still has some food in his mouth, well, saying that Karma is bad is not exactly true because just look at his table manners. "Yeah, they said they were coming but I declined their plan."

"Why?"

"You're here."

Can I slap him? He look so flirty with that smirk, I swear I thought it was another person who said that.

"I can stay in my room."

"You'll starve; you always eat no matter where or when. It's like you live to eat and not eat to live."

"I'll bring snacks into the room."

"It'll get messy and my dear wife won't like that, will you?"

"I'm not that messy!"

Wait… what?

"And I'm not your wife!"

~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~

"Uwah! Your house is so big!"

Maehara exclaim in awe but Isogai's awe is not to the size of the house but to the delicious smell of cake and baked good wafting through the air around them.

"Why aren't the other girl's here~?" an expected question from Okajima.

Karma did not exactly said it as a part of agreement with Michiko, he will not say that she is here and she will let him take the credit of baking the cake though he decline but requested for something she rather reluctantly accept.

She will play a game of pocky with him after everyone goes back home. Sounds easy but mentally challenging.

He smiles again when he remember their agreement while his friends is still getting used to the house and the warm and comfortable white sofa. "Now, do you guys know the reason o this get together?"

Well, it seems necessary for the class rep to ask.

"To switch information about girls!"

"To switch information about-"

"No, Okajima we are not going to do that." Okajima only laugh sheepishly when Isogai cut him off. "Chiba?"

"Share plans about the assassination while the girls and Sugaya also Sugino work for the drama?"

"Now, that sounds reasonable." Chiba blush a bit, it's rare to hear him talk so Isogai praise for giving out his opinion.

"Can't we just bash that octopus head?!"

"I hope you don't bash anything in my house~"

And so that is how their group studies and also planning for winter assassination starts.

They help each other, the ones who are best in that subject helps the other who are not so good in it but then they meet Terasaka's brain. Both Karma and Isogai was a bit speechless that one of them was smart enough to…

Karma took the phone away from Nagisa with a very forceful way. "But, Karma-kun, Michiko might know how to handle this." But he too has something in mind; they would become suspicious if they hear Michiko's phone ringing _in his_ house.

"Trust me, I tried asking her to teach me and she did it badly." That is the truth though Nagisa doesn't seem convinced with that. "She did fine when she taught me."

"But then…" Nagisa trace off… "At this kind of hour during a holiday, she is surely still asleep and tucked under a pile of blankets."

Dodged one problem for now…

"We might need kagebushin no jutsu to handle Terasaka." Maehara said that only as a teasing but Terasaka seem to take it to heart. But of course the boy knows that stirring problem in the devil's den is serious business.

"We might actually say that he is as stupid as Naruto." And they all laugh together at Karma's statement.

Studying become very boring as time pass on and somehow they managed to drill some things into Terasaka's brain, so they cut the cake and share it between them also the snacks was finished by them too when they studied.

"I never knew you can make this kind of delicious cake, Karma~!" and Isogai is practically almost worshipping Karma's cooking abilities though sure the redhead can cook but he can't exactly bake such a beautiful cake.

Michiko probably went a little overboard while decorating the cake with strawberries, vanilla frostings and also frozen chocolates that she shaped into hearts. She started making them in right after breakfast and did well in doing multi-task.

"But…" he seriously need to drag Nagisa out to the back yard for a second.

Nagisa look at Karma warily, knowing something is bothering the younger boy but he just doesn't know what exactly is bothering him. "Nagisa, Michiko is in my house." That was pretty straight-forward.

"I thought she rented an apartment."

"You think she have the money?"

The blue-haired boy shook his head lightly. "No." and he sighed before he look at Karma again. "Make sure you don't make the wrong move."

"Why?"

"Michiko can get very moody and cranky at around these last days of the month."

The redhead raises an eyebrow. "After exams?"

Nagisa only smile, in a way that makes him think that he is being teased by the shorter male. "You'll understand soon enough."

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

That night, he woke up with a hungry stomach that wants a late night snack so he obeyed it and descends the stairs to the kitchen to search the refrigerator or one of the cabinets and what did he found?

"Who bought burger?" he asked to himself but shrugged it away, too sleepy and hungry to think of whoever owns the juicy food. He takes it and also opens the refrigerator again, taking a bottle of syrup and a glass to make some cold syrup to drink with the burger.

He doesn't know how wrong his actions are…

"Karma…"

He almost thought Michiko is an actual ghost with that black hair that looks like it is owned by a witch, yes, a witch. That's how funny and messed up her bed-hair is.

"Michiko?"

She stares at him like with sleepy eyes but then her eyes widen and she starts to glare at him and it almost made him thought that his mother has come back home from one of her trips with his father and found out that her only son is staying up late.

"Insensitive redhead."

And… actually, Yui has sent him list of things not to do around the last days of the month.

Don't;

\- go against her wishes, even if it is very childish.

-call her moody.

-stress her out

-bother her when she is sleeping

-annoy her too much

And… he has gone against the most important part that even Yui has gone through and that is, eating her food without permission…

"Umm…" he guessed it in a few seconds, he needs to fix this fast because if he doesn't, it will become a problem that would annoy both of them in a very great scale. "Mi-"

But she doesn't let a simple apology slip because that burger is precious and even though she is mostly generous about her food most of the time and would just say 'Buy me a new one and I'll give that to you.' But this time she doesn't feel like it.

"I'm going back to sleep."

He watch her petite figure turn around and walk away from him who has put down the food and also left the cold syrup to chase her. "Michiko!"

"I'm too tired for your games…"

"I'll b-"

"You can't buy back a disappointed stomach."

And he really thinks that Michiko is just being a Drama Queen though during these days, Michiko is the Queen of all Drama Queens.


	30. C30: What is this?

~~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Karma woke up late much like he expected and he also know that Michiko is surely already at school, he hope she forgiven him but a note left by her on the dining table doesn't say so.

 **To: jerk redhead**

 **From: Michiko**

 **I left first.**

 **Eat.**

 **Jerk.**

It is probably the shortest note she ever made, he guess. He sighs and takes the note, looking at the dining table and feels his stomach grumble upon looking at the food that is served on the table. A bowl of soup with sausages in it, a plate with three fried chickens on it and also some bacons, and there's five sausages stuck on sticks and a bowl of sauce probably for the sausages.

He should probably be grateful that no matter how much she hates him right now, she still cooks breakfast for him.

He eats breakfast while thinking, why is she like this? She would usually just make a deal with him to buy a new one for her or just give it to him without any kind of repayment. Also, Michiko's anger and disappointment seems to stays longer than it usually does.

To be honest, Michiko usually avoids any kind of interactions at the last days of the month; he noticed. He wondered why but the question always slips away and become forgotten but this time he will probably finally find out what makes her like that.

"Childish, moody girl." He mumbled to himself, if she were to hear him, he is sure that he will be hit by a pan.

Taking the sausage and dipping it into the sauce, he thinks about it again. Michiko seems very different and… unstable at a scheduled time on every month… "Could it be…" he shook his head.

His mother… somehow have told him about how a girl's body works when he was in second grade of middle school. Do you know how hard it is to keep a pokerface while being told about such things? Not that far, even his parents would slightly freak out if they know their son knows such things.

His mother told him that some girls might feel a sharp pain but Michiko seems to be very normal like always, just that her personality is being very unstable…

He claps his hand once after throwing the stick, "It must be the disorder."

Michiko have Bipolar Disorder which is why her moods are very unstable, it's somehow crazy how she can grin from ear to ear after a heated verbal fight or after crying rivers but this only happens sometime.

Sighing again, he finds that it might be a problem if he doesn't understand the changes of her moods and feelings. "Time for a bath." He said to himself, deciding to take a bath to refresh himself.

The main bathroom is downstairs while his own bathroom is obviously upstairs, although it will be easier to use his own bathroom; he decides to use the main bathroom just to find a reason to walk around the house and not stuck around one spot in the house.

The redhead fill the tub with both the hot and cold water running while he brush his teeth clean. Next, he stop the flowing water because the tub is already full and he strips himself bare (cue the fangirls) before going into the tub.

The warm water is very relaxing and he can feel his muscles relax too, he lean his head on the edge of the tub and closes his eyes. "Michiko is weird…" and probably the weirdest girl he have known so far.

He chuckle and sit back straight, stretching his body a bit. "Maybe I should buy her a new one."

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Karma eats the French fries he bought along with two burgers for himself and for Michiko but in case she doesn't feel satisfied, he'll give his to her too. He also bought some food supplies and even bought more snacks just in case she is still not satisfied.

Also, he checked her snacks supplies and she is out of pocky sticks so for their deal, he bought three boxes of them and also some yogurts since he noticed that she liked yogurts but not liquid yogurt.

Sometime, calming an angry Michiko is a difficult task that needs a lot of coaxing.

But, he meets someone who he doesn't want to meet at the moment. He growls lowly before trying to avoid meeting the boy with eyes green like emeralds.

"Oh, Karma!" but, after meeting each other, Yuu and him has become closer and even help each other if one of them got into problems with the 'older brothers' in the neighborhood but he doesn't want to meet his newly made friend right now.

But they seem to want to change their plan but calls Karma to come closer anyway. "Karma… don't kill me when I tell you this."

Takeshi steps up closer. "I'm sorry for what I did but we're just being honest. Yes, I kissed your girlfriend and all…"

"Not yet but soon." Karma's comment made the two stare at him with disbelief. "She- Ahaha! So that's why!" the two of them finds the need to face-palm just because of the girl's stubbornness.

"Why what?" the redhead pushes them to answer him fast but…

"Michiko's father is a friend of mine since they work at the same place…"

And the redhead starts to get suspicious.

"We were thinking about telling you but now that we meet you, we don't exactly need to enter the lion's den." Yuu chuckle dryly, signing his nervousness of telling his friend. "Michiko… our parents planned to pair us up if she doesn't have a boyfriend when she turns sixteen."

Which means… it's only a few months left until January.

Karma sighs heavily. "Why must her parents plan everything for her?"

"So…"

Yuu grips Takeshi's sleeve while the other boy has frozen all over and Karma looks at who have said the short one word. Who is it? Akane… their worst nightmare when it comes to the topic about Michiko.

"This is why you guys called me here…? I can't believe how much I hate her parents, it's like she is some simple little doll used for playing but then thrown away." Akane scowls.

"Thrown away?" but Karma doesn't understand that part because no matter what, no parents would just throw away their daughter; even more if she is such a perfectly made one.

"Once she get married to Yuu, the family wealth will do just good for them and being old friends means that the relationship will be stable enough so they can just focus on her siblings more." The girl explains and Yuu seems to have only realized this now.

"How rich?" the pair of green eyes looks at his friend who smile nervously and glance at Karma. "Not that much difference from Akabane family's wealth."

Owning a house in this neighborhood and able to live happily is a feat of its own which leaves that only to Karma's guess and it turns out to be true. "Michiko's own wealth if her parents die will be a lot too even though Yuzuki will still get the most but you do know what kind of brother he is!" Akane added up.

Well, seeing that Yuzuki is a soft little brother who is also very fragile and learnt to love his sisters much like how they would get very protective of him, it can only be guessed that he will give them a lot of help.

"Umm… since when did we start thinking about this subject that will make Michiko throw a tantrum?" Yuu tries to avoid any more talking about this subject.

"Anyway, like how we see… there might be more planning by Michiko's parents. She is already on her way into my boarding school by the end of the year and there's also that guy…" Takeshi's eyes starts to wonder off, uncertain if he has to tell the redhead this too.

"What?"

Of course… Akane and Yuu hit his head and Karma frown at the two's actions. "Why?" his mercuric gold eyes look at the three friends who starts to look extra nervous.

"He used to be one of us too until he decided to go after Michiko while the rest of us decided to part ways and Nagisa was forced to attend Kunugigaoka which thanfully was the same school her parents recommended."

Karma frowns more, recommended by her parents? Means that… "Michiko was only following her parents' wishes?" he tries to confirm his guess and Akane shush him in such a way that he thought she gone crazy.

"Yes but we don't talk about that."

"How much more will her parents try to control her life?" they wonder in silence and pity the girl more because of how cruel fate was on her.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

It was how he found out what her parents have done, it's obvious why she runs away from home now but she's transferring by the end of the year which means… He sighs heavily, trying to hide his disappointment.

After a long wait, Michiko came back home with no greeting but only a simple glare, he sighs more.

He really does wonder why Michiko suddenly turns like this. Yes, she must be annoyed at how her parents are controlling her life but does it have to affect the other people around her?

Karma sighs more.

He waits for five minutes and she doesn't seem to come out… three more minutes…. And in total it's been almost twenty minutes and so he and moves on with his plan of apologizing to his chubby (actually not) and currently grumpy cat. He takes the bag of snacks with him upstairs to make a deal with the cat with the hope that it will go well.

"Michiko?" he knocks at her door but there's no answer. He knocks again and still no answer, the third time is still the same and actually they made a deal that if the girl doesn't answer after knocking and calling out her name three times, he is given permission to barge into her room.

She is grumpy and anger is what destroys her most of the time which… made him worried and open the door forcefully.

"W-wha?!"

The redhead's face almost turn as red as his hair.

Michiko is standing there, shocked and trying to cover herself with the towel near her, her hair wet and glistening under the light with her hand covering her front but her behind was enough of a hint that she is only wearing shorts and a bra.

"Karma! Close it!"

He snaps out of his daze and quickly closes the door before he starts to think of weird things in front of her. Well, at least his question about how he will react if he is the one to found her changing is now answered.

But… isn't he just giving more reasons for her to hate him and get annoyed by him…?

"Umm…" he pauses to arrange his words again. "Michiko, can I go in?"

"And let you see everything again?! In your dreams!" she exclaims from inside of the bedroom.

Well, that's a no then…

He sighs lightly and straightens himself up with the plastic bag still in his hand. "But, come down for dinner, 'kay?" he reminds her for dinner before leaving her room; at least he can give the snacks to her during dinner.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Again today, he ditches school while worrying about Michiko's health since she really hasn't eaten lunch or dinner.

Also, she is very grumpy lately so…

Much like how he predicted, her room is a big mess and there are some medicines on the table which means, she really did endure between a painful stomach ache and also pride of not wanting to meet him.

Karma scans the room again and grumbles at how he is the one who needs to clean it up while the current owner is out and he might find some interesting things before she decide to move into an apartment.

Whle he is cleaning, he did find a lot of interesting things like her newest sketch book and found out that she sure is attracted to him and even designed some clothes for him even though he know for sure she won't make them real.

Michiko likes to draw and this is one of the things he likes of her. "I'd like to try these~" he comments at how good the clothes are and there's even some for Nagisa which are more tomboyish and fitting for his gender.

Maybe, he might ask Sugaya or other creators in their class to make them but of course she will have to give him permission first.

The next interesting thing he finds is her monthly money and some letters. Even though her parents and her is having a fight, her parents seems to be very desperate to get her back according to the letters and the amazing amount of money. That is why it is amazing.

The next thing he finds is… He cringes at the memory of seeing her pale face with hollow eyes staring out to noting. The scissor is now clean and seems to be used as something to cut the papers or fabric that she uses to make things.

A bit more obvious but also amazing is how he founds her tablet! It still has full battery and he can clearly see what kind of story, picture and videos she has.

She surely likes Big Bang and Hetalia and also some other more anime or manga and her pictures are… when did she get these pictures? He look at a photo of him which is nicely took and there's also some other pictures of her friends from elementary like Akane.

How about the stories? They are very nicely made but… he blushes when he founds a quite indecent one which is pretty hardcore… Michiko does say that she rarely read these and he have to admit that all of them have great storyline but no matter how innocent someone looks like, she is still a girl during puberty.

Of course, someone like Michiko who has high sense of curiosity will have a lot of curiosity on the relationships between a pair of opposite gender people which can get pretty nasty when it comes to that…

He chuckles and put down the tablet near her laptop and look up to her collection of books. They are rare and an original and real copy all the way from England or… Why does she have Fifty Shade of Grey?

Michiko is a pervert sometime but, really?

Although he almost thought she is into those kinds of stuffs, he realizes a note inside the book.

Sorry I tainted you but you need to read this

It's for the sake of humanity and everything in it.

You are too innocent. I will taint you before the world taint you.

Lol

Her friends sure are real trolls.

The redhead reads it again and he finally found out who is the owner of the book. Aoi… Wait, it's Aoi mother's. Well, that's a very interesting finding.

He continues to search for things in her room but suddenly…

"Who would knock at a lone house in such an hour?" he wonders and goes to the door but… he slammed the door too hard that he heard something heavy dropped onto the ground. "I'm seriously not in the m… Why does she have this?"

The redhead wonders while slowly feel disappointment and something else… surges through him as he eyes the medicine. "Ugh… the door."

Karma descends the stairs and takes fast steps towards the door which he quickly opened and widens his eyes due to what he is seeing.

Michiko is in Isogai hands while Nagisa seems to be quite worried judging from his expression. But, the expression on her face says everything, she's in pain and the way she is holding he stomach just means that… this is why he told her to eat.

Or… what was that medicine for?

"Sheesh, I already told her to eat… let me have her." Karma offers his hand out to carry the sick girl but Isogai seems to be hesitating to give her. "Isogai…"

"I… you won't do anything, will you?" he asked cautiously.

"No, I'm not that much of a delinquent." And finally the black-haired boy gives the girl but then Karma smirks. "Unless she asks for it~"

"Karma-kun, this is not the time for jokes." Nagisa quickly steps into it before the two starts a fight and the two boys only look away.

"I'll take it from here. Thanks."

~~XX~~XX~~

"Michiko, you're finally awake." I open up my eyes and found a pair of mercuric golden eyes looking at me and the owner's hands have a tray of food which carries a bowl of possibly warm soup judging from the smell.

"What happened?"

He sits beside me and put the tray down which I later found out that my guess was right. There's a bowl of rice and a warm soup, a plate of still hot fish and also a plate of salad. This is a lot for only me to eat.

"Open up your mouth. I'll feed you if you just want to continue staring at it." I look back at him and see his expression that slightly makes me feel guilty for saying this but… "I'm not hungry."

"That's because you shut down your taste buds." He takes the chopsticks and takes a bit of the fish and put it on the salad before taking it again along with the vegetables. "Say 'ah'~"

I miss that smirk, I realize. Biting my lips, I finally obey and open up my mouth to receive the food that I've craved for long. "Delicious?"

Nodding simply, I gulp down and eye the soup and the spoon near it. "What happened?" I ask again.

"Your gastric relapsed."

"Oh…" so that's why there is a stabbing pain on my sides… wait… no…

"Karma…" I hurriedly try to escape this situation but his eyes sharpen and glare at me.

"I thought I told you to eat and you didn't and this is what you get." I try not to whimper while he shoves the chopsticks at my face. "For now, eat."

I open my mouth and accept the rice which later on is added with a spoon of warm and delicious soup. I can't complain but to accept every food shove into my mouth and I can only pause to drink while starting to feel very uneasy…

"Karma I need to go buy something." And I need it fast.

"What is it? I'll buy it." Wow, he's really persistent today or is he still annoyed at me… "Karma, it's not appropriate for boys to buy these…"

I try.

I really do but he utter something I'd rather not want him to know.

"What? Birth control pills?"


	31. C31: Karma is Red, Red is Blood

_There's an Extra Chapter about a slight AU on this fan fiction but only available in Wattpad or PM me_

Karma glares at the girl with the feeling of anger, disappointment of given false hope and also… lost? "Tell me, was it really a prank by the two of you or are you really dating him?" he asks sternly, wanting answer immediately

He notices that she is staring back at her with an expression which is probably a mix of confusion and surprise. "Karma?" her voice is soft as if she is trying to cool down the fire in him but it fails.

"They were for some…. Womanly business…" she tries to explain but he doesn't just buy it and accept the reason.

He presses her on for more information regarding why she has those birth control pills with her when she obviously doesn't need them unless…

Karma watches the girl fiddles with her finger and looks back at him with soft midnight blue eyes that almost make him let her go. "Just let it go for now… I… I don't even talk about these stuffs with my mama!" he also notices how she is raising her voice to try making him back down.

He put down the tray and slowly comes closer to her who widens her eyes when he pins her to the wall and eyes glaring at her as if he can read everything about her.

"Really? Of course, even your mother won't tell you about how you are made."

And no woman would just talk about how they do it because that is something very private and even Karma himself wouldn't like Korosensei asking him when he had his first kiss.

"You're thinking that I am consuming that birth control because I did _it_ with Takeshi? My goodness… Karma, we barely know each other!"

He stares at her, smirking that he finally gets what he is asking about.

"Tell me. You did it with him or didn't you?" he asks again.

This is getting pretty annoying… "I didn't! I'm still fifteen!"

"Almost sixteen." He corrected her and she groans in annoyance to his attitude but right now, both of them are equally annoyed.

"You do know my standards! I will not do anything like that before I am married!"

"Eh~? But, anyone can bow down to the feeling of lust~"

"Karma, please… I need to go buy it before this bed turns as red as your hair!"

"Huh?"

He didn't get it or was he supposed to?

"I promise, I'll explain everything to you even if it is embarrassing. So, please, I-" he widens his eyes when he sees her starting to hug herself in pain. "Ungh…" she whimpers and he furrows his eyebrows and wonders what made her scrunch in pain.

"Please, Karma… Before I can't walk even a single step!" she raises her voice again while he starts to feel pretty worried because from what he read, stress can make gastric relapse too, did he do this?

"Sorry…" She utter out and apology before she…

BAM

"Michiko!"

He chases after her who runs away to somewhere he don't know but can only guess to be the main bathroom, but no matter how fast he is, if his emotions are already heated up like this; there is no stopping him.

"You can't run away from me that easily… You do know that." He hisses at her while he holds her wrist which is not reaching to the bathroom door. "If you're really in pain, we should just go to a clinic. That gastric that you suffer can kill you, isn't it?"

She looks at him as if he is trying to make a joke but instead he pulls her to him and suddenly carries her bridal style.

"Karma, stop!" she fights but her hits are not really that much of a pain. "Please!"

"You can't jus-"

"It's just my period, you bloody git!"

And he know, he just know that his cheeks are as red as his red hair. So… his guess was true but that birth control pill made him stop guessing anymore…

"I told you I'll explain everything so please! You also do know that females are not fertilized when they still have their period, don't you?!" and so it is back to science.

He must high-five his face when all of this calmed down. He also might re-read the science book from a year ago just to be sure…

"I…"

Michiko looks away with bright red cheeks, it is something that happens to every girl but for Michiko, this subject is embarrassing to talk about to even fellow females and to a boy like Karma, moreover someone who she had something on, it does not help.

"It's embarrassing enough…. Let me go before this turn into some kind of sacrificial ceremony…" she tried to give him hints but he was too clouded by his emotions.

"Umm… you mentioned about buying something…" he reminded her and she growls at him. "Yes, and that something is something important at this kind of time… if you were to let go of me much earlier, you won't need to buy it for me!"

Wait… "I didn't agree to this…"

"Then, you want to paint this house red?"

Because it's been out of the box, Michiko just decides to tease him about it while letting out her own anger.

"Karma!"

"Sheesh… okay!"

~~~XX~~~XX~~~

.

He tries to ignore how the man behind the counter is smiling at him, he also buys other things so that the thing is not the only thing and not to embarrass himself.

When he came back, she is nowhere to be found but he soon find out that she is in the main bathroom, waiting for her order that is so embarrassing to buy as a guy. He tried to reason saying that his sister needs it but the worker does know that he is an only son…

.

.

.

.

I guess judging from his cheeks that are painted with a dark hue of red, he never felt this humiliated and embarrassed before.

"So… you still want me to explain…? While I'm in the mood to talk."

And he just nods.

"I did not do the _thing_ with Takeshi… I have those pills because that… monthly thing happens during exams so that is just a hassle so I have those to postpone it but I only have them when it is exams!"

He nods again. "Are you even hearing me…?" I tilt my head and put my hand on his shoulders but he just flinch. "Yeah… I just… sorry I had to be that stubborn. Does it still hurt?"

"No… luckily that is. Not as lucky as many, I have quite painful sides when this happens so I also have medicines for that but I'm out of them… Lucky me…" I said the last part sarcastically and I look back at him.

"Sorry, I'm really mostly that moody before this."

His mercuric golden eyes look at me and eye me, suddenly his blush became brighter. "Don't you even tell me about what you are currently thinking about." I just had the hunch that he is thinking about _that_.

No matter how good of a kid someone was, they will still do that…

"I… I'm just sorry for being so insensitive. Well, I just went to conclusions when I promised you that I won't… ugh."

How cute~

"Thanks for caring. I guess, even I would be jealous about that…" I look back at him and then I remember. "Umm, you're still… with her?"

I blush brighter when he just so suddenly laughs, why is he laughing?

"Ryoko really did made an accurate guess~! Sheesh, you're jealous too? Why don't you just confess already~? She's my cousin, idiot." He kisses the bridge of my nose and stares at me with his mercury-gold eyes.

"Cousin…?" I can't believe it… I fell for his tricks… bloody fucking again! "I can't believe you…" I message my temple, annoyed that I get crazy jealous so quick.

"Hahaha, but it worked like how it worked with me, didn't it~?"

"I'm going to kill you."

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Karma searches his bookshelf to find the book he is trying to find and when he did, he opens it to where the subject he wants to know is.

"Females experience their monthly period because they are not fertilized which means pregnant woman who have been fertilized by their partner cannot have period during the time of their pregnancy but they will have a month and more period after their pregnancy… Period also means that they're reproduction organ is working and that they are already able to have an offspring."

So, basically… if they did that and Michiko if he accidentally c- he shook his head to disperse any weird fantasies and continue on reading.

"Before this happens, they will experience unstable emotions like being moody and can get easily offended and for those who are unlucky, they will experience pain around the hip or waist before the shedding happens." That explains why Michiko been so easily angered lately.

"During each menstrual cycle, levels of the hormone oestrogen rise, resulting in an egg developing and being released by the ovary. The womb lining thickens in preparation for a possible pregnancy.

The egg travels down the fallopian tube and if it meets a sperm and is fertilized, a pregnancy can occur.

The egg lives for about 24 hours. If it isn't fertilized, it will be absorbed into the body. The lining of the womb will come away and leave the body through the vagina mixed with blood. This is a period; it's also sometimes referred to as the menstrual flow."

"Premenstrual syndrome describes the physical, psychological and behavioral symptoms that can occur in the two weeks before your monthly period. It's also known as premenstrual tension."

So… she was just affected by it.

Maybe, he just needs to avoid her when it happens or they'll just get into fights… Also, why is he reading this? Because he was curious, it has been a year since he learnt this at school but now that he needs to know that if he isn't careful, he might cause something that results in so many troubles.

He sighs again, trying to calm down the flooding ideas and fantasies in his head. He can't do this right now… he just can't for the time being.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

((Additional R-18 things in another place : ))

It seems that the two of them can't go through a day without any kind of bantering or bickering when this monthly, bloody cursed thing happens to her and it seems that they don't exactly go through good terms for now.

Michiko is grateful for the food that Karma bought her but it's just that the thing kept her from saying thanks but instead always critics him for almost every wrong doing and even the simplest mistake.

And he can't take it anymore after a while…

"Michiko, let's have a mock assassination, the place is all around our school grounds and you can choose at least four people to be in your team."

And that's how it turns out like this…

In Karma's room, he starts typing on his laptop, calling the ones that he wants to be in his team.

 **Daredevil Team**

 **Karma :** Hey, do a favor for me~!

 **Prank Queen Rio:** What if we don't want to~?

 **Karma:** I'll blackmail you, simple as cake~

 **Ryounosuke** : I need to attend something on that day.

 **Karma** : Then, just invite your girlfriend too.

 **Ryounosuke** : …

 **Prank Queen Rio** : Geez! I don't want a couple in the team! I'll get jealous!

 **Okuda Nanami** : Umm… what can I do to help even if I join too?

 **Terasaka** : She won't do a thing, what do you even expect?

 **Karma** : Awh, don't be so harsh~! Useless Slave No. 2.

 **Terasaka** : I do not approve of that nickname!

 **Prank Queen Rio** : Useless Slave No.2! Buy me some strawberry juice!

 **Terasaka** : How about I make it from your blood!?

 **Okuda Nanami** : I'll do my best!

 **Prank Queen Rio** : Woah! One in… why do you even want to fight Michiko, redhead?

 **Karma** : I have a name you know. Well, she… it's that falls.

 **Terasaka** : What falls?

 **Okuda Nanami** : Umm…

 **Ryounosuke** : I understand your pain.

 **Prank Queen Rio** : Pfft-! Hahaha, have some bits of karma, bastard!

 **Terasaka** : What falls?!

 **Prank Queen Rio** : That falls…

Niagara falls.

Of blood.

The devil's sacrificial stream.

Wait…

 **Karma** : Don't you dare.

 **Prank Queen Rio** : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Ryounosuke** : Understood?

 **Terasaka** : OMG! YOU TAINTED ME!

 **Ryounosuke** : You're welcome.

 **Prank Queen Rio** : Have some of it! Devil! It's for you!

 **Karma** : You went and did it… be sure to have your taste buds checked after I do it.

 **Prank Queen Rio** : You'll never get me! *flies to the moon*

 **Okuda Nanami** : Actually… I'm rather surprised that you have a Facebook account.

 **Karma** : Me? Oh, I don't use it often anyway, just for some _business_ like these.

 **Terasaka** : Me too.

 **Karma** : I'm not the same to a shrimp-brain like you~!

 **Terasaka** : Hey!

 **Prank Queen Rio** : Geez, shut up for a second! I'll agree to join if you stop spamming my notifications!

 **Ryounosuke** : Okay, I'll join too. It seems that Rinka has something urgent to do.

 **Karma** : Useless Slave No.2~?

 **Terasaka** : Don't corner me! Sheesh, okay! Okay!

 **Karma** : Deal. See you in the battle field~

Meanwhile Karma is snickering at his strategy and the people to pull it off has already agreed to the plan, it's just a matter whether they can pull it off perfectly even if there are some few holes.

Michiko is trying to ask her trusted friends.

Like…

 **Nagisa** : You had a fight with Karma-kun, eh?

 **Wakahisa Michiko** : Very much likely…

 **Sniper Rinka** : Cute.

 **Wakahisa Michiko** : I take every advantage out there, even if I have to work like a mafia.

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Umm… is that a good thing or a bad thing?

 **Hir** **t** **:** I'm more bothered at how the two of you use your full name when you obviously can change them better!

 **Wakahisa Michiko** : No reasons to do so.

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Hiroto…

 **Sniper Rinka** : Said the person who has smiles for 'o'.

 **Hir** **t** : Said the person who took so many pride in their talent that they put it in their Facebook account name.

 **Sniper Rinka** : I-I… Ryunosuke was the one who changed it!

 **Nagisa** : Umm… I think Michiko is getting annoyed now.

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Michiko-chan? Are you there?

 **Sniper Rinka** : I'll be hearing the news that Maehara been shot through the head by an unknown sniper.

 **Isogai Yuuma** : H-Hayami-san?!

 **Nagisa** : Michiko is a sniper too.

 **Sniper Rinka** : Almost better than us.

 **Hir** **t** **:** Omg, Yuuma! Help me!

 **Wakahisa Michiko** : I'm not killing anyone. But, I am annoyed.

 **Hir** **t** **:** Yuuma!

 **Isogai Yuuma** : It's okay.

 **Sniper Rinka** : I agree to join.

 **Nagisa** : Me too.

 **Isogai Yuuma** : Oh, me too!

 **Hir** **t** **:** You guys are bullying me!

 **Sniper Rinka** : Think about your life.

 **Isogai Yuuma** : He said yes.

 **Wakahisa Michiko** : Good.

And so their battle begins.

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Nurufufu~! How lovely~"

"Korosensei, sometime I wonder where you live."

"Why, Karma-kun~?"

"No reasons~" but Karma's expression tells another thing which just makes Korosensei shudder and run away to hide behind me who only sighs.

"Stop this childish act." I grit my teeth when the octopus doesn't seem to stop shaking from the possibility that his house might get burned into flames as red as the redhead's flaming crown.

"Hasn't you been childish too~?" glaring at him never stops his smirk so I forget about it and change my attention to something else while I hear the other's comments.

"I can't stop wondering how you guys will fight each other if you were to get married to each other." Nagisa chuckles at the thought that the two of us might just as well ignite a civil war.

"I'll just put her down and pin her to the bed~" Karma teasingly said and I feel my cheeks burn up from the embarrassment. "Karma!"

"Hehehe, be sure to always remember to use protection~!" Korosensei just puts more fuel into this while the redhead already has his sword twirling between his fingers. "Yeah, I'll remember it~"

"Korosensei, we might have already leant those… things… but we are still underage." And I am grateful that Yuuma put a stop to this indecent octopus and redheaded delinquent's teasing.

"Okay, okay~! Now, choose your weapons and take your place!"

In a few more minutes, this is going to start and the mock assassination will start.

In my position, I can see Karma who doesn't seem to notice my presence but of course I keep distance to avoid having him notice me by instincts and pure luck and guess while from our ear-piece, I know that Nagisa is watching over everyone from somewhere.

We must kill each other and the last one standing is the winner that represents their team. But, when their leader is 'killed', it is not a gameover because even a spider that has lost its legs can still move and even if their head is gone, it still can move too as long the legs are functional.

"Hunter x Hunter logic…" I mumble to myself while loading the rifle and gun in preparation before the battle start.

~~Skip Time~~

It's just the two of us left somehow, in the end, it still turns out into a one-on-one battle which Karma decides to be settled in a close combat because he knows that just like Nagisa, and I am assassination-oriented.

"You think you can defeat me, dear~?" he asks in a sing-song tone but I just ignore him and continue on thinking about how can I do this against someone experienced like him.

But… kicking him there worked quite well last time, right? What if I kick it again? But what if it can't get up anymore? Does he even experience that anymore?

"Yeah… I'll feel happy if I am able to kick you again."

"That was painful."

"Payment for the mental pain."

"What mental pain?"

"For making me fall in love."

Yes, like how I expect it, he froze for a second and by the time he regain his composure, I am already in front of him and with a swing of my knife, he steps back with an expression that tells me he got baited in that ruse.

He can't get rough at me with any of his powerful punches or kicks but he needs to make me at least trip or any other thing that will not injure a little way too much all the while trying to stab me with the rubber knife.

I need to win this one…

I need to win it.

I throw a kick at him and one more knife shows up after being hid under my soles, but I forgot something… dead members can still be manipulated but they can't kill.

"Terasaka!"

He calls out to him and I feel that the brawny restrain my hands but that alone is not enough to stop me. I jump with enough force to make me go all the way to my behind and hitting the boy's head with my knees in process.

"How the fuck you like this heavy girl?!"

And I need another hit.

"I never gain weight!" I exclaim in complain to his insult and kick the back of his knees with enough force to make him kneel down and I give the final blow by giving another kick on his back.

"Because of that~"

I growl at Karma who then made a gesture which later on I find out to be a silent order to Chiba to hit me with paintballs from his rifle but of course they won't 'kill' me but they are successful to make me lost focus.

"Nero, Arancione~!"

I smirk at how he furrow his eyebrows and suddenly, Maehara and Isogai starts to strike at him continuously with their knifes. "Blau. Start."

"Ehe~? Michiko, you sure go through lengths for this~!"

"Of course, who said I will play fair?"

~~~XX~~XX~~XX~~~

Yes, she didn't play fair but it still was not enough for her to win…

She walks home alone for today since her little brother got admitted into the hospital because his sickness relapsed again since it is starting get quite cold and the younger brother kind of over-worked himself.

Michiko sighs as she walks home; sometime she would steal glances to her reflection on the window shops and thought to herself.

"I'm not going to be long here… maybe I should just…" she thought about it even though the action might make the redhead who is waiting for her to be angry or disappointed yet again but she has been thinking about it.

And… much likes how she guesses.

"Michiko?"

Karma has to look a few more times before confirming that the girl who came back is really Michiko, not just any Michiko but the one named Wakahisa Michiko who changed a lot during the short period of time they were apart.

"Hmm?" she responded and he stands up to hold her shoulders and eyes her from head to toe. "What happened to your hair?"

.

.

.

"I cut them, isn't that obvious?" I asked him back but he just takes a few strands of my now shoulder-length hair. "Pretty obvious."

"Umm… did I do this?" I chuckle at how he is trying to be careful with his words. "No, I was planning for it anyway."

"But…"

I can see that he tensed up a bit.

"Some of it yes."

And he flinches. "I thought we settled this." Yes, but I am still on edge. "Hmm… I'm going to bed."

"Michiko."

"Yeah, I'll go eat something."

"Now."

I groan at his stubbornness and I look at my bag, I'll do that as soon as I put my bag in my room.

"It was a fair fight." I stop in my tracks when I hear him said that, I look back and smile at him. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout my attitude but you need to keep the patience a few more days~"

And I swear I hear him growl.


	32. C32: We'll Help

**THE TIME SKIP!**

 **AHAHAHA!**

 ***drop dead***

 **~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~**

I decide that this year is one of those years that just don't end well. Everything is out and every secret are now out too but it seems that… I can't get close to someone, not even a little.

"Karma… it's time for dinner." I invite him down but he just keeps on staring at the empty study with this… blank mercuric gold eyes that I start to worry about him more.

"Michiko, I'll go downstairs soon." That is what you always tell me but if I say that out loud, he might as well just stomps his way down and eat while ignoring me, again…

I step into his room and watch him. His hair is as red as ever and the loose sweater he is wearing with the stripes color of black and white makes him look like an inmate but it looks good on him anyway.

"What's wrong?"

Well, at least he notices me.

"Nothing… just, take your time off and don't be so harsh on yourself." He glares at me, well, that's harsh too. "I mean, don't put your mind into it for at least the times to replenish yourself. You need rest too."

"And then let all of this settled out without a solution?" He asks me as he twirls his chair to look at me.

"That's not what I meant." I try to be careful with my words. "If you fall sick, there will be nothing good in this."

"What do you recommend?"

I turn silent. I can't do this spontaneously. "I…" I hesitate with my words. "Please take a rest, you look a lot skinny than before." He looks at himself and pulls on the sweater.

"How would you know?"

"Your clothes been hanging more idly rather than fitting your body." I answer to him and he stands up from his seat to walk towards me who am sitting on his bed.

"Eh, you sure are an observant girl~" I try not to be fazed by the way he is leaning to me with his hands pinning me down. "Why don't you look more~?"

"Karma, you need to rest. I can see the bags under your eyes." I calmly comment -to not make an embarrassing mistake- at how he looks, pale and tired. "Eat your dinner and then go to sleep."

I hear him sighs and closes his eyes, opening his eyes to look at me again. "Maybe you're right… I've been pushing myself a little too much." He lies down, on top of me…

"Karma…"

"Hmm~?"

"You're heavy."

"You're warm."

He closes his eyes and continues to press me under his body. "You're big…" I whimper, trying to escape this.

"Yeah, I am. Wanna see~?" I did not mean that! And where do you think is your hand moving to?!

I push him away but he only chuckles and offers his hand to me. "C'mon, you want me to eat dinner right?" I sigh and take his hand. "Yeah…"

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

His birthday is near and I mostly get money from my own effort, his help and also monthly budget from my parents but sometime they forget to give me money. I sigh at the amount of money that I have because the gift that I want to give him is not exactly that cheap.

It's expensive…

And I have additional plans so none of this will work unless I found a part-time job and try not to get caught by any of the main building students. Great…

Who can help me…?

"Ah, Michiko-chan!" I stop and look behind me to see two antennas that are moving happily. "Yuuma." I smile at him and he smiles back at me, after what happened, we kind of learn to leave the past behind before it gets too awkward.

"How have you been? I just recently heard from Nagisa that you really did ran away." His expression tells me clearly that he is worried for me, how nice. "It's okay, Karma took care of me." And I hit a sore spot…

"O-oh… I was going to recommend a nice apartment near my house." He scratches the back of his neck and smile sheepishly at me. "Well, I guess you don't need it anymore."

"Well, where are you going?" I ask him while I look at how he is dressed, quite classy I must say. "Work, I was supposed to get a holiday but they're kind of short on workers." I voice out an 'oh' and tilt my head.

Wait…

"Yuuma, is there any free space for workers? I need some money and I do plan to move into an apartment." His face lit up and his smile brighten, how cute.

"Yeah, we are in need for more workers but… isn't it dangerous to have a part-time job now? You might get expelled."

"You're still going."

Yuuma laughs sheepishly and look back at me, a smile still on his face. "Yeah."

We walk together towards the café where he is working while sometime talking to each other. Like, how the apartment like is and he told me that it has a fair price that goes along with the good furniture and state the apartment is.

Sometime I would ask about his siblings and even today they are healthy and playing around while trying not to bother his sick mother.

When we arrived, his manager quickly hugs him. It seems that I would like this manager and she looks at me with gleaming eyes and then looks at Yuuma again. "Your girlfriend?" she asks curiously and I can see how Yuuma's face heat up.

"N-no… she's taken." He stuttered and the woman pouts. "You're weak… Anyway, what can I help you with?" she smiles sweetly at me and I return the smile back.

"I… I need a job and Yuuma said that you can help me with that." I try to look the best and give a good impression. "Oh my, yes! We rarely get female worker here since most thought that only males are accepted~!"

"Rather than rare, you're the first this year." Now, I'm worried. Yuuma probably notice how my expression changed and he quickly flail his hands. "B-but you'll be okay!"

"I guarantee it!" the manager cheerfully and I only smile back.

She pulls me to the back where the lockers are and probably where they change clothes and… "It's already almost opening time! Can you be a bit faster?!" the manager chided at one of her workers who has a nice and short blonde hair.

"Oh, a new guy? I mean girl…"

"Wear your shirt, please!"

I hold the woman's hand tighter and try to only look at the eyes. "H-hello…"

"Oh my, am I scaring you? Sorry, we only got guys around for quite a while so expect some… accidents…"

I do not like how that sounds.

The manager huffs and pulls me again to her office. "Here, you can change since I won't want those guys looking at a girl who is already taken."

"Umm… I haven't got your name." I remind her and she smiles wider if she can. "Aiko, you can call me that. And yours?"

"Wakahisa Michiko."

"My, such a beautiful name."

"My mom major in Japanese so that's expected…" I laugh sheepishly and she only turns around to find a uniform for me.

"It's been a long time since I take this out; tell me if it doesn't fit." She pulls out a maid dress which I try on when Aiko walks out to give me my privacy.

Stepping out of the office, Aiko gave a squeal. "It fits you perfectly!"

It's a little tight around my body because that is just how it is made and the dress only reaches to my thighs but the black stockings fixes this a little bit. The white ruffles give a cute touch to the black dress and the patches –as decoration- are giving some addition.

"I kind of asked the tailor to make the dress with the impression of Alice in Wonderland. I like that book~" I giggle at how cute the manager is that it makes me wonder how old she is. "Let's introduce you to our cooks~! Oh, they are a duo of very nice women!"

I guess, they mean that they rarely get waitress.

I will love this work but sadly I will need to quit soon enough by the time February came.

~XX~XX~XX~

I got closer to the workers; the cooks are nice much like how Aiko told me and Yuuma helped me a bit in getting along with the other boys.

There is Shino, the blonde from the other day who is now in college and works here for additional money and what's more great is that he is in Japanese. I wish to major in English literature but Japanese is not bad too.

"Here, you have another mistake. It should go like this…" he points out my mistake and sometime he would still steal my book where I write some of my stories and he sometime laughs at my mistakes.

"If you put it like this, it might sound better." I read it again and it does sound better than before.

We become close fast even more with the dream of becoming a writer. "One day, I'll write thousands and even millions of copies of my book! Be sure to buy them~!"

"Only if they are good enough for me~!"

To be honest, I would love to.

And there's this quiet silver-haired man with slightly long bangs. He is in college too and wishes to be a known inventor but right now he is working here much like the other workers who need additional money.

Sometime, it's fun to watch him fix situation and problems in the café. Like how we messed up the cake but he came out with a rather creative solution, there's also the time when we can't bring down a heavy box and it was him who put a mattress on the floor and then sliding the box down little by little on a ladder.

"Gin-san, can I ask you for any ideas on cool inventions? I promise it's only for my writing." And he look at me, long… "Okay."

He helps me a lot even though it's kind of hard to take out a response from him but he's good.

And then there's….

"Yuuma, what's wrong?"

"It's okay…"

I glare back at the redhead, not Karma but another redhead with black highlight on his bangs. Why is he even here?

"Sheesh, I already said I'm sorry."

I sigh and help Yuuma stand up and with his leg, it might be hard to walk around right now so Shino quickly run to help us.

"Akira… you shouldn't do that…" Gin softly but dominantly tell Akira who just shrugs it off and continue to move the table.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Michiko put me down carefully back on the sofa in the resting room and she look at my leg worriedly. "I told you that it's okay. Just… Agh!" I flinch when Shino just so suddenly slap the blue part on my leg.

"Michiko, can you please ask for some ice from the ladies?" Shino asks and Michiko only nod and quickly run to ask for some ice.

When it is only the two of us but soon Gin enter, Shino look at me and grin. "You fancy the girl?" and I blush.

"N-no! I told you that she's taken!"

"She told me that she's single."

"S-she likes someone else."

It doesn't seem that reasoning with them won't help me right now. "Geez…. Yeah, I do." I scratch the back of my neck while Shino snicker at my honesty.

"Good and bad. Hiroto didn't do a good job it seems." Gin sits beside me and said. "No, he just doesn't know. I didn't tell him." I didn't tell my best friend because I can't handle his teasing sometime.

"She does have a cute face, with or without her glasses~" Shino praises with a wide grin. "And her short hair looks cute on her too." Gin added but I kept my silence.

"I already decide that I lost in this… the one she likes is a strong opponent after all." I continue to try but Shino and Gin only flashes me with an expression of curiosity. "Um… you want to see?"

Both of them nod and I just sigh before I reach to my bag to get my phone and open a group photo of the boys in Class E, the one with Karma inside because it is quite hard to get a photo of the redhead.

I show it to them and Shino whistle. "Woah, you have a tight competition there! He does look like someone hard to beat."

"But…" I look at Gin and he continues. "With your personality, isn't it easy to get a girl?"

I hum and look back at the photo. "But she is special in a way… her friend once told me that she is someone pretty strong, enough to intimidate a gang of delinquents… she's a fine prize for a great battle."

"Really?"

I look back at my colleague; did I just break their image of Michiko?

"I thought… she was a sweet little girl who can joke around…"

"Polite and timid…"

"Beautiful and understanding."

What kind of image are they thinking?

"Umm… Nagisa-kun told me that she changed for the better. I meant that she has a cold personality when it comes to someone she doesn't like." I need to fix it fast before it gets awkward.

"Oh." Both of them voice out and laugh sheepishly, realizing their mistake in taking the new information. "So…"

"She's still the way you guys think she is."

Both of them sigh and smile and we quickly end the conversation when she came back with a bag of ice for my bruised leg. "Here." She hands it to us and Shino shoo her and Gin away to do the cleaning outside.

"Now, back to our conversation. She is not taken yet and someone's heart can be influence very easily if you take the right actions so… you wanna try it?" he asks me and I only frown. "But… it might seem that I am being selfish and stubborn."

"You need to be selfish and stubborn from time to time; you can't be someone who people can order around so easily. You might get stomped around by your future wife." I chuckle at the last part but then, do I want to get her before it's too late?

"She looks like someone who anyone can love and like. Michiko is one of those rare girls who are different from the majority; you can say that she is the minority. You can't just lose to that redh-"

"Karma."

And I swear that he laughs loud enough to make our manager who is working inside her office to exclaim loudly just to make him shut up. "Oh my god, his name works so well!"

"Everyone says that, even Michiko call him 'The Sender of Karma' or something like that."

"Yeah, I know the guy."

We look at who said it and found Akira standing behind me with a deadpan face. "I know him, he helped my sister gets her money back from a group of bullies."

Most of the workers think that Akira is a harsh and impolite boy but to be honest, that's just a mask. Much like me, he has to work to help his family's financial problem…. Not that he has much to help and feed except for his little sister.

I am lucky to still have my mother but he is an orphan who needs to go to school with the money his parents left him and the money he earns from this work. And I am the only one who knows this…

"Karma-kun is a nice guy, just a little too mischievous." I tell them and Shino only sighs. "You need to win! I'll help!"

"No, thank you."

"I'll help too."

"Please no…"

But, my personality never helps me in an argument against someone who I already know and like.

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Chi-chan! I have to go to a meeting! You'll stay here with the guys, okay~?"

And they had to rope in the manager into this mess too…


	33. C33: That Went Well Right?

It's already late and we have to watch over the café until the manager comes back from the meeting which is only a friend get together which she planned with her friends for this occasion and of course the other guys have a scenario that they will plan to get me and Michiko closer.

I sigh and look at the three of them who only give thumbs up or wink while cleaning up the tables and counter. I will be in debt with them if this works but there's still some chances that it will not work…

I must do the most simple thing first, help her cleaning up and carrying dirty plates and bowls and glasses and it seems that she still haven't gotten used to it.

I hurry up to Michiko who is struggling to carry a lot of plates along with some glasses at the same time. "Let me help." I told her as I carry some of them with me and the both of us continue on to carry more to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, I know that they are planning something just to hook us up together and I feel totally bad but good at the same time. I like her, I like her and with my personality, I thought I can get her but…

"Hey, how's it been with you and Karma?"

And the worse answer came and I shouldn't have said it.

"We're not in a good relationship lately… he just… broke if I can say it like that."

Why worse answer? Because I feel good to hear that Karma just so suddenly doesn't mind his health and surrounding after hearing Korosensei's back-story. Me too, for a while but my siblings pull me back. And she is worried…

"Sorry for asking." I'm inflicted to what to say but said that instead. "It's okay."

When the plan is executed, it might get awkward fast…

.

.

.

.

.

But this is totally an accident.

The pot should've dropped at the time Akira 'carelessly' hand it back at the balcony but instead it fell just like that and hit her leg. The impact was not too much but enough to make her cringe in pain and her leg bleeding.

Shino was quick to start a search for the first aid kit and Gin was so shocked that he froze for a second before running to carry her while I keep her leg up so that the bleeding would at least slow down.

Akira came up to the second floor after hearing the commotion and looks quite shocked to see what had happened. "Shit, I should've ask you to fix it earlier." He said and looks at Gin who stares back at him silently.

"I was _actually_ careless, okay?! Aiko-san told me to ask you to fix it and I forgot about it after the incident with Yuuma…" he was that worried, how sweet but it made another casualty.

Gin sighs and looks back at Michiko's leg, ripping a part of his apron and wraps it around her leg and she howled in pain. "We have to stop the bleeding fast be-"

"Umm… Michiko." I worriedly stare at Michiko who only turns paler. "Fucking hell… I have anemia…"

Oh, she cussed.

This adds more worry to Gin, Akira quickly went down but goes back up and he looks a bit in a rush. "Get her down; we'll wash that before it becomes an infection!"

Akira quickly carries Michiko down while Gin and I follow behind and Shino met us near the stairs and we quickly go to the bathroom where we the guys usually take a quick bath before going home.

It's cleaner after Michiko came and cleans almost every nook and cranny of the café and she did a good job in it.

We put down Michiko on a short plastic chair and straighten her leg while she would groan in pain from time to time. Gin stands up and takes the shower which he settles to a normal heat, not too hot and not too cold before he rinse Michiko's leg.

Akira looks like he is going through a guilt train but tries his best to help by picking the things that Shino needs to tend to the injury.

We got it done quite quickly and the pain made Michiko unable to walk normally so I help her by carrying her on my back.

"That was chaos…"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry…"

I chuckle looking at the three older males who are sitting on the comfortable café's seats and sigh; satisfied with their teamwork.

Putting down Michiko, I also sit beside her and lie my head down on the table. "We messed up."

"We did…"

And she furrowed her eyebrows and curiously looks at each of us. "What do you mean 'messed up'?"

Shino quickly stands up and flail his arm, worried that she found out. "I-it's nothing! We were just planning to give you a surprise! No… well, I… we… fuck…" his voice starts to fade away all the way to the last part but still audible.

"Damn you…"

"I am disappointed of you, Shino. I thought you were eloquent."

I and Akira laugh at Gin's comment which is uttered with a deadpan face. "I can't help it!" we laugh more at Shino when he just exclaim and cover his face in embarrassment.

"You guys… tried to hook me up with him?" she points at me and I swear my cheeks turn bright red when she asked that oh-so-innocently.

"Yes." And the three of them just need to say that at the same time.

She burst out laughing at our mistake, we're lucky that she doesn't just go and hold a grudge on us.

"Funny! Very funny! Ahahaha, I thought you already gave up!"

I perk up, what?

"That's no fun, I mean, really? Guys should be strong when they try to court the girl they like or you can go on and be married to someone you don't like." That definitely hurts.

"Even she said it! Yuuma! She said it! That's why you got rejected!"

I want to hide under a rock.

"I was a bully."

Eh?

All of our attention starts to look at her. "I was a bully, I used to like to boast, prideful to everything I have… I didn't even care about my sister's life and left her by herself somewhere on a hill."

That's surprising…

"I made Akio cry so much that he kept on crying for the whole day just by seeing my face. When you confessed, I thought 'Am I really suitable and good enough for you?' and I don't even think that you would be able to handle my ego. I cried because I remember all the bad things I've done and said and meeting you… I realize how much of a bitch I was…"

"Michiko…"

"I changed for the better and it turns out the cool kids doesn't roll that way~"

"So…"

"You think that Karma boy can handle your temper." Gin said and she only smile and give a little cheerful 'bingo!'

"I might break this boy and you don't know how much we fight when _that_ happens!" she laughs it off, and looks back at me. "If you really want to win me over, you need to make an effort of it. Even if I like someone else, a heart can waver easily. But, I guess you're already too late."

"Woah, sorry Yuuma but I think you got rejected for a second time and in front of us at that too…" I want to dig my own grave, Akira just need to point that out and it made Shino laughs and Gin had to hold out his own laughter for my sake.

"Anyway… how do I get home with this leg? Karma might just dig my whole privacy just to get to know what happened…"

We all turned pale.

"Well, we're dead."

"Send my goodbye to my little sister."

"Goodbye."

"Guys, we're not yet literally in front of the ga-"

TrrrRRrr

"Yuuma, your phone."

I fish out my phone after Gin reminds me about the vibrating phone and I turn paler.

[Isogai-san! I think you're in deep trouble! Run away!

-Ritsu]

"Karma is on his way…"

"Shit, which Karma? Karma or karma?"

Gin frowned at Akira and shook his head in a way to tell the redhead to not make that joke now. "Both!" but Shino screams like a girl and jump away in a hurry.

"I don't want to die a virgin!"

Michiko laughs more and calms us down. "I'll meet him outside, you guys go and hide. Oh yeah, I'll need to change to my clothes first…" and she looks at me with eyes asking for help.

Oh yeah…

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

The redhead frowns at her, his expression tells the girl clearly that he has been worried sick about her. "Why didn't you tell me what you were up to? You could've just told me that you are going to be home late. I need to track you down with Ritsu's help!"

Awh, he does care even after all the spacing out to find a way to kill Korosensei as soon as possible before the world is destroyed by the explosion.

"Sorry, I got a leg injury after helping an old lady to get something from a tall shelf so I was sent to a hospital but it's okay!"

He looks down at my leg and look back at me straight in the eyes. "Need help?"

"Yes, please."

He takes my hand and slowly we walk back home but in the end, I still get carried by him but on his back because I refuse to be carried bridal-style even if the streets and train has less people around this time of the night.

When I am already nice and comfy on my bed, he starts to ask again. "What were you doing at the place where Isogai works?" oh, he knows where the black-haired boy works.

"I was…" I need to use that reason. "…collecting money to save and rent an apartment." He sighs and sits beside me and looks at my leg. "And after I told you that you can stay here for as long as you like? You'll just waste your money…"

"But, then I can't repay you enough."

He smirks widely. "You can do that by admitting you-"

"Shut up…" he only chuckles and kiss my cheek which by now doesn't faze me even the slightest bit no.

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yes."

"Good. You need anything else?"

I shook my head, I'm good for the time being but then I look at him. "Did you eat?" and his smile now looks more like a fake one. "I ask again, did you eat?" he steps away slowly while trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Soon… yeah…"

I growl at him and he only bites his lips and sighs. "Okay, sheesh…."

The night turns out good, except for the injury but it seems that Karma is not in a bad temper as for today so it's a bit easier to get away with a lie.

The next day, I got lucky I guess.

"Chi-chan! I'm sorry that our plan injured you! Is that leg okay?" Aiko holds my hand and her eyes gleams with sadness and regret, I look at my leg and wiggle it around, showing that it is okay right now.

"It's itchy sometime but it's okay. A bit… I still need to rest sometime."

"Rest as much as you want! Because we did this, I'm giving you additional money for your first payment day!" her smile came back but she then glares at the boys who whined while Yuuma just chuckle.

"Use this for your first date."

"We didn't succeed!"

"Please stop it guys…"

I look at the envelope and smile. "Thanks but you really don't need to." But Aiko shook her head quickly and hugs me tighter. "I will not lose you."

It seems that I have a clingy manager now instead of a clingy boy who keeps on getting into my business.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

I saved up my money and finally I get to buy the thing that I wanted and I also won something. "Congratulations! You won a coupon to a trip to a hot spring!" I smile widely at my luck.

It's quite rare to have Lady Luck on my side and I absolutely like the gift for Karma and now I only need to bake the cake and ask for Nagisa's help to distract him for the whole day.

"Hmm…" I stop in front of a stationary shop and wonder what I am missing at the moment that is associated with papers and…. A birthday card!

Entering the shop, I start to look around for what I need. I don't just buy birthday cards; I make them because that feels more special than just something that I buy straight away and write on.

Hmmm… Maybe a winter themed paper will be good along with some…. Red petals? Maybe some origami crane or something with his signature red and maybe another origami with the color blue.

I glance at a bottle of glitter and I seriously despise using them due to an accident when I spill a bottle of glitter everywhere and my hair just turns into sparkling (literally) black-hair. I stopped using glitter since then and I also don't like using liquid glue whenever I make birthday cards.

Winter, and it is December and on Christmas at that too. Nicole would be screaming 'Christmas son!' or 'Santa's son!' by now if he knows about Karma's birthday. I did give her a detailed explanation about the redhead but I never told her any of his other profile like his birthday and height, I don't even know his weight.

I need to collect more information.

I go to the counter to pay up for what I am buying and it turns out that it just barely enough to buy what I wanted. "I'm broke in just one day…."

But I still have enough money to go around for a ride back home since I kind of went to somewhere far from home so that I won't meet the redhead accidently when I'm shopping for his birthday and next is…

I open my phone to call Nagisa who answered right away.

"You're done?"

"Yeah, I'm done shopping. Can you help me with it?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. It's better than staying in here any longer, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I know how much Nagisa hates his mother's obsession in wanting him to live a life planned by her and I know how much he hates it whenever weekends come and he is forced to wear dresses ordered by his mother to wear so this is some kind of get away from that.

I ride a train back home and open the door with a copy of the key that I have and when I enter it, it's just like how I want it; empty with no sign of the redhead anywhere.

I put down the things that I bought and wear the apron, not bothered to change my clothes but I did hang the winter coat at the coat hanger. "What kind of cake should I make~?" I ask myself.

I did plan to make a cake but I haven't design how it should look like but the idea came to me right away when I see the things that are on the fridge. He seems to like cute magnet decorations.

Strawberry cheesecakes sounds delicious but the decorations are what I am contemplating to make. Maybe, I should make it into a heart…? Now, I'm blushing… am I going to confess to him today?

No…

No…

I don't have the courage for that and isn't it the guy who needs to do that instead of the girl?!

"He's going to be the end of me…" I grumble and finally a sure idea came to mind. "White chocolate snowman and cinnamon cookies! Maybe some hearts from candies too…" I do have those since I just buy whatever I can…

I know that's a waste of money but at least I did try to think about winter and qalso my feelings so… yeah, I bought heart candies.

I made it without any problem since I make it with feelings! Now, that sounds cliché and corny but that's what Yui-nee told me to think about whenever I make a cake. Yui-nee is an expert cook but I do not understand her methods.

Grinning widely, I feel proud after seeing the cake that I made. It does look like winter and all but the cinnamon cookie-people that I made look a lot more romantic than I expected it to be but it does look good and the snowman now looks like a stalker than a friendly snowman that they made… Also the hearts, I put them around the cinnamon cookie-people.

This looks good~!

But does cinnamon cookie go along with the other taste…. Meh…

I'll send some of the cake that I baked especially for the Shiota family when I have the time but for now I'll just put them in the fridge. Next in my to-do list is to decorate the table and then make the birthday card after that.

I am creative, I must admit but I think I go a little way overboard sometime and I just need to settle it in a simple way since it might not look good if I go overboard.

"Ah…"

A piece of paper came out of my pocket and I quickly take it back. Maybe… I should make another plan that goes along with the hot spring. Where is it again?

"… Oh!"

I've always wanted to go there but just didn't have the time or money but I won a coupon to go there! I must hear to what Nicole had to say about luck from now on… "Yahoo~! Yay~!" I twirl around in happiness.

I should just store his presents and go to the hot spring as quick as possible… We don't have any business right now so it will be good to go today, right?

The house is clean and I already did the dishes so… I just need to pack things up and also put the cake and birthday card inside a box big enough to fit them because I wouldn't want him to see them.

I ascend the stairs and went to my bedroom happily to pack my things up and get a nice and relaxing rest at the hot spring~!

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Karma widen his eyes when he found some of the girl's belongings packed up in two bags and the girl in an outfit that shows that she is going somewhere. "Where are you going?" he asks her.

"Oh, Karma!" her midnight blue eyes sparkles when she sees him and she quickly went to his side and try to find something in her jacket pocket. "I won something!" he looks closer at the piece of paper and grins.

"Good job~" he pats her head and then look again at her bags. "So, you want to go today?"

And she nods happily.


	34. C34: Love

Karma looks out the train window and praises the view outside but he also needs to praise the cute picture of Michiko, sleeping peacefully and it seems that she has been working hard but for what?

He also notice the delicious smell of newly baked cake wafting through the air around the kitchen when he came back home before this so it seems that she has been preparing for his birthday but changed to another plan because she did won the lottery.

She's been sleeping since they gone through half of the travel on this train which is on its way to their destination and after that they will need to go to the hot spring via car and then they just need to relax and enjoy the next three days.

Seeing how she sleeps somehow makes him feel sleepy too but they are going to arrive soon so he doesn't really think that it will be a good nap if they just need to move their bags again into the car.

Soon enough, the train stops and he stands up to wake the girl up and she wakes up easily but there's some time for her to load and register what is happening at the moment. He watches her stretches her body and gave out a low moan at the same time before blinking a few times.

"We've arrived?" she is still sleepy he can tell. "Yeah, get your bag."

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~ (I based it on Tamago-yu Onsen but I don't know how it looks in the inside so I'll just write whatever I feel like))

Eh?

"Hahaha, a mix bath and also one room for two~"

Did the workers think that we are a couple? Well… not official yet but really?! We're not here for _that_. At the reminder of that action, I feel myself blush and quickly try to calm myself down while Karma puts down our bags.

"It has quite the nice view outside and also good privacy…." He said as he looks at the tall bamboo walls. "Hehe, which means nobody will realize what is going on inside~"

"Idiot!" I hit his head quite hard with my purse and he jumps away from me and laughs more. "I was joking! After all…" he approaches me slowly.

"I'll be waiting for your confession first and then I'll do _more_ than just kisses~" he lifts my head up by my chin, making me look at him straight in the eyes and my blush might get brighter.

"I should've used the coupon to go with Akane…" I somehow regret this decision. "Awh, you can choose between teases and actual honesty, can't you~?"

But that one is surely not a tease, it was both!

"Ugh…"

"Ahem…"

I look to who cleared her throat and find two of the workers with two tables with food on it. "We guess that you can ask for lunch later."

"No, no, no! We'll have our lunch now!" I flail my arms frantically to avoid misunderstanding and of course I don't want to become someone that becomes a subject in the workers gossip.

They left the food and I turn around… "Karma! At least warn me!" I rush out of the room to avoid seeing Karma changing into the yukata prepared in the room. I touch my cheeks with my hands and I feel the heat.

I need to prepare my heart for these three days…

I would've been able to handle it better if we have separated rooms.

"I'm finished~" he opens the sliding door and give me a matching yukata. "Change into yours. I'll wait outside." Yeah…

"Oh, but if you want my help, I'll gladly give it to you~" I glare at him who is grinning widely and I close the sliding door and give him a firm no from the other side.

After I change, we eat lunch and the next thing to do is just to rest for now before we start going around buying things or trying the hot spring.

~~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

When he woke up, he didn't know what to do but just stare at the moment. He knows Michiko is a wild sleeper but the yukata is just easily unraveled and he is pretty lucky that it is still tied tightly around her waist but he is getting a generous amount view of her thighs and also collarbone and some of her upper…

Karma looks down at his blanket and takes it to cover her before he gets any weird thoughts. Well, with a place like this, it is kind of expected that some incident might happen…

He groans lowly and stands up, looking at the clock to find out what time it is and it is already evening. ' _A bath would be nice'_ he thought to himself.

He left her there to continue sleeping while he walks to the bath to dip into the hot water to relax him from all the tension.

Karma been hiding it but he just tends to himself, eat, sleep and even bath only when Michiko is around to avoid her noticing that he is in fact still pretty much thinking about what to do with Korosensei.

 _I must've look so tense that she just invite me to this…_ he chuckles lightly and watches the water flow. Oh… "Wow…" he stares in awe as he watches the water changes into the color like milk.

She really thinks about his welfare a lot…. He smiles as he relaxes more and he also wonder if it will be okay to dip his head in too. He forgot if he can because it's been long since he went to hot springs.

Maybe…

Michiko did say that her father likes to do that when they went to a public pool. "Oh well, what did those 'cool' kids say again? YOLO."

The redhead emerges again and pants a little, out of breath. "I'm okay. Ahaha~" he forgot how much he enjoys hot springs but he also forgot how lonely he was before he came to Class E and even after that he is still a bit lonely…

But Michiko never let him feel that, like, she keeps on being nosy whenever he shows an expression that she doesn't really like.

Having to think a lot of things after Korosensei told them about his past, Karma also got the chance to realize how lonely his childhood was and how long he deceives himself that he was fully happy and lucky to live.

It is during these times when he feels deeply depressed but still… Michiko is a bit luckier that she has them constantly so her stresses are decreased at every chance but when he does…

~~~XXX~~~X~Flashback~XX~~~XXX~~~

"Mama, where are you going?"

His mercuric gold eyes watch his mother packs her clothes and then he look at his exam sheet again. "Mama… I need your signature." He said but his mother only look at him and told him to ask his father.

He descends the stairs to find his father who is in the kitchen and he found his father who seems to be putting food into food jars and filling water bottles. "Papa, what are you doing…?"

Now, he starts to feel like something bad is going to happen. "Papa… Papa!"

And his father finally looks at him and smiles before approaching his son and ruffles the kid's red-hair like her mother's. "What is it, Karma?" he asks gently.

"I need your signature." Little Karma tells him and hands him the exam sheet. "You're such a good boy~! Look, full scores in math! You're really my son."

Sometime, Momo teasingly say that Karma is the second boy to state that math is fun after his father who likes math much like how his son loves the subject too. The man signs the paper quickly and hands it back to his son.

Now that his earlier task is done, he asks again. "Where are you going?"

"France~!"

His mercuric gold eyes gleam in excitement. "We're going to France?!" but then his father chuckle and pats his head. "Your mama and I will be gone for a long time and you still need to attend school."

"O-oh…" he hides his disappointment because he doesn't want to spoil his father's cheerful mood. But, at least bring him with them or just go for a few days only…

This keeps on happening as if his parents are addicted to traveling or rather having a disorder like too much obsession to traveling but whenever they go, even if he is having a long holiday, he is still left alone and it surprises him how he haven't got any siblings yet. (if you know what I mean)

Most of the time his neighbor would take care of him or a nanny or a babysitter but it doesn't sit well with him to be taken care of like a baby and so, once he turns nine, he learns to cook and do other chores all by himself.

The caretakers was amazed and told his parents but then he starts missing having someone to take care of him and talk to him during the time his parents are gone.

He starts being a troublemaker, having nobody to lead him to the right way but then she came to his life. Feisty and stubborn, gentle and understanding, beautiful and smart.

"Are your parents OCD?"

And have quite the unique humor.

"Ahaha, maybe~"

He was thankful that Nagisa introduced him to her. She was cute in a sense, clinging to Nagisa as if he is going to steal the shorter boy from her but slowly they became rivals and friends.

And…

"Akabane! You need to start thinking about other people's feelings!"

He caresses the red mark on his cheek, a red mark in a shape like her hand. He just laughed at how the guys he beat up were sent to the hospital but then she slapped him… hard.

"Those guys have fractured bones and have difficulty to breath thanks to you! Have you ever imagined how it would feel?!"

No…

Nobody even thought and imagine how he feels.

"No, that's what you call self-defense."

She glares at him.

"Karma, promise me… from now on… please, just please… fight only if it is necessary and only if it has a reasonable reason like helping a kid gets his money back. I don't want meeting you again being an evil villain or yakuza.'"

Her words are soft and sincere, like the voice of a kind mother that he has lost and the tone of dominance like the father that has forgotten about him…

"Karma?! Was my words too harsh?!"

She panicked. He wants to chuckle but the tears just won't stop pouring out, thank goodness that they are in his house if not, he will be embarrassed more than now. He never cried in front of a female, not even his mother has seen him cry except for the times he was a baby.

"I… I know how it feels… it's like we are abandoned by them… thrown away for something more 'important' and we never get to express our feelings but…"

She hugs him, the first time she hugs him and this is the closest contact they ever had so far. "But that doesn't mean you need to be bad to get their attention. If you want to be mad, clean your room, do your homework…. Not beat up someone else. That's not a good way of letting go of your feelings."

She looks at him softly. "If you want to express how you feel, talk about it… Don't let this kind of thing lead you astray. You have a bright future, I'm sure of it."

He liked her since then… He loved her for being understanding, loving, nice and gentle not like other people who screams at him or just can't take his temper.

It was the first time he felt what it feels to have someone care about his welfare, the first time in forever that he have loved someone…

~~~XXX~~~X~ ~XX~~~XXX~~~

Michiko yawn a little more after she wakes up, she blinks a few times and rub her eyes. Still sleepy but already fresh enough to stand up and decide that it will be time to try the hot spring water.

She walks to the hot spring with the towel on her shoulder but she stopped after seeing him… there… in there… but…

"Karma…?"

He didn't respond.

"Karma!"

She runs to him and sighs in relieve when he rises up his head but his eyes look a little way too blank and hazy. "Karma, how long have you been in here?! Come on up!" he only chuckles.

"Why…?"

"Why?! The story of a boy who died the night before his birthday! That's why!"

He laughs more, but then sighs deeply. "Ha… you always calms me down." She glares more at him. "Please, come out."

She now looks more desperate and he sighs again. "Yeah… don't start crying now."

He put his hands on the edge and slowly hoists himself up and Michiko helps him up while trying not to look _down there_ because that would only break her mental and also be some kind of privacy invasion… right?

She gives the blanket to him and helps him who already wraps the towel around him and helps him walk out because he is feeling dizzy for staying too long in the hot spring. She put him down on the futon she was sleeping on and she also massages his shoulders for a few seconds.

"Are you okay now?"

Michiko peek a look at the boy's face and he chuckles, but it sounds more like a wheeze. "Don't scare me like that…" she takes one of the blankets and put it on him, she put it around him and with another towel; she dries off his hair.

"Oh my…"

She glances at the door. Is it already dinner time…

"Uh… you guys m-"

"No! He just fainted in the hot spring water! There is NOTHING going on!"

She will die of embarrassment if she hears one more word about the misunderstanding that they are a _lively_ couple in _that_ sense.

"S-sorry! Here's your dinner." And the female worker walked away hurriedly, probably embarrassed of her own mistake.

Michiko huffs and then look at Karma who stares at the food, expression telling her that he is definitely hungry. "I'll go take a bath first. Don't dare finish all the food!"

But, rather than finishing the food, he didn't eat at all until she came out with slightly wet hair and refreshed after the bath.

…. Believe me… He's going to feel how it is to be lectured about trying to end your life even though that is not seen clearly but Michiko sees right through it.

"Karma…"

She put down her chopsticks and looks at his eyes, making sure that his attention is on her and the second he sees the seriousness in her eyes; he knows that he is in deep trouble that she actually seen through his little… lie, if you can call it that.

"Why didn't you just get out of there? You know your limit."

He kept silent because there's not much to say, she sighs and massage her temples; she did all of this for him because she wanted him to relax and forget everything for at least a day but he just keeps on staying in that mode. Stress Mode.

"What were you thinking?"

He can trust her…

"Thinking about what to do with Korosensei… and…" he glances at her, afraid that what he will say next will only make him have a breakdown.

"Why would you think that you are all alone in all of this? We are together and I'll still keep in contact with you even if I move away."

"It's real. Do you think everyone would agree with my plans, views and opinion? No, they might even just critic it and call me names behind my back."

He has a lot of insecurities but he never showed like while Michiko has gone through counselling to be able to make better expressions and words while hinting or straight out telling her worry but he never did.

He hides them very well, like an unbreakable mask. (1)

"You can't just say that in front of me."

He knows that because he is trying to be careful.

"Karma."

He looks at her again in the eyes but then he sees how she looks at him. "You think you are not cared for, yes, being lonely is painful but you still have friends and I think even Nagisa will be able to understand. I do sometime hear out your complains and read them on some of your doodling book."

"Yeah…"

"Your parents made a mistake but you also made a mistake by trying to keep people away from you. You could've just talk to your parents from phones or letters."

"Yeah…"

"And you still think that nobody understands your pain and you forgot that someone is here and trying her best to cheer you up much like you cheers her up! You idiot…"

And he knows exactly who the girl is… it is her and he just becomes disappointed by his actions.

"Karma… Karma… ugh… you were stressed and have you ever thought about how it affected me? When I was angry and annoyed, it affected you too right? I thought about it and I was actually thinking of this as a way to say sorry and you just went and…"

"Have you ever taken your time to think about how I feel?"

She looks up at him, glaring holes at him at what he said. "I did!"

"But that came afterwards, isn't it?" she can't go against that fact that she does thinks about his feelings afterwards the floods of emotion stops being so troublesome and annoying to even her.

"You don't even think about other people feelings before you think about yourself!" Michiko retorted. "It was a mistake in my half to do the exact opposite!"

"Which means it's right for me to think about my feelings first! You don't even know how much time I wasted being alone and… and… and so unloved by the people I want it from! D-" Karma put his hands on the table and glares more at her but her expression stopped him.

Her face probably looks bright red by now from this argument but she kept on going and she probably never guessed she would say it like this…

"If I would be your girlfriend, I would never make you think like that! Now, I'm actually thinking that it is a good solution! And for your information, I love you, you jerk!"

Karma stopped responding, staring wide eyed at the girl who haven't notice what she just blurted out but when she does, her cheeks become bright red from the realization of what she has done.

"I-I… N-no… I didn't… I… Agh!" She flails her arm but soon covers her face with her hands and grumble out incoherent words. "I hate you…"

Even the redhead didn't even know or expect this to happen, both of them didn't expect that she will confess like that or that will happen during an argument and they don't know how to react now.

He inhale and then exhale slowly. He stands up to walk and sit down next to her, reaching his hands towards hers and pulling them away; giving him a cute expression to see on her face while she only stare back.

"That was unexpected." It was short but those words made her become redder and she struggle to free her hand from him but his grip is too strong. He finally smiles and leans down, she closes her eyes because she guessed but unable to face it.

"I love you." Her heart skip a beat when she hear it out of between his lips and after kissing the bridge of her nose, he put his forehead on hers as he watches the way her eyes stares back at his mercuric gold ones.

Michiko waited for him to separate from her but he didn't which actions confuse her but later on she understood. "It's already embarrassing the first time around!"

But he ignores it, still waiting for her response. "I… I love you too."

((END!))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

((KIDDING! XD))

With what she said, he entangles their fingers together and he crashes his lips on her. Once accepting the situation they are in, Michiko closes her eyes and answers to the kiss eagerly.

"Karma…" she pants out but it's not the end of it.

The redhead smirks and put a hand behind her head, pulling her back for another kiss but not just any kiss… he bit her lower lips playfully and she froze for a second, wondering if she should allow him.

It is already embarrassing enough to confess to him and now a French kiss? She shivers again when he asked again for entrance but she just think about, why not? When will they get the chance again?

Michiko part her lips, letting his tongue invade her mouth while she began to feel her stomach churn from a weird feeling that she has never felt before as he continue to attack her tongue with his.

It is a heated battle as their tongues fight each other to gain dominance, heater than when they went into an argument or an actual physical battle with guns and knives that will not kill. But in the end it is him who won the battle.

Karma continue to do so as her tongue only dance along his but suddenly, he pulled back his wet organ which made hers pushed into his wet cavern and the next action made her stomach flip. He sucks on her red organ, she moans quietly and he eats her moan deliciously.

Soon, her lungs cannot handle it anymore while saliva starts to drip from the corner of her lips. Karma pulls away, needing air as much as she does while a string of saliva still connects them together before it drop.

"Karma…" she breathlessly call out his name, he finds it quite sexy with those cheeks painted in red while her yukata is starting to slightly unravel, showing a lot of skin to him but not to the private parts.

The redhead starts to approach her more as she continues to back away. "K-Karma?" she stuttered when he pins her hands to the wall, a grin growing on his face. "Want to have more~?" he whisper into her ear, making her shiver.

His mercuric gold eyes meet her midnight blue one and then he looks at her lips that he has been attacking just recently. He leans back down to meet her luscious lips again, attacking it again more mercilessly.

The way he dominates her makes her feel something totally different, her hormones reacting to their make-out which makes her starts to feel that she wants more… much more. She would moan lowly whenever he licks at some parts.

The black-haired girl opens her eyes again when he pulls away again. "Karma?" she asks almost a little too quiet but enough for him to hear as he pins her wrist with only one hand and takes his free hand back before starting to kiss her more.

He is losing to lust, wanting her, wanting more of her as their kiss continues to get more heated than the previous. His free hand starts to roam through her sides and goes to her thigh but then he put his hand under it, raising it to make her leg wrap around his hip.

"W-what?! Karma!" but he only snickers while still looking down at her. "You look cute like this…" he sighs as he nuzzle the nook of her neck before going back to her lips to continue eating out her sweet muffled moans.

Her mind is going blank thanks to the boy's actions and relentless attack to her wet cavern.

 _It feels weird…_

 _Better than before… no way…_

 _I like being dominated by him but I'm not a masochist! I…_

"Ah…"

"What's wrong, dear~? Starting to enjoy it~?" he asks the girl while biting her lips a bit more, making it redder than before.

"Umm…" with her approval, he lowers down to her neck to lick and bite on it, trying to find that one spot that he reads to be where will make her moan louder. But… of course, the workers… (2)

"Oh…"

Well, this is an embarrassing position to be on.

"We're just going to take these… so… sorry to disturb!"

The two workers quickly ran away after taking what they came to take but Karma barely reacted to how they seen their heated kissing session. "Again~?"

Michiko's blush becomes redder as Karma tries again but this time… "Ow!" he rubs the brief red mark on his forehead, a result from Michiko hitting his forehead with hers while she is cringing too from the pain.

She fixes her yukata so that it doesn't hang loose on her shoulders again. He chuckles looking at her but he does know that his cheeks are probably as red as hers right now…

"But, you know what… I really do love you."

"So…"

"Yeah."

She smiles a shy smile and he can't help himself but to just hug her tight. "Karma!"

"I won't do anything, sheesh…not after seeing you so mad… Only if you ask for i- ow!"

He swear, even though his sides are hurts from her kick, the way she runs away to the corner of the room is just too cute.

Here is the explanation as to why Karma would be like this. Usually before making a fanfiction, I look through the characters Zodiacs and also the likes and so, in Karma's case; he is a Capricorn.

As a fellow Capricorn I know those problems that usually come out. Insecurities, sometime wavering confidence, pessimistic thinking, overly too much thinking, secretive about feelings and other things that just makes someone easily depressed and stressed out. And patience, I hold out anger for almost 3 years, 3 fucking years before I finally blow up, that was my record but now it's probably a 5 years long hate.

Also, this has been shown; Capricorns knows other people in and out, accurately most of the time and they use this to their advantage while being a leader, this is what we see in the chapter when Nagisa and Karma fight.

But still, they don't easily trust unless you open up first and then they will judge you by the way you talk, act, etc.

THE THEME OF THE DAY *drum rolling*

COCKBLOCKERS WORKER!

/slapped


	35. C35: Her Time

"So… you did give me what I wanted the night before my birthday…"

And to talk about this, does he really need to wake me up in the middle of the night which is technically almost 'tomorrow.'

"What…?"

"Don't you even remember what date it is?"

Umm… no? I rarely remember about date or day or sometime even month and years. I just don't bother to count the time when it is holiday and when a teacher asks me to write the day and year and so on, I would mess up.

"It's your birthday you idiot girlfriend of mine." He shows the calendar and points at the day today, Friday, 3 January. "Really?" I plainly said and then my gaze turns to my pillow.

"What?" he also follows where my eyes are looking and I'm pretty sure a smirk forms on his face. "You want to give me your V-card on your birthday, or is it supposed to be the other way around~?"

V-card… "No… No, you pervert! Just… give me time to sleep some more."

"How long?"

"Forty minutes."

"Okay."

He said okay but why is he sitting there? "What are you doing?"

"You are my master for the day and I guarantee you that this loyal servant's lap is the best pillow out there~" he playfully said as he close his eyes as if he is introducing something rare and magnificent before opening them again and put his gaze on me, he smirked.

"How long have I been neglecting you because of that… monthly thing?" I ask carefully and he put a deep thought into it. "Five days or so." He must be so desperate for attention again…

"Sorry, but I need my privacy!"

"You said you won't let me feel lonely if you are my girlfriend. Oh wait, you are my girlfriend and you're trying to push me away from you. Is there another guy~?" he leans closer with his smirk getting wider and wider.

I grit my teeth at the way his expression tells me that he feels like he is winning this. "Ugh… I just want my sleep."

"T-"

I put my head on his lap and settle down while he is still quiet after my actions, I just peck his lips and that's all. I look up at him and he leans to the wall, closing his eyes to soon after sighing.

.

.

.

.

"Michiko~"

I open my eyes even though the eyelids still feels heavy and my mind begs for more sleep but then I found his smile or rather grin directed at me and the room bright from the sunlight that sneaks into the room.

"Morning, birthday girl~" a hand stroke my hair and I smile back at him. "Morning…" I groggily answer him back.

"Wake up already. My lap is hurting from your weight."

That's an insult that I will not tolerate. "I thought I was your mistress for the day…" I might just as well throw that at him and make him call me that for the rest of the day.

"Sure, mistress. What do you want for breakfast today~?" he plays along with it and I sit up to let him stand up, bowing curtly as if he is my own personal butler for the day or even as if it has been a long time since he became my butler.

"I want sardine sandwich and the usual sandwich~!" I can do this right? Being spoiled for just a day sounds good and how will it feel to be spoiled by him who is now my boyfriend.

"Yes, mistress~" he keeps on using that to call her and he exit the room to make her the breakfast she wish to eat.

While he makes my breakfast, I decide to take a bath and I walk out when I finished bathing. From the smell that I smell, it seems that he probably cooked other things too but when I sniff more, it is actually the smell of sardine.

It's sweet of him to think of such things but really… by now it is getting annoying in a sense. "Karma… do you really need to line up all of these like some fancy restaurant or British tea time set?"

He only snickers and pull the chair for me to sit on and push it back when I was lowering down my body to sit on the chair. "It's because I know you like fancy things~" he said as he kiss my cheeks.

His pale white hands take a teapot and pour newly brewed tea into the china while I eat the sandwiches happily. "When will you eat?" I ask him.

"Soon after you eat. A servant mustn't eat with his mistress." He winked at me before turning back to put down the teapot.

 _What kind of cliché scenario have I thrown myself into?_ I thought as I start to immediately regret the decision to make him call me mistress and have him play along to be my servant for the day.

"Ugh… this is weird. Stop that and come eat." I gave up and call him to eat with me. He only took a glance at me and then walks away after a surprisingly polite 'no'.

What is he planning next…?

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Karma look at the card he is making and groan once more and throw the piece of paper before burying his face in his hands. "I'll never be able to draw as well as she is…"

The birthday card Michiko gave him every year was always good and different yet captivating and when he tries to repay her consideration, he found out that he just can't draw as good as she is.

He wants to repay her in some kind of way but he can't think of a thing even though days before the actual day came, he has though and even made plans but now his mind is just as blank as the new paper he has now.

At least he has decided to bake a cake and any cake is okay with her but he does know that her favorite is strawberry cheesecake that it made him thinks if Michiko actually put her thought in making his birthday cake other than a way for the two of them to enjoy them.

He thought of having her wishes granted by him out of spite for not finding any plan to celebrate her birthday that has been forgotten by so many people for so long but for now… the cake is a job for when she is taking an afternoon nap and the only thing left is her birthday present…

"What would she like…?" he asks himself as he tries to remember what did she like the most and then it came to his mind…

She likes nature much like how she likes sweet and there's nothing more that she likes than… spending time with the people she cared for. She is an introvert but she likes to hang out with people who are close to her.

"Maybe that'll work…"

He takes his hoodie and opens his bedroom door before closing it again and start walking fast towards the stairs to descend to the lower floor.

"Where are you going…?"

And he just so coincidently needs to meet her here and now but he still can escape her founding out his plan… "Go and change your clothes, we'll go for some shopping."

Her eyes sparkle and she nods her head enthusiastically before going up the stairs.

The redhead waited until the girl came down with her short hair adorned by cute and colorful bobby pins and wearing a chocolate and cozy sweater along with a pair of jeans. It is after all still cold outside and he sees that she is carrying two scarves with her.

"You forgot yours." She hands out his scarf and he accepts it. "Thank you, mistress~" he continues on using that title to annoy and bother her more and she pull out a cute face in front of him.

"Don't do that…" he chuckles at her tone and just walk to the front door, ignoring her who is now displeased with what he calls her just earlier.

"C'mon, you want to get lost again?"

.

.

.

The place is as crowded as ever but somehow Karma was able to push through the massive amount of humans easily. They stop at a clothing store and he looks at her who seems to be a bit tired from all the walking.

"Hey, Michiko. Choose whichever you want and I'll pay for it." Her attention quickly avert from her tiredness to him who smiles softly at her, very suspicious coming out of him.

"What?"

"Buy whichever you want using my money while I look for something. It's okay, I'll be back as soon as possible." He put his lips on her forehead for a few seconds before leaving her there.

Why he leaves her is something unknown to her but he knows what he is doing of course.

"The jewelry shop should be around here somewhere…" he mumbles to himself as he looks around again before finding the shop that he searched for the past few minutes.

With how long he take to get here and the estimated time that he calculate in his head to buy the gift made him think if he will make her wait for too long.

There are a lot of females who are mostly women in their thirties or more and it made him a bit self-conscious like the time when he had to buy those for her… ugh, he can't put the man behind the counter's smile at him.

He has to make an excuse that he was buying that for his older sister but of course the reason didn't pass through because the man knows him well as a regular.

Karma walks to one of the workers and asks her. "Are there any flower themed silver jewelries?"

She likes it, silver jewelries which most of the time are kept in that little carved box of her along with a mirror. He has especially asks his mother for extra money if needed and Momo granted it happily after hearing the happy news.

The worker shows him what they have and he eyes each one of them while hearing the worker's recommendation.

"Are you searching a gift?"

"Yeah, for my girlfriend." They are official by now though not known to most of their classmates but calling her that in public and even in front of her still feels off to him in a way because he doesn't expect himself to actually date someone.

Michiko already has a locket, she also already has a bracelet and she usually complains how she lost her bracelets easily so that might not be a good choice. Something… something that will stay with her for a long time.

With how her bangs are now, he expects them to stab her eyes a lot so he might need to find bobby pins next time he have the time.

Earrings… now that he remember it, Michiko has very plain earrings. Not that it he doesn't like them but it's just a little too childish on her.

So…

.

.

.

.

.

He runs as fast as he can, worried that Michiko has waited for too long but when he arrived, it turns out that she is still choosing. Guess… she is the same as other girls in this but he won't just jump to conclusion.

"Karma! I can't decide!"

He chuckle dryly at her, thirsty from all the running. "Why?" he asks shortly and he play with her hair.

"I… some are good but the prices was… too much an-"

She was shocked to see him burst out laughing. "I told you already, choose whichever you want." He cleared it up for her again but she just pouts.

"I don't roll like that…"

The redhead can only sigh and look at the lines of dresses that she has picked.

A navy blue vintage-retro dress catches his attention and he takes it to hand it to her. "But that's e-"

"When you're shopping with me, forget the word expensive and cheap." She pouts more but takes the dress anyway to try it on.

She came out quite fast but something is wrong…

"Michiko?"

She doesn't want to open the curtain fully, making him unable to look at how it looks on her so he stands up and walks up to her even though she protests about it and soon he is inside with her and he sees why she was so shy about it.

"This is too revealing…"

It's revealing but the thing is not her shoulders revealed because of the sleeveless dress but the way the dress just wrap her upper body so perfectly and reveals the split between her chest.

Usually these kinds of pictures doesn't make him blush but this is Michiko in a dress that shows how her body is curvy but not too much and that her chest is not exactly… small…

"To be honest… I like it~" he leans his head down beside hers and whisper it into her ear.

Surely and always, she push him out and call him a pervert before he can give out his signature snicker that just tells her how much of a teasing it was rather than being his honesty.

But… she did look good in it but he wouldn't let just any guy gawk at his girlfriend's perfect body. ' _By the end of puberty, how tall and how big will her chest be?'_ He wonders not so innocently.

He looks for a less revealing dress and finally hand it to her.

This time, she finally come out to show him and asks for his opinion about how it looks on her.

The striped crop top along with a red dress on top of it matches her well.

But the next one is what takes the cake.

It is sleeveless with ruffles and a ribbon around the chest while it reaches all the way to her knee, the color matches her personality but what makes him happy was how the red dominates most of the colors.

"You look beautiful." He praises her but she only blush and close the curtains again. "I guess I'll be buying you all three of them~" he said to her, his back facing the changing room. "Really?" she asks from inside.

"Yeah, after all… it's is my precious mistress birthday though you never pay me~" he chuckles when he hears Michiko groans from inside.

"I regret making you call me that."

"Ahaha, you should 'cuz I'll be calling you that a whole lot~!"

They pay for the dresses and now Michiko has new dresses while most of her old ones have become too small and probably now given to her siblings.

After that they went to the theater to watch a newly released horror movie that is said to have potential and the director for the movie is her favorite one who really has talent in dark and creepy but also weird movies.

And… the movie did make her have to muffle her screams and hug him tight as if the monster in the film will come after her. "Aren't you getting too clingy~?"

It was always at the right time the scares came out that she release him out of embarrassment. Karma doesn't bother having her hug his arm or clinging to him because he does know how much horror frightens her and it is still very nice…

He just wants to hold her close to him but of course in public she would resist.

The movie was good but the highlight to her birthday is of course the cake and gift and also that someone actually remember her birthday…

But, he doesn't want it to be so lonely with the two of them but with the situation in Class E, they have to bear with that only.

Karma takes her still shivering hand. "It's already over, dear~" she flinches and abruptly look at the redhead. "Oh…" she finally calmed down and he help her stand back up and she still grabs his arm tightly even after that.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

I took a nap and when I woke up; I can smell baked pastries and also delicious food that makes my stomach rumble and my mouth water. How long have I been sleeping?

I fix my slightly creased clothes and stretch my body a bit before jumping off the bed and walks to the door to open it and exit the room to find out what Karma has prepared for me.

But, I found him asleep on the counter, newly baked goods are on the table with a cake. I stroke his red hair softly and giggle at his innocent and peaceful sleeping face. Did he work so hard that he fell asleep?

"How cute~" I can swoon at his handsomeness by now but I try not to because I worry that he would wake up from his nap.

I think I do get lucky to have such a nice even though not directly and handsome boyfriend. "I love you…" I mutter out softly…

"I love you too."

I back away but he got the back of my head and lands a kiss on my cheek. "Haha, what were you doing…? Ah…" he yawns softly at the end, still a bit sleepy but with enough power to concentrate in overpowering me.

"You smell like sweat." He comments at how I smell, of course I smell like sweat because I was sleeping under layers of blankets due to my habit of sleeping even during summer with blankets.

"Yeah… you smell like flour and other ingredients."

"But I'm your special cake~"

Is that I think it means?

"But, for now I'll give you an actual cake first." He kisses me lightly before releasing his hug and putting his hands on my shoulders to push me towards the dining table and sit me on the chair right in front of the cake.

"Now, think of your wish~" he said but I just glare at him, I'm not that young anymore.

"Awh, okay, okay… no wishing while blowing the candles." He fakes a disappointed tone which later turn into a soft chuckling while he hand me a knife.

We cut it and I get the first slice but it doesn't take long for him to start acting again. He pokes my cheek with cream and he licks the leftover while looking at me with his signature smirk.

"You like the cake?" he asks me while I clean up the cream on my cheek and licking the finger. "Yeah…" Well… "Good enough for a beginner."

"Boo…" he pouts at me and feigns a pained expression but then the smirk came back wider than before. "Well, how about we make this deal?"

I avert my attention from my cake and stare at him with curiosity of what he is going to say but I found that it just makes me blush… "If you marry me, I'll make you nice meals every day but in return you make me sweet cakes~"

"Is that a proposal…?" I ask him and he hums for a second before looking at me again and smile or rather grin at me. "You know, we already started dating and we can just marry already, can't we~? The name Akabane Michiko doesn't sound bad, now does it?"

"Yes."

He stopped, staring at me wide eyed. "W-what? The name is bad or ar-"

"Yes to the first one."

And he drop his spoon to put a hand on my forehead, checking my heat if I am having a fever or something. "Are you serious…?"

Maybe, in the future, he should be the one who is afraid of me teasing him too much once I can go against his teases very easily. "No, you idiot. I don't want that so soon." I take a peek and see how his cheeks are red.

"You're so cute~" I put my hands on his cheeks and smile widely at him while his cheeks continue to get redder and redder almost rivalling his red strands of hair. "I am not cute!" he protested.

"Oh, c'mon! Can you please be cute for me~?" I whine and he just looks away slightly while sometime peeking to see my smile again and eyes gleaming with anticipation. "I…"

"Do the gwiyomi!"

"The… g-what-yomi?"

I take my phone and open up a video showing someone doing it and I can see him visibly blush just to imagine what he needs to do. "I'm not doing that…"

"Awh, it's my birthday! And you told me that you will do _anything_ ~"

And it is something that made me think that I really do need to swoon at him when he does it and oh, the cuteness he brings! I giggle and cackle from just watching him when he's done, I can't help but feel that I want to make him do it again.

"Again!"

He paled when he hears me and just shook his head rapidly, not able to form any words due to the embarrassment. "Even if I do that alone in a room is already embarrassing to imagine!"

I laugh more and just kept on laughing until I can only wheeze and cough at the intense laughing. I look back at him who has this shining, bright, blush on his face as if he is one of the light bulb hanging on Christmas trees.

"Oh my goodness… Ahaha… Sorry, dear~"

"You should be…" he growls at me but I ignore the tone and keep the cute image of him all to myself.

"Geez, you were the one who made a mistake in not making a limitation!" I hear him grunts and look away. "That's too much of a hassle…" well, that sounds exactly like him.

"At least it's just me who see that~" I try to cheer him up and he look back at me, raising his eyebrow; questioning me if I am actually serious with that. "I promise that I won't tell a soul!" I raise my hand and put another hand on my chest. "Promise."

Karma takes another slice of the cake and continues to eat. "Hey, you didn't invite the others? There's a lot for only us."

"You're a big eater; I only calculate how much you're going to eat." I jab his side, not taking that joke as a simple joke. "Anyway, isn't it enough with just the two of us?" he asks at me and I only look down.

"Sorry for asking." I simply forgot the situation amidst the happiness. "It's okay… all of us are tensed up and stressed after that event so it is normal. But, I want you to enjoy your birthday while it lasts."

It was rare and sweet of him to say those words and I guess, I really should enjoy it while it lasts…

"Oh yeah, you're done eating you cake?"

I nod at him and eye the little box he later revealed to me which is on his hand. "Your present."

My curiosity rises up, wondering what is in the box as I slowly take it from him but took a glance at him first to see if I should open it now and I do need to open it now. So, I open it slowly, not wanting to rip the wrapping or good box but in the end I still need to rip the wrapping only.

I open the box and my eyes widen. "No… I can't accept these! They must be expensive!" I protests and give it back to him forcefully but he only smile softly which is unlike him.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and lean in while I try to avoid it as best as I can but in the end I drown again once I feel his soft lips on mine. He kisses me softly unlike last time, I close my eyes; unknown to me what is other hand is doing and when we parted.

I feel some more weigh on my ears and I see my old earrings, little and plain in his hand. "You're much more expensive than any treasures out there."

I blush lightly, did he just seriously said that? "I can't believe you… Ugh… thank you…"

"Well, you better believe it~! And, don't mention it." He kisses me again on the cheek this time and hugs me close. "With you alone, I think I am already the richest man out there." He really is sweet when he wants to be sweet and caring.

"Boy."

"Ouch, you ruined the moment."


	36. C36: Again

My attention was divided into two as I watch the two fights each other as if it would solve everything. "Stop it the two of you!" I yelled at them but they continue to ignore me as they also continue to fight.

"Karma! Nagisa!" I yell louder but they still hit each other and I just find the need to run into between them.

"Michiko!" I hear the both of them call out my name when Nagisa's punch hit me instead of Karma because I was so suddenly between them.

I look to my behind and see Karma growling dangerously and roar out Nagisa's name while our classmates can only flinch from the sudden raise of voice from the redhead. "Karma, I'm o-"

I tried but he already went past me to attack Nagisa again. Next thing I knew, Maehara and Yuuma run past me to grab Karma and with all their strength; they try to keep the redheaded boy at bay while Sugino doesn't need any help to just raise Nagisa off his feet.

"Michiko, are you okay?" Kaede rushes to me and put a hand on my shoulder that was hit. "It's okay, just a little painful to move my arm." I answer her softly with a smile to reassure her.

"Do you have that much pride and confidence that you just need to hit your close friend?!" I grit my teeth when I hear Karma yelling that at the blue-haired boy. "Karma! Cool it down or I'll throw cold water on your face!" I snap at him.

"It's not only me!"

"I'll push the both of you down the pool!"

We glare at each other; it's been a while since this happen. "Nurufufufu, I see that Michiko-san is pretty good in keeping your anger down~"

The yellow octopus came closer with his usual weird grin. Even now I can't believe that he used to be the God of Death, this silly and comical teacher we have who seems and looks like an alien from a planet named after himself.

"How about this? We'll settle everything with a little 'war'~"

It has turn to this and I need to choose too, I take a glance at Karma who just stares at me and then I look at Nagisa who only give me a short glance but then look away as if he knows and guess who I will choose.

No… this is too hard. My close friend who has always been there for me or Karma who just recently became my boyfriend are the choices but of course it is a hard choice to make, why can't I have a third option?

"I'm going neutral…"

I can't choose but I see that he can't accept that.

He doesn't seem to want to talk to me as we walk back home. "Karma…" I try calling him but he just kept on walking without even taking a glance at me or stopping to wait for me. "Karma! Slow down, please!"

Finally he stops but he doesn't turn around to look at me or anything. "You knew I was hoping that you will be in my team." He finally said a word.

"You told me that I shouldn't be controlled by other people's wish!"

"But you're being inconsistent! You don't want to do anything to help the world? Huh?!"

I flinch at how he raises his voice against me. I'm not… "Fine, you jerk! I'll stab Korosensei from the back while stabbing you too!" I stomp away from him.

"Sure, cry you crybaby!" he raises his voice more while I somehow know that he is keeping his distance away from me by slowing his steps.

I hate it when we fight…

I hate it when he raises his voice against me because of his own anger…

He knows…

He knows that I can't take it when people gets harsh on me and uses a loud tone against me.

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Michiko." He felt sorry after he calmed down and remembering the shoulder that was hit, he just needs to knock at the girl's bedroom door to apologize to her for being… cranky and easily angered.

"Go away…"

He knocks again and again the same response came out.

He knows it, when Michiko is hit and even more if she is angered and disappointed at the same time on the same day at a very short amount of time will be enough temperamental heat to make her explode.

"Go away… jerk." Her voice sounds like it is cracking. He had done it again…

Good thing that he has the master key with him for just in case. He opens the door and sees that the girl is on the bed, buried under piles of pillows and also under a cozy and thick blanket.

"I told you to go away…"

But her voice is still loud enough for him to hear.

"Michiko… I asks for your forgiveness so pl-" his attention is taken by bags beside her bag, signing that she is… "You're not moving are you? Just from a silly fight at that too…" he asks as he put a hand on where he guesses to be where her head is.

"I'm moving…"

"M-"

"It's better than having to fight almost every day."

"Michiko, I'm sorry! I admit that I'm in fault but I was having a bad mood!" he takes the blanket, showing her red face from anger and frustration.

"You're always in a bad mood!" she yelled at him louder.

"Michiko."

She back away as he climb up her bed but while he tries to get closer to her, she just keeps backing away until her back hit the wall. "Go away!"

The redhead tries to reach a hand to her to wipe the tear away but she just struggle and continue to struggle. "I said… go away!"

SLAP!

His eyes widen while his cheeks stings from how hard she slapped him. "Michiko! I am trying to be soft with you right now but you're just making me angry again!" she became quiet when he raises his voice again but once he realizes his mistake, he leans on her shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?" he asks with a softer tone and she nods softly. "I'm sorry but I do have anger problems too…" he hugs her close while she continues to weep.

"I'm still moving out… they already bought a ticket."

He releases her and looks at her with his eyebrow raised to silently asks her what she means by that. "Instead of transferring, I'm moving to Germany soon…"

.

.

.

.

.

"So, your parents just did it without noticing you. They re-knew your passport and also bought a ticket for you… I can't believe the things your parents can do, we were lucky that Yuu told your parents about our relationship."

Karma massages his temple, putting the puzzles together.

"But, I'll come back for graduation and Kunugigaoka does have an online examination."

"And we just started… I should've… I…" she can see clearly how he is regretting his decision of being stubborn.

"That's why I don't want us to just always fight… so… control it, please." His eyes soften and lean to her, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry. I really am but don't hate me." That will be the last thing he wants.

"Michiko, you can just go against it right?" he asks her but she only shook her head. "No, they spent all that money on me and if I were to disappoint them.. I…"

"Michiko, you're not some kind of robot. I didn't fall in love to a robot that can be easily manipulated!" he pins her to the bed, his eyes burning with anger again. "I can't believe this… Tch-"

"Karma…?"

"Can you learn to let go of your regrets?"

"Regrets, guilt and mistakes are what made me into the 'me' now… It's a part of me."

Karma sighs again, today and the last months have been stressful on him and he just can't take it anymore with all of this problems piling up one by one. "Can you be selfish for once?" he asks again.

"I try not to be that and it turn into a habit and after a habit, it turn into me who easily succumb to other people demands."

"What if I demand for this?" he asks, pulling on her dress to tell her what he meant. "I know you won't."

"I'm a guy too, Michiko. You're a girl and you might not know what is happening in my mind… I can just secretly imagine that you are not wearing anything… I am after all a boy in puberty."

"I…"

She can't answer to that question, he sees it clearly. "Ahaha, you idiot~! I was joking but seriously… you must learn to have your own opinion." He kisses her lightly on the lips and lie down beside her, hands at her back.

"How? I tried when I had counseling back at seventh grade but… it did me some good but not much…"

"You stopped it?"

"Yeah… like I said, counseling doesn't do me much good."

It's just her who gave up in fixing herself… he notices this while she tries to lie to herself about it.

"I'll keep in contact with you." She buries her face on his chest, saying those words as if she's going to cry again.

"So that I can tease you again~? Ow~!" he groans but then chuckle when he doesn't feel Michiko's hand hitting him anymore. "Michiko, you're so strong yet so fragile~" he hugs her closer. "My cute little bun-bun~"

She looks at him with wide eye. "What did you call me?"

"Bun-bun?"

"Pfft, that doesn't sound like you!"

He hugs her closer again, almost crushing her with his strength. "I can say what I want! Even if it is out of my character!" he protested at how she giggles at how funny he sounded.

What's more rare is… the smile of the redhead's face. "You forgive now?" he asks for her forgiveness again and she just nuzzles her face on his chest and says a slightly muffled 'yes'.

"You're so easy to calm down~! Just little outburst later on~" he smiles wider or rather grin wider at her. "I'll make sure you suffer the next time I'm angry. I'll make sure you suffer and regret being my husband."

Husband…?

"Oh my, you want to go that far already~? Did my invitation actually remind you about how much you lust for me~?" his words slowly became both annoying and embarrassing to hear and it reaches her ears that are now red like her cheeks.

"Karma... you're a pervert."

"A good one, not the kind to drool at a picture of just any woman in a bikini." He defends himself from her words that are intended to insult him. "I'll only drool to see _you_ in a bikini."

"I'll never wear a bikini." Karma just laughs more. "If I buy one for you, you won't have a choice but to wear it~! You cannot go against other people _kindness_ , can you?"

How did this conversation change from how she is moving and crying and turn into a conversation about a girl in a bikini and how perverted Karma can be?

"Moreover a gift from your boyfriend~"

"I won't wear it. I'll just sell it in an auction." She continues to go against his wish to see her in a bikini.

"Awh, at least once~!"

Michiko ignores him, realizing that if she just continues it, he will only keep on cornering her to agree to what he wants her to do. "Now you're ignoring me? I hate you." She knows that is a lie.

"Ahaha, I still do feel like as if our live has someone playing the strings just to make us suffer~" he said that with such a tone that Michiko thought that he was joking but looking at his face, she knows he is not joking.

"Yeah…"

"When will you go?"

"February at the very least."

He looks at her ridiculously. "It's not even yet half of January."

"Yeah but… I actually was thinking of actually moving to an apartment…" after she said that, he just hugs her closer. "I'm not letting go of you."

"You're being clingy…"

"I probably won't be able to get you if I were not so stubborn."

Well… that's kind of true…

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Karma, you look pissed off."

The boy only glares at the blonde girl for a while before sighing. "Who won't be pissed when their girlfriend lied?"

Nakamura can laugh loudly at how sensitive the redhead is now but then she would be killed slowly and mercilessly by the sadistic boy. "What did she lie about?" she rather asks him to satiate her curiosity than getting killed.

"She said she won't be moving but the next thing I knew after I woke up was that she is gone without even a single note and she's not even answering her phone." He complained while groaning but still watching the battlefield closely for any sign of a blue-haired boy.

"Maybe, it's better that way. I once read this research about long-term marriage and the best thing to do to have that is not to live under the same roof before marriage. So, maybe it's for the best~"

"Ha…" he ignores it. He pretty much ignores the blonde's advice according to her but he's actually thinking about it. After all, he'll never when he will attack her once he lost patience and power to fight against his desires.

"But does she really need to deactivate her number."

"Eh?"

Now this is just like an intentionally missing person plan. "Karma, I think she onto something and doesn't want you to know."

"Cheating on me?"

"Goodness, you're so sensitive after dating her! She maybe has a plan in killing that weird octopus." She clears her statement and finally the redhead relaxes a bit. "Maybe… we just need to see."

"You think she would cheat on you? I don't think she's that kind of girl, she looks like the kind that would be loyal for years."

"Yeah…"

~~~XX~~~XX~~~XX~~~

"Do you think this would kill Korosensei?"

"Which would you choose, kill or let him be alive for much longer?"

I stare at the blonde; her long wavy hair is tied up behind her to avoid getting inside any of the liquid that might be poisonous. "Michiko, I'm waiting, my dear daughter~"

"You were one of the people who built Ritsu so I guess you want to kill him?" I ask back, wondering about it. "Yes, I want us to be together. A big family while we abandon our old ones."

That has always been her wish. I wish for that too, for all of us to gather and be an actual family.

"You knew all along that I was one of the students that were assigned for the assassination."

"No, dear… Sadly I didn't know. If I did, I'll be sending you lots of poisons and plans that probably would be able to kill him and at the same time you didn't know I was one of the people behind the making of that AI."

She's always been a genius even though she is my most silly and comical friend out there.

"And we would send you the prototype for our experiment much sooner but now it is a completed one…"

Another boy came out; patting my head while I glare up and he just flash an apologetic face. "Wil, I did told you that if you are apologizing, you need to give hugs!" the blonde smiles widely.

"Cole, you're being unreasonable… I already have a girlfriend."

"I like blondes, let me take her!"

"Nicole please… It's not time for fun and games…"

Yes, Nicole Jones. She looks at me with a big smile and suddenly that smile just looks extra sadistic. "My dear daughter, our life has always been fun and games to other people and ourselves~!"

How did I get myself into this…?

~~~XX~~~

Tina here! This story is taking a turn to Sci-Fi and what's more!?

And so… I'm predicting that this will end with two or more chapters to go. Okay… this has been a long journey but I want to scream this out!

PEACEFUL CANADA CHARACTER APPEARANCE!

Take note of them because that will help you a bit in the possible sequel to know the great mystery behind, also all the way from chapter one; you need to pay attention to every item that Michiko have because that will also help you during some confusion or help you reveal the truth much earlier.


	37. C37: Another Party

**~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~**

"It's time to train your mind control over them."

It was just a wish on a wimp by me and Nicole but in the end William actually make them.

"Yours are red, which is your trademark color. I've already taken a sample of your blood and mix it with the others. Meaning…"

"Only I, William, you and our five other friends can control them! In other words, all of those are exclusively for us!"

William stares at Nicole; tired of the American's habit of cutting his lines but the Swedish boy only sigh rather than complaining in words because he knows that it won't do him any good.

"You're the greatest boy alive."

The older boy only shook his head, being as humble as ever. "I'm not that great. I just do what you guys wanted and after all, I wanted to try making them if that is actually possible and in the end it turn out that it is possible."

"Dude, dude, don't be so humble! Here, solve this!" Nicole throws a Rubik cube at William which he quickly catches before it falls down to the grown.

The blonde leans to me and pulls out a timer, she smirks at me before looking at the brown-haired boy again. "Watch this." She told me and then told Willam to start solving the Rubik cube.

1.

2

3

4

5

10…

"Done!"

"Thirty-five seconds, what do you say about that, Will?" she shows him the timer and his eyes widen in delight. "Finally, a new record!"

New record?!

New fucking record?!

"And you say you're not a genius!" I point at him while he flinches from the raise of voice from me and just look from me to the Rubik cube in his hands and then look at me again. "Anyone can do it… really…"

"No, no, no… That's the game made by someone who wants us to suffer in calculation! And you solved it in a matter of seconds! You son o-" I quickly cover Nicole's mouth to avoid having William offended.

"It's fine, Michiko… I have gotten used to hear her curse." He pats my shoulder which later on I release Nicole who panting from anger and envy. "A consequence you need to face if you are in one team with her."

"I did not agree to it! Fuckboy!"

"I am not that!"

Its fun watching them fight but I need to stop this before…

"Hah! You're not even a virgin anymore!"

"Well, it's good because you don't even have someone to do it with you!"

Before it gets to that…

Nicole is silenced; William's comeback shocking her more than when he announced that he is not a virgin anymore. He is an eighteen year old boy, not something to be so surprised of but Nicole takes that news as if she has seen a ghost.

"Um… I think we should focus on my training. Actually, what is the purpose of this training?" I change the subject to avoid any more shock taken by Nicole. "It is to avoid the making of dangerous imaginations and actions that will cause harm or the making of… indecent images."

"You should be the one who makes those limitations!"

"Do I need to make list thousands of things? I don't have the time for that… I still have finals to do back when I write them."

"Oh yeah…"

It was a nice time when I don't need to care about finals. Fun. Fun…

"Just our luck…."

"Ahahaha! I still need to wait another year!" Nicole finally came back to her usual mood after the shock and starts to laugh at us out of anything she could've do. "But still, you will still meet the horror of the monster named final tests." Again, William is successful again in making her shut her mouth.

((Please understand, I do not understand what they are talking about or why they are talking about this in January.))

"Anyway, let's start."

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Karma wakes up again from a nap, tonight he needs to go back to school. Like always too, he takes a bath, eat breakfast but this activity is newly added; opening and checking the girl's room if there is any sign that she has come back.

Today too, he sighs when he finds no sign that the girl has come back or at least taken something from the room so he just takes his school bag that has been filled with some things that Korosensei asks him to bring.

"When is she going to be in Germany actually?"

That information is what he doesn't know.

He's too worried that he doesn't question why he has to bring a yukata, he doesn't question why he has to bring these things that are associated with celebrations that are done in his country and instead he thinks of where the girl could be.

Once he arrives at school he finds a rather annoying thing.

"It is Christmas!"

 _Korosensei, it's February_. He wanted to tell the octopus.

"So, it is Karma's birthday!" Nakamura said it cheerfully but Nagisa seems to be forced to say that and need to go along with the weird planning, it's not that the boy doesn't want to celebrate his redheaded friend's birthday; the weird timing is what bothers him.

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas!"

Confetti is shot up and Karma steps back from the surprise of hearing the loud noise of the popping as the confetti almost cover his vision and the smiles from his friend in a way warms him and his worries washes away for a second.

"Yeah… thanks?" he pulled off a smile but his confusion is still there but Korosensei just push food on him and make him slice the big cake and give it to the others too. Soon, he has a big party though belated.

Once the belated Christmas also birthday party ended, Korosensei looks at a paper.

"Next is…" Korosensei stopped but just look at his students.

"Time to bed boys and girls!"

Though, they somehow guess that the octopus will pose as Santa Claus though they are too old already for that so out of annoyance and irritation, they attack the 'Santa Claus' who swiftly avoid their attacks.

Holidays and celebrations they do in a fast pace and though belated, the octopus doesn't seem to care until all the way to the final one and Fuwa clears it up with her usual pointing finger like a detective pointing at the murderer.

Then, the next subject makes him more depressed than before.

Coming back home, he finds a rather weird… girl?

Straight white hair, eyes red like blood and height just about his waist. He looks down at the girl who stares at him with eyes devoid of any emotion. "Are you lost and just went into the house or is… mother are you here?"

If his mother is home then the girl is just someone his mother brought with her but a minute pass by and no answer but instead, the white haired girl responded.

"I am sent by the girl whose feelings are like waves, beauty like flowers and eyes like the midnight sky. I am here in her stead to give you this." She explains with a monotone and expression never changing, she hands him an envelope.

"Thank you… I guess?" she only nods before starting to change.

It amaze the redhead watching the girl body being parted one by one and all of that turn out to be metal or the like that then pieces together to form birds that later on flies out through the open glass sliding door and he rushes to Chiko to calm the puppy down. He carries the puppy up around his hand.

"This is all trippy…" he can only say so much after the fast paced celebrations back at school and now this…

He flips the envelope which was handed by the probably robot girl. Walking to the sofa, he put down Chiko who just watches the redhead open the envelope to see one simple card with someone's number.

He shrugs and fish out his phone from his pocket and open the dial. "It's probably her number…"

"Hello…?"

He is being cautious, that's all

 **1BitHeart ED © Miwashiba**

{In this view of the town from a window up, high,  
I'm not there and nobody gives a care about me.  
Even so, the world is turning still,  
Someday I'll just fade to gray,  
and even if I go away, so what?

That's how I always thought.

My tiny little heart, I pretend wasn't there;  
I avoided hurting others, to avoid hurting myself…  
But though I secluded and suffocated in my shell;  
you offered me your hand,  
and that changed me…

No matter when,  
I can hear your happy voice;  
it's fine if I screw up,  
so I shouldn't be afraid,  
and venture into the unknown!

Every new experience, every time I learn,  
all the more do I come to love  
this world you love myself…

"I'll never forget it!"

"There's you, there's me, everybody's here,"  
"each time I realize, I adore it even more…"

"And I think that by now,"  
"I've come to like myself a little…" }

A pause but it's not yet cut…

{You will find another envelope in one of her books. Find it and read it.}

Beep… beep… beep…

That was a man's voice… maybe not a man but a young male's voice that has a voice that made him guess that maybe the other person is a singer or something though the song was definitely sung by her.

"Another envelope…"

He sighs lightly, all of this pressure just doesn't fit well with him and the idea that the world is ending in 39 days just makes it even more stressing than ever. The countdown is already on and if they can't kill Korosensei before that, they just need to preserve his life until the chances of exploding are no more.

The boy can only obey what the call tells him but then he thinks of the song when he finally sits down on the fluffy bed. "Did she really sing that by herself?" he asks himself as his hands search for the recording of the call.

It was just to be cautious too… Okay! He misses her!

Hearing it again, he can feel that she sings the song with her feelings much like how Nagisa has told him and he… "I've been an idiot!" he exclaims and groan into the pillow, her scent invade his nostrils that he just need to sit back up before any weird thinking came to him.

Opening his phone again, he searches a certain boy's number and calls it. "Akio, how are you?" he asks.

{Hmm~? I'm okay, how about you?}

"You sound like a drunken girl."

A loud laughter came from the other line and Karma has to put his phone far from his ear to avoid hearing trouble that he would like to avoid right now. "Yeah… do you know where she is right now?"

He can hear a gasp coming from the other like and just chuckles. {Wow, she really did it. She lives with a friend from America, they are childhood friend so don't worry but Nicole can be a bit weird sometime. Anyway, she's in Germany.}

"Well… fuck her."

{Ahaha, even if it's you, I wouldn't allow it~}

"You… We haven't even dated for that long yet…"

{Sheesh, you sound depressed! Actually, I have her number if you want to.}

"I'll ask for that later on."

He ends the call and sits back up, putting his phone anywhere on the bed. "This means… this room is a guest room again."

Oh yeah, the envelope…

He jumps up from the bed and start searching the books left on the bookshelf. It sometimes makes him think that his parents really do actually love her, it's just that they don't express it well. They encourage her to achieve her dream as a writer; he guesses from all the original copies of well-known and famous novels.

They encourage her to use her imaginations, the books lack of pictures helps her imagine the scenes and people while she learn more and more words and how to use them. He remembers how she spends her day in and out with only reading but…

Whenever her depression came back because of the stress and pressure the future is giving her, she would write than read. Sometimes, he would read the things she types on her laptop and without him realizing it; he actually cried… a little. Sometime. Shut up.

Her dream is to convey her feelings through words and tell other people that they are not alone, to tell them that 'Hey, here's someone like you so don't think that you are all alone. Talk to me.'

She wants to live on because she believe that even a single act that might not earn a lot of attention will someday help someone who seen it.

Michiko believes that literature has feelings hidden behind them and it is just the reader's decision whether they want to find the meaning deep behind them.

Maybe those sad stories are made based on the author's actual experience or feeling.

Maybe those happy stories are based on the author's actual experience or feelings too.

Even if it is happy or sad, she wants to save a person through her writings and words.

Karma just thinks that surely with his future job he will be occasionally stressed, pressured and find many high walls trying to stop him but he wonders if Michiko becomes his future wife…

Even through high walls, she will show him the gate and her words will help him shape a key to open the once locked door. Even she knows that a human's progress is not fast; a seed doesn't turn into a tree overnight and so she won't start beating him with a whip that came out from between her lips.

She will instead make a silky path for him and makes signs for him whenever he becomes lost.

"Michiko would make a kind and encouraging wife…" he chuckles softly and put back the book between the other books and takes another book.

When he starts to feel bored, he accidently hit another book which makes it fall down and making him have to pick it up, again he thought it's just a normal book but really it is a normal book. What he didn't notice all along is the sticky note under the desk if only he didn't crouch down to picks the book.

His hand takes it, careful not to rip it apart.

"If you find this after going through all my books… you're joking with me." He laughs at how the insult is felt very real. "Now, you're calling me an idiot!" someone would've thought that he is someone crazy but really, Michiko knows a way to insult him in a way.

So… by book… a story in her laptop or rather the oh-so-obvious flash disk lying on the desk!

"I wasted so much time."

And finally, he found the so called envelope or rather e-mail from someone named… He doesn't tolerate boys… he doesn't.

Karma opens it anyway, wanted to see what she wrote for him.

 **I'm depressed so don't expect much from me.**

 **I never learn to love and but I do learn that people will love me if I obey, succumb to their wishes and it will make them happy and like me if I grant their wishes.**

 **I avoid hurting others because I believe in what they call karma.**

 **But…**

 **I never realize that I was lying to myself, I was lying to myself about how I was okay with being the genie in people's life, I was lying to myself about how I was okay with people… hurting me and I never fought back because I thought of it as a joke.**

 **I spent my days in an achromatic life.**

 **I thought I will continue to spend my life like that and honestly I thought of actually ending it back then…**

 **But, again. You kept on freely showing expressions-something that I cannot do- that tells me that what I do will make an impact on you and then I thought of the people whom actually cared for me.**

 **I know that some people do care about me, love and are proud to know me… it's just that I was stubborn to think that I am alone in this world and nobody will help me even if I help them.**

 **And then I thought about how I feel. What will I feel when somebody I love and cared for just suddenly died from suicide?**

 **Nicole once asked me that and do you want to know what my answer was?**

' **I would cry because you're my closest friend ever. You're the only one who knows me in and out, others do to but they don't exactly understand how I feel but you do… I am in debt with you and I will mark myself as a useless friend if you do that… so, please don't.'**

 **Well…**

 **To the point, I always forget about the past to forget my pain too but you taught me something, I can't run from them and they will always come to get me and my way of dealing on my own has always been wrong.**

 **I needed someone to know, to help and to understand. So, that's why… this time I won't forget.**

 **Sorry for leaving so suddenly but… you do know my social media accounts, don't you? I'll give you my other contact details from there.**

Karma sighs heavily, at least this time she happily gives him her ways to contact her, not like how she disappeared for three days and it turns out that she didn't bring her phone with her!

Again, he sighs. "I need some sleep after all of this…"

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

He is irritated…

He doesn't know where she is going to school there, how is her day, just… nothing! Sometime she even doesn't answer for hours and days.

"She's going to make me crazy…"

But, Nakamura only laughs loudly while Nagisa only sighs and worried about the blonde's fate after laughing at the redhead.

"You sound like an abandoned girlfriend rather than a boyfriend!" the blonde girl laughs more after seeing the redhead's expression.

"Karma, maybe we can ask Ritsu-san?"

As if a he has found a glimpse of hope, his eyes twinkle like a child's that it almost make Nagisa takes a photo but the fear for his life came to him faster before he can reach for his phone.

{The one thing I couldn't do for long is to sneak into Karma-kun's phone against his permission! Now, I'm able to go in again~?}

Karma somehow was able to find a way to avoid having the AI sneaking into his smartphone and the AI is just thrilled to find good gossip subject in his phone.

{Searching in Progress}

.

.

.

{Search Done.}

The AI's main body turns on and the screen is static but soon an image is seen though…

[ _I did not help in programming you for this_.]

[ _Ritsu. Shut down_.]

But she was soon shut down under someone's command; that is what they guess for the language used was not a language that they understand.

"Oh my…" but they have someone who might understand the language in the class and in which she likes how her students look at her but not liking how Ritsu seems to have almost cross an invisible red line.

"It was Swedish but…"

The redhead can see clearly his blue-haired friend's worry. "Ritsu was made by Norwegian scientists."

What has they invited into their already growing problem?

Waiting for the AI to 'wake up' again took a long time which is felt like a long and painful silence filled with curiosity. The AI is looking different though…

{I understand.}

What does she understand?

{Apparently, my 'parents' don't like having me prodding into other people's life and told me to stop.}

Even though the girl is an AI but her expression was clear enough for Nagisa to read and when Sugino asks a careless question; guns came out from the machine with a message coming next.

[ _I will not tolerate anyone tainting my daughter more than this.]_

It was solid and Nagisa's ears pick up a tone of irritation and anger for having one of your creations used so easily against ones' permission.

"I will not tolerate anyone tainting my daughter more than this… that was finally Norwegian." Professor Irina doesn't take long to translate it to her students.

{My mother is actually easily offended… I would not recommend angering her because… people call her a prodigy.}

"Someone who can program an AI from so far…?"

It feels very off knowing that someone can do that but with how the world growing; it's not that surprising.

But… why did they find that when they clearly try to track Michiko down…?

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~


	38. CExtra: Weekend

I must admit that I have lost the data because... my laptop was too

old to handle it and died.

I managed to save most of it but I don't have a new laptop yet, I have but I screwed up and my dad took it back. I'll try to continue this fic. But until than, I'll make some short stories.

These short stories will happen around the time before Michiko move.

~~~~~XXX~~~~~XXX~~~~~

It's another boring morning for the weekend and at times like this they would just...

"Feed me, woman."

"I'm not a woman yet."

Although she said so with objection to how he called her, she still feed him slowly with popcorn that they just bought.

"You'll be once I successfully seduce you to the bed." Karma calmly said after munching on the popcorn her girlfriend gave him.

Michiko was silent and he looked up at her with a smirk. When the girl notice it, she can't help but blush.

"I already get a lap pillow and some head massages from you so I think it's near." She almost shove him off her lap but she inhale a deep breath and exhale.

"Yes, yes, you are a handsome red devil. Now, it's almost my favorite part." Michiko smile slightly and put a hand on his red hair, putting it lightly on his head before stroking lightly.

On weekends like these, the young couple would just watch a movie while showing some and little sign of affection.

Karma would steal two or three kisses while Michiko only do so when she feels like it.

She fidget a little and he noticed it. "What's wrong, Mi?" He asked the girl.

"I need to go to the bathroom.. too much ice tea." Karma chuckle slightly.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, not until you are my husband."

Karma pout, a fake one but cute enough for Michiko though she still doesn't take it. "But you already live here and cook and clean the house. We also have kissed. We don't count as 'married' couple?"

"Officially by law."

Now, Karma can't rebuke anymore and let her go do her business.

When she came back, he was sleeping from boredom because he has seen the movie a lot. Michiko only sighed and walked towards the sofa and squat down to look at his sleeping face.

"It's hard to believe that he is such a troublemaker when awake..." she said to herself while smiling softly.

Having the urge in her, she leaned forward to give a peck on his soft lips. She didn't expect him to wake up and smile at her although still sleepy.

He reached a hand behind her head before she can retreat and pulling her back into a kiss that became deeper and deeper as she slowly lose herself to the urge inside her.

Their tongues fight in a heated and wet battle that Karma won and the prize is a complete control over the kiss.

He carresses her tongue in the fierce wrestle that made her breathless. Karma came for more though after breaking the kiss, he pulled her again and while doing so, he also change his position and made her sit on his lap.

She can only follow his actions and gripped on his shirt as a way she intended not to lost herself although she knew it won't work.

Michiko can now see how Karma almost caught up to Nagisa and Maehara in the rankings for 'hits' in a kiss.

She felt as if she was brainwashed and start thinking a lot of possibilities as Karma's hand slowly advanced to feel around her waistbut before they can even go to that level, Michiko pulled away.

"Umm... Karma... Sorry, but I can't... help with that..." apologizing shyly, Michiko looked a way from him while giving some short glances.

Karma was unable to understand what she meant but then he understood, pink dusted on his cheeks.

"Oh... sorry..." he knew Michiko is uncomfortable with the intimate things other than French kiss. "Umm... I need to go."

And she knew where he went although the redhead didn't tell her.

Yes, it does get very awkward but only for a while because Michiko has accepted that this is a normal thing to happen to boys and this fact make Karma less tense about the topic.

"Nee... Michiko..."

"Hmmm?"

"Sometime I wonder... will we stay together until we are married?"

Michiko chuckled slightly. "Only until we are married?" Karma took a few seconds to process her question.

He gave a low and barely heard 'oh' and then rest his head on her shoulder. "Even after marriage... all the way until we are parted by death."

He saw Michiko opening her lips but he stopped her. "Peacefully. Don't give me that fear now..." he tried to make her smile with a fake pout.

And she smiled.

"I'll try."

No matter how many walls try to stop them, hopefully they can go through them.


	39. Chapter 38: Back

Graduation day is approaching very soon but not too soon and he is anticipating for her to come back soon enough and give him the answers to the questions that have been haunting him for long.

The sound of a car stopping in front of his house is there. The voice of someone coming closer to the house, checkﾅ and he's just here, standing in front of the door to see if his guess is right.

"I'm ho- Karma, you've been waiting?" she is there, just like he wished it. Karma raises an eyebrow and look at the two bags with her, making a move only to get the bags while letting her follow behind him.

"Of course, I've been waitingﾅ long."

He drops the bags and the first thing he said was that and the next thing he does is glaring at her. "Why haven't you answered to my calls?"

She can laugh at how that is the problem he has as for now and probably been a long time but right now he is glaring at her with such tenacity that it made her shut her intention to laugh at how clinging he is.

"Why, Michiko~?"

"That's just wasting moneyﾅ didn't I told you to just use the internet?" but she still needs to answer to him. "Iﾅ what's wrong with wanting to hear your voice?"

"But not that oftenﾅ you'll end up broke like Korosensei." She reasons with him and he sighs, seemingly to accept it but he still have a lot of answers needing to be answered.

"Then, where have you been?"

"Ritsu's parents."

Well, that's surprisingly fast.

"Nicole, the girl I told you is one of the scientistsﾅ You might not believe me but we planned an assassination plan to kill Korosensei." She stole a glance at him to see his expression and surely a face of confusion is seen.

"Nicole has thick Norwegian blood though signed as an Americanﾅ Now, anymore questions?"

"You could've hid it from meﾅ" that's what bothers him now along with how Michiko knows such a person.

"It's no longer a secret that to have a stable relationship is to have trust and honesty." She shortly answers and he can't deny that butﾅ something like that is not exactly something that can be talked about so easily and freely.

"She's my childhood friend. Why would I hide it? I'm proud to be her friend." Her smile tells him everything.

"Soﾅ that's why she told Ritsu to shut down? You guys where planningﾅ"

"Aha, it's been a long time since we fought each other." She chuckle but her expression worries him. "Michiko?"

"I want to save and they want to killﾅ it's quite a fight that we went through." She laughs more, scaring him now more than anything.

"Michiko? Snap out of it!" he quickly holds her shoulders and shook her. "I'm stubbornﾅ that was allﾅ" her tone soft and quiet but he has his hearing sharper since Michiko started having an unstable voice.

"I never saw him so mad so that's whyﾅ please let me rest for today."

Now, he now feels guilty for having to push her because of his own irritation and curiosity and not thinking about her own welfare.

"Sorryﾅ"

"You were only worriedﾅ I won't be going after other guys after all I have you."

Andﾅ she seems to be the only one who is able to throw a cold bucket at the burning fire in him, even as weak as she is in strength, the hardest to carry is the seriously cold yet warm water bucket that will wash away the fire in him.

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

Karma loves watching her sleeping but this time she seems to be more tired than usual andﾅ he traces the visible scars on her body and she is wearing a sleeveless white T-shirt to sleep and while he can just stare at her body line but the scars are what stealing his attention.

"Who daredﾅ?" he grits his teeth; the scar might disappear with the lotion he just recently bought for her after looking at the scars last night.

Even with his touch, she isn't waking up; showing how tired she is. He squeezes the bottle and the lotion is squirted into his hand and he rub it around at the palm of his hand before taking her arm and running the palm of his hand on the soft yet scarred skin.

"By fightﾅ an actual fight?"

He is like an expert in fights and these are certainly not caused by something big but rather small though probably long enough to leave a mark and she took a hit or scratch from it repeatedly.

Michiko looks like a fallen female warrior who is exhausted from a long fightﾅ

"And I always tease her and call her a weaklingﾅ"

Even if someone is strong, if he is a cowardﾅ there will be nothing in that power and if he is a narrow minded man who has no knowledge in what is wrong and right; that power will only be useless or even destructive.

And she isﾅ brave and also knows what to do with the power given to herﾅ if only he didn't meet or know her, what would happen to him now?

Butterfly effect was it called? How even the slightest interaction can make a big change is amazing and that means time travelling and interacting with the past will change almost everything.

Again, he repeat the process until the skin that are exposed are already rubbed with the lotion and amazingly, Michiko woke up at that exact time when he was done. "Morning, princess~" he kisses her lips lightly and she just groan in response, still being very sleepy.

"Morningﾅ I feel stickyﾅ" she stare at him with hazy midnight blue eyes, asking him silently about what exactly he has done. "I just apply some lotionﾅ except if you want me to do more~"

"Whatﾅ? Oh the scars? They'll go away soon."

Michiko sure is positive that it starts to get scary knowing the usually pessimistic girl is saying something like that, even as tomboy as she is; she still cares about how she looks though not to the point that she would wear make-up.

"Michiko, you want to take a bath first or eat?" for now, he'll worry about her while he can and to mentionﾅ isn't it just a waste that heﾅ "I should've just given you the lotionﾅ" he laments as he put his hands on his face and he can hear her giggle.

"Now, nowﾅ you rarely see me take a bath so that figures that you won't remember." She pats his back and he peek through his fingers. "So, you want me to see you bath so t-"

"Go and just make breakfast, pervert."

He laughs and run out the room, avoiding the pillow thrown at him.

Michiko looks at the scars and a smile forms on her face. "Wow, grandma was really mad to actually do thisﾅ jeez, that idiot didn't even hear Nicole screaming at himﾅ"

ﾅ

ﾅ

~~Flash~~

"Michikoﾅ"

The midnight blue eyes are now hazy and blurry, trying hard to focus on the taller boy who glares at her who is on her knees and the blood running down her cheek doesn't bother him as he rises to the air with his creation.

"Michikoﾅ do you know how near we are to the deadline? Making an antidote is already impossible."

She knows this but why not try?

"Will! WILLIAM! STOP THIS INSTANCE!"

"Nicoleﾅ this girl needs to be taught aﾅ lesson!" with the raise of his voice, again he throws her randomly but her share of his invention under her control quickly safe her from breaking her bones to pieces due to the incoming impact if only she didn't order the black things fast enough.

Blood has been taken out of her; she is exhausted from all the moving and mental power to control them and now the hurt feeling of making the boy -who never raises his voice- mad.

"Win me on this battle and I'll go along with your wishﾅ. But I am the creator of these cuteﾅ littleﾅ black things~" he taunts her farther, making her grits her teeth at the pressure given to her.

"I'll kill youﾅ"

At that instance, he can feel the bloodlust seeping out of her, her pupils dilated and the way she smiles makes him shudder because of its creepiness and the question if she is being confident or just mocking him with the smile.

"I'll make sure you find your resting place soon, grandma~"

~~~XX~~

Michiko dries her hair off with the towel as she walks to the kitchen but even before she reaches the kitchen, the smell floating with the air already reach her smelling sense and her stomach grumbles in protest at its empty state.

"What's for breakfast?" she asks when he is finally in sight and he only smiles at her. "Have you already put on the lotion?" he asks again and not answering her question-which was thrown first- before knowing his girlfriend, is taken care.

"You won't be bothered to have a girlfriend who has scarsﾅ right?"

"Well, no but I'm worried about what other people might think. I do think that you'll look badass but really, I would like to see smooth and white skin when I unravel you~" he entangle his fingers with hers and whispers those enticingly into her ear, making her shiver but she shoves him off her.

Perverted remarks, statements, teasing and insult are now his specialty whenever he is around her. After all, just think if he uses those in front of other girlsﾅ he would rather hide under a big boulder.

"You sure turned into a pervertﾅ"

"I did say that I am a boy~!" he paused and look at the dining table. "So, warm soup will be okay with you? Cream soup, ham and other things you will like~" pulling out a chair, he make a hand gesture to tell her to sit there.

He sits across her and continues to stare at her with the same stare he gave her the last night before she went to sleep.

"I guess you want answersﾅ"

"Yeah."

"The weaponﾅ we were training using it and then I told 'grandma' that I want to save Korosensei but he quickly retorted to my wish, saying that I'm being unreasonable. We used the thing he created to fight each other and who lose has to hear to what the winner wantsﾅ."

"Grandma?"

"That's what we call him, you can say the one who joined in programming Ritsu though he is not Norwegian but a friend of one and that friend is Nicole. I told you about her, didn't I?"

Karma hums slightly, trying to remember but in the end shook his head as a no. "Never in details."

"She's my childhood friend. Blonde hair like gold, eyes blue like the beautiful sparkling ocean and skin as white as snow. Weak but strong, my beautiful and kind friend~" the way Michiko describe the other girl makes him feeling slightly jealous.

"You sound like someone who's in love." He teases but also a bait to make her say what she really think. "Hmm? Yeah, I thought I would've dated either Akane or Nicole if you didn't exist in my life~! But, you do exist."

The redhead fakes a pout just to tease her. "Sheesh, you want to know how I describe you to her?" and he nods his head, curious to how she describes him.

She takes a sip of the cream soup before clearing her throat and looks at him straight at the eyes and a smile softly forms on her face.

"Hair as red as blood but attractive enough to take the attention of a butterfly, eyes that has the unique color that I love so much, and he is tall and even tower over me but that actually gives me a feeling of security. Personality likes that of a devil on the surface but as sweet as an angel deep inside, cute and just fluffy enough to play around with... hmm? And every part of him is his charm and specially him."

The black-haired girl can see how his cheeks are dusted with red and his eyes -which are wavering- not being able to choose where to look at. "At least it was longer than how I described her~! I can go all day just talking about you when I'm with her."

"You didﾅ?" he knows that he is trying to get too much information but oh wellﾅ

"Yeah, she asked about you since I asked her advice before I plan to accept you."

"Which is when?"

"Hahaﾅ" her smile widens. "Before the little prank on you~"

"It was not a little prank!"

Now she's laughing loudly, loving the way he reacts. "You were jealous~" she continues to teases him but he has a better comeback once she finishes eating.

.

.

.

"Karma?"

Oh...

"Ohﾅ Pocky sticksﾅ Iﾅ oh yeah, that deal we had! How about laterﾅ?" she tries to avoid it the best she can but he continues to shake the box in front of her. "Dessert~?"

"Karmaﾅ umm, how about no?"

"I want to be honest but one of the things I was thinking about was the lack of contact, even if it is only about a month and more." He shakes the box again and she does have to agree with him.

"But just oneﾅ"

"Not going to resist if you want more~"

~~~XXX~~~XXX~~~

I anticipate it to happen soon but in the end a call came up and he had to pick it up, being the only Akabane at home and if I were to be the one who answers it, it will be weird. "Michiko, wait a minute."

He rushes to the phone and I watch him talk to the phone or rather the person who is talking to him from the phone. "Uhmﾅ yeah. They are still out of town." He nods some more and then glances at me.

"I can go instead. When will that be? Thanks for inviting." He put the phone down and looks at me.

"Would you accompany me?" he grins at me widely, planning something I guess. "Where?" I asks him as he walk closer to me. "I guess we can postpone the game a bit."

"Where?"

"Oh, one of my father's friends is inviting my parents for a wedding ceremony for his daughter but as you see, the both of them are still gone so obviously they can't go. Want to go with me?" he explains and offers a hand out to me.

"Butﾅ I don't have a dress or anything that fancyﾅ there's the dress you bought for me but not for such a partyﾅ"

"What kind of party are you thinking? Well, yeah I'm the child of the rich Akabane and also famous among the rich men but that doesn't meanﾅ wait, where did he say the wedding is? Ohﾅ" I chuckle at his forgetfulness although he just got the call not long before this conversationﾅ not too long.

"Yeah, you'll need a dress for that." He finally agrees and walks right pass me. "What are you standing around for? It's tonight so let's check if you have any dress for that." He pulls me by my wrist and continues to walk again.

When we reach my room for now, he opens the wardrobe. "Aren't you being too eager?"

"Hmm? Awh, I want to have some fun while we can~! Also, the man is my father's good friend so that will be rude not to at least attend." His hand lets go of my wrist and continue to search the wardrobe.

"Karma, can't I search for it myself?" I put a hand on his shoulder; he looks at me with shining mercuric gold eyes. "But I want to see what kind of outfits you have~"

"Mmmﾅ red, red, red, pink, blue, purple, say the color and I have it."

"I like the amount of red in it~"

I snort in a quite unladylike way and laugh at him. "Well, your redness is what attracts me to you~" I tiptoe and kiss his cheek, making him stares at me. "That's rareﾅ" he chuckles lightly and kisses my cheek back.

Anyway, we need to find a dress for me. "Want to go shopping?" he asks me, and I just nod. I really don't have those kinds of dresses.

When we went shopping, there's not much done since we were more focused on buying a suitable dress and in the end decided on a knee-length halter layered red cocktail dress. It's comfortable to wear but one thing is in his mind.

"You're not going with your shoulders exposed." It's cute how he pays attention to these details so closely. "Hey, I'm okay with shoulders; legs are what I'm uncomfortable with." I tell him before he thinks I generally don't like showing skin.

"So, you're okay with just this?" he runs his hand on my shoulder and looks at me with his mercuric gold eyes.

"Ahem, underage."

He laughs and it echoes through the halls and house and now he put both of his hands on my shoulder, trying hard to stop laughing and the laugh almost made him dizzy that I had to put a hand on his forehead and raising his bangs up.

"You're sixteen though and for girls, that's legal~"

"But you're not eighteen."

Well, it's a good thing that I remember all of these. My grandfather was a lawyer after all.

"You've got a point there but what do I care~?"

"Then, if you proof that you can't win against your own desires, I'll just break up with you." This will soon before my trump card to make him obey to my wishes and demands if I arrange my words correctly.

Karma shuts up after that and just pouts at me, though not liking how I made him stop; he still stops anyway with his perverted speech.

"Karma, aren't we supposed to be going know?" I remind him before we get late to the wedding and he just nods lightly before taking my hand and walking towards the door to exit the house.

"A car by one of his son will come and pick us up, so let's wait." He stops as he tells me. I take a peek, well, not a peek but rather a long time staring at how he looksﾅ he looks unlike himself.

His usual slightly messy red-hair is now combed neatly and slicked back and the usual casual clothes he wear whenever he went out is now replaced with a positively clean white shirt added with a tight black vest and a matching black suit.

"You look niceﾅ and handsome." I praise him on how he looks and he just grins at me with his pride shown clearly to me. "You're lucky that this handsome boy is your boyfriend~" he said in a sing song tone and I can agree with him on this one.

"Yeah, you're right." I can let this one go.

Karma leans down slightly, his action is just something that I can guess and so I tiptoe slightly to meet his lips. I do admit that I miss him so much that even hearing his voice through the phone usually calms me down even after a stressful day.

"My, I do see that I am interrupting."

I gasp at an unknown voice and almost trip but Karma catches me before that happens. "Yeah, you are interrupting something. I would've like it if you came a bit later~"

The voice owned by the other male reaches my ears again and I take a look at who it is. "Karma's childhood friend, Kuro." He offers his hand to me while bowing curtly.

"Wakahisa Michikoﾅ" I take his hand and shake it with a smile.

"This redhead's girlfriend I suppose~! Oh well, let's go before it's too late!"

Karma just smiles at me before pulling me to the car parked in front of the gate of the house, opening the back door for me while he enters and sit at the front seat along with Kuro who ironically have silver hair -unlike his name- than black.

"I never thought you'll have a girl! I mean, hey, you know what kind of boy he was?" the seemingly older male asks me with a grin. "All he thinks about was studying and getting his parents' attention! You've gone daft, redhead?"

"With my looks, I think I'll get a girlfriend as easy as eating cake." That soundsﾅ I don't like it. "Though, this one is a serious case of hard-to-get." He chuckles and points at me, Kuro chuckles with him.

"I must say, if you guys break up; just come to me, 'kay, Chi-chan~!"

That's the fastest amount of time of meeting someone starts to use nicknames to call me and even Karma doesn't use nicknames.

"Ahem, Kuro, she's still taken." Judging from how he said that, I guess he doesn't like how that sounds.

The rest of the ride is quite interesting, hearing how they talk to each other and I get quite a lot of information about Karma's childhood more than I know. He rarely tells me about his childhood but I was able to look at some photo albums and see how cute he was back then.

"We've arrived!"

I snap out of my thought and look back at the two boys who already went out first and I quickly went to the closest door which is the one to my left but Karma opened it for me first and I almost thought who I see was not my boyfriend.

"C'mon, you're going too or not?" he snaps me out of my daze again and I take the hand offered to me. "Yeahﾅ"

The wedding is in quite a famous hotel andﾅ I think I gotten myself into those kind of scenario when the girl falls for a rich boy but this time, I'm just slightly above average in case of wealth. But really, the Akabane sure is rich and famous.

"Nervous?" I almost gasp when Kuro suddenly lean down and smiles at me, looking at me on equal eye-level. "You need to get used to these because this guy," he points at Karma. "will have to attend a lot of these kind of parties."

"Stay away of my business~!" I feel the redhead's hands pulling me closer to him while the other boy only smiles and walks away from us because he needs to help his father at some things.

"Are you nervous?" this time it's Karma who asks me. "Even the parties that my parents went to are not this extravagantﾅ" I tell him and he only chuckle before finally letting go of the hug and just takes my hand.

"It's okay; I'll cover up for you."

I'll appreciate that.

"Let's go and meet Kuro's dad, it'll be rude not to say hello." I nod at him as he pulls me along with him.

Why is he being weirdly polite or is it just the situation where he needs to be this way?

We walk and walk but soon enough the man he is searching came out with Kuro beside him while there's also a woman who walks out with a bright white dress and her face is beautified with make-up.

I widen my eyes and whisper it under my breath while Karma talks to the man, the woman seems to take notice at me when she smiles and gives a hand gesture to make me come closer. I point back at myself and she nods.

Her smile widen when I am finally right in front of her. "So, you're the girl my little brother was talking about~"

"E-eh? Ah, congratulations on your marriage." That's the first thing that came to my mind and I bow a bit to show my respect and she just giggles softly. "Do you know? Karma used to be this soft and hard to approach boy. I'm happy that he finally gets someone to himself. Is he good?"

"Ummﾅ yeah, I can say that. He's nice." I answer her question and she smiles again. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah, I can see how you look at me." I must've look like an awe-struck child when I see her. "No, I kind of sometime imagine myself in a wedding dress to be quite impossible but you look pretty in it." Her smile is warm and loving and I love it.

"Haha, you'll look good with that kind of look. I see that Karma do pay attention to the girl looks but I think what attracted him was your personality."

I can't see why I suddenly am talking to the bride while Karma doesn't seem to have noticed that I am missing from his side. "Sorry, you want to go back? I have to wait for my husband since there's traffic somewhere, did you get any traffic while on your way here?"

I shook my head. "I'm okay with talking to you. It's just amazing how he haven't notice that I'm not beside him." I can hear her chuckle. "He gives that much attention on you? How much have you guys gone?"

"E-eh?!" I can feel my cheeks burning up and she laughs more. "Oh, I wonder~"

"N-no, we haven't! I meanﾅ" I shouldn't say anymore. "Figures, he's a really down-to-earth boy. He doesn't just go around causing trouble anymore." I can see that.

"I guess. He wouldn't even kiss you without your consent." I nod again. Butﾅ sometime he just steals some of those.

Aren't I being swayed away into answering every questionﾅ?

"Sheesh, you've been digging my secrets out?" I flinched when suddenly I feel his arms around me and his voice so close to my ear. "Ohohoho, Kuro and you are my responsibility and my first two 'sons'~!"

I see someone who is so similar to Nicoleﾅ

"Anyway, I'm happy that one of the Akabane is here! Or two?" I blush when I hear how Karma snickers at that confusion by Kuro's father. "No, sir. This is the future-to-be-Akabane~"

I want to slap him.

"Father, they'll need to enjoy the party too and not just talk to you all night long." Kuro finally was the one who made Karma free from answering and amusing the older man.

Most of the time, I think Karma realizes how tense I am; judging from how he would constantly took hold of my hand though still continuing to talk to his father's friends. He probably doesn't like them but he is forced to like just for now.

"Michiko, do you want to eat something?" he asks me but this anxiety isn't helping my appetite but he also knows it tooﾅ

"Maybe noﾅ let's try some of the food first." Karma just pushes a plate of food at me before later on finding a seat for ourselves.

Actually, I like how he just pushes things to me just to take care of my health and welfare because if he doesn't, I won't be hearing or taking care of my own health.

"Why are you giggling?"

"You don't seem to be teasing me a lot."

He chuckles. "Yeah, all these rich people just make me stop being 'me'. To other subjects, are you comfortable yet?"

I nod but I guess he really doesn't like this kind of party after all. "When you're done, let's go to the garden. We can talk more there." I nod again; talking about other people in such a place won't be a good thing for Karma's and also in length the Akabane's prestige.

Like he said, we went to the garden soon after and surprisingly, he actually talksﾅ by talk, I mean talk.

"You know, my father took me to parties like this back when I was five. That was also when I first met Kuro and his older sister. I don't like it even back then but meeting an old friend was worth the trouble."

And I got to know him better.

"Mother always liked to introduce me to her female friends and they would just swoon like I'm such a precious little treasure. I didn't like that too, now they swoon moreﾅ" he glances at me with a smirk. "Would you be jealous~?"

"I wouldn't go too far just because other females swoon at youﾅ" I fiddle with my fingers as I answer to him though he just smiles. "Oh, really~? What will you do if one of them just so happen wants to treasure me so much~?"

"I wouldn't go that far tooﾅ Because, you won't know what I'm going to doﾅ" I didn't realize at first how dark my answer was but it made him laugh.

"Yeah, it seems I won't be able to flirt with any other girl if you were to be my wife~"

"W-wife?!"

He laughs more at how surprised I was and just takes my hand and twirl me around in a dance. "Hmm, I don't think I will find any other girl that I would like~! And you were thinking about yourself in the dress she was in, weren't you~?" his smile makes me feel like I am luckyﾅ I admit itﾅ it does.

"Ummﾅ yeah. I meanﾅ she looks beautiful in it and I don't really think I would too if I were to marry anyone!"

"I'll make sure you look beautiful."

Is this a proposalﾅ?

"Oh yeah, look~" he twirls a rose -which is as red as his hair- between his fingers and offers it to me. "Here." I take it happily.

"I love you."

~~~XXX~~~XX~~~XXX~~~

"Oh yeah, Karma! My dad gave me this to give it to you, something to give to your parents." Kuro gives him the basket and the other boy accepts it with a wide smile. "Okay, thanks~!"

Korosensei must've done something to make him this polite.

The car speeds away, leaving only Michikoand Karma again in front of the house. "Let's go in." the redhead swings the basket around and taking another look at Michiko. "You are beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." Its nice hearing him praises her because he rarely said it in an honest way.

They enter the house that they have left during the time they went to the party and it is as clean as always and she smiles at that. Not messy like how she usually comes back to that old houseﾅ

"I swear, if you aren't here; this house would be a shipwreck~!" she'll take that as a compliment.

While he takes a turn to the kitchen, she went to her room to change out of the dress. She looks at the dress once more and then looks at her own reflection. "I don't really think I looked beautiful in this."

She doesn't exactly have an hourglass figure, that's a factﾅ "Maybe, I should bring him to an eye doctor."

But, maybe she'll like it better this way.

She takes one of her pajamas dress and slips it into her from the head, tapping it a bit when the end finally covers her up all the way to her knees.

She's really sleepy now that she realizes how much they've done todayﾅ

She better sleep.


End file.
